


[宇植衍生]我从良了你随意

by Neverever_D



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记, 녹두꽃 | The Nokdu Flower (TV), 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 173,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever_D/pseuds/Neverever_D
Summary: Shower thoughts, if it's not Yook Dongsik but Baek Yihyun experiences the story of Psychopath Diary, what will be?TBH, I'm not satisfied with the outcomes of Yuhyun in "The Nokdu Flower", the character is glamorous but too bad luck! Yihyun deserves better than that badending. So l decide to bring him back in a modern timeline, the doomed fate shall change then!Seo Inwoo believes in power, but Baek Yihyun who crossed timeline and occupied Dongsik's body may too powerful for him to handle with.倘若让白利贤穿越过来走一遍精变的故事线……
Relationships: Baek Yihyun/Seo Inwoo, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植（假的）, 宇贤, 서인우/백이현 (true), 서인우/육동식 (faulse)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

被小柳接长用枪指着的白利贤，看着卫兵被一个个射倒完全没有想逃走的意向。干脆就这样被刺杀好了，省的自己动手了。他在心中发出苦涩的冷笑。

与其一辈子背负恶名眼巴巴看着祖国沦为殖民地，还不如死掉算了。父亲想作宰相太爷的梦想永远都不可能实现了吧。人说慧极必殇，不过白利贤这一生啊回头看根本就是个自作聪明的笑话。

就这样在光天化日之下，被复仇的义兵当街正法，哥也能心情舒畅老怀大慰了。在被子弹击中的一瞬间，新官上任的使道爷在一片血雾中翘起了嘴角……

终于，解脱了。

似乎只是一瞬似乎又过了许久，再睁眼白利贤第一感觉是后脑剧痛。痛得他一下子都没注意自己所处的环境已然从白天变成黑夜，古阜的街道也变成了一个完全陌生的奇怪地方。

那个女义兵是从自己对面开的枪吧，怎么感觉疼的是后脑勺？脑浆漏出来了还能感到痛吗？

博闻广见如白利贤也没被爆过头的经验，把不准这是怎么回事。直到有人在强光中冲向自己。

“先生你没事吧？”一个女人——听声音应该是个女人，和一个年轻男人热情地对他上下其手，又是摸头又是敲背。

自打跟武田阳介合流以后，全朝鲜有哪个敢这样摸他妖怪sama的脑门子？闹不清楚什么情况的白利贤就这样在半昏迷状态下被沈宝景和许泽秀塞进了肇事警车。

等完全醒过来已经是第二天天光大亮了。刚一睁眼，饶是向来胸有成竹镇定多谋的白利贤也差点惊到大叫。

什么情况？

自己在什么地方？

这些什么人？

周边走来走去人的穿着谈吐怎么那么奇怪，而且最奇怪的是跟自己一样说的居然是朝鲜话。既然如此这个地方依然是朝鲜吧？可朝鲜的哪个地方是这样的呀？发达如日本也没有这些东西啊。那些白色的机器是怎么回事？是秘密武器吗？不对，自己明明在古阜街头被当场射杀了，怎么会跑到这个地方来的？这里是地府吗？

戴着满头的问号，白利贤决定先按兵不动观察情况。

“是逆行性失忆症。”

眼前穿着白袍的男人对自己用朝鲜话说着听不懂的话，此刻看惯了汉字公文的利贤还在惊讶身边那些看上去很高大上的招牌招贴上全是布衣的韩文。眼前的白袍看桌上的放的那个名牌似的东西上写着医生的职业。

“看来病患完全想不起事故前的个人信息了，但程序性和工作性的记忆基本没有异常。”

白利贤还在努力消化医生的诊断词，站在身边把他弄进这里的两个罪魁祸首，露出了呆滞而惊惶的表情。

“失忆了的话，东植他跑到我们警车前的理由他应该也记不起来了吧？”沈宝景皱着眉头喃喃自语。

白利贤装作不在意上下打量了沈宝景一眼，心里的冲击还没平息，这个女人从头发到穿着都跟他记忆中的女性出入太大了。他们穿的那身类似制服的衣服背上还有奇怪的字“卿札”*（注1）是个啥玩意儿？

正说话间，叫沈宝景的女人从兜里掏出了一样又刷新白利贤认知的东西，一块会发光的扁平的长方形小板，那东西居然还在振动发出电磁波一样的声音。白利贤心里早就惊得下巴都掉下来了，可表面上还是强作镇定，得控制住局面啊，不能让这些人发现我完全在状况外。虽然不知道是什么情况，但一种生物本能让他保持沉默。

“啊，您是东植的姐姐啊？您弟弟遇到了交通事故……”

从醒来就一直被左一声东植又一声东植叫得很崩溃的白利贤发现自己居然已经慢慢在接受这个陌生的名字了。聪明如他虽然身陷在一个全然陌生的环境中，但脑子还是很好使的。他渐渐发现这些人似乎都把他认作了其他一个人，虽然不知道怎么会这样。不过去洗手间的时候在镜子里看到了自己的脸，是自己没错啊……不过那个头发是怎么回事？是顶了个鸟窝吗？沈宝景并没有给白利贤留太多时间对着镜子里的自己震惊。女警官雷厉风行地帮白利贤——或者确切地说是陆东植外壳白利贤内核的东植处理着各种棘手的事宜，从出院手续到上门开锁一气呵成。

走进陆东植屋子的白利贤被眼前的一切持续震惊着，震惊似乎成了他从醒来开始一直持续的常态。

“真好，真是太赞了。”沈宝景对着陆东植满墙的post和海量电影收藏真心发出了赞叹。

白利贤却发现自己除了认识桌子凳子床，其他绝大部分的东西连是干嘛用的都不知道。

“东植你原来喜欢这些东西啊？”

“看来是吧。”

“回到家来之后，有没有想到些什么？”

望着沈宝景期待的眼睛，白利贤只能继续装傻充愣低下了头。

“哎哟，真遗憾啊。”这样说着的沈宝景心虚地告辞退出了。然而过了不到一会儿，这个奇怪的女人又去而复返，把一个红色皮面的本子交到了白利贤手里。

“是你掉在后座上的东西，好像是个日记本，说不定看了里面的东西能帮助想起过去的事噢。”

是那个叫陆东植的家伙的东西吗？白利贤好奇地接过了本子。然而跟沈宝景一起打开一看却发现里面的文字好奇怪，一下子竟没看懂。

“这个好像左右翻转了一下啊。首尔，4月24日……”沈宝景正想往下读下去，白利贤却合上了本子。怎么说自己现在都是鹊巢鸠占了吧，还去读人家日记不是君子所为啊。白利贤心底里还是摆脱不了在黄锡柱那里学的孔孟礼仪。

虽然不能继续读下去，沈宝景有点心有不甘，不过怎么说都是自己把陆东植撞了个失忆，可能东植就是个害羞的性格呢？于是她就良心发现自觉红着脸告了辞。

留下一个人在陆东植房间里有点无措的白利贤。所以到底是怎么回事呢？他在屋子里转了一圈又一圈，贪婪地观察着房间里一切能够增加他对自身处境认知的事物。然而这一切跟自己曾经生活过的那个朝鲜太不同了，肯定是哪里错了。但白利贤毕竟是白利贤，从小他就是个脑子好使的孩子，长大后依然是个绝顶聪明的青年。对于一些基础的东西推此及彼的能力还是有的。在跟随沈宝景回到陆东植屋中的一路上，他认真观察沈宝景和其他人的互动言谈。已经推出个七七八八，这个女人的身份有点类似衙门的治安官。虽然不知道为什么现在女人都可以当治安官了，不过满大街穿着颜色鲜丽裤子到处跑的女人已经让他慢慢接受了这个世界的不同之处。

在医院里的等候处他有看到百无聊赖等待中的病人用一个黑色的小盒子对着那个一个彩色的长方玩意儿按来按去，就像魔法一样让那个装着人像的盒子变幻着，仿佛通向另一个世界的窗口。虽然不知道那是什么玩意儿，怎么搞的。不过好在在陆东植家也有类似的黑色长方形。

白利贤在茶几上找到了跟医院里病人大叔拿来比划的差不多的一个有着好多按键的小方块，心中一边是忐忑不安一边是好奇爆棚地一通乱按。在按到一个红色按钮时，黑色的窗口突然发出光芒和声音。

啥？

白利贤，一个被认为有着杰出才智的留过学的文明开化的朝鲜青年，像个退休老人一样对着电视机消耗了一个下午的时光。

等到他回过神来，外面天都黑了，墙上的时钟指向了8点，肚子开始咕咕叫了，得想办法找点东西吃。

虽然他在陆东植的屋子里探险时已经发现了冰箱的存在，不过对着这个冒冷气的大盒子，十指不沾阳春水的白利贤当然不会有拿出食材来自己做饭的想法。他当了一辈子的爷，哪儿都进过就没进过厨房，君子远庖厨是圣人古训。

不过出去吃饭要带钱吧，看沈宝景在医院结账用的是一张奇怪的塑料卡。在陆东植的屋里白利贤也没找到类似铜板的东西。那吃完饭怎么结账呢？

沈宝景有的东西，陆东植应该也有吧？对了，陆东植好像有个类似荷包的东西，必须是它了。饿慌了的白利贤也没仔细检查陆东植钱包里到底有没有钱就出了门。

已经到了这种境地，他对吃的倒不是很挑。随便找了个看似还干净的饭店坐了下来，刚点完单就听到饭店门口呼啦啦走进好几个学生模样的青年男子，他们点单的时候带着奇怪的口音。等这几个人在隔壁桌坐下来开始交谈，白利贤才发现他们在用日语对话。

现在日本连学生都输出到朝鲜了吗？利贤又开始吃惊。然而侧耳听了会儿，这些日本人谈的话题也有很多听不懂的地方。不过有一句话他是听懂了，这些日本学生明天要去历史博物馆游玩。一个朝鲜人对本国一无所知太可疑了，不过如果是跟外国人在一起的话嫌疑会降低很多吧。这样想着的白利贤，用日语热情地跟邻桌打起了招呼。

白利贤的日语因为跟关西人武田阳介处多了也带着股子关西腔，正巧这帮学生都来自大阪。在异国他乡突然碰到老乡，对方也很惊喜。很快就被白利贤忽悠到了，马上坐成了一桌。白利贤谎称自己是单身一人来朝鲜找故人的，然而到了异国他乡没有找到人，目前形单影只举目无亲寸步难行。大阪学生们表示很同情他的遭遇，也愿意带他一份，明天大家一起去历史博物馆游玩。

分手的时候有个小老弟还跟白利贤挤眉弄眼，说着奇怪的话，什么“网上的姻缘都是浮云”“我也被装成萌妹子的死肥宅骗过”。白利贤当然不知道对方已经全部把他当成是追求网络恋情被放鸽子的冤大头了。顶着不自知的网恋冤大头帽子，白利贤走在夜晚的首尔大街上权当饭后消食。这个光怪陆离的世界对他又陌生又危险又充满了吸引力。想到明天还要去跟日本人碰头，对方说得地点完全不知道在哪里呢。毕竟首尔这个地名对于白利贤都是完全陌生的，在他的记忆中朝鲜的首都可是汉阳！

正一筹莫展不知不觉晃进了一家便利店，他在店里转了会儿，乜斜着眼睛观察别的客人怎么付款。本想给自己买瓶水——在医院时沈宝景给他买过一支瓶装矿泉水，虽然不知道为什么白水这种东西都需要花钱买，不过入乡随俗吧。白利贤学着其他顾客的模样走向收银台，一瞥却发现在收银台的小柜台上插着地图。这个绝对用得着啊！利贤赶紧拿了一份。可等到付款时却犯了难，原来刚才吃饭是豪迈的大阪人请了客帮他付的账，他现在才发现陆东植的钱包里根本没现钞只有一堆卡。可白利贤一下子哪知道用哪张卡？收银小姐用看白痴的眼神看他对着自己掏卡。

“不好意思这是影院VIP卡”“这是超市会员卡”“图书卡”“美发沙龙的”“大叔你是来消遣我的么？”收银小姐终于受不了要爆发了。

白利贤却被一声大叔叫得也有点崩溃。一直以来自己的称呼要么是“大人”要么是“少爷”，大叔个什么玩意儿啊？！现在的年轻人都不知道尊卑吗？一时间忘记了陆东植身份的白利贤刚要发作，却被人从身后推了一把。一个满脸嫌弃的少年，把一张纸钞扔向了收银台。

“小姐麻烦一起结账吧。”少年翻着白眼摇着头嘴里嘟囔着“出门买支水都不知道带钱的，真不想让人知道你是我哥。”

“哥？”白利贤愣住了，“你叫我哥吗？”

陆东灿已经连白眼都懒得翻了，拿了找回的零钱就要走人。

“喂喂，”白利贤赶紧抓了自己买的东西追上那个少年，“你刚才有叫我哥吗？”

陆东灿瞪了他一眼一把推开：“陆东植你是有什么毛病？吃错药了吗？”

白利贤终于发现自己刚才脑子短路了，对啊，就算是认识自己的人，不过在这个世界里认识的也是陆东植而不是白利贤。

不过他长这么大一直都是以弟弟的身份在过，突然出现一个比自己小的孩子管自己叫哥的感觉好奇妙啊。

“对不起，那个，我被车撞了，医生说我得了逆行性失忆症。所以……”

“哈，这是演电视剧吗？”陆东灿嘲笑道，“虽然不知道你在搞什么，不过转告你一句，爸让你明天回店里一起吃晚饭，话我带到了。”

看着正处于叛逆期的弟弟冷漠的背影，白利贤皱着眉头发出啧啧。这个陆东植的弟弟怎么这样啊？比较一下自己给白利刚当弟弟那真是二十四孝——经过一天的异世界奇妙行，白少爷已经把自己给老哥气得七窍生烟的往事完全美化掉了。

晚上回到陆东植的住所，白利贤开始熬夜研究地图。然而楼上的邻居不知道在干什么大半夜不睡觉老是发出噪音，实在很妨碍自己对当前世界的补习课。白利贤可不是什么省油的灯，就算是在陌生的世界里也绝不怂。

所以当张七星凶恶的脸出现在705的门口时，白利贤并没有像其他人一样不知所措。

“有事吗？”张七星的声音充满了威胁的意味，“大半夜站在别人门口。”

“原来阁下也知道现在是大半夜啊？”白利贤摆出一个招牌狐狸笑，“不过就算是过年的时候也没有人家会在半夜里打年糕啊。”

“什么打……年糕？”张七星被弄糊涂了。

“我呢，思考的时候很讨厌有人在边上聒噪。因为脾气不大好，我也尽量会选在不容易被打扰的时候和地方思考。不过如果半夜在自己家里都不能享受片刻宁静的话呢，怎么想都说不过去吧。”

“你这家伙自己一个人嘀咕什么呢，你要思考关我什么事……”

张七星这句话没说完，就被白利贤一把拽住衣领拍到了墙壁上。他可真没想到这个顶着鸟窝头一脸看着就很草包的青年居然这么大爆发力，就算再迟钝也能感觉到对方发出的威压了。

“所以说既然我不关你的事，就不要来妨碍别人思考啊！”妖怪sama的黑血仿佛又在白以贤的体内沸腾起来，“还是说你有什么特殊的原因非要打扰别人啊？说来我听听？”

感觉到强烈的危险信号的张七星立刻露出了软蛋的一面：“大叔，我不是……我没有……您误会了……”

“大叔？”这是今晚第二次被人叫大叔了。白以贤真的很崩溃，为什么连明显比自己看着老一轮的混混也会叫自己大叔啊？我有看着那么老吗？

白以贤的面部表情在崩溃中一再扭曲，五官满脸跑看上去说不出的狰狞，张七星几乎被吓到尿裤子。

“不对……是大哥，大哥，您息怒，我保证以后再也不打扰您思考了。啊，我有哮喘的，您松松手我感觉自己不能呼吸啦。”

白利贤被他左一句大叔又一句大哥弄得莫名其妙的，手上一松，那泥鳅一样的张七星立马就滑进门里去了再也不肯出来。

白利贤当然也没打算真为了点鸡毛蒜皮的事就把张七星的脑瓜开个洞，当年那帮浑蛋两班的气他都受了，张七星这种哪能算个事儿呢。既然对方表示不会再犯了，也没必要纠缠下去。他就揣着口袋下楼回了自己屋。

回到屋里，他又不能不去想接连被人叫大叔这件事。到底哪儿错了呢？上洗手间的时候他对着镜子突然灵光一闪。一定是外貌，这幅倒霉的松垮打扮把他白少爷的风神俊秀都活埋了。所以这个陆东植是怎么回事啊？就不知道怎么打理打理自己吗？

对着镜子里那个一脸窝囊软柿子样的男人，白利贤的手痒了。

有着在日本公馆里给自己成功理发经验的白利贤心灵手巧，以至于等他再度出门时焕然一新的面貌让街坊的大婶大妈们都几乎发出少女般的尖叫。连昨天被他半夜恐吓过的张七星在电梯里碰头时一时都没认出他来，直到白利贤主动跟他打了招呼。

“卧槽！大哥……真的是你吗？大哥！大哥你果然是人中龙凤啊！”

“昨晚心情不大好，如果有冒犯的地方还请多见谅。”白利贤主动跟张七星道了歉，他还是很想在邻里维持个好形象的。形象和名声对于白利贤可太重要了，在古阜当使道都产生了还不如死了的念头就是因为跟日本人的过往让自己声名尽毁一辈子洗不清了。现在到了一个全新的环境，虽然不知道接下去会发生什么，不过这次不能重蹈白利贤的覆辙，以好人陆东植的形象彻底获得重生吧！

可他不知道像张七星这样混黑道的家伙，脑子虽然不好使，嗅觉还是挺灵敏的。仅管白天的陆东植看着和善可亲，可张七星对这个阴晴不定的男人始终有种恐怖的挥之不去的直觉。

在约定的地点跟大阪人碰了头，几个日本学生都发出了夸张的叫声。

“喂，什么啊？是昨天那个大叔吗？”

“根本是换了个人吧？”

“居然这么帅当心爱上你噢！”

学生们开朗的调笑让白利贤的心情也跟着变好。跟着这群叽叽喳喳的大阪人他仿佛又回到了在日本留学的年代。

多么奇妙啊，在他的世界他一个朝鲜人只身去日本留学，在这个世界他又跟来韩国留学的日本学生打成一片。然而心情却是大不相同了。

通过彻夜的边看电视边看地图的恶补，白利贤已经逐渐凭蛛丝马迹得出了自己其实还是在同一个朝鲜的结论。世界地图上，虽然有的疆域变迁了，但很多东西还是没变。日本还是那个日本，朝鲜虽然不知道什么原因似乎分成了两个国家——但好赖都是朝鲜而不是日本殖民地——这点是最令他开心的。

其他诸如美利坚，法兰西，英吉利都没变，大清的版图也有了变化，不过大体上还是在那个位置。所以其实，这个世界跟自己的世界也没那么大出入嘛。如果说真如自己所推测的那样——自己是来到了未来的朝鲜，那一切都解释得通了。也是为了验证这一点，他怎么着也要混到大阪学生团里走一趟历史博物馆了。

说来也巧，这段时间博物馆正好进行着有关东学农民运动的特别展。对韩国历史仅止好奇的日本学生们便很吃惊地看到自己的大阪老乡对着朝鲜历史看板流出热泪。

“哎呀，怎么哭了啊？”

“不是吧，小哥你怎么这么感性啊。”

这是个多么奇妙的时代啊，抱着一个日本学生哭得涕泪横流的白利贤真想大喊，喊给在另一个时空的白利刚，全琒准，宋佳英乃至武田阳介听。

我们撑过来了！朝鲜，不，韩国终于也成为了可以跟日本比肩的文明国家。大家的努力和牺牲没有白费。武田君，我的祖国没有变成你们日本的领土！

在路过全琒准那唯一一张传世的照片时，白利贤指着它对同行的日本学生用半开玩笑的口吻说：“我见过这位本人哦。”

大家都当他在开玩笑，哄笑作一团。

“真的，是位很了不起的先生。”白利贤隔着玻璃对全琒准的照片深深鞠了一躬，真心诚意地说了一声“对不起”。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：韩文警察경찰的训读，我糊诹的：-P不过在白利贤生活的旧朝鲜确实还没有警察的概念


	2. Chapter 2

一行人花了大半天才晃完了博物馆，出来分道扬镳的时候，大阪学生们还纷纷表示要跟他交换联系方式，加个line吧或者snapchat什么的。又开始说听不懂的话了，不过利贤还是随机应变地推算出他们是要跟他交换那块被称作“手机”的发光小板上的信息。

在这个世界不管走到哪儿人人都带着一块这种发光板，就他没有。虽然不知道陆东植的发光板哪里去了，不过编个谎话说自己的手机掉了还是可以的。日本学生们纷纷表示可惜，又说现在没有手机简直寸步难行，催他赶紧去买一个新的，跟家里联系一下为好。他们把联系信息写在便签纸上留给白利贤，然后双方和平分手。

白利贤心想不管会不会使，如果“手机”这个东西在这里人人都有，他就绝对得补一部。反正用着学嘛，他白利贤什么人什么脑子，就没他学不会的东西！好吧，做菜除外。

接下来还有点时间，正好昨天不是在陆东植的钱包里找到张图书卡吗？干脆去图书馆好了。越来越熟练地使用着现代便利的利贤才来到一百多年后的韩国不到两天功夫已经学会了怎样熟练地用陆东植的月卡坐巴士和地铁。虽然没有手机查地图，不过看地图也难不倒他，打仗的时候再复杂艰涩的沙盘都一看就懂，对于照顾傻瓜的现代交通地图完全手到擒来。

在国立图书馆饿虎扑食般恶补了大半天韩国和世界近现代史，再出门时的白利贤已经对自己所处的时代有了更详尽的认知。虽然很多东西还需要时间消化，不过比起那个被身份拴住了手脚的旧时代，陆东植所生活的这个时代显然更有他发展的空间。如果这是老天给自己重来一次的机会，那这一次一定要过无悔的人生！

雄心壮志要重头再活一次的白利贤，还没到家就被一个半路杀出的大姐当头泼了盆冷水。

“哎哟，陆东植你没长心啊？东灿昨天都跟你说了让你今晚回店里陪爸妈吃饭，你就算不来也得先通知一声吧？知道咱爸有多担心吗？死小子，脑子被撞掉了吗？”

被连头带脑拍了一通的，白利贤长这么大头一次被女人打，就算是义兵也就直接拿枪子儿射自己而已，现在的这些暴力女是怎么回事啊？

“大妈你谁啊？”被拍得有点来气的白利贤说了一句覆水难收的错话。

“大妈？”女人的眼睛瞪得跟铜铃一样大，散发出可怕的杀气，“活腻了吗，陆东植！”

哦，对了。我现在是陆东植，不是白利贤啊……

被暴怒状态的姐姐陆志研一路拎着耳朵拎回了烤肉店的白利贤，明智地决定以后嘴上把门再也不用大妈这个词汇了，就算碰到80岁老太也得乖乖叫姐。

“东植的脑子真的给撞坏了吗？”问话的大伯应该是陆东植的父亲，头发花白但身材还算健壮的中年男子，因为身上还穿着防油的围裙，完全感觉不到什么威压的存在，跟自己那个老奸巨猾的爹是完全不同的物种。

白利贤一边低着脑袋装乖巧，一边冷静地打量着周遭，分析起陆东植的家庭状况。

“哎哟，真可怜。本来就不聪明了，还被撞坏头可怎么好啊。”嘴上无德的女人比父亲年轻得多，看年纪应该当不得陆东植的妈，也许是流月那样的身份吧。啧，这个时代真开放，妾室都可以跟家主坐一桌了。可怜自己的妈还得站着伺候自己和老爹吃饭。

一想到自己的亲生母亲，白利贤的心情又低落了下去。不管对别人怎么骄矜蛮横，母亲对自己始终是溺爱的，利贤喜欢吃鱼，母亲会把鱼骨都挑出来夹到他的碗里。不知道自己离开那个世界后母亲怎样了，自己可真是个不孝子。这样想着想着，居然不知不觉就滴下泪来，把包括白利贤自己在内的人都吓了一跳。

“妈你说话太难听了啦，哥也不是自己想被撞的。”陆东灿埋怨了自己亲妈一声，扭头话锋一转却又说，“不过哥你也是的，堂堂一个成年男人总是动不动就哭鼻子，走出去害我都抬不起头。”

这小子是怎么回事？陆东植的弟弟吗？怎么会有这种弟弟啊，脑子里装的都是乌冬面吗？真该叫白利刚来看看，比较出高低，有我这样的弟弟真得是前世修来的福。

愤愤不平的白利贤在陆家人半数落半心疼的氛围中闷着脑袋吃了一顿烤肉夜宵。虽然烤肉是很好吃啦，不过太油腻了，好想吃鱼啊。

“出了这样严重的车祸，我看东植你还是先请一段时间病假吧。”临了父亲还是不放心。

“欸？”

“公司那边你打过招呼了吗？”

“我……那个手机掉了。”

“手机掉了也得跟公司联系吧，不然单位里就算你旷工要开除的啊！”陆老头焦急地说。

“哎哟，不是说东植的失忆不会影响生活嘛，我看远比那个女警说得严重啊。”连姐姐也开始担心。

“手机掉了重新买一个不就好了，通讯录转移一下嘛。”陆东灿嘴里叼着烤肉说得很轻松。

于是帮哥哥买手机，补办新卡和转移通讯录的事就强行交给了站着说话不腰疼的东灿弟弟。

等白利贤带着整好的新手机走出手机店时，连陆东灿都开始担心，看似面貌大变焕然一新的哥哥在处理一些基本日常时却笨拙到近乎智障。付款的时候连哪张是信用卡都分不清，跟电视里演的失忆完全不一样啊。

“如果生活上真的有困难的话就跟家里人说吧，”陆东灿泄气地说，“不管怎么说都是一家人不会不管你的。”

看来这小子也没那么差劲嘛，不过比起我还是马达马达内。感受到久违的兄弟爱，白利贤心里美美的。

充实的一天，收获的信息快把脑子都涨裂了，需要一个安静的夜晚来慢慢整理。没有了邻居的夜扰，效率果然大大提高。白利贤把一些关键信息，尤其是关于陆东植这个人的信息画了个关系图。第一步起码别再把人认错了。然后又把这个时代常用的日用品列了个表，从名称到功能到用法，巨细靡遗，还归纳总结了许多存疑的问题。隔天得找人问问清楚才行啊。

不过目前最大的问题还是，自己对陆东植其人的了解太少了。既然要以陆东植的身份在此世继续活下去，成为陆东植是不能跳过的必要步骤。可他除了在相架里发现陆东植跟自己长了一张一样的脸以外，其他关于这个人的资讯真的好少。

突然白利贤想起了昨天沈宝景离开时留给自己的那个红色日记本。对了，看那个肯定能发现更多信息吧。他急忙把当时被他随手一丢的红皮面的本子从书架上翻了出来。

由于日记是镜像写法让原本就不太读得惯全韩文写作的利贤倍感头疼，不过很快他就找到了解决办法，在研究新买的手机时他已经发现这个新奇的玩意儿有个贼牛逼的功能，能把图片拍摄下来。

在他的时代只有在日本留学的时候见识过照相机这种稀罕玩意儿。那时候的照相机笨重而且只能拍摄黑白图片，已经足以令没有见识过现代文明的朝鲜留学生瞠目结舌。难以想象一百多年后庞大笨重的照相机居然被浓缩成这么薄这么小，而且拍出来的图片无比清晰还是彩色的，还有即时编辑功能！可怕的现代文明！

所以把镜像文字拍下来直接翻转就能顺利阅读了，是多么方便啊。怀揣着对现代科技的敬畏，白利贤开始通过手机照片阅读红色笔记本。

这一读明白，他就愣住了。啥玩意儿？这都记着啥呢？

不是，怎么好像，似乎，可能，应该，全是杀人记录？！

这个陆东植的业余爱好这么猎奇的吗？？？

在风雨动乱的那个时代，死在白利贤手下的人不计其数，当过天佑侠头子的他有着免许皆可当街杀人的特权，也可以大大方方指示手下在光天化日之下把别人的脑袋砍下来。所以，他的疑问就变成——为什么这个陆东植杀个人还要这么小心翼翼地记录下来啊？

如果我每次杀人都要记下来那整天就不用作其他事了，白利贤嫌弃地合上了红色日记本。况且自己杀人都是有目的的，或为差事或为复仇或者战争。这个日记本里记录的杀人原因却很奇葩，仅仅是由于讨厌弱者就把他们杀掉？这什么逻辑？每个义兵背后都有个“弓乙”*（注2），看到弱者就想杀的陆东植要去了自己那个年代不得累死在白山下？白利贤从一个旁逸斜出的角度吐槽着杀人笔记。

原本打算从日记本里发现并学习一下陆东植本人的行为，却发现借鉴价值很有限，皱着眉头翻了一下最后一则日记，有点惊讶地发现日期正是自己穿越过来的昨晚。

本来还觉得就这样占领了别人的身体有点抱歉，看了日记发现陆东植是个杀人狂后突然罪恶感就减轻了好多。

大男子主义的父亲（完全没看出来啊），讨厌的继母（也就是嘴巴有点欠而已，这小子是没见过我妈我姐怎么骂流月），满脑子乌冬面的异母弟弟（脑子里有乌冬面这点倒是可以认同，不过还是有点良心的小孩子不是吗？）。到底扭曲到什么样才会觉得那样的家庭足以逼到自己杀人呢？要说脑子里有乌冬面，写下这种日记的家伙才是吧。

不管在什么时代，杀人都不是没有成本的。白利贤当然犯不到为了装陆东植继续当个杀人狂，还是模仿点可以模仿吧。比如每天早上跑5公里。

然而第二天真的一早上跑下来白利贤就发现事情根本没他想得那么简单。什么5公里啊？这个陆东植，脸虽然跟自己长得一样，体格根本天差地远好吧。一瞬间的爆发力也许还能凑合一下，耐力根本没得比。白利贤自己的身体就算腹部中弹也能从全州城门口狂奔十几公里回到军营。在天佑侠当头子的时候更是从剑道，柔道学到合气道，哪样都是拔尖儿水平，衣服一掀，六块腹肌跟巧克力一样。

现在这个陆东植呢？白利贤绝望地卷起衣角看自己现在的肚子，腹肌是不用想了，居然还有白乎乎软绵绵的肚腩肉……真是叫他欲哭无泪，难怪就跑了一公里出头已经累到上气不接下气。如果是白利贤的身体，就算吃两颗枪子儿再跑一公里都没问题啊。这种身体怎么可能是每日五公里练出来的？这个陆东植别是个臆想狂，在日记里瞎鸡儿意淫吧？瘫在公园长椅上捏着小肚子的白利贤不计形象地发出绝望的呻吟，让路过的妹子都不禁侧目，脸长得这么俊秀的小哥咋这样一副死狗样呢？真是暴殄天物世风日下。

撑了两公里终于坚持不住，决定假以时日慢慢改造的白利贤拖着陆东植的上班族亚健康躯体沉重地回到住所时居然因为罕见的剧烈运动而累出了鼻血。他刚擦完鼻血就在下行的电梯口又遇到了一张熟悉的面孔。

张七星乍一看见跟水里捞出来似的白利贤吓了一跳。这时白利贤还沉浸在肚腩肉的打击中，心情十分抑郁，翻着白眼瞥了一眼张七星，完全没意识到在后者看来这眼神中洋溢的杀气令人窒息。

“大……大哥早，大哥辛苦了。”张七星手忙脚乱地给白利贤让路，无法不注意到利贤衣袖上那猩红的血迹，整个背上的寒毛都竖了起来。一大早就出去办事，果然对真的大佬永远没有放松休息的时刻啊！

白利贤这边则是已经累得不想说话，只是略微点了点头就跟对方错肩而过。

天了噜，这么冷的天，大佬的头上居然在冒热气。这架打得得多狠啊，电梯门在身后合上的时候张七星简直腿软。

累出鼻血的白利贤一到家就在玄关瘫直了，心里实在没把握能把这副朽木之躯雕塑成自己曾经的模样。拖着这样的身体不到四十岁就该得肺痨死掉了，利贤难过地想着想着又流出了热泪。

……

怎么回事啊！为什么动不动就会流眼泪啊？？？陆东植你的身体到底有什么毛病？！这个泪腺是长津湖水闸吗？！

就在白利贤疯狂吐槽这具属于陆东植的肉胎时，一阵陌生的铃声突然响起。他思维短路了好几秒才想到，应该是那个“手机”在发出声音。昨天陆东灿测试新手机时曾给他打过电话，他努力回忆着东灿是怎么弄的，好不容易接通了电话。播过来的人却似乎因为电话接通而受到了比他更大的惊吓。

“东……东植吗？哎哟，东植真的是你啊？我打了好多电话你都没接我还以为你真的……”

“真的怎么了？”

“啊……你忘了吗？”对方的语气变得犹疑。

“不好意思，你哪位？”

“我哪位？我朴才浩啊，你脑子坏掉了吗陆东植？”

“抱歉我前天出了场车祸，原来的手机也不见了……”白利贤已经能熟练地复述这段谎言了。

“哦，车祸吗？难怪了，严重吗？人没事吧？”

“还行。”

“所以你今天能来公司吗？还是要继续请假？”

“啊？公司啊。”

这才想起了昨晚陆东植父亲的话，白利贤发现了一个重要问题。陆东植只是个普通人，赖以为生的是朝九晚五的上班。虽然白利贤一直是个多面手，然而自己熟练的很多技能在这个时代似乎并不适用。而且要以陆东植的身份继续生活下去的话，跟陆东植一样去上班是必须的。于是虽然不知道陆东植上的是什么班，白利贤还是抱着船到桥头自然直的胆略夹着陆东植的包前往了大韩证券。

结果一到公司就傻了眼，虽然在陆东植的包里找到了这里人人都有的工牌得以过门，可坐电梯又成了新挑战。第一部电梯因为人满为患没挤上去。第二部电梯到时，刚才踊跃的大家又不往里冲了，谦卑地一起鞠起了躬。鞠躬的对象是一个跟自己年龄相仿的男子，长腿高个，头发梳得溜光水滑整个人都散发着高级香水的气息。有点让白利贤想起自己的一位故人。

在众人的恭敬中走进电梯的男子一个人就霸占了一部电梯。其他工作人员都自觉等待下一趟了。可白利贤不认为有这个必要。当年见朝鲜摄政王都没低声下气，他是狂惯了的性子。

于是在众人的目瞪口呆中，公认的大韩证券软柿子陆东植就这样搭上了大韩证券太子爷徐理事的专趟电梯。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注2：按绿豆花中全琒准对白利刚的解释，东学农民军身上的弓乙意为“弱者”。


	3. Chapter 3

徐仁宇虽然心里很惊奇公司里居然有这么不知天高地厚的兔崽子，不过表面上还是彬彬有礼，直到发现兔崽子居然不给他按电梯层。这不能怪白利贤，大韩证券的办公楼是要先刷卡再按层数。某位旧朝鲜人根本不知道怎么操作，他还指望边上这个男人来示范给自己看呢。

徐仁宇快被气笑了，但又要装逼保持风度，只能自己躬亲去按楼层。白利贤看了徐仁宇的操作，才看样学样拿出工卡来刷了按。徐仁宇忍不住问这个外表看着挺聪明的憨皮：“你是哪个部门的？”

“啊？”

什么部门？白利贤又卡壳了。他哪里知道大韩证券的公司架构，他那个时代朝鲜只有包袱商连公司都没有呢。

徐仁宇看他一脸呆样就来气，不耐烦地直接抓过对方工牌一看：资产运用三组……是徐志勋的部下。废物的手下也是废物，徐理事从鼻子里发出冷酷的嘲笑。

丝毫不知道自己已经在公司大太子爷眼里留下了恶劣初印象的白利贤跟没事儿人一样走进了工作大厅。很快他就发现了又一个新的不利情况——陆东植的同寮关系似乎超级差。从组长到组员看他的眼神都跟看贼一样，这给他的陆东植融入计划造成了很大的障碍。

而且陆东植干的这都是什么活儿啊？那些大盘曲线图对于白利贤而言完全是异次元的存在，完全看不懂啊好吗？还有现在的人都不写字了吗？全都对着一台类似电视机的东西敲个满是按键的扁盘子。虽然假以时日肯定能弄懂，但这一时半会儿怎么可能学得会？

白利贤对着电脑一筹莫展，殊不知孔组长早就想好了要让他当六星制药事故的替罪羊。所以也就故意不派任务给他。倒是坐在邻桌的朴才浩挺热心的，还问起了他车祸的事。白利贤就把编好的话复述了一遍。朴才浩听过心下立刻有了计算。这个心怀鬼胎的家伙告诫陆东植别告诉其他人关于失忆的事以免招来不必要的麻烦，还拍胸脯保证这段时间凭着跟东植的友谊也会两肋插刀。

白利贤当了那么多年的情报机构头子，直觉陆东植的这个同事苗头不太对。但又说不清哪里不对，于是决定以不变应万变，从善如流。

到了晚上，孔组长请3组聚餐就渐渐显露出端倪。就算再不了解这个时代公司的运作模式，白利贤也意识到这个孔组长好像是要他为一桩破事全权担责。被人扣黑锅什么的也不是没有过，在与武田合流前，白利贤在官家跟两班那里没少吃哑巴亏。

况且白利贤本就不是陆东植，也不知道这人到底真的假的有没有吃六星制药的贿赂。观察了一天发现短期内自己是没可能学会证券分析的白利贤，很干脆地接了锅。靠病假蒙混一天两天还行，不可能一直蒙混下去，迟早会露馅，不如换个职业，虽然没想好现在的自己还能干嘛。

3组从上到下谁也没想到陆东植接锅接得如此干脆。虽然平时这个软柿子就随便捏，不过性子一直挺拖泥带水的，怎么突然变得爽快起来。不过这样也好，孔组长长出一口气，起码自己和徐常务的危机解除了。开心的孔组长又点了首歌开始当起麦霸。白利贤却对这种应酬意兴阑珊，他连自己的使道就任式都不想参加，哪里能忍受这等聒噪。告了声抱歉，拿起衣服就走，搞的孔组长挺下不来台。

“臭小子横什么啊？要不是看在他就快走人了真要给他点颜色看看。”

另一边赵宥真向徐仁宇的汇报是万事俱备，只欠东风。这个东风就是替罪羊陆东植的反咬，本来怎么想都是水到渠成的步骤。在找陆东植谈话后，监察组长却发现这个超级软柿子完全不按自己的剧本来。对于孔组长扣下来的黑锅满盘接收不说，对自己提出的要给他翻案的意见也兴趣缺缺。赵宥真当然不知道眼前的男人因为对证券分析一窍不通只想从大韩证券这档子烂事里抽身。她只能把陆东植出人意料的拒绝上报到徐仁宇那里去。

徐理事对陆东植这个名字还残存了印象，不就是昨天早上硬要蹭自己电梯的白痴嘛？居然对顶头上司这么死心塌地吗？没理由啊。徐仁宇都觉得没理由的事，徐志勋更心存忐忑。得知赵宥真找过陆东植后，徐志勋再度找了孔组长确认陆东植的锅是不是接得十拿九稳。

这孔灿锡哪敢保证啊，这两天他总觉着手下这颗软柿子跟变了个人似的，不仅发型变了，气质态度到谈吐都变了。以前上班时间总是盯着电脑兢兢业业敲键盘的陆东植，现在上班摸键盘的次数少得可怜。有时看他一个人在纸上涂涂写写也不知道在弄些什么。下班到点就走，完全没有积极加班的意向。让朴才浩去翻他的废纸篓，找到的废纸上居然写的好多都是艰涩的汉文。对于这样性格大变的陆东植，孔组长也说不好到底剧本会怎么走。

“既然陆东植不稳妥，那我就帮他稳妥稳妥。”徐志勋是个一肚子馊点子的二世祖，但凡他脑子好使点这些点子也不会那么馊。不过鉴于此人不是个好东西，点子太馊也不见得是件坏事了。

苦了拿钱办事的张七星和他的混混小兄弟们，拿人钱财替人消灾。说好只是去吓唬吓唬个软蛋上班族的，怎么在烤肉店里被兄弟指认为恐吓目标的人居然是楼下那个大佬啊？这副本不对啊，有让十级小号去刷满级BOSS的吗？

第一时间意识到了等级差距的张七星见苗头不对就想开溜。可他那帮不知天高地厚的兄弟们哪里晓得利害，只当张七星是胆怯了。本来这人也是混混里的耻辱，除了脸长得凶狠，是个五围都是灰色数值的草包。所以被逼着去碰了大佬的瓷以后，张七星立马就装死躺在地下企图把存在感降到最低。

其他混混们还没意识到危机，不依不饶地要找陆东植跟陆老头的麻烦。白利贤对当代混混见识得少，在他那个时代混混不是没有，不过印象里好像也没人有胆敢来碰瓷他，所以一时半会儿没意识过来到底是咋回事。怎么一个大男人跟林黛玉似的一碰就倒，怎么这些草鸡胆敢把巴掌扇到自己脸上来。

然而看到陆东植的父亲陆钟哲给混混下跪时，白利贤心里还是大大地不爽了起来。他又回想起自己老爹为了求两班的姻缘去对着黄进士低声下气还被镇纸砸破头的往事。虽然陆钟哲不是自己的父亲，但当爹的折损自己尊严为了儿子委曲求全的心意，在一百多年后并没有太大的差异。

于是利贤对陆老头说：“爸你出去吧，我单独跟他们谈。”

大叫着“东植你别逞强啊”的陆钟哲被混混们连推带搡地赶出去了。张七星很想爬起来跟着陆钟哲一起离开肇事现场。但他刚想爬起来又被踩了下去，白利贤穿着居家拖鞋的脚板板正正踩得他跟只翻身王八似的没法动弹。

“有事好商量有事好商量啊！”

张七星还想劝架，立马被混混们不知死活的咆哮盖了过去。

“这小子居然在哥们儿面前装？兄弟们，今天咱就教教他怎么作一个有礼貌的韩国人！”

……

五分钟后，混混们挺直腰板排成一排跪在地上以身作则教白利贤怎么作一个有礼貌的当代韩国人。

被过肩摔闪了腰子的张七星扶着椅子哀嚎：“大哥您歇歇，您上了一天班已经很累了，别这么操劳。”

其他几个混混也是满脸的眼泪鼻涕：“大哥我们错了，我们有眼不识泰山，早知道是您这么能打，这单子我们说什么都不会接的。”

操劳了五分钟拳脚的白利贤听出话头：“什么单子？”

混混倒也老实，一五一十就把小浑蛋徐志勋的名字报出去了。白利贤费了好大功夫才想起徐志勋是谁。这人不是陆东植的公司领导么？干嘛要找这群草包来教训自己呢？陆东植是有哪里对不起他了么？

白利贤百思不得其解徐志勋要修理自己的理由，这边的混混们趁着他跑神的当儿赶紧开溜，没出门就撞到了搬来救兵的陆钟哲老爷子。白利贤一转身刚想跟陆老头说没事儿了。但见混混们排成一排，恭恭敬敬给老头儿鞠着90度的躬，鞠完躬各个脚底抹油跑得飞快。留下陆老头跟一群街坊面面相觑。

所以说，这个时代的人吃倒是吃得挺饱的，连平头老百姓都脑满肠肥，怎么战斗力还远不如一百多年前那些吃草的全罗道农民？本来以陆东植这副体格，就算白利贤在格斗技术上还能游刃有余，只要时间稍久就会后继乏力。可这帮草包稍微挨了几拳居然就像女人一样哭了起来，让白利贤继续打下去都有罪恶感。

对当代男人的娇柔体魄有了全新认识的白利贤暗下决心，就算是陆东植这种废料体格也得重新练出六块腹肌来。不能沦落到跟那群货一样啊。日记里不是说每天要跑五公里吗？今天早上才跑了2公里，反正吃完饭也要消食，就一路跑回去吧。

白利贤斗志高昂迎接挑战，作了几个高抬腿就开始奔跑，于是也就完全没听到跟在他身后的流浪汉的呼叫。这流浪汉也是日了狗了，怎么找目击者一起报个案那么难。突然就跑得跟兔子一样快，他有伤在身哪里追得上，刚追到路口就被一辆黑色凯迪拉克堵了个正着，再没了下文。

“啥？5个打1个都打输了？”徐志勋得到回报时差点没把咖啡喷出来，“这五个是什么东西？不是说陆东植是个草包吗？放五只鹅都能把他干趴下了吧！”

“具体情况我也不是很清楚啊。”孔组长哭丧着脸。

“我倒要去会会这个陆东植！”大韩证券的草包小太子爷决定御驾亲征亲自出马，后面缀着只亦步亦趋的好狗孔灿锡。

两人一行气势汹汹来到大办公室时，却发现陆东植并不在座位上。马屁精朴才浩代理连忙跑过来汇报说监察组长赵宥真又把陆东植找去了。

赵宥真找陆东植的原因很简单，陆老爹店里被混混砸了的事，信息亨通如她已经第一时间得知了。本想借此机会说服陆东植反水指证徐志勋，却发现陆东植郎心如铁要替徐志勋背黑锅。

她不知道白利贤的盘算。对于陆东植的了解实在少到可怜的白利贤想了一晚上没想通为什么徐志勋要害自己，最大的可能是陆东植得罪了徐志勋。按照陆东植留下的杀人日记，这小子性格扭曲，要真得罪人肯定手段恶劣。徐志勋也许是吃了哑巴亏的受害人，这样一想又觉得这人挺可怜的，不能再对他落井下石了。穿越百年来到现世的白利贤经历生死别离已经大彻大悟，心态也变得越来越佛系。

再度吃到陆东植闭门羹的赵宥真只能把这件怪事上报给徐仁宇。搞的徐仁宇也越发好奇，这个陆东植到底是出于什么目的要这么包庇自己的浑蛋弟弟？还是被捏住了什么把柄吗？按照那天电梯里的第一印象，这小子浑身张扬着一股跟小职员格格不入的狂气，不像是会忍气吞声的主儿啊。于是徐仁宇也决定亲眼去会会这个三组的小透明陆东植。

徐理事才走出大办公室所在的楼层电梯间，就听到异母弟弟嚣张的大嗓门在骂人。

“臭小子居然对我说平语，你的脑子被狗吃了吗？啊？！”

白利贤最讨厌聒噪的家伙，偏偏徐志勋又很擅长大喊大叫，他得憋着好大一股劲儿才不把眼前上蹿下跳的家伙放倒在地。冷静啊，白利贤，你又不是没受过气，再大的委屈还不是报了仇，别跟这种小角色计较。不过是说这狗东西就是那个指使混混来找自己麻烦的徐志勋吗？本来还觉得这家伙可能被变态陆东植坑了所以情有可原，现在听了一顿疯狗似的叫骂反而觉得陆东植要真害过这个徐志勋也是情理中事了。

徐志勋这边呢，本来还想再叫骂下去，所幸在他触发白利贤爆种临界点前看到了在不远处冷眼相看的徐仁宇，被竞争对手看到自己这样还是不太好，于是徐志勋脾气只发了一半就收山走人。徐仁宇虽然很好奇陆东植怎么忍得下去，不过此刻也不方便直接把人拉出去谈话只能其他找个机会。

在天台上候到了一个人上来透气的陆东植，徐仁宇主动出击跟对方打起了招呼。白利贤认出了眼前这人在电梯里曾跟自己有过一面之缘，然而又不知道对方叫什么是哪个岗位的，只好冷淡地向对方点点头打算走开。不想这奇怪的男人却很热情地凑到近前，强行跟他攀谈起来，期间还讲起了股票的事。白利贤对股票一窍不通，可又不能直接跟对方说听不懂，心里就比较烦躁怕话说得越多容易露馅。

在徐仁宇眼里看来却是另一种解读，作他们这行的哪个不对内部消息趋之若鹜奉若至宝，陆东植却一脸的了然物外毫不关心，好像完全意不在此。是人就没有跟钱过不去的，股票的内线消息不像其他，就算不是作股票分析师，外行人也能靠买进卖出赚钱。这个陆东植对钱的漠不关心令徐仁宇感到费解。

白利贤不耐烦地甩脱了难得发了善心想拉他一把的徐仁宇，一离开天台就把对方的叮嘱抛之脑后。此刻他满脑袋想的是徐志勋。按照徐志勋在大韩证券的职阶，怎么着这人都不该跟一个底层小职员过不去。徐志勋对陆东植的执着迫害实在可疑，虽然不知道陆东植对徐志勋做过什么，虽然陆东植可能真的干过不少伤天害理的事。不过现在在这具肉胎里的人可是他白利贤！

按照当代法律，陆东植干的那些破事足以让他上绞架。白利贤可不想因为陆东植犯的事去当个吊死的冤鬼。如果徐志勋真的知道陆东植连环杀人犯的真面目的话……这种人留着是对自己新生的威胁。杀人对于白利贤可比挑鱼刺可简单多了，他无论如何都想确定一下徐志勋和陆东植的关系。

二世祖徐志勋哪里知道自己在白利贤眼里已经预留了个死亡席位，犯浑对他是日常。欺负个软蛋底层职员怎么了，六星制药的锅难道还要他小太子爷自己来扛吗？心里有鬼的白利贤和坦荡荡的混球徐志勋就这样阴差阳错地结了梁子。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

晚上快下班时，陆志研因为在报纸上看到白领因为工作压力太大而自杀的新闻，担心弟弟就打了个电话。

对于陆家大姐心血来潮的关怀白利贤深觉无力，总不能说别管我了，每次跟你们说话都让我精神紧张吧。可他不知道自己越冷淡家人就越担心，陆志研心想自家弟弟以前虽然软归软，但还是很乖顺的，周末还会到店里帮忙，跟家人欢快地聚餐。现在的东植却跟变了个人一样，电话家里不打过去他绝不主动打过来，每次谈话也都恹恹的有气无力，胃口也变小了，以前明明很喜欢吃的烤肉现在却只吃一两口就说嫌油腻吃不下了，身体不会出了问题吧？

陆志研越想越担心，总觉得弟弟走在跳楼的边缘，不但不肯利索地挂电话，反而扯起了家常，还关切地问起东植最近工作顺不顺心，压力大不大。

白利贤就怕别人问他工作的事，股票证券这档子事儿他又不懂。可有哪个证券分析师居然连柱形图都不会看呢？为了避免陆家人的怀疑，编也得编点关于工作的谎话。

于是他灵机一动就想到了午休时在天台上那个跟自己搭讪的高个儿男讲的话，他用自己的口吻把徐仁宇告诉自己的内线信息和股票名字拷贝不走样地复述给了陆志研。听到陆家大姐耳朵里这条金融内幕却变了味儿，这必须是东植的业绩出了问题在向家里求助吧！陆志研转身就跟老爹说了这个情况，陆老头儿是个实干家，为了帮助儿子走出工作困境，昔日的登山会长发动登山会众的力量开始全会炒股就是后话了。

徐志勋进出都有跟班，又不用按一般职员的工作时间上下班着实不大好捕捉。不过对于搞特务工作轻车熟路的白利贤要搞定这种等级的目标还是小菜一碟。这几天左手看书右手看电视，还学会了放录像的利贤靠着陆东植丰富的犯罪片收藏很快养成了看电影的爱好。

不过正常人都是看电影情节，白利贤更关注那些容易被忽略的部分。怎么在现代环境中设陷阱，悄无声息地绑架，把日常生活用品简易改装成称手的武器，怎么跟人套话，怎么闯空门，怎么躲避追捕……犯罪电影里可没少教这些。白利贤把这些知识囫囵吞枣先装进脑子里，再凭自己过往的实战经验去分析哪些可行哪些不可行。对于那些囿于条件缺乏而无法验证的信息，则可以等到实践中再去验证。

这边厢徐志勋对自己已经被盯上的事毫无察觉，照旧去会所花天酒地。事先到常务前台偷窥过徐志勋当天行程单的白利贤，算准了日子动手。他照旧按常上下班，不必搞得引人注意。等下班时间一到，就到点走人，摆出全面进入辞职等待的状态。孔组长给他穿小鞋，丢到储物间眼不见心不烦。白利贤却因此有了自由隐秘的空间反而更能集中精神盘算自己的计划。三组的同僚看他成日价埋头办公桌一个个都是莫名其妙也不知道他在忙些什么。

下班后不慌不忙坐着巴士去了徐志勋经常逛的会所，在地下停车场一个片区一个片区地找徐志勋的车，他有的是耐心。就是找车麻烦了点，收拾掉等候的司机就简单了，不用两分钟。把勒昏的司机反锁进厕所，又在厕所外挂上了故障中的警示牌。接下去他就耐耐心心地拿着司机的手机等待徐志勋召唤。整个过程顺利得如新手村任务。

不过也不知道为什么，白利贤总有种感觉有人在暗中看着自己，这种感觉让人精神紧张又有点不爽。可到了新世界以后他真没碰上什么值得一提的对手，故而自信爆棚降低了警惕等级。应该是自己的错觉，在旧时代过惯了刀尖起舞的日子，神经过敏了吧。

将近十一点时徐志勋打电话要车了，白利贤就发动引擎上路。在日本留学时，纯粹出于好玩学着开过这洋玩意儿，回朝鲜倒是后一直没机会再驾驶汽车。想不到百年之后直接开卡宴手感居然不坏。小爷我果然是天才，利贤在心底又臭屁地给自己加了颗星。

喝多了的徐志勋一上车，白利贤就把准备好的灌了药的饮料递给了他。徐志勋不疑有他，喝完饮料直接昏睡过去，等再度醒来发现自己已经是脑袋上被套了麻袋五花大绑的状态。他大惊失色，哇哇大叫。白利贤等他叫完了这一阵刚想开始提问，徐志勋听到了跟前有响动又开始了第二轮嚎叫。

“你是谁？为什么要绑架我？你要钱吗？你知道我是哪个吗？赶紧把我放了！臭小子别等事情闹的不可收拾了后悔，我……”

白利贤没那么好耐心，不等他叫完，直接一巴掌拍过去把徐志勋打了个眼冒金星。

“现在是我提问不是你提问，你给我负责回答就好了。”

“兔崽子居然敢打我！你知道我爸爸是哪个吗？”

“你自己的爹你不知道来问我吗？西八！”

白利贤刑讯过的人不计其数，能在他手里撑过十分钟的都能算硬骨头。徐志勋这块废料他上下左右怎么看都不配跟自己叫板，可惜在当代的朝鲜搞枪太难了，不然一把老毛瑟就能把这废物二世祖吓到尿裤裆。

条件艰苦，利贤叹气，从包里拿出到五金店买的钉枪，只能拿这种玩具来吓唬小孩儿了。他朝着边上的木架子先试了几枪，感受了一下钉枪的后坐力和准星。再度叹气，这破玩意根本不能杀人嘛，果然电影里又骗人。然而贴着柱子被绑在椅子上的徐志勋却已经被钉枪射击的声音吓得抖成了筛箩。

“你……你别乱来啊，有话好好说。我爸很有钱的，赎金什么的绝对不是问题。”

“啥？”白利贤反手一枪就把颗钉贴着徐志勋的脸打在了他身后的立柱上，直接把套头的麻袋都给钉住了。

这一枪白利贤本没打算打那么险，奈何钉枪不是真枪毕竟用着不习惯，有失准头差点就让徐志勋破相了。白利贤刚想道歉，被绑着的那个却发出了杀猪般的惨叫。

“妈啊！杀人啦！救命救命啊！妈——”

一根毛都没碰到呢就能发出这样荒腔走板的鬼叫，也是刷新了白利贤的认知。

“闭嘴，烦死了！”实在聒噪得人脑仁疼，“再叫下一颗钉直接从你鼻子里打进去！”

这句恐吓十分奏效，男高音徐志勋立刻收声。

“现在我问什么你答什么，不要说没用的话。”

徐志勋不敢发声只能鸡啄米一样点头。

关于徐志勋是否知道陆东植杀人秘密这个问题，白利贤也不知道该从何问起，他来回踱步半天，终于这样提出了问题。“那个……你……亲眼见过杀人么？”

徐志勋的耳朵自动过滤掉其他只听进去了“杀人”，立马吓得又叫“不要杀我”“要多少都会给你的”“是不是徐仁宇指使你来杀我的？他给你多少钱我给双倍，不，三倍！”

白利贤的脑子都要被他烦出来了，大喝一声“我就问你有没有目击过杀人事件？”

“啊？”

“你亲眼看到过或者说跟这类事件有瓜葛吗？”

“啥？”

白利贤的问题问得笨拙，徐志勋的反应更笨拙。不过从这种呆头鹅一样的反应来看，这家伙对陆东植的杀人癖好其实一无所知啊……

“你在说什么啊？我怎么听不懂啊？”徐志勋哭丧着发抖，“我说真的啦，如果真的是徐仁宇派你来的，我保证能出更高的价钱给你的啦。我是嫡子，大韩证券的正宗继承人，你跟着徐仁宇那种野种混没前途的。”

白利贤听他左一句右一句的提徐仁宇，听话听音怎么好像这俩还是兄弟怎的？

“那个，徐仁宇是你亲哥吗？”

“他只是我爸的情妇养的私生子，再怎么装逼，再抱我爸的大腿，要继承家业轮不到他的。”提到庶出的兄长徐志勋的语气中充满着不屑。

“怎么说话的呢？庶出也是你哥。”利贤当头一巴掌拍得徐志勋再见满天星，“没大没小的东西，我庶出的哥哥豁出命要杀我祭天，我也没跟你似的嘴碎啊，亲兄弟打断骨头还连着筋呢。”

“咦，大哥……你也有个野种兄弟吗？”

“都说了别野种野种的乱叫！你嘴巴吃了屎吗臭小子？”

“他都要杀你了你还能把他当兄弟？”在徐志勋看来这个兄控的绑匪才是脑子有病。

“因为是兄弟啊，笨蛋。”白利贤又给了徐志勋脑袋一巴掌。

“不要打我的头啊，会打笨的。”

“你都这样了还能更笨？”

“绑架归绑架，说话怎么这么伤人啊你……不是，大哥，你哥真的要杀你吗，是夸张的吧？”

徐志勋的八卦心一上来就有点忘我了，他跟徐仁宇从小针尖对麦芒，很瞧不上这个庶子兄弟。乍一听说有人跟自己处境差不多也遇到了有杀弟企图的杂种哥油然而生就惺惺相惜了起来。

白利贤原本打死都不可能跟徐志勋这种人产生共鸣，可他现在还真有点想念老是吹胡子瞪眼要弄死自己的利刚来了。

“你哥也是为了争家产要杀你吗？大哥，你家里很有钱吗？有钱干嘛要做绑匪啊？”

白利贤被这些愚蠢的问题问得直翻白眼，心想既然这蠢货看样子对陆东植的犯罪行为并无所知，要不就干脆把丫在这儿晾一晚上吓唬吓唬得了。

“你年纪轻轻怎么满嘴就是钱钱钱？趁着活在这么好的环境里投了这么好的胎，为什么不能跟家人好好相处。”等你跟我一样没有回头路就哭都来不及了，利贤把后半句话咽回了肚里。

“那也要对方肯好好相处啊。大哥你是不了解我哥那人，表面上看上去社会精英，骨子里坏得不得了。阴险得像毒蛇一样，一不小心就会被咬死的，我能健康长这么大容易么。”徐志勋越说越激动，尽情向绑匪倾倒着对徐仁宇的不满。

白利贤懒得听他絮絮叨叨，心想今晚就省省力气别见红，收拾跑路得了。

也许是感受到了绑匪大哥兴趣缺缺已萌生去意，肉票又急了。

“大哥，大哥你去哪儿啊？大哥你别把我就这样丢这儿啊，这大半夜荒郊野外的，要是有不法之徒我会有危险的！”

白利贤心里疯狂吐槽，老子不把你杀了沉汉江就已经仁至义尽了好吧，难道还要把你当佛供回去吗？

要不还是杀了得了。

白利贤这边厢做着天人之斗，却听见仓库侧门那儿一声轻响。他猛然警觉，一直挥之不去的被人盯着的错觉果然没错吗？他抛下徐志勋，随手抄起一根钢管就追了过去。一个黑色的人影在门外一闪而过，白利贤像夜枭一样紧随其后。然后那个身影竟跑得极快极稳，用陆东植的身体根本无法坚持长时间的高速追逐。最终白利贤还是丢失了追击的目标，气得他直跺脚，肚腩误事肥肉害人！

不过好在整个审问徐志勋的期间他都有戴口罩遮面……应该没有被认出来吧？他把握不大地自我安慰着坐上了回家的巴士。完全把仓库里苦命的徐二少丢之脑后。

另一方面，徐仁宇好不容易才甩脱了陆东植的追击，一晚上的跟踪观察让他对三组传说中的软柿子有了全新的认知。不管是在车库里三下五除二就撂倒了徐志勋司机的操作，还是在仓库里那惊人的一枪。怎么看这个陆东植的身手和胆魄都不像是一个普通白领小职员应该有的。

当陆东植追问徐志勋关于杀人的问题时，那种漫不经心的口吻，就好像问的不是谋杀而是中饭吃了啥。徐仁宇对陆东植的兴趣呈几何倍数上涨起来。不过话说回来，徐志勋那垃圾还敢满嘴不干不净地在背后骂自己，要不是现在杀了徐志勋自己嫌疑太大，徐仁宇真是忍不住跳出来越俎代庖亲自手刃了二货老弟。本来以为可以目击一场精彩的谋杀，后来怎么就变成了给徐志勋上家庭伦理指导课了？徐仁宇想破头没想明白这点。

徐志勋呢，直到第二天天光大亮才被来上班的仓库管理人员发现。担惊受怕了一晚上的大韩证券二世祖，因为被仓库的老鼠惊吓了一晚上，精神受到严重冲击，再加上有点脱水，直接被送进了医院的特护病房。

翌日小职员陆东植还是照常去公司上班，还在晨会上因为荣登业务第一名而得到了褒奖。他稀里糊涂接受了来自同事们艳羡和惊诧的目光，对于陆家人的骚操作始终蒙在鼓里。不过看样子，好像不是什么坏事。

孔组长急了，这下无法用业绩差涮掉陆东植，可怎么办才好呢？正巧年轻的女组员吴美珠过来交报告，孔组长打量着美珠丰腴的大腿突然计上心头。他叫来狗腿子朴才浩，让才浩去把陆东植从座位上引开，好给他机会用陆东植的手机去偷拍美珠。职场性骚扰的帽子一扣上去，就算是业务精英也得滚蛋。虽然挺缺德的，不过为了在徐常务那儿好交代，只能牺牲掉这个软柿子了。毕竟自己家里还有个留学的儿子要交学费呀！

得令的朴才浩压住良心不安拿了杯咖啡去敲储物间的门，想假装绊倒把咖啡倒到陆东植衣服上。然而计划赶不上变化，这边朴才浩夸张地平地摔跤，那边陆东植惊人的敏捷反应居然把倾倒的咖啡杯轻轻松松就端住了，半滴也没溅出来。

朴才浩趴在陆东植身上跟他大眼瞪小眼，没把握这是巧合还是软柿子真有着神一般的反应力。

“你……没事吧？”

陆东植表情无辜地看着扑着自己的同事，好像什么都没发生过。朴才浩尴尬地刚想从陆东植身上爬起来。

这时门口一个不悦的声音传入二人耳中。

“运用三组看来上班时间很悠闲嘛。”

朴才浩和陆东植一起看向门口。

徐仁宇不知道什么时候好整以暇地站在了那里。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

站起来的时候朴才浩的腿肚子都在颤，闹不清徐氏大少怎么纡尊降贵瞬移到三组储物室门口来的。就看徐仁宇对着陆东植摆出个几乎可以算灿烂的笑脸，就把人叫出去谈话了。

这下连孔组长都惊了，拉着朴才浩问陆东植这个草包是什么时候搭上徐仁宇那条线的？

很快在公司内部群里消息就传开，徐志勋常务因为遇袭受惊暂时不能回来了，徐仁宇接手管事。什么情况？三组的人精们深深感受到了命运的玩弄。

在工作时间里徐仁宇跟陆东植倒也没详谈，随意说了些工作上的事，就一起回大工作厅宣布了陆东植的提拔通知。会看风向的同事们纷纷肉麻地过来道恭喜。白利贤却根本没放在心上，脑子想的是徐仁宇刚才私谈时跟自己说得那几句暧昧不明的话。什么叫“要不要过来帮我做事”，“我们应该是一类人”。光是想到徐仁宇盯着自己的热切目光，就浑身汗毛都竖起来了。

英俊潇洒的钻石王老五徐仁宇哪里晓得自己难得的青眼被对方曲解成这副样子，心里还兴高采烈的盘算着晚上约陆东植一起喝酒。徐氏大少向来眼高于顶，目下无尘看谁都瞧不上眼，总觉得自己是个遗世独立的高等捕食者。然而对于陆东植，他是真的很有兴趣了，而且是越来越有兴趣。

看，世界还是可以很美好的，虽然充斥着孱弱的废物，但偶尔也会发现闪光的同类不是吗？

下班前，徐仁宇直接内线电话打到了陆东植座机上让东植等他晚上一起吃饭。

自打陆东植改头换面以清爽的职场美青年的形象回到公司后，年轻的女同事吴美珠一直私下里有意无意关注着他。这个不寻常的电话引起了美珠的八卦心。

“是约会吗？”

“啊？”

“听上去好像是约会电话呢。”

“约会电话怎么从内线打过来呢，要打也是打手机啊。”朴才浩嗤之以鼻。

陆东植却完全没有保密意识地如实托出：“是徐理事。”

“徐……徐理事？！”这下三组的同仁们都惊了。

“他喊我喝酒。”在天佑组给武田学长当心腹的时候，日本领导有事没事就叫自己一起喝酒，就算是上下级，男人一起喝个酒不是很正常吗？白利贤不知道这些人到底在惊讶个啥，可能人见多了大世面就有这种坏处，觉得什么事都是理所当然的。

白利贤就这样在同事们惊愕的目光中坐上了徐理事的凯迪拉克副驾。徐仁宇一路把他带去了PARC CHALET。PARC CHALET的会所是会员制的，寻常客人并不让进。然而门童们看着跟在徐仁宇身边一身普通职员西装的陆东植，把不准这人到底算不算合规。看衣着吧肯定不够档次，可看态度又太自然随意了好像是经常出入这种场合的角色。

就在他们的犹豫间，包厢座里有人朝徐仁宇伸手打了个招呼，周英敏是徐仁宇的狐朋狗党酒肉朋友，不过此次他并不是只身前来，身边还带了个朋友。徐仁宇态度自然地拉了陆东植的手，朝着英敏的包厢就走去。

“新朋友么？”一碰头周英敏和徐仁宇就异口同声地对对方所携同伴发出了疑问。

而两个客人则开启了大眼瞪小眼的凝视模式。

白利贤做梦都没想到会在这个世界碰到旧世界的故人，一时间脑子都麻了。周英敏的客人看到陆东植虽然也楞了一下，不过很快脸色就恢复正常，很自然地伸出手来先跟徐仁宇握起了手。

“这位是日本四方株式会社的副会长武田真雄先生。”周英敏为自己的客人作着介绍。

“啊，是最近在纽约交易所敲钟的那个四方财团吗？”连徐仁宇都有点惊讶了，周英敏这回可是钓到尾大鱼。

“以四方的资质早就该上美股啦，老会长就是太谨慎了。”周英敏不适时宜地拍着武田真雄的马屁。他跟徐仁宇一样都喜欢用鼻孔看人，陆东植这种普通职员打扮的角色并没有引起他多大注意，很快被抛之脑后。

徐仁宇本来也没打算跟周英敏介绍自己发现的宝贝，这回带陆东植过来喝酒不过是让他开开眼界长长世面，好把他拉拢到自己的小圈子里来。

“这里的东西都只是包装得光鲜亮丽而已，没什么了不起的。”徐仁宇悄悄凑过头对陆东植耳语，态度在外人看来是异常亲昵。引得周英敏一阵肉麻，忍不住嘲笑道，“这位是你的新恋人吗？”

这不合时宜的笑话让州委的空气顿时凝固，徐仁宇冷冷地盯着周英敏令后者产生了自己已经是个死人的错觉。一时间气氛尴尬得不行。这时武田真雄发言救了场，这个四方财团的副会长很客气地开始跟周英敏瞧不上眼的对面客人互递名片。

“阁下是……陆东植先生吧？”武田对着陆东植的名片用韩语念出了对方的名字。

“您的韩语说得很标准啊。”白利贤还没从震惊中脱离出来，不过也渐渐意识到面前这个长相酷似武田阳介的男人似乎并非自己认识的那位。然而怎么会有长得这么像的两个人，连姓氏都是一样的。这也太巧了！

徐仁宇在边上看着武田会长和陆东植你来我往的两两相看，不知怎的就是说不出得不爽。

“武田会长会说韩语吗？”徐仁宇主动把话头接过去，强行让武田真雄的目光转向自己，下意识倾身向前把陆东植挡在身后。

武田似乎没注意到徐仁宇的小动作，笑着说自己只会说一点点韩语，无法进行复杂的交谈。于是接下去徐仁宇，周英敏就一直用英语与武田交流。陆东植的英语水平挺一般的，让他插不进话来，日本人就没理由跟他眉来眼去了，徐大少没有意识到自己的行为像小学生一样幼稚。

白利贤虽然日语说得很溜，但英语水平确实不比陆东植本人高多少。听天书一般旁听几个生意人聊了一会儿，他通过仔细观察已经确定眼前的日本人并非阳介。在细微处还是有差别的，比如武田阳介喜欢喝苏格兰威士忌，真雄会长却只喝干邑，酒量倒是一样的好。武田真雄的左眼眼角有颗小小的泪痣，这是阳介没有的，这也解释了为什么第一眼他看到武田真雄就感觉虽然很像武田阳介，但真雄给人的第一印象更温和。既然不是故人，利贤很快也就失去了对武田会长的兴趣，意兴阑珊地装哑巴作陪。

直到周英敏吹牛皮聊到最近去参加大学同学会遇到了已经进了青瓦台的校友，武田兴致勃勃地说自己上周也刚参加完校友会。英敏就问起了武田的母校。

白利贤的英语虽然差，不过听到庆应的名号还是有反应的。

这个武田居然还是自己的学弟吗？他忍不住用日语脱口而出：“武田君也是庆应的吗？”

“哦？听这话东植君难道是校友？”

“这可是太巧了……”

徐仁宇冷脸看陆东植的面色变幻莫定，心想防火防盗防小日本，本想用英语交流把陆东植跟武田隔离开来，这下倒好，俩人直接用日语交流上了。不是，陆东植你一个学金融的，为什么日语说那么溜啊？hentai看多了么？

“东植君是哪个校区的？”

“啊？”现在庆应还有多个校区吗？

“难道是矢上的？”

“那个……三田……”

“哦哦哦，是主校区的啊，您是几几届的呀？”

“9……94年……”

没说谎，白利贤就是1894年毕业的。

“不是吧，居然是我的学长吗？您看上去很年轻啊，94届也太夸张了，您是跳了多少级啊？”

庆应校友的喜相逢，让周英敏和徐仁宇两个做东的反而成了陪衬完全插不进话去了。

武田真雄开始热情地跟这位韩国校友聊起大学里的往事，还拿出手机把上周校友会的照片一张张翻给对方看，态度亲切得宛如老友。

这边徐仁宇是一脸日了狗的吃屎表情，这他妈算咋回事？陆东植你看看你那坐像还有点大韩民国男子汉的样子吗？屁股扭成那样还要不要脸？还有那个武田什么熊的倭人，居然跟我家东植贴那么近，还把狗爪子搭到人肩膀上去了。这是踩着老子的脸吃豆腐吗？！婶可忍叔不可忍！方寸完全被搅乱了的徐仁宇眼看就要拍案而起。

边上还一脸莫名其妙的周英敏不识相地戳着徐仁宇的腰子小声问：“徐仁宇你哪儿搞来的这大宝贝，抢客户也抢得太昭彰了吧？”

抢你个头！要是手里有枪，徐仁宇真想给周英敏的脑门子开个洞，再把日本人打成个筛子。至于陆东植这个小娼妇，腿打断就可以了。徐理事满脑子的血腥暴力并没有感染到已不自觉陷入人身危机的庆应校友档。

眼看自己脑门上的绿帽子越戴越实，徐仁宇终于按捺不住一把上前把凑在武田边上正在领略百年后的母校风光的陆东植拉了回来。

“明天还要上班呢，东植你该回去了。”

白利贤莫名其妙，心想白利刚都没给过自己门禁呢，这个才见了几次面的路人甲算哪根葱敢来管他？不过转念一想，自己会到这儿来还是徐仁宇的引荐。俗话说客随主便，可能徐仁宇自己有事要先走一步。于情于理徐仁宇要走，他只能跟着告辞。不过徐仁宇的态度实在有点问题，直接拽着自己跑算是怎么回事？好像自己是他儿子一样。

白利贤只能尴尬地跟武田真雄道了别，一路被徐仁宇连拖带拽着扔进了电梯，徐仁宇这疯子还把另外两个正打算坐电梯下楼的客人毫不讲理地赶了出去。在利贤看来，徐仁宇简直不可理喻。

“如果您有急事可以好好说，干嘛要用这种态度。”

“哪种态度？！什么态度？！”徐仁宇忍无可忍，一拳狠狠砸在陆东植身后的金属墙上。

电梯在下一层停了，一对小情侣刚打算往里走，就看到电梯里一个英俊的高个男人正对着另一个长相秀美的青年强势壁咚。见乖识巧的小情侣立马立正倒退一步向后走：二位请继续，当我们不存在。

徐仁宇的身高优势让这个动作在外人看上去非常暧昧，而站在白利贤的角度就非常窝火了。这算什么？威胁吗？这么多年来敢威胁他白利贤的人结果非死即伤，这厮是不是活腻味了？

而另一方面，站在徐仁宇的角度俯视着看陆东植，他头一次近距离观察这个青年，醍醐灌顶地发现陆东植这小东西长得还真他妈对自己胃口。以前怎么就没发现陆东植的卖相很好呢？可惜长得再漂亮也是个骚货，徐仁宇再度提醒自己不能忘记陆东植居然敢当着自己的面跟个日本人勾肩搭背的事实。那个场景给他造成了严重的不可磨灭的心理创伤，杀五个人都不能抚平的那种。

不自知的骚货陆东植和没想到活腻了的徐仁宇各自心怀鬼胎不欢而散。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

徐仁宇连夜给朴武锡打了个电话，让这个当过刑警的私家侦探去盯陆东植的梢。朴武锡看了看徐仁宇扔给自己的资料，走程序问了句“这人谁啊，有什么需要注意的吗？”

“让你盯着就盯着，别问那么多，这家伙业余时间去哪儿吃了饭，跟什么人说过话，上了几次公共厕所都给我打报告上来！”

朴武锡接过徐仁宇扔过来的厚厚的信封，知趣地闭了嘴。有钱就好办事，活人还能让饭给噎死？不过头一次见老客户这么气急败坏的，恐怕这个叫陆东植的家伙是个扎嘴的硬茬。

陆东植的下班时间给朴武锡包了，上班时间就由朴才浩全程向赵宥真作汇报。赵宥真一开始接到监视陆东植的任务也是丈二和尚。不过她的消息渠道很灵通，很快就在公司内部听说了陆东植搭上了徐大少的奇怪花边。喜欢讲八卦是人之常情，不过八卦也分有谱没谱，大韩证券的大少爷跟一个男性小职员发展不伦之恋什么的，就属于后者。加上赵宥真一直对外表光鲜的徐仁宇有点个人想法，就更听不得这种传闻，同时也自然而然对陆东植产生了敌视情绪。

一夜之间被裱上了“勾搭上级”和“勾搭日寇”两项莫须有罪名的当事人自己还一点自觉都无。这方面的感知天赋白利贤干脆就没点，不然当年明心小姐也不用一而再再而三地向根木头表衷情而不得要领。

上班依然全程摸鱼，可现在有了跟徐理事那样的传闻，别说孔灿锡了，就是部门总监都不敢使唤未来老板的小情人儿呀。

被现实蒙蔽，以为现世的工作就是如此简单轻松，白利贤摸了一天的鱼，在众人的侧目中按时打卡下班。徐仁宇本想摆出点高姿态，先示好把他约出来谈谈心，却意想不到吃了个闭门羹。

“晚上家里有聚餐，抱歉啊。”白利贤轻松一句就把小老板打发了，差点没把徐仁宇气得胃胀气。

不过他也没说谎，周末陆家晚上确实有例行的家族聚餐。就算白利贤看到烤肉就腻味，该做样子还得做样子去。

快到肉共和国前，在隔壁一个街区，很偶然地看到了一对很不搭的组合。陆东灿和张七星正各自揉着红肿的脸在说话。白利贤还没走进就看出，这俩人是一起挨了打了。

“怎么回事？”是时候摆出哥哥的架子来了，如果白利贤有尾巴此刻一定翘得高高的。

张七星看到这位煞神邻居，立马吓得话都说不溜了。当得知陆东灿是煞神的弟弟，张七星急得汗都出来了，拼命解释不是自己打的东灿。

陆东灿一向晓得自己的这个受气包哥哥没威势，跟他告状说了也白说就不想回话。

白利贤可不肯放过这个逞大哥威风的机会。他小时候因为遭人妒忌老是挨打，每次都是白利刚帮忙出的头。利刚那样护犊子的哥哥在利贤心中占有不可倾覆的偶像地位，如果自己能像利刚给自己出头那样给陆东灿出头，这种成就感肯定爆啦！

既然陆东灿不肯说，不是还有个闲人张七星吗？

白利贤就从张七星下手，非要问个缘由经过。张七星看到白利贤就害怕，不用威逼就把原委说了。区区不良少年而已，在白利贤看来不过是又一个新手村任务。陆东灿根本拦不住他哥，三人气势汹汹就去了游戏厅。哪儿晓得才张口问了一句，半个游戏厅的愣头青都站了起来。

好家伙，这是要松筋骨啊。

白利贤的脑子转得飞快。这些人人数虽然多，但看年纪都是十来岁，成年未成年都不知道，看书上说未成年人在这个时代是受特别保护的。要真把这帮兔崽子全都不留情面地修理一通，保不齐要吃官司。白利贤不想把事情复杂化。

他看了眼边上的张七星突然计上心来。张七星最擅长的是什么？碰瓷儿呗。这回白利贤就跟张七星学习一下碰瓷的技巧。

精通各种实用搏击术的利贤在接受浪人师父指导时第一课学的就是怎么挨打。要打架先要学会怎么挨打，什么地方打了特别疼但看不出来，什么地方打了看着特别惨但其实不过皮肉伤，怎么打阴损内伤重，怎么打热闹视觉效果好，那都是学问。白利贤决定先挨一顿毒打。

面对不良少年的叫嚣和拳头，利贤任劳任怨装起了沙包，很快被打得口鼻流血，然而重要的脏器和关节他都巧妙地规避了冲撞，把损害降到最低。看着虽惨，其实大毛病一点没有。

不过在外行人看来就不是那么回事了，陆东灿吓得一把鼻涕一把泪地跪地求饶。张七星则困惑不已，为什么大哥不发威甘心当沙包呢？一直在远处盯梢的朴武锡看得直咂舌头，怎么着也该反抗两下吧，被一群比自己小一轮的屁孩子打成那副熊样，这种草包到底有什么值得监视的？

朴武锡百无聊赖地看着陆东植惨遭痛打，心想反正徐仁宇只让自己监视没让自己保护，就算陆东植被打成植物人自己也完全可以叉手作壁上观。不如趁这个空挡去便利店买罐咖啡。

要说愣头青到底愣头青，下手没轻没重。肾上腺素一上来，人都敢杀。白利贤被打得吐了好几口血，心里想得却是这帮死孩子打人居然比张七星的混混兄弟还凶。这种货让他们不吃点苦头上了社会岂不是要害人？他想着想着，嘴里不禁骂骂咧咧把西八漏了出来。那带头的不良少年已经上了头，看到这草包上班族快被打成条狗了还敢嘴硬，顿起杀心，居然要去路边抄板砖。

张七星一看这是要出人命啊，可他自己都被不良少年们按倒在地不能动弹了，只能扭头喊已经看傻了的陆东灿，快去叫警察！东灿这才回过神来，屁滚尿流地往人堆外跑。

白利贤一看最碍事儿的走开了，心想得亏张七星机灵。本来像条死狗一样蜷缩在地上的他，在东灿消失在街道拐角后，立马一个鹞子翻身就蹿了起来。

“小子欸，你们爸妈没教过你们怎么做人是吧？那哥哥帮你们补补课。”

在格斗术中利贤很喜欢的一种阴损招数是专攻关节的分筋错骨。关节的疼痛感比起肌肉和脂肪那是完全不一个档次的。旧朝鲜时代的夹棍就是基于对膝关节的折磨，在天佑侠当头子的时候他又从日本人那里学了更多阴损的关节技。人类的身体上，大到胳膊腿，小到手腕脚趾，遍布着包裹着肌腱和韧带的关节。只要把关节打脱位，受伤者就会立刻感到剧烈的疼痛并失去对该肢体的控制能力。

可怜一群刚才还群殴得热火朝天的不良少年，还没反应过来就像土豆一样被一个接一个地放倒在地发出了迟滞的惨叫。那个抄砖头的小子还想反抗，直接被卸了两条膀子。就他动手最狠，把陆东植的左眼角都踢出了道口子，血糊了半张脸十分可怖。白利贤对这个不良少年头格外来气，特地买一送一追加了一组脱臼套餐，把这小子的腕子肘子都卸了。眼看自己的胳膊被白利贤扭成了麻花，这个不良少年还以为自己要落得终生残废吓得直接尿了裤子。

看似丝血反杀，实则半血完虐。等陆东灿鼻涕眼泪地把正巧在附近巡逻的沈宝景拉过来，白利贤已经搞完了，又趴在地上装死狗。

买完咖啡回到监视岗位的朴武锡比沈宝景还震惊，刚才明明是一群竖着的打一个横着的，怎么一转身就变成横了一地的？

沈宝景看那个被东灿抱住的上班族满脸是血貌似伤势最严重，连忙喊了救护车，完全忽视了那一地的关节伤。在被抬上救护车前，白利贤还故意当着沈宝景的面，眼含热泪地像张七星发出感谢。“要不是这位大哥拔刀相助，我今天可能真的就交代在这里了。东灿，快跟人家说谢谢！”

沈宝景和陆东灿当然不疑有他，面相凶恶的社会人张七星有着打倒一地人不良少年的身手不是很合乎逻辑吗？这边张七星呢，只能像金鱼一样巴巴嘴说不出话来。大哥都钦点他背锅了，还能咋的？

后来那些不良少年的父母还组团去警局闹，被仗义执言的沈宝景全部骂了出去。十几个人打一个，你们那帮熊孩子连皮都没破，看看人陆东植都差点被打成植物人了，作为家长居然还不反思还要护短？这事要是捅给媒体小报，你们娃的高中毕业文凭都别想拿了！

被夸张成差点打成植物人的当事人，在医院心安理得地接受家人的慰问。弟弟陆东灿对自己的态度大为改观就不用说了。后妈连连道谢，父亲抹着眼角，姐姐干脆抱着他心疼地大哭。利贤不禁想起自己被征乡兵的往事，当时母亲和利花也是大哭着来给自己送行，骄蛮的利花把钱拼命往自己怀里塞，母亲千叮咛万嘱咐要他保重……恍如隔世恍如隔世。

白利贤还在医院里感受家庭温暖，朴武锡的报告已经递上了徐仁宇的办公桌。

“什么？被不良少年打了？”徐仁宇感到不可理解。

白利贤那个身手怎么看都不该在这种阴沟里翻船啊。

“全程挨打，跟个人肉沙包一样，”朴武锡在电话里补充道，“要不是警察干涉可能就出事了。”私人侦探先生对陆东植是怎么脱险的也是莫名其妙，不过他不傻，才不会老实告诉徐仁宇其实自己当时摸鱼去便利店买咖啡了。

果然，第二天陆东植的病假单就递了上来。徐仁宇决定去医院亲眼瞧瞧到底陆东植被小流氓打成重伤这事是真是假。徐大少赶到医院的时候，陆东植正在睡午觉。他本就不想去上班，现在有充分理由逃班不用白不用。医院里衣来伸手饭来张口，还能以养伤口不能吃太油腻为理由让家人给自己送鱼羹，简直跟度假一样。

然而在不明就里的徐仁宇看来情况就完全不是这么回事。陆东植挨的都是表面伤，看着特别隆重，简直是伤口制造界的迈克尔贝。尤其眼角一道口子缝了十针，看着特狰狞。全身上下但凡露出来的地方，就没一块好肉。徐仁宇看着如此悲惨的陆东植居然开天辟地出娘胎头一遭儿感到了心口痛。不是很能打吗？怎么能给打成这样？眼角那个会留疤吗？这么漂亮的脸破了相该多可惜啊。徐仁宇活了三十多年第一次产生了近似怜香惜玉的情绪。他情不自禁朝着沉睡中的陆东植伸出手去，想触碰这个人，仿佛面对一个有裂纹的美丽瓷瓶，既怕手指的轻触让它破碎，又忍不住想确定那易碎的美丽不是镜花水月。

为什么会这么在意这个家伙？这个自问让徐仁宇突然心跳加快，一种陌生的从未有过的情感涌了上来，噎得他透不过气，好似喉咙里要飞出只鸽子来。第一次，自命不凡的捕食者徐仁宇落荒而逃。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

一路飙车冲回了家，拨启物种起源的书脊，躲进了自己的密室。只有在这个地方他才能感受到宁静和安全。徐仁宇把自己深埋进座椅的阴影中，回想起病床上一身战损的青年，回想他淤血的嘴角，青肿的鼻梁，挂了十针还有渗血的眼角……这简直……太诱人了！

无愧于变态之名，徐仁宇硬了，跟名媛们上床面不改色的他，因此被性伴侣们误以为是性冷淡，然而此刻，居然光是想着一个男人负伤的睡颜就硬得不行。

徐仁宇闭上眼睛，开始想象自己痛打陆东植的景象。他要用缀着玻璃的鞭子抽他，用刀子划破青年天鹅般的脖颈，注意不能切割到主血管，他要听那个男人发出沉闷的惨叫，把烙红的印记镌刻到他的股间，把对方他的叫骂和着血堵在喉管里。他要看他对自己无能为力又怒目相向。得想办法遮住他的眼，不然自己肯定会忍不住把对方愤怒的眼珠子舔食掉。到最后他会把自己的种子打进那人的最深处，让他抠都抠不出来。徐仁宇一路意淫着达到了高潮，然后在贤者时间里打开抽屉翻出一本新的红色笔记本。他要把这些好点子都记下来日后备用。

在医院赖了好几天，终于眼角都拆了线实在没借口再赖下去了，白利贤回来上班了。三组的同事们几天不见，都有点想念。看到他脸上淤青未消，纷纷发出惊呼。

“不是说只是小伤吗？居然这么严重啊！”

“早知道该去看你的。”

“不过这样一看东植反而更有男人味啦。”

暗恋东植的美珠不说话，只是看着他就红了脸。这边白利贤看她脸孔通红抱着一大叠报告，以为小姑娘力气小拿不动。就二话没说把美珠拿的那一大摞纸给接手了过来。当时两人都在等电梯，边上正好来了好几个其他部门的女同事，看到绯闻红人陆东植本来就想八卦。却见他脸上手上还带着伤，眼角一道看着就疼的白疤，本来还有股奶油气的美青年突然透出种西部片里的粗犷男人味来了。看上去很大男人主义的家伙，却会贴心地帮女同事搬东西。这是什么？！活生生的宝藏男孩儿怎么以前没发现啊！

八卦的女同事们在心中发出尖叫，回头就在女性同好会的内部群里，把三组的阳刚美男子添油加醋渲染了一番。

内部舆论前几天还一边倒认为，钻石王老五兼全公司女性偶像的徐仁宇大少爷被雌雄莫辨的妖艳基佬迷了心窍。自打陆东植大大咧咧带伤返工。风向就发生了诡异的变化——钻石王老五兼全公司女性偶像的徐仁宇大少爷得到阳光硬汉的男友力呵护这种诡异的谣言居然开始西风压倒东风。

对于此种变化赵宥真组长只觉得老板好可怜，一觉醒来，从攻位转到了受位。本人如果知道的话估计要疯，还是别汇报给他了。

陆代理在女性同事中热度急升，每天都有找了各种借口来三组搭讪的大姑娘小姑娘。对此自认近水楼台的吴美珠是很不忿的。要先下手为强！美珠就有事没事跟陆东植聊天想培养感情，还忸忸怩怩地问东植下班后要不要一起去吃泰餐。利贤告诉他自己要夜跑，所以简单吃点就可以了不打算搞的太复杂。美珠听说他在锻炼身体，就顺着话题建议他去健身房。

白利贤在电视里看到过健身房，但还没亲自去过，就有点好奇。听从美珠的建议，两人下班后结伴去找健身房。

接连看了几家，虽然从器械到运动方式都挺新奇的，但在利贤看来都流于浮华缺少点“真东西”。美珠当然听不明白什么是“真东西”，只能跟东植约定明天继续。意识到时间已晚，利贤主动帮美珠找了UBER。他现在用这些现代东西是越来越熟练了，利贤的单子一发出去立马被一位张师傅接了。三分钟后，张七星兹着一嘴白牙把车开到了利贤他们跟前。

“怎么是你啊？”

“大哥以后要用车跟我说一声就好啦，不要那么见外。”

“大哥？”吴美珠看着一脸黑社会凶样的张师傅又看看脸上伤没好全的陆代理，感觉受到了惊吓。

没等白利贤解释，多嘴多舌的张七星抢先一步解释道：“这位可是我大哥，小姐你不知道，他超猛的！”

“怎么个猛法？”吴美珠一边问着脸突然就红了。

“就是……”

“就是你个大西瓜，别在我同事面前胡说八道！”白利贤一肘子把张七星的糊诹撞回了肚子里。

美珠一看东植对着这么凶狠的黑社会都霸气外露，脑子里早就沸腾了。一个铁血硬汉级的阿尔法男的人设被她死死贴在陆东植的身上。回去又有新料跟群里的姐妹们分享了！

坐在前座上的两个男人还一无所知，当说起今天晚上跟同事一起是去看健身房的，张七星立马又来了劲儿。

“健身啊，那大哥你必须得跟我说啊！”

“你有认识的人搞这个么？”

“肯定啊，我们可是专业的！大哥不用选了，我带你去这家，保证满意。我让他们给您打五折。”

白利贤被张七星胡吹八喊忽悠了一通，还真就跟着去了那家传说中可以打五折的健身会所。跟着一起去的吴美珠小姐，一进到那个被称为健身会所的地方就傻眼了。这是黑社会专用会所吗？为什么里面全是满面横肉，纹身刀疤的大叔啊喂？！

利贤倒是没觉得这地方哪儿不对劲，一间间得跟着张七星看。还别说，这地方跟一般健身房不一样，有两间没放器械只是简单铺着榻榻米的练功房。其中一间里头还聚着十几个大汉，正盘腿坐成一圈围观中间的人对打。

张七星一看白利贤的眼睛都发亮了，知道自己摸着了大哥的欢心，心里别提多得意。

吴美珠则光是听着场里选手的吆喝就已经脸色发白，只想离开。没曾想东植居然表示很满意，当场就签协议了。等出来她才轧出味儿来，敢情之前东植一直说缺少的“真东西”就是这种类型的吗？想不到自己憧憬的男人竟是如此危险的家伙……真是………………太带感了！

自打在黑社会健身房办了会员卡，白利贤每天更是迫不及待地掐着点等下班。外表看来文诹诹的白少爷怎么都不会令人想到他是个好武的人，可别忘了他是白利刚的弟弟，这哥俩在暴力基因上都点了不少天赋数。

陆东植的生活安宁平稳，一天两天过着还行，时间久了每天朝九晚五的上班族生活让白利贤简直快闷死了。在黑道健身房可以名正言顺地合法打架，放松筋骨什么的太解压了。

白利贤一到下班就跑得没影，让一直想再找他私谈的徐仁宇屡屡扑空。

“这家伙整天在忙些什么呢？”徐仁宇抓不到人就去问负责盯梢的朴武锡。

“哦，陆东植在健身。”

“健身？”徐仁宇听了有点懵逼。

“是啊，很努力地在健身呢，可能是想减肥吧。”朴武锡作出了自己的推断。

徐仁宇听完电话表情是扭曲的，陆东植肥吗？好像也没觉得啊。再说了，自己又没嫌他，犯得着这么努力去塑身吗？或者说，他其实已经注意到我在关注他，想给我留下好印象吗？自我中心惯了的徐大少作出了非常有个人特色的判断。要不是最近自己还有点杂事要忙抽不开身……哼

小·骚·货，给我等着！

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

此时此刻，皆曰风骚的陆东植正在例行家族周末聚餐。

他绝望地看着被陆老头强行摊派任务分到碗里的烤肉，香喷喷，油腻腻，完全杀死胃口。

“最近东植越吃越少了，真叫人担心啊。”家里人都注意到了长男的胃口发生了奇怪的变化。

开着烤肉店的陆家，原本每个家庭成员都是烤肉的狂热粉丝。可现在长子陆东植却对烤肉经常近而远之，这种对烤肉的失敬激起陆老爹的愤怒。

“对家族赖以谋生的烤肉要有敬畏之心！”这是陆家的家训。

可白利贤不是陆东植，烤肉虽好吃，但只要吃了超过三块，剩下再多往下咽于他就是纯粹的痛苦。

“明天还是去医院检查下吧，你以前最喜欢吃肉了，身体正常的话怎么可能会有那么大的胃口变化。”父亲替儿子作了大身的决定。

其他人也都帮腔说东植最近的胃口太不正常了，一定得去检查下，可别得了肝炎什么的。

聚餐散场前父亲还把没吃完的烤肉专门打了包让陆东植无论如何拿回家用微波炉热过也要吃掉。

利贤拿陆家人一点办法都没有，只能提着肉直接去了健身会所。他虽然才加入这家会所的会员才没几天，却已是小有名气。因为过去健身的第一天就把一个黑带大佬按在地上摩擦而令许多社会边缘人会友刮目相看。虽然也有人批评说他不该用柔道打跆拳道，不过在道上混的人都喜欢凭实力说话，在草莽森林里拳头是硬道理。跟周围格格不入的证券分析师，倚靠出人意料的战斗力竟得到了不少混混的尊重，连带总是跟在他屁股后头的脸强王者张七星也提升了在同行中的评价。

一进会所，利贤顺手就把烤肉给了前台的小弟，他本就吃不下去，正好作人情。俗话说吃人嘴软，利贤入会才没几天已经蹭了他两顿烤肉外卖的会所小弟们已纷纷为这个外秀内狠、拳头硬的优质客户所折服。

所以即使因为白利贤泡澡走得晚些，也不会刻意去催，跟利贤打过招呼就放心下夜班了。这个会所的地下一层修了个很棒的澡堂子，本来是为了方便健身完的客人洗澡。不过跟通常只有简单的淋浴房不同，可能老板觉着地下室地方大搁着不用怪可惜的，所以很豪迈地修了个四联池。白利贤在日本游学时就很喜欢泡温泉，当然责无旁贷地下池。

不过他每次都去得比较晚，因为这种时候人比较少。倒不是说害羞什么的，对他而言男人跟男人拆了兜挡布坦诚相见也可以毫无芥蒂。但来这个地方的人多是左青龙右白虎、膀大腰粗的社会不良分子。陆东植白花花的小肚腩体格搁在中间，就跟一堆黑轮里落了个水晶虾饺一样格格不入。纯粹是放大版学龄男童般的身体让白利贤自惭形秽，所以每次泡澡都会耗到快打烊，人比较少的时候，再找个角落舒舒服服窝着享受被热气蒸笼的安逸。

然而今晚，有人来得比白利贤还晚。听声音有三两个人，在哗啦水声中进了隔壁池子。由于蒸汽浴室里的水气很重能见度极低，这帮人也没注意到边上池子里还有个人，就放开了声音开始聊天。

“最近怎么都没看到泰源哥他们呀？”

“哦，你不知道吗？泰源现在跟野狗帮混了。”

“庆尚道的那个野狗帮吗？”

“还能有哪个？这帮人现在可是嚣张得很，背靠大树好乘凉，抢地盘都抢到首尔来了。”

“听说是有高检的背景呢。”

“嘘，可别瞎说。当心被人听到你我都吃不了兜着走啦。”

“你那么害怕干嘛，这儿又没别人。”

“不过野狗帮是真的嚣张，什么烂活都接。泰源现在跟了杀猪佬，绑架都敢干了。”

“不是吧，就那个收保护费都能被卖菜大婶打的泰源居然敢犯绑架案了吗？”

“听说绑的还是个外国人呢。”

“哎哟，都成国际罪犯了，泰源这是出息了呀。”

在一边池子里旁听的白利贤在心里忍不住吐槽，在黑社会里原来犯的罪行越严重就越出息吗？那不知道像陆东植这样的连环杀人犯算不算是大出息了。无法脱身的他只能耐心等这几个混混泡完了才姗姗爬出浴池，然而可能因为泡得太久了，头晕得厉害。一出门被冬夜的冷风一吹，居然当晚就病了。

第二天被陆家人作为代表派过来的弟弟东灿，看到来开门的老哥面色绯红嘴唇发白黑眼圈深重吓了一跳。本来觉得父亲他们只是过度担心了，现在看来搞不好哥哥真的生了重病。东灿不顾哥哥的抗议，麻利地收拾好东植的病历卡和钱包手机等物品，生拉硬拽就把东植拉去了医院。

在等待验血报告的当口，东灿跑去买早饭了。这边东植却碰到了个熟人。沈宝景风风火火地打住院部的方向跑出来。

“沈警官早。”

“啊，东植啊。你怎么也在医院？”

“着凉了有点发烧。”

沈宝景瞧着陆东植果然一脸病态，“最近是流感季节，很多人都被传染了，想不到东植也中了招，好可怜啊。”

“沈警官呢，你也感冒了吗？”

“啊，不是的啦，”提到这个沈宝景又开始头痛，“我有公务在身的。有个被害者的家属在这里住院，我来看看她。”

“是有新案子啊？”

沈宝景有点为难地看着好奇的东植，不是很想跟对方讲自己发现了一个连环杀人案的事。不过她突然又想到一个巧合。

“对了，这个被害者东植你应该也认识。”

“啊？”

“还记得上个月底你遭到一帮不良少年的殴打在医院住了好几天的事吧？这个案子的死者就是上次带头的不良少年。”

利贤闻言吃了一惊，然而回忆一下，对此人的记忆又已近模糊不清……是那个抄砖头想拍死自己的小王八蛋吗？当时自己把他两条膀子都卸成麻花了，不过只要把关节接回去也不会有什么大问题才对啊。

“那天还好好的……怎么就死了？”

“在他留下的遗书里说是因为在学校里遭遇霸凌，故而跳了楼。”

“不良少年头儿遭遇霸凌？”

“是吧，东植也觉得这事挺蹊跷吧。”沈宝景专注地说，“我也是在这个所谓的自杀动机上产生了怀疑，所以就去作了一些跟我最近在查的其他一桩罪案相关的小调查。结果真的在死者拇指上留下了我怀疑的证据！”

“什么证据？”白利贤被她的描述逗起了好奇心，刚想问下去。

却听到二楼传来一阵兵荒马乱的喧哗，几个护士在走廊里乱跑。沈宝景的职业天性立马拉响警报，三步并两步跑上二楼。白利贤跟着凑热闹也紧随其后，就见女警一把抓过个护工问就里。那护工一看到沈宝景穿着警服，跟抓到了救命稻草一样，“太好了！警察，这儿就有警察！”

好不容易才弄清了骚乱的根源是一个昏迷了一天的病人醒来后嚷着要报警。一身制服的沈宝景当仁不让就被医护工作人员当作救兵搬了来。可一跟那个要报警的病人谈话，沈宝景就懵了。对方并非本国人，沈宝景的外语说得磕磕巴巴，恐怕自己无法跟对方交流。这时一直在旁看热闹的陆东植却意外地表示可以帮忙。虽然他自己的英文也不行，但报案人是个日本人，这就是他的强项了。

经过一番交流，陆沈二人大致搞明白了是怎么回事——报案人是个司机，他老板的公司要在韩国收购一家化工企业，有若干备选方案，就委托了韩国本地的调查机构作考查。最近小老板因私来韩，顺便就想去实地走一下。于是就隐瞒了身份跟着调查员去了一家叫高城化工的企业。然而，作为司机的报案人把老板和调查员送进了高成化工却再也没接到人出来。人生地不熟的日本司机等到了半夜也没等到人，打电话又关机，他心知有状况就打算去报警，却在岔路口被不开灯的神秘车辆撞翻了车，差点连命都丢了。

沈宝景一听涉案的失踪人员中有外宾，就预感此案不能以普通案件来处理，即使普通案件只要涉及外籍人员，都要上报到外务部并通知对方大使馆。现在手头上的连环杀人已经让她非常头疼，竟还有涉外案件来添乱，想想脑子都要炸了。她一边焦急地打电话给总部汇报，一边让东植询问报案人失踪者的姓名和身份。

本来知无不言，言无不尽的司机在回答这些基本问题时却突然支支吾吾起来。在要求警员把周边的闲杂人等都支开以后，报案人才无奈地告以实情：“其实我老板是日本四方财团的副会长武田真雄，也是老会长的嫡子继承人。因为身份敏感，对此请一定要保密。”

这下从沈宝景到陆东植都懵了。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

这场突发的绑架案打乱了沈宝景调查连环杀人案的原定计划，她只能先把手头上的其他工作先搁置了。果然消息一回报到局里，立马引起高度重视。

“被绑架者如果真的是四方财团的副会长，上头肯定会加急当大案要案来办。不过眼下最主要的是做好保密工作，”沈宝景嘱咐，“绝不能让被绑架人的真实身份透露出去。作为知情人也麻烦东植守口如瓶哦。”

“那是当然，不过……”一朵在旧时代长久以来笼罩在利贤心头阴云突然又浮现了出来，“刚才你说这个案件属于涉外案件，所以要考虑政治因素吗？”

“那是肯定的，即便只是普通别国公民在我国遭遇犯罪，也得通知对方大使馆，处理不好的话会很棘手呢。这次的受害者居然是日本知名财团的高管，不管从哪个角度看都很微妙啊。”

沈宝景小声抱怨着，听在白利贤耳朵里却直接拉响了从一百多年前延续下来的警铃。亲身经历过甲午的倭乱，在白利贤的心中始终对日本这个国家存有ptsd一样的恐慌情绪。虽然从来到新时代以后，从各个方面看现在的日本都似乎不再对朝鲜虎视眈眈。可谁知道这个东边的邻国是不是真的改邪归正了呢？利贤心里的惶恐是没有经历过对日战争的当代韩国人所无法体会的。

他无法控制自己不去回想一百多年前，朝鲜仅仅是向清廷借兵就给了日军入侵的借口。如果这次因为武田真雄的案子酿成外交事件，日本再度借机向韩国兴师问罪可怎么办？！白利贤越想越可怕，忍不住就把自己的忧虑讲给了沈宝景。

后者听完一脸懵逼，虽然在当代的韩国也有大把反日情绪浓厚的民族主义者，不过也很少有人会魔怔到觉得日本人真的又要打过来了吧。陆东植这脑洞可够得上黑洞级别了。

她拍着利贤的肩膀安慰：“怎么可能有那种事啦，别担心那些有的没的，日本在二战以后就已经改邪归正变成一个正常国家啦。”

~~~

“日本？那个国家，不是地球上最不正常的地方么？”受邀来参加陆家周末家族聚餐的张七星说出了完全相反的评语。

“欸？”

“本来就是啊，每次在网上看到关于日本总是跟一些奇怪的新闻挂钩。”姐夫下午刚在社交媒体上看到日本议员因为在开会的时候看鳄鱼视频而遭到广大批评这类让人无法吐槽的新闻*。

“是吧，什么章鱼娘触手Play的也是他们想出来的。”

“什么章鱼？”白利贤越听越迷糊。

“七星哥你这也说的太过了吧，日本虽然有很多奇怪的东西，可也有很多很棒的东西啊。”陆东灿是看着日本动画长大的小孩，难免有点哈日，忍不住跳出来替某东瀛岛国鸣不平。

“比如说呢？”姐姐好奇地问。

“高达，高达不就很棒吗？”

白利贤听得一头雾水，“什么高达？”

“不是吧，哥连高达都不知道吗？就是机甲，机器人战士啊！”

老爹陆钟哲也没看过高达，不过为了显示自己是个时髦老头，跟得上年轻人的话题就不懂装懂地插嘴说，“这个倒是真的，日本的机器人技术是很厉害啊，我看新闻里他们最新 研究的那些仿真机器人恐怕连美国人都要叹为观止。”

须知白利贤的当代知识是速成恶补的，难免有拼接不到的漏洞之处。于是陆家人饭桌上七搭八搭的闲聊经过利贤的日本ptsd脑一加工就成了：虽然现在的韩国也是文明发达的国家，但日本却已经抢先一步进入了机器人时代。凭借着强大的战斗机器人高达，只要日本侵吞东亚的野望再起，南北朝鲜依然危如累卵。

可恨啊！想不到一百多年过去了，朝鲜依然要生活在日本（高达）的阴影下吗？以救亡图存为己念的朝鲜进步青年白利贤打心底发出了愤懑的怒吼。

抱着这种杞人忧天级别的忧国忧民，白利贤在周一上班时整个人都心不在焉，在茶水间泡茶还差点被热水烫到手。负责在上班期间全方位监视陆东植的朴才浩本想趁午休来探探这个被监视人的口风，却被陆东植抓住反过来问了奇怪的问题。

“倭乱再起？怎么会有那种事，东植你真会讲冷笑话。”

“为什么肯定不可能呢？当代韩国人太松懈了！”

为什么要突然谈这种严肃的话题啊？还有什么叫当代韩国人，讲得好像你是古代韩国人一样，才浩感觉自己想要跟上陆东植飞扬的思维已经越来越困难。

“甲午战争前，大家也都是觉得背靠大清的朝鲜怎么会被日本侵占呢？结果闵泳骏前脚跟袁世凯借了兵，日军后脚就登录了仁川港！这都是我亲……都是血的教训啊。”

“啊……啊……是这样的吗？哇，东植你对历史很熟嘛，”理科生的朴才浩当年的历史成绩就一塌糊涂，被陆东植说得一愣一愣的。

“不过时代不同了，日本和韩国中间夹着个美利坚，现在日韩两国都是美国的盟友。所以退一万步讲，就算日本人真的又发疯，不是还有老美吗？美国人不会坐视不理的。”

陆东植却一把甩开才浩给自己的安慰的拍拍，义愤填膺道：“丙子胡乱的时候，仁祖不也是那么想的吗？一厢情愿地认为女真和朝鲜都是受大明庇护的平起平坐的国家，如果朝鲜遇袭，大明不会坐视不理。结果女真把大明都打灭了。朝鲜被迫从女真的兄弟国家变成了上贡的属国，这些历史的教训难道还不够沉痛吗？”

由于对方过于义正词严，自己又是历史白痴，意志不坚的朴才浩一时竟有些被说服了——狼子野心的日本依然觊觎着远东大陆……但他想了想又觉得哪里不对。

“不过就算日本要攻击我国，也没有理由出兵啊。我国又不会像北边那帮疯子一样把布朗运动的核武器随随便便扔进日本海。怎么想都出师无名不是吗？”

是的，以前是没有，但现在可有借口了！利贤捏着拳头下定决心，无论如何不能让日本帝国主义者再度找到借口侵略自己的祖国！

（日本：喵喵喵？）

“东植，晚上一起喝酒吧。”费了老大劲刻意制造“偶遇”机会，徐仁宇终于在午休结束前抓到了陆东植。看着对方又要借故推诿的样子，徐仁宇抢先一步用开玩笑的语气补充了一句，“这次不要拒绝我了，不然就杀了你哦。”

徐仁宇心中暗赞自己这逼装得勘称完美，满心期冀对方就算不被迷个七荤八素，也得有个受宠若惊吧。

万万没想到，陆东植却露出了沉痛疾首的表情，“国家存亡之际，您怎么还能只想着喝酒呢？”

“啥？”

徐仁宇早有感觉这个陆东植不大正常，不过这疯得也太离奇了吧。完全串戏了好吗？！

眼看陆东植又要离开，三番两次吃闭门羹让徐仁宇也来气了。他活了三十多年，在陆东植一个人身上吃到的闭门羹比过去三十年加起来的总和都多，这太打击他的自尊心了。

“喂，陆东植，你到底有什么毛病，啊？请你喝个酒比请活佛都难，是我的酒有毒吗？”

“别闹，我今天没心情。”

别……闹……？？？？？

居然有人敢这样跟自己说话？！徐仁宇要爆炸了，这是奇耻大辱啊！兔崽子给你点颜色你还真开起染坊来了么？居然敢拿敷衍女人的话来招呼老子？！

一时没忍住，徐仁宇的肢体先于脑子行动了。作为一个精致的变态杀人犯，徐仁宇平时很注重自身的专业修养，格斗擒拿都是专门练过的，只是日常生活中不轻易展现出来。不过此刻他由于深感受到了陆东植的轻视，故而勃然大怒忘了形，直接在小会议室里就对陆东植认真动了武。

白利贤本以为看上去文质彬彬的徐理事就算真要打架，也肯定是个绣花枕头。结果几招对下来，发现徐仁宇的小擒拿手居然有模有样，根本不是利刚那种发自天性的王八拳。这家伙是有练过吗？

他这一恍神，防御动作上慢了一步，竟给徐仁宇绊了个趔趄，按在了会议桌上。

这场短暂的小规模的交锋也因此嘎然而止。徐仁宇反应过来了，后悔自己一时冲动竟露了底，待会儿得叫赵宥真去把小会议室的监控删了。不过当他意识到自己正把陆东植反手压在桌上时，又不禁心猿意马。其时他的胯部贴着东植的股间，小腹贴在他腰上，透过薄薄的夏季衬衫，对方火热的体温令他稍显低温的皮肤感受到烈日般的灼烧。

过去的陆东植就没有用男士香水的习惯，现在的白利贤则还更没空去关注这些细枝末节。然而在这个男人身上，似乎有种天然的馨香——起码在徐仁宇闻来就是如此——一种让他食欲大振的美味，比父亲赐予的鹿血还要腥甜。

“您要压到什么时候？”陆东植干巴巴的提问很不合时宜地打破了徐仁宇的绮思。终于意识到自己目前的动作行为在公众环境下很不得体，徐仁宇尴尬地松开手，不很情愿地跟陆东植拉开了距离。

“不好意思……我失态了……”他试图找理由。

白利贤的关注点却不在此，“您身手出人意料得好啊。”

徐仁宇开始紧张，“为了锻炼身体有学习过一些防身术。”

“这个水平不只是蜻蜓点水的学习吧。”白利贤心想即便自己是因为走神才被按倒的，寻常略通拳脚的人也办不到。

“对了，之前您是叫我今晚一起喝酒吗？”

“？”

“明天还要上班，所以我只能喝一点点。”

这态度的突然转变是怎么回事？难道是因为交手后发现了我的实力，被本少爷的魅力征服了吗？早知道这么简单，之前到底在纠结个什么劲啊？要不直接把那小子拐进自己的密室得啦。

被叫去领导办公室处理监控录像的赵宥真，看着自己憧憬的高冷霸总非常自毁人设地独自对着落地窗傻乐，只觉得风中凌乱忧从中来。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

在白利贤的角度，则作着完全不同的打算。经过刚才的交手，他意外发现徐理事竟是个深藏不露的擒拿高手。加上徐仁宇之前也算跟武田真雄有过一面之缘，之于受害人不能说是完全的陌路人。白利贤就产生了拉拢徐仁宇跟自己一起解决日本人质危机的冒险想法。其实放在过去他一个人独当一面也不在话下，但现在毕竟是用着陆东植这副跟棉花糖一样的草包之躯。还是找个可靠的帮手有个照应为好。

没有第一时间告诉沈宝景自己昨晚在黑道会所里听壁角听来的消息，是出于对朝鲜官家自古以来的不信任。而且作惯了特务工作让他始终有种蜜汁自信，只要能把事件化解在公众不注意的地方，大事自然化小，小事顺势化了。在有情报优势的情况下，衔枚裹蹄地行动，以小动静解决大问题，这才是妖怪sama的办事方式！

一无所知的徐仁宇还满心欢喜，当作自己的魅力终于在陆东植身上起了效，完全没意识到自己只是被视为了免费备用打手。晚上下班前，徐大少爷又是梳头又是补香水，折腾了好一会儿打扮得玉树临风香飘万里才舍得走出办公室。他原本就有副具备欺骗性的好相貌，如今为了让某人被自己的魅力折服，更是像只开屏雄孔雀一样卯足了劲地表现。

陆东植有没有被迷倒不好说，反正一众迷妹女职员是一片片不省人事的七荤八素了。当眼尖人士发现，骚气横溢的徐理事下班后在车库里等到的对象是陆东植时，最近大韩证券内部超火的八卦话题：禁断的美青年之植宇恋，都火出圈连隔壁的友商新星证券都知道了。不久以后听闻此八卦的周英敏一拍大腿用了然于胸的口气在新星的内部八卦群吹嘘，我第一次看到徐仁宇带他那相好的出来晒就看出来了这对狗男男有一腿，想不到啊，大韩证券的少东家居然是个倒贴零！

名誉受损日益严重的正牌捕食者徐仁宇此刻还一无所知任劳任怨地给白利贤当着代驾司机。不想因为吃饭耽误了宝贵时间，直接就让徐仁宇导航去了健身会所附近的711。于是徐理事做梦也没想到第一次跟心上人单独约会晚餐，居然是两个人在711吃泡面喝罐装啤酒。原本在PARC CHALET订的烛光晚餐也被迫取消了，这世上怎么会有陆东植这么没情调的人?

然而徐大少的噩梦还没算完，当陆东植拽着他一脸神秘兮兮地走进那个诡异的健身会所后，徐仁宇才意识到自己和陆东植之中肯定有一人今晚的约会产生了误解。这到底是什么地方啊！为什么那么多纹身壮汉？！为什么来这里健身的九成都是满脸凶相，一看就像暴力犯罪分子的家伙？关键是为什么陆东植在这种可疑的场所混得那么如鱼得水？甚至跟前台小哥都能聊得勾肩搭背！徐仁宇又开始眼睛痛了，他忍耐着不断上升的脾气凑近正在跟前台火热攀谈的陆东植想听听他们到底在聊些什么？

“泰源哥最近都没来呢，怎么东植你也认识金泰源那家伙啊？”

“他跟我借了点钱。”

“哈，要债吗？那我劝你趁早放弃吧，钱进了泰源的口袋就再不会出来了。这方面他的风评可是很差的，你怎么能借钱给那种没品的家伙呢。那个混球上次让我帮他和他那几个小弟点了外卖让我垫的钱都没给我！”

“这么差劲啊，我跟他不是很熟不了解才会借钱给他。”

“不熟的人就更不能借钱啦。东植你就是人太好了，在社会上这样可是要吃亏的。”

“那你知道有谁跟泰源比较熟吗？”

前台小哥思忖了一会儿说：“朴大志他们以前跟泰源一个会的，要不你问问大志他们吧。”

“这个朴大志最近来过吗？”

“大志是健身狂魔，基本上每天都来的，不过最近他们好像挺忙的，他每次都挺晚才到，昨晚也是赶的尾班车。东植你不也总是拖到快打烊嘛，搞不好你已经见过他啦。”

那么昨晚在澡堂子里碰到的家伙应该就是朴大志了，利贤巧妙地套话确定了目标。断章取义旁听了半天的徐仁宇没听出个所以然来，但直觉告诉他陆东植作这一切不会是无的放矢。是时候摊牌了。

徐仁宇难得平白直叙地告诉陆东植，如果不说清楚的话，那他现在就走人，一分钟都不带耽搁的。白利贤心想既然要这人帮忙，也不能老瞒着他。整理了下思路，就坦诚地对徐仁宇如是说。

“跟我一起拯救朝鲜吧！”

?

如果情绪可以具象化，此时的徐仁宇脑门子上肯定被问号挤爆了。之前他单是觉得陆东植有点不正常，怎么也没想到这人这么疯癫。

“你……”是不是觉得耍我很好玩？徐仁宇的话没说完，却被一根手指头按回去了。

白利贤左顾右看大健身房不是聊这种事儿的地，就一把拽着愠怒共疑问齐飞的徐仁宇跑到了外面阳台的拐角。

“我知道徐理事你现在很疑惑，也很难相信我的自说自话。但事实是，我们的国家正面临一个凶险的危机。现在官方为了保密还没公布出来，然而一旦处理不当消息走漏的话。国家安全就会受到严重威胁！”

徐仁宇还是觉得很离谱，可看这小疯子又不像开玩笑的样子，说得一板一眼，心里就冒出个奇怪的想法。

“什么危机？”

“事关机密，我现在还不能说。”

“什么乱七八糟的，装得好像政府特工一样……”徐仁宇忍不住把心中所想直抒胸臆了，然而把这个荒诞的猜想一说出来又发现，咦，好像对得上啊。如果说这个陆东植的实际身份是潜伏在民间的特工，就解释了他为什么有着跟普通小职员完全不匹配的能力和气势。想到这里，徐仁宇上下仔细打量了下跟前这个貌似胡言乱语的青年，仿佛对对方突然有了全新认知。

其实他这么猜从某种角度来讲……也没错啦。

“所以，你跟我说这些是想干嘛？”徐仁宇开始问重点。

“之前理事您也有跟我说过，咱们是一类人吧。经过观察，我发现您的能力确实令我信服，相信徐理事也是一个热爱祖国的大韩民国好男儿。所以我恳请您助我一臂之力！”

徐仁宇闻言心里一半是得意，一半是好笑，得意的是陆东植果然发现自己非凡俗类，能得到同类的认可令他产生相当的满足感。好笑的是，对方这么天真会觉得自己一定会出于爱国精神帮这种棘手的忙。

“如果真的有你说得那么严重的话，还是交给官方处理比较好吧。”虽然听了缘由，但徐仁宇并没有就因此产生帮忙的意愿。

“官方已经有所动作了，但官僚系统效率低下的毛病想必您也清楚，要攻坚就得会用奇兵。”

“所以你就是那奇兵？”徐仁宇一脸揶揄地看着陆东植，内心虽然已经基本确定陆东植应该真的是个搞特殊工作的，然而瞧着对方一本正经的脸又忍不住想逗逗他。

“这方面我有着丰富的经验，相信自己不会弄错，但我一个人恐怕办不成。”

“所以你需要我？”徐仁宇突然凑近了耳语，“帮你？”

这突如其来的暧昧贴近和大喘气的说话方式，让白利贤浑身一僵，被针扎到一般逃退了两步。他实在不能适应徐仁宇这种奇怪的说法方式，但转念又觉得自己的怯退着实丢人，面上就泛起不悦的红晕。徐仁宇一霎不眨地盯着他，想起的却是自家济州岛别墅后院那晚开的山樱，下次盛开的时候一定得带这个男人过去看看。

“我知道突然提出这样的要求很唐突，所以如果你不想卷进来的话我也无法强迫你。”

徐仁宇忽冷忽热忽近忽远，给白利贤的感觉如坠深夜浓雾不可捉摸。果然不该轻率地据实以告的，想要利用这种心怀叵测的家伙是自己想太多了，还不如单刀赴会。白利贤做好了去当孤胆英雄的准备，却出人意料地听徐仁宇说，“虽然我对什么国难危机什么的没什么兴趣，不过既然东植你把我当成伙伴向我求助，我也不能不管你。”

彼时的徐仁宇还很自得，感觉自己这个逼装得很不错。压根儿不知道自己答应陆东植要参与的事，是去营救一个给自己戴帽子的小鬼子。

出于保密，规避掉了被绑架人的身份，白利贤简单跟徐仁宇说了一下目前自己知道的情况。徐仁宇也没费心去追问，只说：“所以你就要在这里守株待兔等朴大志？”

“消息还没走漏出去，那些人没有被惊动就没有理由改变日常活动轨迹。”

然而健身会所里人多房间多，不容易全部看顾到。白利贤就打了个主意，去老地方守候。徐仁宇一听要一起上澡堂子就不淡定了。虽然徐大少不是什么保守分子，不过就算不保守这进展也太迅猛了吧！当然身为一个生理上完全健全的男人，这种时候打退堂鼓徐仁宇会一辈子看不起自己，就算心脏要从喉咙里蹦出来了也要咽回去，跟陆东植来个袒诚相见。

“只要来锻炼的人，不管去了哪个分部，最后肯定会来这里冲洗过再走，所以在这里守着是最稳的……你，你看着我做什么？”

白利贤刚脱了长裤开始解衬衫，一扭头看到徐仁宇正目光炯炯地盯着自己，那眼神近乎凶恶，把他吓得动作都暂停了。

“没事，你继续。”徐大少若无其事地催促着。

“你呢？这里是澡堂，你要穿着衣服洗吗？”

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

徐仁宇这才意识到自己现在看上去画风跟周遭非常格格不入。亏得现在已经比较晚了，人也不多。这一排柜就他跟陆东植俩人。然后他就这么西装笔挺衣冠楚楚地站着看陆东植脱衣服，横看竖看场面都勘称诡异，太不合适！

自知理亏的徐仁宇赶忙转头打开个柜子，用柜门板挡住自己的尴尬。

本打算豪迈地光着屁股跑进去的白利贤被徐仁宇这一通奇怪的凝视盯得浑身发毛，心怀芥蒂，最后还是放下男子汉的洒脱，裹着浴巾挡一挡。虽然按说都是大男人，裸逞相对又何妨。可第六感让白利贤还是得对这个摸不透的徐理事防一手。

徐仁宇是有洁癖的人，自然不会下池。简单淋浴冲了一下就穿着浴衣干坐在躺椅上看陆东植泡大池。虽然他很不认同对方对清洁卫生的低标准，但比起那些五大三粗浑身花秀的黑道壮汉。一身雪白皮肉，看上去就身娇体软的陆东植怎么着都给人一种像糯米团子一样美味的错觉。徐仁宇想着想着不自觉竟舔起了嘴巴，果然711的泡面不顶肚子。

这头白利贤在池子里泡了好一会儿没等到人，怕重蹈覆辙又跟昨天一样泡昏头了，就在稍感上头时爬出了四联池。不过这回他长了个心眼，留意拿背对着某个形迹可疑的同伴。殊不知徐仁宇光是看着他在浓重水雾中若隐若现的背影已经要不好了。

不是，这小子经常在大众澡堂露屁股吗？简直不知羞耻！！徐大少显然已经完全忘记了古往今来哪儿的澡堂子都是这样风纪败坏的。自己怎么会看上这个荡夫，徐仁宇的思想在“东植的肉体果然看上去很美味”和“这娼妇毫无贞洁观念”两种浪潮中激烈碰撞着。这边陆东植已经转了一圈穿好浴衣走到他边上的椅子坐下。

“说实话，我没想到徐理事会答应帮我。以前对你的印象感觉是个挺冷漠的人，没想到是面冷心热。”

陆东植突然发出的感慨让徐仁宇心脏漏跳一拍，一时竟不知怎么反应好。

就在这当口，突然有个胸前纹了只狼头的男人跟其他两个混混冲完澡走向了四联池，一边还在叽叽呱呱聊着天。白利贤一听这嗓门儿就确定了此人就是昨晚那个。他立马站起来迎着满脸横肉的男人走上前去。

“你是朴大志吗？”

利贤的话让混混们的聊天嘎然而止。

“你是哪根葱？”朴大志摸不清眼前这个看上去跟黑道丝毫不沾边的男人是个什么来头。

“不要紧张，我就想问你几个问题……”

涉（当）世经验不深的白利贤不知道自己的口吻在混混听来像极了警察。

“死条子居然追到这里来了？！”对方二话不说就动了拳脚。

朴大志出人意料地一言不合就上全武行，要不是白利贤的反应够快已经开门挂了彩，他左接右挡化解了朴大志们的前几轮攻势。徐仁宇在边上看了一会儿，感觉就这几根葱，不用自己插手好像陆东植也能应付嘛，就打算作壁上观。不过在一个跟班混混抄起架子要对着陆东植背后砸时，徐仁宇还是不动声色一脚把混混踢进了热水池。

一根烟的功夫，两个跟班混混一个在池子里吃了几口别人洗剩的洗澡水再不敢上来，另一个已经被卸掉一条膀子躺在地上哀嚎。而他们的大哥朴大志兄弟则脸下屁股上地被陆东植压得再起不能。

不过这位绣着狼头的绿林好汉表示就算条子把他打到胃出血他也绝不会背叛兄弟，甭想从他嘴里掏出任何东西来。白利贤心想奇了，难道当代韩国还能有如此硬汉？对于刑讯轻车熟路的他听朴大志嚷嚷得热闹，就忍不住手痒。嘴硬是吧，好久没练手了，正好温习一下当年的手感。二话不说就把朴大志的脑袋往水里按，按到对方憋不住开始吃水才拎起来，往复几次，真不手软。朴大志连吃了好几口水，都呛到肺里去了，一边骂一边问“你们到底是谁？”

白利贤审人有程序，第一套的下马威这才上了个开胃菜呢，懒得跟他废话继续把人往水里按。吓得两个跟班混混抖得跟筛箩一样，连一支叉手旁观的徐仁宇都忍不住暗惊，不愧是搞特工出身的，手段贼他妈狠。

在下一次被拖起来时好汉朴大志的眼泪鼻涕一起往外喷，嘴里不干不净地大骂着你们这些野狗帮的东西不得好死。

白利贤一听好像哪里不对，就住了手，“慢着，你难道不是野狗帮的？”

“你他妈才野狗帮呢！”朴大志哭着大骂，鼻涕和口水在整张脸上糊成了一团。

“那金泰源是怎么回事，你们不是一个帮会的么？”

“我可去你妈的吧，那都是李明博当总统那会儿的事了！”

“……”

经过短暂交流，终于双方都发现这是一场乌龙架，平白把人打成这样白利贤也不大好意思。正想着该怎么道歉呢，朴大志先喊将起来，“你能不能起来别坐着我了，你蛋老贴着我背我难受。”

徐仁宇一听眼珠子都要夺眶而出，“你没穿裤子？”

“洗澡的时候不穿裤子不是很正常吗？”其他四个男人都一脸你很奇怪欸的眼神看着在澡堂里提出这种问题的徐仁宇。

“没穿裤子你这样坐陌生男人身上？”气急败坏的徐大少一脚把毫无防备的陆东植踢飞了。

自知理亏的白利贤只能土下座给被自己打倒的三个混混道歉。好在朴大志虽然拳脚一般，性格却是豪迈的江湖气，在道上混打架厉害比有道理更重要。白利贤水晶虾饺似的体格却这么能打，令混混们也心生钦佩。于是也就接受了道歉，并爽快地回答了白利贤的疑问。

据朴大志的说法，野狗帮虽然是外来社团，但因为无恶不作又有过硬的靠山，在首尔已经抢了不少地盘。金泰源老家在安东，所以靠着老乡的关系蹭上了根在庆尚道的野狗帮的顺风车。

“我不是吓唬你们，野狗帮跟首尔本地的帮会可不太一样，”朴大志好心提醒，“普通道上混的虽然作的也是不合法的买卖，但大家都有分寸什么事可以干什么事不能干。野狗帮，会如其名，人家后面的靠山可不是寻常角色。他们整了那么多出格的事到现在警方立案的都没几个，就算立了案也是不了了之。我劝你们还是悠着点。”

“事关国家安全，就算是龙潭虎穴也得闯一闯。”白利贤说得恳切，听得几个混混都跟着燃起来了。

“小哥，你们到底找金泰源干嘛？看刚才你的手法不像是个条子……如果真的事关国家安全的话……难道你们是特工？”百川归大海，朴大志也跟徐仁宇想到一处去了。

“我们是谁你就不要问了，事关机密我不能细说。你只要告诉我金泰源经常出入的窝点就行了

。”

混黑道的多少都有些英雄情结，朴大志一伙人钦佩于白利贤敢孤身犯险，光靠眼前得到的碎片信息已经脑补出一部孤单特工2。于是也不藏私，就一五一十把金泰源现在的场子从地址到内部安保的大致情况乃至金泰源的长相特征巨细靡遗告诉了白利贤。临别时几个混混还向陆徐二人举拳兴奋地喊着“fighting”。这画风转变的速度令徐仁宇嘴角抽搐。

一拿到地址利贤就想马不停蹄往金泰源的夜店赶，这个时候徐仁宇的脑子就比他冷静多了。

“什么装备都不带，靠一对拳头就想去闯黑道窝点，你当自己是终结者么？”徐仁宇忍不住吐槽。

“你有？”

废话，徐仁宇有个军械库！

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

从没把活人带进过自己密室的徐仁宇却为陆东植破了例，虽然看着有自己以外的人走进最隐秘的私人空间，让徐仁宇血管中的捕食者黑血隐隐沸腾。但他这一次楞是按捺住了阴暗的杀人冲动，大方地把自己最隐秘的一面展示在陆东植的面前。这个男人，和这个世界上其他的渣滓不一样，徐仁宇想要他的命，非常想，但得以活着的状态得到。

白利贤没有被书架后的密室惊到，却被密室中陈列的五花八门的冷热兵器夺摄了全部注意力。自打来了新时代就没碰过像样的武器，此刻他仿佛孩童来到了百货公司的玩具部，宛如置身天堂。

边上的徐仁宇还在忐忑该不该就这样直接就让别人进入自己最隐秘的生活。如果陆东植对自己的收藏产生质疑，他依然得保留杀人灭口的后手，然而陆东植的反应却远比自己预想得积极得多。

“这……这简直……棒极了！”

白利贤兴奋地扭过头，他因兴奋放大的瞳孔在只开了一半的射灯下像星星一样闪闪发亮。

徐仁宇对自己另类的收藏癖好一方面是自得得不得了，一方面又极度自卑很怕被人发现自己真实的一面。能得到心上人这样直截了当毫无保留的赞赏，反而让他不知所措起来。

“啊……那个……其实也没什么啦……”

白利贤已经完全陷入了对武器的狂热中，根本没去注意听徐仁宇的字斟句酌。很快他注意到被挂在房间深处的猎枪，虽然款式是陌生的新款，但他还是一眼认出了那个久违的意大利三箭标。利贤近乎虔诚地去摸那支枪，口中喃喃：“原来这牌子还在啊……”

徐仁宇走近他身边，没听清他的自言自语，“什么？”

“没什么，”利贤转过身来，眼圈有点发红，他笑着说，“很久以前我也有一支伯莱塔。*（注3）”

徐仁宇看他神色伤感，心想八成是触发了对方的伤心事，按平时他的恶劣性格定然是要刨根究底趁机把对方的底细都给盘问出来的，可不知道为什么他对着陆东植就释放不出那股狠劲儿。这男人眼圈一红，他的心也跟着抽痛，真他妈见了鬼了。

为了改变气氛，徐仁宇强行把话题扯开，“看来你也懂枪械？”

“一般。”

利贤草草敷衍了一句，他不可能告诉徐理事，自个儿用一杆伯莱塔杀人杀成了战犯。深知此时不是怀旧的时候，抛开对旧时代的回忆，利贤只埋头挑选趁手的兵器开始收拾进手提包。

而徐仁宇注意到他并没有把伯莱塔装进去。

“不带枪吗？”

“现在的韩国对枪支管制还是很严格的吧。用枪动静太大会把事情复杂化，而且这是猎枪，太长了带着也不方便，我觉得没必要。”

对此徐仁宇不是很认同，“你也听那个姓朴的说了，野狗帮的地盘不是随便能闯的。”

“说到底也不过是混混而已，又不是职业军人，就算是厉害的混混靠拳头不能解决，不是还有刀么？主要还是起个震慑作用。”

白利贤毕竟是搞特殊工作出身，全州和议以后他就迈过了好勇斗狠的幼稚阶段，只要能达到目的，怎么节能怎么来，这也算是一种职业素养。

可在徐仁宇看来只觉得他是过于自信了，于是他一把抓住陆东植的手警告他一个很现实的问题。

“你用刀，对方也会用刀。”

陆东植秀气的眼睛在徐仁宇的笼下阴影中显得晦暗不明，他似乎认真思考了一会儿突然问了句：“那你有东洋刀吗？”

这是连武田阳介都不知道的一件事，带着一群浪人跑遍了朝鲜八道的那个年代，白利贤从日本人那里学得最精的冷兵器并非长刀而是更适合在狭隘的室内近身作战的中刀和短刀。比起张扬的太刀和打刀，利贤更倾向于使用长度中等的脇差。既不似短刀的险，又不至于在逼仄的居室内挥洒不开乃至卡到门粱上去。只是后来随着时局的沦落，他越来越失去对工作和生活的热情，而且简单粗暴的左轮比脇差解决问题时更高效。不过也因此，他的日本师父一直很惋惜，认为白利贤浪费了自己的天赋。

而于徐仁宇既然对方都这么问了，肯定也不会藏私，他打开边侧的一个柜子从中取出三把一组的东洋刀。

“东洋刀我用不习惯，仅止收藏，这套都是开了刃的，也算是名家作品，可惜很久没保养了，你看能不能用？”

白利贤接过一把抽刀一看，森森刀光寒意沁人，美丽的八云刃纹让他肃然起敬。

“……真漂亮，”他看刀看入了迷，却不见边上徐仁宇看他的眼神同他看刀的眼神无出二致。

危险而美丽，让人欲罢不能。

利贤单挑出一把脇差，“有保养套具和磨刀石吗？还需要一盆热水，我很快就能搞好。”

其实不管是冷兵还是热兵，徐仁宇都更倾向于西洋武器，比起纤丽的东洋刀，他更中意充满力量感的维京斧。而白利贤是正儿八经学过侍刀仪的。虽然条件限制有的地方不能太讲究，不过他还是尽可能地以合礼的方式去准备这把脇差：拔去目钉抽出刃身为即将使用的八云纹脇差磨锋上油打粉。作整套工作时，他全身心都很集中，好像整个人的灵魂都要附到刀上去了，带着一种和称东洋刀特有的仪式感。

徐仁宇在一旁一言不发地啜着红酒，默默看着他每一个动作，捕捉他每一个神情，仿佛在欣赏一幕能剧。望着这样沉静的陆东植，徐仁宇突然觉得自己的内心也变得难得的平静。之前他曾许多次臆想，把陆东植带进自己的私人地盘。然后就像享用战利品一样把这个男人吞噬殆尽，让他从肉体到精神完全地臣服于自己，归顺于自己。然而现在这男人真的来了，像一座美丽的瓷雕般坐在那里，在调暗的灯光下散发出朦胧的光晕，沉而专注地地擦着自己的刀。徐仁宇却痛恨起任何想要使用野蛮手段去打破这种静谧之美的念头。

那个男人，似无风的夜海，在平静的表面之下酝酿着无穷的力量。这是一个全新的，即便杀了那么多人他都没有企及到过的强者境界。徐仁宇突然明白了，为什么自己会越来越迷恋眼前这个奇怪的男人。因为他是一个站在全新纬度的强者，他与自己如此相同又全然相异。能在茫茫人海中找到这样一个人，就像在浩淼星河里发现一个地外文明，是多么稀罕又多么幸运，绝对不会也不可能放手。

等一切准备停当，已是午夜十分，不过对于夜店，12点才是夜生活的开始。徐仁宇开车载着白利贤一起来到金泰源的夜店CICI POISON。下车前徐仁宇探过身来，把一颗耳钉往陆东植耳朵上戴，把后者吓了一跳。

“你干嘛？这是什么？”

“微型通讯器兼追踪器，特地定做的。”

“可……我是男的，没耳洞。”

徐仁宇检查了一下陆东植完整无暇的耳朵发现确实没有，不禁皱眉这年头居然还有城市青年不打耳洞是得有多土。还好在配备的盒子里贴心地备有一把迷你耳钉枪。他也不徵求陆东植同意，二话没说就拿出工具，揪过对方的耳朵就要穿洞。

吓得白利贤缩到车窗上惊恐地叫起来：“没必要吧！”

“进去里面很有可能我们会走散，保持联络非常必要，还是你想打手机？”徐仁宇言之凿凿不容置疑。

利贤一时找不到逃避的借口，只能闭着眼睛被徐仁宇揪了左耳过去。徐仁宇看他明明打架挺能打的，碰到打耳洞却紧张成这样不禁有些好笑，就逗他道：“就当是为了大韩民国而打的耳洞吧。”说完不等对方作出反应，啪一针就下去了。

陆东植的耳垂软而小，徐仁宇捏着这一小片勘称柔嫩的软肉，慢慢感受它变热变红，慎出血来。他舔了舔嘴唇，告诫自己不是犯馋的时候。白利贤平台挨了一个穿刺伤，倒是一时感觉不到痛，就感觉整个耳垂木木的，热得好像烧起来。这时，徐仁宇伸过手来用无名指给他的伤口抹了点凉药。白利贤怕痒忍不住缩脖子。他这一躲，目光又跟徐仁宇撞了个对着。

“躲什么躲啊，消炎止血的。”

徐仁宇理直气壮地瞪着他，弄得白利贤反而生出一股无名的羞耻。为什么打个耳洞都会心跳加快？他有点生自己的气，捏着拳头稳住气，由着徐仁宇给自己把耳钉戴上。完了徐仁宇还掰过后视镜让他自己瞧瞧如何。

那是一颗很小的红心，有点娘啊，利贤腹诽着，偷偷觑了一眼在右耳上戴上了另一颗耳钉的仁宇。他注意到徐仁宇戴的是颗黑桃。

“是四色扑克吗？”利贤有点好奇。

仁宇点点头，给他看剩下的两颗。

“下次我用梅花吧，这个红桃……男人带着有点怪。”

“有什么怪？挺适合你的。别婆婆妈妈了，到底还进不进？”

二人没有走正门，从厨房的后门溜了进去。这个PUB是座有地下游戏房的三层建筑，为了节省时间，陆徐二人决定分头行动。目标只有一个，找到金泰源。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注3：伯莱塔（Beretta），历史悠久的意大利枪械生产商。在绿豆花中白利贤委托宋佳英购置的陪伴他大杀四方的意大利枪虽然没有说明品牌，不过看造型我觉得应该是伯莱塔。在精变中，徐仁宇很喜欢用的双管猎枪，伯莱塔也有生产。


	13. Chapter 13

按白利贤的预计，针对金泰源的突袭定然不至于比他在旧时代作的那些工作更困难。虽然在很多黑帮电影里，混混们被描绘得凶狠残暴宛如阿修罗。然而跟张七星那些人多打几次交道，白利贤就看穿了所谓道上混的，大部分不过是装老虎的猫。参过军打过仗，爬过死人堆的白利贤并没有把黑社会放在眼里。于是也就完全没有做好准备会遇到像金应修这样的亡命徒。

金应修，江湖人送雅号东海杀猪佬。这可不是象征性的称呼，因为金老板本身就是开肉联厂的。与其他搞牲畜屠宰的老板不同，金应修发自真心热爱自己的职业，即便腰缠万贯以后，还是经常往屠宰场跑。道上传说他在屠宰场养了很多看门狗，多到可以搞犬版的天葬。至于金老板是否真的不完全是用猪下水在喂那些狗，就只有野狗帮内部的核心成员才知道了。

反正得罪杀猪佬的人有个统一的特征就是尸体很难找到，所以大多野狗帮的仇家下场不是死亡而是失踪。靠着这套神奇的大变活人术和恐怖的犬决传说，杀猪佬金应修在庆尚道闯出了属于自己的一番天地。直到有一天他得罪了不该得罪的一个人，对方不知靠什么神通广大竟查到了金老板的肉联厂，而且居然没有对自己的手下变成了狗粮这一事实暴跳如雷，反而鼓掌说有意思。从那一天开始，金应修这条野蛮生长的猛犬脖子上就套上了项圈。野狗帮自此也从一个普通规模的帮派突然爆发式成长，不但制霸了庆尚道，还把野心蔓延至首尔。

在非本土地区快速的扩张必然有其不利之处，吸纳本地人员成了速成的秘诀。但也因此泥沙俱下，吸收了很多管不住的人。金泰源对于金应修就是一个悔青了肠子的反面教材，明明只配管管柏青哥的水平，却硬被提拔成了干部。没见过大世面的家伙总是格局太低，飞升得太快就忘了自己姓什么。

当那位给金应修套上项圈的大人亲自打电话过来确认日本人绑架案时，话音甚至是带着笑意的。金老板知道，那位大人生气到极点时才会那样笑着跟自己说严肃的事。

当篓子捅得太大，让擦屁股的也只能望洋兴叹。安东的狗崽子也真是有本事，金老板揪着胡子苦笑，心里的郁闷说都没法说。然而跪在面前的金泰源本人似乎还不清楚事情的严重性。当初是怎么把这种家伙吸纳进来的？金应修摸着枪看着像条癞皮狗一样抱着自己腿求饶的金泰源悔不当初。

“大哥，到底是怎么回事？大哥，你一定是误会了，我真没干对不起组织对不起您的事啊！”

“到现在还不知道错在哪里吗？”金应修一脚踢飞了已被打得不成人形的金泰源，“为什么要绑那个日本人？跟我说说理由呗？”

“是……是高城的老板啊，给了钱说要我们帮个小忙。其他我真的不知道！请您相信我！！”

“高城那边让你绑的人？不是你自作主张吗？”

金泰源抖抖索索地护着自己已经被踢到骨裂的脸，惊恐地回答：“本来也没想绑人，谁知道那个日本人提前一天到厂，还不打招呼到处溜达。正好给他撞见我们教训那些不安分的外劳，高城那边怕日本调查员回去乱说黄了自己的买卖，我们这才想了这个法子。先把人扣住几天，等合同签了再放人，不会有大问题。”

金应修听这闯了弥天祸的东西居然还自成一说头头是道，忍不住问他：“谁跟你说那个日本人只是个调查员？”

“欸，不是吗？”

看着金泰源血肉模糊的蠢脸，金应修不禁想起电话里那人的讪笑“都能绑日本财阀了，怎么不胆子再大点直接冲击青瓦台啊？”

就是这种东西害自己被骂得狗血淋头不说，还得抱着烫手山芋擦屁股，金应修越想越恼火，倒握着格洛克用枪把把金泰源砸到了门板上。

刚从二楼往三楼走的白利贤在楼梯上很清晰地听到一声重物撞击的闷响，登时感觉情况不大对。他本能地贴墙寻找起掩护，小心往三楼的走廊里觑了一眼，发现那里徘徊着几个明显不是夜场保安的男人，看打扮倒有点像黑帮片里的打手。利贤悄无声息地贴墙钻进楼梯口的洗手间，决定先观察一下情况。却在厕所隔间里又听到了沉闷的撞击声，其间夹杂男人痛苦的呻吟。

这里的情况似乎比自己预想的要复杂，白利贤刚想警告徐仁宇情况有变，却听有沉重的拖拽声从隔壁房间转到了走廊。他赶紧屏息贴门而立打洗手间门的下百叶中，可以看到前后有十几双腿走了过去。中间有一双腿走得特别吃力，好像喝醉了一般打着趔趄，似乎是被人架着着走。会是金泰源吗？

白利贤最讨厌的突发情况出现了，计划赶不上变化。现在他很矛盾到底要不要冲出去看一下？不管金泰源是打人的还是被打的，都不能放任他从自己眼皮底下就这么大模大样地走掉。利贤正绞尽脑汁思考一个不至于引发正面冲突的方式跟上那群人，却听见楼梯的方向有人突然高声喊叫起来。糟了，忘了告诉徐仁宇情况有变！

听着外面炸开了锅的呼喊、打斗和咒骂声，白利贤方寸有点乱了。他咬牙骂了句西八，只能抽出藏在衣服里的武器，左手短刀右手脇差硬着头皮往外冲。

在楼梯上被堵作一团的混混们虽然人多，但由于地方狭窄发挥不开，前路被阻上面的人不知道下面发生了什么，只能举着着砍刀干着急。这时突然从背后又杀出个一个，遭遇前后夹击顿时乱成一片。白利贤的脇差在这种逼仄的环境中宛如银蛇入水，锋走游龙，刃之所向登时血花四溅。此刻情况紧急他也把握不好分寸，只能以滑刀为主，尽量避免刀尖的戳刺。收力的滑刀拉出来的伤口虽大，但相对较浅，只要及时止血就闹不出人命，只是看着出血量大特别恐怖，属于杀伤力小恫吓效果大的刀法。白利贤不知道在楼梯那头跟混混交上手的徐仁宇是个什么情况，徐仁宇选择的武器是双斧，估计碰上徐仁宇的家伙比碰上自己的惨。

利贤一边想着徐仁宇，一边眼睛飘来飘去找人。然而这楼梯是个螺旋式的，兵荒马乱的一时根本看不见在一楼的仁宇。但他却瞧见了另一个目标，左脸上有颗大痦子的金泰源正满脸是血地抱着一个中年男人的腿瑟瑟发抖。那中年男人身材不高，留个小平头，头发已开始花白，穿着件不合时宜的老头夹克衫，看着跟周遭的纷乱格格不入。他毫无表情的冷漠脸让白利贤在来到新世界后头一次感到真实的恐怖。

然而最令他恐慌的是那个好像完全没有被周遭的纷乱打搅到的中年男子，突然从夹克里抽出了手枪！这他妈什么混混居然随身带枪？夹克男无视了来自上方的白利贤，直接朝着楼下的目标开枪。巨大的枪声在狭小的屋子里振得所有人都产生了耳鸣。白利贤急了，直接把短刀当飞镖投掷过去。可惜在激烈的打斗中扔出的刀准星欠佳，只堪堪擦破了夹克男手腕上的皮。不过，这下那男人终于把注意力转移到来自上方的阻碍了。看到黑洞洞的枪口开始瞄准自己，白利贤当机立断一抬腿似猫一般敏捷地从楼梯扶手上翻了出去，直接从楼梯井跳到了一楼的景观池。此时他才看到已经浴血的徐仁宇。

“走！”

没办法，两人都没想到会碰到对手带热武器的情况。韩国的治安已经败坏到如此地步了吗？徐仁宇气一边飞跑着逃命一边腹诽吃干饭的警察竟会放任这种携枪歹徒，完全把自己也是个在逃重犯的事实抛之脑后。白利贤一路刀背开路，从侧门杀出CICI POISON，没工夫找路只能凭本能逃窜。

前面的徐仁宇跑得比他快，看来那两枪没命中，仁宇脸上身上的血应该是那些挨了斧劈的倒霉鬼的。这让白利贤心下稍安，不过从夜店追出来的人就像狗皮膏药一样甩不脱却是眼下更大的危机。在大街上开枪的响动太大很可能引来警察，所以对方开枪的几率会大大降低，这也是白利贤第一时间招呼徐仁宇一起往外跑的原因。功夫再高也怕枪子儿，当年他亲眼看着打架无人能敌的崔行首被日军枪毙在牛禁坡底下。不要用冷兵硬刚热兵，这是他从流血漂橹的牛禁坡学到的最直观的教训。

可即便对方怕惊动警察不开枪，但总是紧追不舍就很麻烦了。陆东植的身体无法承担长时间的高速奔跑。眼见追杀的人离自己的距离越来越近，徐仁宇离自己越来越远，利贤的心就不住往下沉，感觉搞不好这次要阴沟翻船。

然而更令人意外的情况出现了，一路领跑的徐仁宇在发现陆东植掉队后居然停了下来。虽然很感动对方居然能这样舍身为己，白利贤还是忍不住朝他骂：“等什么？跑啊！”

徐仁宇却露出尴尬的苦笑，“这是座断桥啊。”

原来两人慌不择路一通瞎跑，不知不觉竟已跑至汉江边一座还没完工的桥上。这下可真是走投无路了。追杀的野狗帮众也注意到了追击的目标已走进死路，得意地放慢了步伐。

“这两个兔崽子可真能跑啊！”

“哥，抓还是直接杀了？”一个混混问向持枪的夹克男。

男人并没有回答，而是干脆利落地抬手射击，压着一声汽笛的长鸣，枪声被完美掩盖在了轮船的呼啸中。这一切发生得太快，徐仁宇还没反应过来怎么回事，只感觉一泼温热的血喷溅在了自己脸上，面色突然变得惨白的陆东植重重推了他一把，在掉下断桥的瞬间，耳钉中传来一句微弱的留言“去找沈宝景”。

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

对着远去的轮渡望船兴叹的野狗帮只能暂时放弃已经脱走的目标。金应修走到倒在血泊里的陆东植跟前，眼神依旧冷漠得像结了冰。他用脚踢了几下对方凶险的伤口，终于问了一个憋了很久的疑问：“你谁啊？”

白利贤因为身体的快速失血而感到眩晕，但这会儿攸关生死，他告诉自己必须咬牙保持清醒。眼前的男人根本不把杀人当回事，这种死一样的眼神他再熟悉不过了。因为有很长一段时间，他只要照镜子就能看到。对方在公众场合都这么猖狂必然有其无所畏惧的底气。

“不想说吗？”中年男子的耐心似乎很差，“不想说也没关系，说实话我并不很关心。”说话间他从裤兜里掏出一条很长的金属钥匙链，然后把那链子勒上了陆东植的脖子。

“你以为杀了FBI的人你能跑得掉吗？”濒死的青年突然丢出这么一句，给金应修的动作按了个暂停。

但很快周围的混混都笑了起来，“FBI？小子你想像力不错挺能编啊。怎么不说是占士邦呢？”

“绑架了重要的外宾，这种案子光是韩国警察罩不住啊。”

金应修似乎没想到这个声称自己是FBI的男人知道的比自己想象得多。看出了他的迟疑，利贤再补了一句，“高检能打发警察厅，美国人可就没那么容易敷衍了。”

金应修思忖了一会儿，终于收起链子，指挥嘍嘍们开始搜身。

然而为了行动方便，从车上下来时，白利贤已经把不必要带的个人物品都丢在了徐仁宇的车里，包括到现在他都还没用习惯的手机。混混们什么也没找到。没证据就是个莫须有，金应修作为头领毕竟比一般愣头青要谨慎一点。他盯着躺在血泊中显露出不寻常冷静的青年，突然失去了刚才杀伐决断的勇气。这时他注意到陆东植左耳的那颗微细的桃心，一伸手就把耳钉直接从东植的耳垂上拽了下来，刚刚结痂的耳洞立马流出了鲜血。

“喂，你们不觉得这家伙浑身上下，连只介子手表都不带，却戴着这么个东西，不是很扎眼吗？”金应修对着手下谑笑，然后一把把桃心耳钉扔在地上踩了个稀烂。果然破碎的耳钉中露出精细的电子芯片，然而这种东西此时反而成了白利贤信口糊诹的佐证。

会戴通信器就很可能有后援，如果真的是FBI的人，随随便便做掉的话可能会招致麻烦。让上头知道了，自己搞不好会落到跟金泰源一样的处境。抱着这种疑虑，金应修只能让手下们先给“FBI”简单包扎一下止止血。

意识到自己靠着电影里的信口雌黄暂时逃得一命的白利贤乍一松气就感觉眼皮沉得好像灌了铅，大量失血引发的眩晕开始袭来，很快他陷入了昏迷。

徐仁宇掉落在甲板的堆货上，一时感觉整个背都摔碎了，疼得他半晌没缓过气，脑中一片空白。陆东植胸口绽开的血花令他第一次感受到他人的死亡也会给自己带来如此大的恐惧冲击。然而在他瘫在轮船甲板上还没缓过劲儿来的时候，耳钉里陆续传来了陆东植和黑道分子的对话。虽然陆东植的声音听上去因负伤而虚弱，然而依然能保持头脑清醒编出自己是FBI的弥天大谎来。什么FBI啊，电影看多了吗？说是北韩的间谍都可信度更高一点呢。徐仁宇只能暂时压制自己汹涌的情绪，自我安慰这样的家伙可没那么容易死。

眼下的当务之急是按陆东植最后的留言，找到沈宝景。可沈宝景是谁啊！随便丢下一个陌生的姓名给自己，太不负责任了！

上岸后打车回了CICI POISON，夜店门口已经拉起了警戒线。在商业街这样血肉横飞的械斗，条子必然快速降临。徐仁宇在隔壁的街区下车，头也不回地径直路过CICI POISON，找到自己停在附近停车场的凯迪拉克。现在怎么办？坐进车里的徐仁宇开始一筹莫展，如果通信的耳钉不被发现还能追踪一下。现在的陆东植就算没死，到底被带到哪里去了也无从得知了。按照当时他中枪后的出血量，这枪伤就算不致命也绝对不轻。如果不及时治疗恐怕也坚持不了太久，徐仁宇越想心里就越慌，他懊恼地砸着方向盘泄愤。

这时在副驾边有一种奇怪的光芒闪烁吸引了他的注意，定睛一看才发现是陆东植的手机。刚才进店前，嫌碍手所以连手机都扔自己车里了吗？这个时代，手机这种比钱包和内裤都重要的东西居然没有随身携带的强迫症，真是个怪胎。

徐仁宇注意到手机的闪烁是因为有未接来电，就很自然地按亮了屏幕，然后就再次惊奇地发现陆东植的手机居然连锁屏密码都没设。是故意的吗？还是真的神经太大条？徐仁宇怀疑地点开通信记录。有句老话怎么说来着，踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。最新的三个未接来电显示的名字正是沈宝景(警察)。

警察？陆东植跟警察什么关系？为什么第一时间要自己联系警察？还有最奇怪的，为什么要把联系人的职业备注到括号？徐仁宇点开地址簿，发现这部手机的通讯录跟严谨的黄页索引似的，几乎每个联系人都被工工整整地备注了一个括号。徐仁宇刚想翻一下自己被备注成什么了，这时又有电话打了进来，沈宝景警官看来是个很有韧性的人啊……

按下绿键，话筒里传来一个焦急的女声。

“东植，不好意思这么晚还给你打电话。但情况实在有点急，抱歉！”

徐仁宇脑筋一动，模仿起陆东植的嗓音简短地回了一个字“뭐*？”

因为知道最近陆东植感冒了，沈宝景对电话那头略显违和的男声也没多心，坦诚地继续往下说：“今天我去了武田会长最后造访的那家高城化工，跟高城的老板谈话时就感觉对方哪里不大对劲，因为对方似乎不说实话就没多浪费时间。后来我就假装离开暗地里重新潜入厂区，结果从工厂里的外籍劳工处了解到了惊人的信息。长话短说吧，这件事可能涉及了最近几年在首尔迅速崛起的一股黑道势力野狗帮。现在的情况就很复杂，我们总局、外务省、日方大使馆、高检，现在连反黑组都进驻了。我怕干预范围越大，消息走漏的可能就越大。这样下去被捅到媒体只是时间问题了。这个案子最早是你我接的手，我不想如此被动只做壁上观，东植你不是跟黑道人士张七星是好友吗，能请他帮助我们作内部调查吗？”

陆东植嘴巴挺紧的，即使站到一条战线上有很多信息没有透露给徐仁宇。从沈宝景这一个电话中徐仁宇得到的信息则多得溢出，叫他一时竟不知如何回答妥当。

电话那头的沈宝景却还当做是陆东植在犹豫，兀自帮他拍板说“如果东植觉得危险不想介入案件的话，请把张七星的联系方式给我，我自己来跟他谈，东植继续帮忙保密就好。”

“等我短信。”

徐仁宇说完就挂了电话，脑子里又把沈宝景的话过了一遍。他现在很矛盾，按理应该马上让沈宝景知道陆东植遇险的情况。但沈宝景是警察让事情变得复杂，因为如果接触了警方，徐仁宇需要解释的东西太多了。而且沈宝景刚才提到去过高城化工，这更令他惴惴不安。这个地方对徐仁宇并不陌生，毕竟是当过狩猎场的地方。纷繁复杂的千头万绪令他掣肘。可现在靠他自己能救出陆东植吗？连找都找不到！徐仁宇第一次为自己的私人爱好感到一丝后悔，如果自己是清白之身现在完全可以大大方方走进警局去报案的。

既然不能找警察，就通过自己的方式救出陆东植吧。徐仁宇从来不是会向困难低头的人，凌晨三点他把朴武锡从梦里挖了起来。

“我要关于野狗帮的信息，越详细越好。”

“现在？”朴武锡看着夜光电子钟感到不可置信。

“我给你一小时来赚这一个亿。”

“敬请放心，包在我身上！”

吩咐完朴武锡，徐仁宇一时有点放空，今晚发生的事情太多也太扯了。他需要整理思路静下心来细想一下。他一边想一边不自觉地翻着陆东植的手机，然后鬼使神差就点进了相册。徐仁宇并不是什么正人君子，然而偷看陆东植的手机还是让他产生一种违和的心虚感，他对自己说这只是看看有什么跟案子相关的线索。当然这全是狗屁，现代人的手机里什么都装，陆东植在自己看不见的私人角落又藏着什么呢？

徐仁宇不敢说自己的期盼是见不得光的私密自拍之类，但绝不包括接下去看到的东西。有接连几十张的照片都是针对一个笔记本的拍摄，而那个笔记本和笔记他再熟悉没有了。

为什么自己丢失的杀人日记在陆东植那里？

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注4：뭐（mo）韩文的“啥”


	15. Chapter 15

陆东植知道自己的真实身份吗？他在调查自己吗？现在看来并没有人知道陆东植也遇险了，如果不出手相救的话，对自己会不会是更安全的选择？徐仁宇陷入了矛盾的困境。

朴武锡的报告在早间新闻开始前发到了徐仁宇的邮箱里。不得不说，这个当过前刑警的私家侦探在搞情报工作方面确实有一套。虽然不知道这些消息来源为何，但对于徐仁宇现在不是考虑闲杂问题的时候。在野狗帮的背景资料中，有一条信息引起了他的注意，为了进一步确定他再次拨通了朴武锡的电话。

“野狗帮首领金应修跟中央检察院的韩部长有关系这一点有实际证据吗？”

电话那头的朴武锡讪笑：“您也太高看我，这个如果我有真评实据，现在就不会是私家侦探而是警署署长咯。”

“那你是在拿街语巷言来敷衍我吗？”徐仁宇的话音中透露出危险的愠怒。

“只是传闻的话我也不会那么不专业地写进报告给您。金应修在高检有关系这是总局反黑科很多人都知道的传闻。但在警察系统内部也只能在喝完酒以后口头上骂两句，除非有来自更高层的背书，没人傻到去碰韩部长这颗雷。不过警察也有警察的尊严嘛，野狗帮每次撂下烂摊子，擦地的可不是检察院而是地方警察啊。案件不能解决就影响考核业绩，您要是警察您会没有积怨吗？所以这些人在反黑组是有专门档案的。这点韩部长自己也清楚，人家只是不怕而已。”

“这个姓韩的这么嚣张的吗？”

“据说是可以令总长都忌惮的人物哦。”

“所以韩部长和金应修之间就一点蛛丝马迹都没有么？”

“蛛丝马迹总是有的，韩部长也不是完人嘛。但警方这边根本拿不到有实质意义的东西。譬如韩部长父亲办七十寿宴的时候，但凡庆州有头有脸的人都去了。就那种场合的来往能有什么说服力。反正韩部长的案子在我出来前就是个死案了，我可以告诉您有这事儿，但没法提供凭据。”

徐仁宇失望地挂了电话，看着天花板发了会儿呆。然后他想起答应要给沈宝景短信。

走进书房把陆东植的手机连上自己的电脑，徐仁宇思索了一下，从上锁的抽屉中取出一个小巧的U盘。把U盘同时插上了笔记本。他把U盘中一个只有十几K的文件拷进了陆东植的手机。然后从陆东植的通讯录中翻出了张七星的电子名片，把那个小文件作为电子名片的附件一起发给了沈宝景。

不一会儿，短信叮咚一响，沈宝景的回复过来了。

[谢谢东植啦，你真是帮我大忙！下次请你吃冰～～～]

[对了，那个图片是什么啊？我下载下来也打不快呢。]

徐仁宇发短信回复。

[没什么，只是个表情包。可能是因为手机牌子不一样没能兼容吧。]

沈宝景并不知道，从她手机上发出的任何短信和电话都会通过那个伪装成图片的木马在第一时间转发到了徐仁宇手上。

等金应修把昨晚的突发状况回报给韩部长已经是第二天十点多，刚吃完早茶的韩强殖听金应修说抓了个FBI差点把咖啡喷出来。韩部长弄不懂为什么跟了自己二十多年，金应修的脑子还是停留在一个杀猪佬的水准。

“FBI？你们是不是都电影看多了？这种没边的谎话也信？他说自己是外星人你是不是还要上报宇航局？”

金应修一惊：“宇航局管外星人嘛？”

“……”跟金应修的每十次通话起码有三次韩强殖都会产生强烈的把手机扔进马桶冲掉的冲动。

“不是，部长您不知道。这小子真的很古怪，肯定不是警方的人，也不像道上的，您教育过我们做事不能莽撞。不得摸清他的来历才能放心处理掉嘛。”

“为什么那么确定不是条子也不是黑道？”

“请相信我，这点经验我还是有的。这家伙就跟从娘胎里刚出来一样，身上什么证明身份的东西都没有。”

“刚从娘胎里出来……他没穿衣服吗？”

“不是，就是个比方……”

韩强殖再度扶额感觉自己跟金应修的思维次元差太多，不适合超过五分钟的长时间交流。要不是这个少说肯干的杀猪佬干脏活手脚够麻利，韩部长怎么也不会想留着这条不开窍的土狗。可这年头脑子好使又忠贞不贰的狗哪里那么好找呢，韩部长想着就叹长气。

“部长，要不我把他的指纹和照片发给您，您帮忙在内部系统里查一下？”

“……”

韩强殖捏着眉头挂掉电话告诫自己不能生气不能生气，生气容易长皱纹。

五分钟后，金应修的邮件发了过来，韩部长一脸嫌弃地打开，草草浏览了一遍，顿时心中羊驼狂奔给这帮混混的摄影水平打了个负分。

能用果X拍出诺基亚3310质感的水平一般人还真学不来，是天赋吧，必须是天赋吧，韩部长在内心疯狂吐槽着。

然而即便是3310的质感也勉强可以看出，金应修逮住的这只老鼠是个眉清目秀的青年，可惜浑身都是血，连脸上都溅到了血，眼神涣散气色衰败，看样子就剩一口气了。韩部长看着这些血腥的照片脑门子上蹦出个疑问，是哪个部门埋断线的暗钉吗？

为了验证这个问题，韩部长发动了他的关系网，向各个官方机构的自己人发了问询密件，同时也安排本部在指纹库中进行了比对工作。下班前，回馈消息纷纷回传，令他吃惊的情况出现了。没有任何记录——既不是公务员，也不是前科在录的帮派分子，这个天降的家伙到底哪儿冒出来的？

这下连身经百战的韩部长也感到了困惑。他不禁想起杀猪佬的话，找不到来历，就像凭空从天上掉下来的一样，没有身份但又有着特工般好身手吗……韩部长正陷入沉思，最后一条反馈来了，来自警察系统的内线提供了一条更奇怪的消息：没有在指纹库里找到犯罪记录，但根据照片比对发现不久前曾参与一场群架斗殴事件，然而身份是受害人。内线把该受害人信息一并传送到了韩部长邮箱里。证券从业者的身份这不但没有让问题明朗化，反而令他愈发困惑。

一个朝九晚五的公司上班族怎么会出现在这种事件中，这就跟阿姆斯特朗登月后发现月球上有个抽水马桶一样百不搭。韩部长不是个有神论者，但这事从唯物角度实在找不到合理解释。

这个疑惑让他在晚上的酒会上一直在走神，被忽视的头牌陪酒女郎罕见地被晾在一边，只能跟小姐妹叽叽喳喳聊天。

“上次庆妍姐说得那个片子好棒啊，xx欧巴一人扮演两个角色，双份美颜双份的快乐，快被迷疯了！”

“欧巴是好帅，就是剧情太扯了，间谍通过整容替换了他人人生这么扯的剧情亏编剧想得出来。”

“庆妍姐你看电影还看剧情啊？好老土欸～”

看着小姐们聊得热闹，同席的国防部次长凑过来嬉皮笑脸抱怨美女们只关心明星不关心自己。结果惨被小姐们嫌弃不够帅，惹得次长恼羞成怒表示要跟文化部的去抗议，为什么最近的南韩影视剧里总是让小鲜肉来饰演北韩间谍，搞的大韩民国的女孩子们三观都错乱了，一个个把北边那些吃草的大干帽都幻想成了身高185腰细腿长脸赛元彬的美男子。

“现实生活里，我这样的在北韩都是超级大帅哥呢！”醉醺醺的次长厚颜无耻地拍着胸脯自夸，还搭着韩强殖的肩膀补充道，“如果是韩部长的相貌到了那边马上能作驸马哦。”

小姐们嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团，韩部长只能翻着白眼把酒鬼照脸推开。

在散席后的回家路上，韩部长坐在后座上一直在想刚才夜总会里的谈话，这几天一直让他颇为烦心的事突然有了解决方案。

一到家韩部长就给金应修打了电话。

“可别让那家伙死了，我有大用处。”

韩强殖的鬼点子可不会跟别人分享，他也无需对自己的狗说明前因后果，金应修只负责办事就好。

接下去他又打了两个电话，一个打给了军部高层的自己人，另一个是越洋电话打给了自己的华尔街证券经纪人。

另一头金应修得令就犯了难，他本以为部长都说了这人肯定不会是FBI所以八成下场还是去当狗粮就没上心去给人治伤，现在上头命令突变无论如何要救治假FBI。这不是为难他吗？韩部长为难金老板，金老板只能去为难医生。可怜的私人诊所医生看到野狗帮风风火火把个血葫芦拉进自己的诊所差点没吓到背气。杀猪佬的恶名给了医生极大的工作动力，通过超常发挥竟当真取出弹头保住了陆东植的命。

话分两头，徐仁宇这几天也没闲着，他干脆告了假，一个点一个点地去查野狗帮的窝点。在公司内部却又因为徐仁宇和陆东植这对绯闻男友同时请假爆发出其实这二人去了巴厘岛这种没谱的传闻。

因为在上次的绑票未遂案中被查出有嗑药而被迫“暂时退岗修整”的徐志勋，依靠母亲的枕边风终于被解了禁允许回公司上班。然而在修整期间懒散惯了的徐志勋常务对重新上岗能有多大热情呢？他管事儿那会儿整天在单位里除了摸鱼就是调戏小姑娘，现在实权还在徐仁宇手里他就更没事可作了。想不到视权如命的徐仁宇居然会无故请假多日不来公司，这什么情况？闲到长毛的徐志勋开始四处打听，这一打听就打听到了关于野种哥哥的惊天桃色新闻！追男人追得荒废事业什么鬼？！

徐仁宇本人对公司里的这些变故还一无所知，或者说漠不关心，这两天赵宥真的工作汇报电话都被直接作放置play。对于徐仁宇而言，眼下的关注焦点只有野狗帮一个。但要在短短几天里把陆东植的所在从野狗帮众多的产业和窝点中梳理出来，就算把整个反黑组拖过来帮忙都是不可能完成的任务。另一方面对沈宝景手机的监听也没有得到警方那边有什么有力的资讯，警方虽基本已确定四方会长的失踪案肯定与野狗帮脱不开干系。但他们的突击搜查跟徐仁宇调查得到的结果是一样的，金应修带着陆东植好像原地蒸发了一样。

对媒体虽然压制了报道，警方以反黑名义发起的密集搜查却也把首尔的黑社会搞得鸡犬不宁怨声载道，昔日嚣张的野狗帮被迫突然低调。有个别干部在逃出首尔时被拘，整个野狗帮内部人心惶惶，然而除了那晚上跟着金应修去了CICI POISON的几人和少数老资历的心腹，就算在野狗帮内部大部分人对于金泰源闯下的弥天大祸也全然不知。这也使得官方的搜查工作开展起来格外艰难。不过在官方所有人都只以为被绑架的只有武田真雄，并不知道还有个地狱无门闯进来的陆东植。对于急于甩锅的韩部长而言，天降的编外人员陆东植反而成了一枚用以反转的奇兵。

由是韩部长下死命要求金应修保证陆东植的生命安全直到他做好准备工作。然而这消息传达到金应修那帮喽喽一层时已经打了折扣。与金应修一起突击夜店的混混都是些血气方刚的愣头青，能打架肯卖命但同时也存在荷尔蒙过剩的问题。

风紧之后被闷在屋子里闷了两天，这帮人都开始骨头发痒，也不知道哪个起头就趁金应修不在嗑起药来。嗑了药的混混们脑子犯浑，一身精力无处发泄又不能找女人，就把主意打到了还瘫在床上不能动的俘虏身上。

“仔细看的话这家伙脸长得还不错嘛，当女人用也没关系吧。”

“反正迟早都要杀掉的，不用白不用。”

“关了灯都一样。”

混混们嘻嘻哈哈地拿着白利贤取笑，对他上下其手。白利贤因为挂着药，身上伤重又虚得很。这回是真变成龙游浅滩鱼虾戏。只能眼巴巴看着混混们对自己上面扒衣服下面扒裤子。

“在夜店里的时候这家伙不是很能打吗？怎么身上软乎乎的，跟个发育不良的女学生一样。”

“要求那么高干嘛，你还指望有个林允儿给你下火吗？”

“不行，看着男人那东西，完全下不了屌啊。把他翻过来翻过来。”

遭受着前所未有的奇耻大辱的白利贤在镇定剂的作用下手脚完全使不上劲儿，只能任由这帮精虫上脑的狗崽子把自己剥得跟只生番兔一样翻过身去。刚缝合不久的伤口又开始渗血，洇得原本就不干净的床单上一片鲜红，喉咙里涌上来的都是血腥味。

“前面不行，背面看着倒不错呢。”

“有点意思，这个屁股比我上次玩的那妞儿还大。”

混混们一边笑一边没轻没重地捏着陆东植的一身好肉，白利贤心里瓦凉瓦凉的，心里想着就当被狗咬了，等老子能动了起来第一件事定要把这帮垃圾都杀掉。

就当他万念俱灰地感觉到其中一个混混已经把那个硬邦邦的东西抵上自己倒霉的屁股时，金应修回来了。

当时场面一度比较尴尬。金应修当然不在乎自己的狗崽子们随便找倒霉蛋泄火。可他瞧见床单上洇开的崭新血迹就生气了。韩部长说了要好好照顾这家伙，留他活着有用处，真被这些荷尔蒙爆炸的小公狗轮一遭儿，这肉票准得死在床上。

虽然以金应修的智商无论如何猜不到韩部长的计划，但他很清楚一点把韩强殖吩咐的事办砸了的人没有一个不倒大霉。眼下这帮愣头青们磕药磕上了头连天王老子都管不过来，金应修不能冒险。趁他们还没疯，金老板亲自动手给伤者换了身干净衣服，作了决定把韩部长的重要棋子转移到更安全的地方去。

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

白利贤的这半个礼拜完全活在了噩梦里。他不是没预计过会受伤，但没想到会伤这么惨，更没想到会被俘。本以为会就此被杀，却意外靠蹩脚的谎言换得了生机。然而伤口被耽搁了一天才得到救治，几乎让他被自己的血呛死。好不容易动了手术，排出了肺叶中的积水和废血也就剩下一口气吊着。

完了还得忍受被一群磕嗨了的混混猥亵，放在过去白利贤一个人就能让他们大小脑袋一起搬家。可惜落毛的凤凰不如鸡，他只能指望徐仁宇和沈宝景能快点找到自己。然而徐仁宇还没找过来，他就头上被套了个麻袋送去了下一个囚禁地。

为了节省看守的人手，这一次金应修决定节能一点，直接把陆东植跟另一张肉票关到了一起。比起自己那帮虎狼小将，在金应修看来让斯文的日本肉票来照顾伤者似乎更不容易出问题。

于是白利贤和武田真雄哪个也没想到，在这种环境下重逢了。

乍一看到绑匪们把一个濒死之人抬进囚禁自己的房间，武田真雄是崩溃的。仅管自被绑以来，他努力保持体面告诫自己不能向歹徒低头。但就算从第二天开始就再没人殴打过他，随着被绑架的日子一天天增加武田真雄的心也不断下坠至谷底。

他幼年时也曾遭遇绑架，但这次的遭遇是全然不同的。绑匪没有给自己录影去讨要赎金，连录音或电话都没有。没有要求的绑架因其不确定性而更可怕，武田真雄作为一个上市公司的副总，又是四方财团的第一继承人，其家族在日本也是举足轻重的财阀。这也意味着明里暗里有无数敌人，到底是谁，为什么要绑架自己，每天被关在窗户被木条封钉的房间里，连时间的概念都开始模糊的武田真雄翻来覆去地思考这些问题精神都快崩溃了。

然后突然这些韩国绑匪把一个快死的人丢进来让他们“互相照顾”。这算什么？这些天杀的韩国人在愚弄自己么？真雄被绝望和愤怒所淹没，远远地抱头躲在房间角落里，完全不想去碰那个渗血的伤者。

直到他听到了久违的母语。

“是武田君吗？”

“欸？”真雄吃惊地抬起头来，看到陆东植苍白到毫无血色的面孔正朝自己露出一抹苦笑。

“终于找到你啦。”

武田真雄十一岁时，负责接送他上下学的司机因为一点私事耽搁了半小时才到学校。那一天武田小朋友遭遇了人生第一次绑架。绑匪很传统地把勒索电话打到了武田府上。最后真雄的父亲息事宁人，花了一笔可观的赎金把儿子赎了回去。整个过程非常顺利，匪票双方并没有发生影视剧中常见的龃龉。绑匪在拘禁期间甚至给真雄小朋友买了好吃的红豆菠萝包。然而当他脱险回家后父亲却没有拥抱他，而是以扣除他整个中学生涯的零花钱作为惩罚。因为父亲认为是武田自己不够警惕才给了犯罪分子有乘之机。

少年时代的武田真雄因此一直觉得在父亲眼里，自己只是一件有价商品。自己能够回家并不是父亲救了自己，父亲只是字面意义上地把儿子从绑匪手上买回去了而已。这桩旧事也直接导致了武田父子后来的感情一直很淡薄。

二十多年后在第二次遭遇绑票时，一个只有一面之缘的异国青年却能冒着生命危险来营救自己并负下重伤，武田真雄波澜不惊的感情生涯中突然激起一阵惊涛骇浪。他感动地握着陆东植的手说：“我武田真雄向八幡大明神发誓只要此次能顺利脱险，一定会报答东植君的恩情！”

白利贤心中却八杆子打不着地想着，可别谈报恩不报恩了，你们日本能别老惦记着咱朝鲜就谢天谢地。

接下去的两天，感沛五腑的武田副会长任劳任怨地看护起陆东植，从吃饭喝水伺候到上洗手间，搞得白利贤都快不好意思。武田却回答说知恩图报是家训，自己作的还很不够。

利贤看着武田神似故人的侧影，总是动辄回想起往事。以前没机会也就算了，现在俩人给关在一屋整天耗一起，他就忍不住好奇想探探真雄的家世，却总不知道怎么开口问。

后来连武田真雄也注意到了东植君总是有意无意在偷看自己，看着看着又会开始发呆，他是憔悴的伤患，模样勘称可怜又可爱。武田真雄副会长当了三十多年的直男，第一次感觉碰到了人生的扳手。

这两天还有韩部长也忙，他忙着找整容大师和国防部的朋友。后者提供了一份没够上高级机密级别的档案，档案归属者是一名五年前在韩国境内失踪的北韩间谍。因为一直没找到，所以一直放在情报处的档案馆里积灰。这种档案其实有不少，很大可能是该名人员已经死亡或者潜逃回北方了。

韩部长借来这份档案却只是要个壳子方便自己耍一招李代桃僵。从陪酒女的闲聊中得到的灵感，仔细推敲也没那么离奇。现在韩国整容业那么发达，只要把金应修手里的那个来路不明的家伙整成朝鲜间谍的模样，再把武田真雄杀了，把撕票四方会长的锅扣给北边的邻居，一切问题不就迎刃而解了嘛？

这条计谋最妙之处是，以北韩的尿性也懒得来跟外界解释则个，反正北韩嘛就算自辩也没人会信。这么好的背锅侠真是老天做给自己的。等武田真雄遇害的消息一传出，四方股票大跌自己还能靠买空大赚一笔。韩部长觉得自己实在是大韩民国第一智，当代诸葛亮没跑了。

不过这两天他也是被盯梢盯得很烦，警察像跟屁虫一样黏着自己，一出中央地检后面就一溜儿小尾巴，跟新婚花车游街一样。警察果然是只会用蛮力的低能种族，韩部长嫌弃地想，反正过两天等安排好整容手术的事尘埃落定，警察就会发现其实祸根在朝鲜。到时候这些跟屁虫不用驱赶它们就自己散了。小不忍则乱大谋，韩部长决定就先忍耐几天。

沈宝景这样的小警员当然无从得知当代诸葛亮的阴谋，所有关于野狗帮的信息都断了只剩下一个韩强殖还留在明面上，警方没得选只能去盯韩部长。沈宝景心知反黑组这样大张旗鼓地叫了一个组的人盯梢，韩强殖这种人精肯定早就察觉怎么可能还会露狐狸尾巴。但她又没其他线索可追查，只能每天硬着头皮目送韩部长上下班。

一个日本富豪被绑架就这样劳师动众滥用警力，自己追查的针对弱势群体的连环杀人案却无人问津，此种差别待遇让富有正义感的警员沈宝景感到气闷和不平。就在她长吁短叹之际，有人在她的长椅边坐了下来。

“警察与其在这里缘木求鱼，不如去看一下白馆，听说最近那里又开始闹鬼咯。”

男人说完就一击脱离起身走人，沈宝景还想拉住那人却被两个疑似保镖的跟班拦了下来。望着那个丢下莫名其妙丢下一句话就跑的男人风流倜傥的背景，突然沈宝景觉得说不出的眼熟。她想了半小时才想起，那个男人很像新晋的年轻议员朴泰洙。

这位朴议员因为长相俊俏娶得豪门娇妻，当了X集团的入赘女婿，倚赖妻家背景当了国会议员，被媒体们贴上了软饭议员这种不雅标签。为什么这样一位人物会没头没脑跑来跟自己讲那么一句没头没脑的话呢？

沈宝景自然不知道朴泰洙和韩强殖之间势如水火的关系，看警方调查老韩居然如此不给力，朴泰洙真是头发都急白了好几根。现在饭都喂到嘴边了，总不会笨到再吐出来吧。

沈宝景当然不会笨到把喂到嘴边的饭再吐出来，她得到了朴议员的暗示麻溜就打开手机开始搜索白馆的信息。可是光首尔就有好几个地方都叫白馆，沈宝景只能找外援，在反黑组的内部群里扮小白向前辈大叔们虚心提问。

别说还真的很快得到了回答，原来韩强殖在一山新城有套闲置的房产，因为外墙全粉刷成了乳白色而被称为白馆。只是这套房产据说当初只是为了投资而购置，一直连内装都没搞，韩部长买了以后就一天没住过，所以也从来不在反黑组的关注范围内。

沈宝景向专案组组长汇报了得到神秘爆料的讯息，但正规警察办案是要申请搜查令的，申请就需要时间，在等待期间只能装作一切如常。

警方搜查白馆需要搜查令，可在徐仁宇就完全不必要了。在沈宝景手机里装木马果然是明智的决定！守了三天，徐仁宇终于守到了有用的信息。这会子就是天王老子来了也拉不住他冲向一山新城！

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

虽然被关押的地下室里条件艰苦，既没有窗户，厕所也非常简陋，弥漫着潮湿的霉味。毛胚水泥房内除了张肮脏的床垫什么都没有。然而知恩图报的武田副会长还是尽其所能地照顾照料着重伤的东植，单从其态度行为来看很难想象得到其出身豪门。白利贤虽然很感激他的好意，但武田过分亲密的照看让他实在有些受不了。此种情绪终于在武田企图协助他上洗手间时爆发了出来。

他严正告诉日本人，自己受的只是小伤经过手术和修养已经恢复得七七八八，根本用不着像看护高位截瘫一样待自己。只可惜陆东植的肺叶不争气，返涌引发的咯血让他的声明缺乏公信力，反而让武田看来只是在幼稚地逞强。

于是武田真雄干脆跟他说：“您忘了我是新宿校区*（注1）的吗？我念的可是医科，您的伤到底严不严重我比您清楚！”

一个豪门望族的顺位继承人为什么会去念医科呢？白利贤都觉得很不可思议。

武田也不拿乔，坦诚相告说自己原本就对继承家业兴趣不大，从小的梦想就是穿上白大褂救死扶伤。

“然而最终胳膊拧不过大腿，还是按照父亲给自己设定的人生走了下去。”武田真雄对着利贤苦笑，“让东植君见笑了，我是个懦弱的人啊。”

别人八辈子求不来的好出身，这人却还爱要不要，在白利贤看来武田真雄又是一个被惯坏了的大少爷。

“听说武田君这次来韩国是为了收购企业？”专门问起这个是因为白利贤很难不想起一百多年前武田阳介与宋佳英的生意往来，身为一个机敏的爱国志士当然要随时警惕日本对朝鲜的渗透。

武田真雄却摇摇头说了个意外的理由：“收购企业只是顺便，并不是要紧的事。造访韩国是因为这是我们武田家的传统。”

“传统？难道武田君祖上其实是朝鲜人吗？”

“那不是，只是我们武田家最早发迹是从朝鲜伊始。实不相瞒本门并非历史悠久的传统豪族，连武田这个姓氏也是明治维新以后才得到的。*（注2）然而我的曾曾祖父虽然出身平民，却是个大胆的冒险家。也是从他开始，武田家每一代当家都必须考入庆应才算合格，有资格继承家业。不过我这样的去庆应读医科算是钻空子吧，哈哈。”

“您的曾曾祖父到过朝鲜吗？”

“不是只有曾曾祖父大人到过朝鲜哦，是按照他老人家的遗愿，但凡要继承家业，就得到韩国来踏旧。用曾曾祖的遗训：初心勿忘，旧辄不覆。”

“旧辄不覆听上去好像有不好的故事呢。”

“说起来惭愧，我们武田家的初代家主是在朝鲜发的迹。虽然在祖史中不会把坏事讲得很明白，不过稍有历史常识也知道他那时代表日本政府到朝鲜能干什么好事是吧。”

聊到这里，白利贤心中一个大胆的猜想已经怎么都压不住了。

武田真雄看对方面色微妙以为是产生了误会，连忙解释说：“曾曾祖大人只是参与过甲午战争，并没有涉及乙未事件*（注3）。朴泳孝下台前，他就已经去了满洲里赴任，再后来因在日露战争中负伤而返回了日本，此后余生再未踏及远东大陆。这里我倒不是要帮自家先人粉饰，我的曾曾祖父对朝鲜还是很有感情的，祖父说先祖在大学时代曾与来自朝鲜的好友朝夕相对，因而能讲一口流利的朝鲜语。也曾踏遍朝鲜八道，差不多可算是个朝鲜通。虽然跟那时绝大部分的日本人一样，他也曾野心勃勃地希望能为祖国建功立业。但对于乙未事件这样的野蛮行径，曾曾祖父是完全不能认同的。他所信仰的是现代文明的威压，当时日本军部狂妄野蛮的作风与他的理念出入太大。他不耻与那些无礼之人为伍，回国后就下野从商。‘打仗总有输赢，只有生意人始终盈利’，留下这样的家训的曾曾祖在那个硝烟弥漫的年代应该也算一枚异类吧。”

“后来武田氏就一直经商再不从政了吗？”

“是啊，说出啦您别笑啊。我祖父甚至连参军都被塞钱安排进了大阪师团。*（注4）虽然当时可能让人觉得挺没出息，但好歹能全须全尾活蹦乱跳地退伍返乡，人没事不是比什么都强吗？”

万万没想到，当初如此野心勃勃的武田君，在晚年居然成了厌战的生意人。人生是多么奇妙无常啊。

白利贤望着真雄酷似其先祖的脸庞，忍不住伸出手去，在那个风起云涌的大时代，眼睁睁看着自己引以为傲的祖国打着鸡血唱着战歌大踏步迈入失败的泥沼，不知道阳介前辈当时的心情是怎样呢？百年前，自己曾经那么羡慕武田阳介，不用为祖国的孱弱而自卑，不用忍受庸碌无能的腐败官僚，仅凭自己的能力就能以平民之身跻身上流与名门贵族平起平坐，对外更是不怵强大的中俄……然而物极必反水满则溢，也正是过剩的自信心把大日本帝国引上了不归路。贪心不足蛇吞象，喊着武运昌隆的日本最终死于胃口过大，谁能想得到呢？真是报应不爽。

白利贤内心是回顾百年历史的波涛翻涌，而在武田真雄的角度却只看到这个外貌秀丽的韩国校友，深情款款地摸着自己的脸，神色沉迷若有所思……

这两天饱受性向动摇之苦的武田副会长情绪无法稳定了。他按捺不住，一把抓住陆东植的手，动情地说：“东植君，实不相瞒，我第一眼见到你就对你……”他似乎不知怎么用韩语接着说下去，只能切换回母语频道，“初次相见时我就觉得与您似曾相识，这听上去可能有点可笑，我一直是个坚定的无神论者，但看到您之后我对唯物主义都产生了怀疑……但后来周英敏先生说您是徐理事的情人，我本不想插手他人的恋情当一个可耻的第三者。可感情的事怎么能用理智强压呢？虽然不知道为什么您会来到这里想要救我，甚至还为此负伤，虽然这不是最好的时机表白，虽然我知道这很对不起徐理事，但我还是任性地希望能把自己的心意表达给您！请尝试着跟我交往吧！”

武田真雄抱着必死的决心发出的表白让白利贤变成了石雕。

不是，我只是在怀旧为什么突然跟我说这些啊……老子是你曾曾祖父的同辈好吗？小爷我比你大一百多岁知道嘛？还有为什么要用阳介前辈的脸跟我说这种奇怪的话啊？！是我学的日语哪里不对吗？武田阳介你他妈也不管管，就算早就死了也不能当借口！不是我故意找茬，你们武田家的基因出问题了！还说老子是徐仁宇情人？？？从哪个刁钻的角度看出来老子跟姓徐的是那种关系？周英敏放个狗屁你就信了，你是三岁小孩子吗？！

白利贤的脑内一时诸念迭起紊乱纷杂，他上一次被表白已经是一百多年前，镜台水仙般娇美的明心小姐含羞带怯地诉衷情，这都足以让白利贤脑筋短路手不知道该往哪里放。现在冒出个比自己个头还高的成年男子顶着故人老友的脸豪气干云地求交往，这题对白利贤那点约等于无的感情阅历算是严重超纲。

白利贤的木楞当场让武田真雄误以为他是害羞，于是赶紧又深情地补了一句，“恕我唐突，在这种环境下我完全能理解东植君无法立刻给我答复。没关系，我有耐心我可以等。只要给我一个机会，我会同徐公子公平竞争，会让东植君看到我是值得你托付终生的男人！”

武田副会长刚发完豪言壮语，囚室的门被打开了，走进来几个野狗帮的混混。白利贤庆幸还好这些混混听不懂日语，不然就凭着跟倭人搅基的嫌疑他老白家的脸都要丢光了。哦，不对，现在要丢也是丢陆家人的脸。可还是超级丢人的好吗？！

于是在混混们呼喝着让挨枪子儿的那个肉票跟他们走一趟时，白利贤立刻大步流星脱离了尴尬的告白现场，作为一个正常男人他现在一秒钟都不想跟自己的同性爱慕者在一个房间里单独相处。

混混本以为肉票就该有肉票的样子，起码得拖着走吧。这肉票倒好，身上给开了个透明窟窿还态度如此傲慢洒脱。在混混们肃然起敬的押送下，白利贤被带去三楼的房间抽血。

他当然不知道韩部长的计划——这是为整容手术作准备。知情人事金应修晃过来监督——实则他是无事可做来看热闹。他拿着韩部长传来的资料比对正在被抽血的陆东植。资料上的北韩间谍方脸小眼塌鼻子，对比一下那边那长得跟朵花儿似的青年，差距未免有点大。世人多是整容往美里整，这非要把个美人整丑，难怪连主刀医生都在连连叫苦。有点可惜啊，金应修看了会儿真心对着陆东植发出感叹，还不如给我拿去喂狗。

这边刚监督“北韩间谍”抽完血，突然金应修听到一阵奇怪的轰响，好似许多飞蝇群聚在一起振翅，由远及近越来越大声。他注意到其他人包括肉票都开始东张西望，可见这声音绝不是自己的耳鸣。到底是什么……忽然随着一道刺目的强光，金应修觉得自己跟什么东西对上眼了。但那氙气灯一样的玩意儿实在太亮，一时照得四楼房间内一片通明，所有人都被迫扭头遮挡住眼睛。在众人还没作出反应前，随着玻璃碎裂的轰响，两个烟雾弹被投了进来。

金应修平时为了装逼喜欢白天黑夜都戴偏光镜，这时比其他人更快适应了强光的直射，窗外不知从哪儿来了一台绑着小型发射装置的无人机。他第一反应是警察来了！为什么平时干什么事都磨磨蹭蹭的警察这次动作如此迅猛而且完全没有消息走漏？连韩部长都没来得及通知到这边。金应修拔枪想把那无人机打下来，可视线很快被烟雾遮挡得毫无能见度。他赶紧拨了韩强殖的电话。可电话刚接通，他手腕子就狠狠挨了一记飞踢，手机应声而落掉到了地上摔成了碎屏。

金应修没功夫去管电话，在刺鼻刺眼的烟雾中跟人交上了手。对方的拳脚功夫很厉害，但似乎心有余力不足，攻击力道飘得厉害。很快他嗅到熟悉的血腥味，对手身上有伤。这么快应该不是警察杀上来了，而是陆东植这小子乘乱在做妖。这种角色果然不会坐以待毙，只要给他逮到一点机会就有危险翻盘。

金应修恨得牙痒，他拔出了随身携带的刀，集中起全部精神应对起烟雾中神出鬼没的陆东植。在这种情况下，枪的作用已大打折扣，不过他能闯出这片江湖可不是单靠手枪。视线阻挡是双方面的，金应修看不清楚，对方的视线肯定也受影响。陆东植又赤手空拳身上带伤怎么看都是自己优势。然而金老板忘了，在这种情况下自己也有个很大的劣势——周遭全是他自己的手下，而对于陆东植而言只要能摸着的都是敌人，完全不用费劲儿分辨是敌是友，可以放开手脚攻击。

这个问题在金应修把刀捅进自己手下的肚子时暴露了出来。发现陆东植把自己的手下当肉盾让金老板气得发狂，他高声大骂要把陆东植活剥了。喽喽们听着老大这样大嗓子骂人，知道他是为了让手下人能辨别自己的方位别往他刀口上撞，可这由不得他们自主。白利贤听金应修骂得越起劲就越要把他的人往他那儿丢。一会儿功夫，快刀在手的金老板已经捅了三四个自己的喽喽，他心知不能再这样跟着耗下去。楼下已经有零星的枪响和惨叫，虽然动静听着不大，但只要警察武力强压指定坚持不久。金应修心思一转，一个地滚摸到楼梯口竟同只地老鼠一样往下跑了。四楼剩下还能动的见老大带头跑下楼，也不管三七二十一跟着逃。

白利贤听着屁滚尿流的人声渐渐消失在楼梯方向，终于暂时松了口气。他此时也狼狈至极，剧烈的动作撕裂了伤口，疼得他半个人都抽抽。这不是他第一次挨枪子儿，也不知怎么的每次挨枪子儿都不能好好养伤总会闹到炸线，换了个身体都逃不脱这个命运。

难道自己是百分百挨枪伤，百分百伤口炸线的设定嘛？白利贤尽量去跑神想些有的没的，把注意力从伤口上转移，可刚才靠肾上腺素压制住的疼痛现在随着兴奋的消退正排山倒海卷土重来，疼得他快掉眼泪。对于医科白利贤是一窍不通，旧时代在军队时他受伤后疼到不行，姐夫就会给军医塞钱求着打针吗啡。那东西是很灵的，然而每次军医都不给多用，好像吗啡是金子兑出来似的。此时因伤口炸线疼到不行的白利贤，一边吐血一边爬到医护台上翻药箱。在一大堆看不懂的药瓶中，还真叫他找到了唯一认识的吗啡注射液。他疼得顾不得其他，直接一管拉满就往胳膊上扎。

这一针下去，效果立竿见影，疼痛如潮水退去。白利贤一看能动了，立马想站起来往楼下追赶。可走了没两步发现不对劲了，怎么跟踩进了棉花絮似的，整个人都飘飘欲仙要飞升起来。一种奇妙的愉悦感充斥全身，哪怕看到烟幕中有人影朝自己冲来他也不能作出任何有效反应。

当那人影冲到跟前，他竟然看到了哥哥白利刚的脸。

“利贤，没事了啊。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1* 庆应位于新宿区的信浓町校区是医学部的所在。
> 
> 注2* 明治维新以前，日本平民跟朝鲜平民一样不允许拥有姓氏。
> 
> 注3* 乙未事件，1896年日本激进分子因不满朝鲜王廷对沙俄的倾斜策划了犯宫虐杀明成皇后，是朝鲜人深恶痛绝引为国耻的一桩日本恶行。
> 
> 注4* 大阪第四师团：被美军评价为爱好和平的师团，跟那些一打败仗就闹着切腹的妖艳贱货不一样，大阪师团毫无战意，能不打就不打。吃的红光满面的大阪师团有着战争一结束，第二天就去美军兵营门口摆摊兜售纪念品的壮举。


	18. Chapter 18

白利贤垮下去一瞬间被人抱住了，可利刚怎么会出现在这里？他抓着哥哥的手，却发现利刚的脸已经变幻成了母亲。

“利贤不要老是挑食，只吃鱼不吃肉怎么行呢？”

他想伸手去摸很久没见的母亲，可刚伸出手去母亲又换成了黄明心。

“此去少爷千万要照顾好自己，我会每天在佛前为您祈福。”

旧时代的故人们纷至沓来浮现眼前让白利贤激动得泪盈满眶不知所以。

而在这头抱着人的朴武锡就很困扰了，小老板让自己到上面找人，人是找到了，怎么变成了这么副鬼德行，简直像被喂了迷幻药。朴武锡不愧是干过刑警的，想到这里脑子突然开窍，赶紧俯身四下寻找，果然在逐渐消散的烟雾中望见地上掉落一堆乱七八糟的药瓶，其中一个已经空了。

他也来不及细看，下面的枪声又响起来了，是说为什么小老板一个干金融的手里那么多违禁的家伙啊？虽然给钱爽快，可直接全武行冲到检察官的不动产里大开杀戒，怎么看都是无法回头的买卖，这次搞不好要吃牢饭了！

朴武锡不想吃牢饭，可现在已骑虎难下。看徐仁宇那疯样子，一枪爆了自己头也并非没有可能。只能先走一步看一步了，反正自己只负责救人，等韩强殖查起来，就说自己是被胁迫的好了。这样一想，朴武锡就全不去管去跑了地下室一线的徐仁宇，一门心思救助起麻药过量的人质。

徐仁宇这边更是焦头烂额，他本以为人质肯定关在地下室，结果一路火力开道闯进地下囚室，却只找到个小日本。搞半天救了个武田真雄？徐仁宇简直想把日本人同野狗帮众一样毙了得。

然而武田真雄一见到徐仁宇却急切地问起东植君怎么样了。还好往楼上搜的朴武锡及时通过无线耳麦报信说找到了陆东植。徐仁宇只好急急忙忙调转方向往楼上赶，正好撞到过来抢人质的金应修一伙人。

武田真雄是个连鸡都没杀过的文明人，看到徐仁宇左右开弓，从半自动步枪耍到维京斧，杀人技术娴熟自如，不由心内暗惊这韩国财阀跟日本财阀的爱好差距略大。此前放出豪言壮语要跟徐仁宇公平竞争陆东植，这会子顿时压力陡增。哪个知道徐仁宇的武力值是橙色数值，比比自己的绿色武力值，真雄有点气馁。不过还是可以从其他环节下手超越徐仁宇的，他给自己鼓劲。绝对不会轻易认输！

徐仁宇不晓得缩头缩脑跟在他屁股后面的武田真雄此刻这样的脑内，他要能读心立马就会把日本人切成碎片送给金应修去喂狗。可此刻，他满心焦急只想冲到楼上跟朴武锡汇合。

怎奈金应修是个极其难缠的主儿，双方隔着道楼梯对射了半天，墙都打花了谁也没捞到好。金应修大约也是发觉了，来劫肉票的并非警察，而且人数也远没有自己想得那么多。只是杀伤力相当可观，好在没有后援，他就不想撤退。

白馆所在的这块别墅区本来就因为开发商的问题楼盘滞销，附近的楼都是空房子，活人邻居都没有。打斗虽然激烈，一时半会招不来警察。金应修可不肯吃哑巴亏，都杀到白馆来了，他要是再放走这帮胆大包天的兔崽子，韩强殖还能让他活？

困兽犹斗格外勇，此刻的金应修也是下了必死的决心要拖住徐仁宇。好消息是徐仁宇从杀进来到现在的僵持已经消耗了大量子弹，应该快弹尽粮绝，坏消息是金应修自己的子弹也所剩无几。

又一轮对射过后，静了好一会儿，金应修听到对面沉重的喘气声突然消失了。他决定赌一把，从当作掩体的墙角就地滚出，果然看到一个手持利斧的男子已经蹑步潜行到离自己不到三米的地方——金应修赌的是对方的子弹先比他打光，这把他赌对了。杀猪佬嘴角拉出一记狞笑，瞄准徐仁宇的脑袋就是一枪。

这枪原是必中的，然而就在金应修与徐仁宇僵持互望的那半秒钟内，赘在仁宇屁股后面一直处于看戏状态的武田真雄因为觉得这种只有电影里才有的经历不记录下来太亏了，竟摸了一个死人的手机想拍照留念。在黑暗中乍现的自动闪光灯正好闪了面朝这边的金应修的眼。金应修打歪了。

“西八。”他刚骂完，天灵盖就像个太空碟一样飞了起来，bia到墙上留下好壮观一滩血。

给金老板做完暴力开颅手术的徐仁宇一脸血地扭过头来，朝武田真雄冷笑：“好看吗？要不要再拍一张？”

武田真雄只在昆廷·塔伦蒂诺的电影里见过这样利落的杀人手法，在现实中看到一边是吓到脚软，一边又有鼓掌的冲动。天真的日本人可不晓得，要不是徐仁宇念在他那个愚蠢举动正好救了自己的命，敢给捕食者杀人魔的现场杀人留影就足以他死一百次。

扫清了障碍，从一堆尸山血海里爬出了地下室的徐仁宇和武田真雄，在车库外的坡道上找到了已经上车的朴武锡和陆东植，可陆东植看上去很不对劲。

他出汗出得厉害，整个人仿佛从水里捞出来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着听不懂的胡话。一会儿哭一会儿笑。开始徐仁宇看他胸口一片湮血还以为是受了伤失血过多，但朴武锡的回答给了他一个更糟的结果。

“好像是吗啡中毒，可能是绑匪给打的。我进去时人就这样了，怎么办？”

“怎么办？送医院啊！”徐仁宇又气又急，“他都这样了你还他妈一直在这里等等个锤子？！”

“这样上医院，警察很快就会找上门的。”朴武锡看徐仁宇已经急昏了头只好提醒他。

徐仁宇抱着陆东植只觉得怀里的人肌肉松弛浑身都软下来了，曾经那么火热的身体现在摸上去一片湿冷，他心里全乱了。

“赶紧上医院，别管他妈的警察了！”

这边陆东植还在左一声右一声地叫着“哥”，声音细小得同奶猫一样。平时这家伙明明说起话来中气十足，干嘛现在一副要死的样子啊！不是特工吗？不是很厉害吗？这么厉害的特工死于吗啡过量说得通吗？！

徐仁宇狠命地捶着驾驶座的椅背，捶得前座开车的朴武锡背都麻了也不敢吭一声。从徐仁宇腮上流下的也不知道是汗水还是什么，混着浑浊的血一滴滴绽在陆东植白到透明的脖颈上，这情形看得旁人都觉着凄惨。

武田真雄试图凑过去瞧瞧陆东植的情形，却被徐仁宇一肘子撞了回去，“再靠近就杀了你！”他不是在恫吓，一想到陆东植是为了救这个日本人变成现在这样垂危的情况，徐仁宇就满心地想杀人。然而此刻他怀里满满抱着快不行了的陆东植，实在放不开手，故而不能跳起来去弄死日本佬，心里已经把武田真雄剐了一百遍。

武田看陆东植都快不行了徐仁宇还在这里碍手碍脚也急了，连忙解释道：“我大学学医的，如果真的是吗啡过量可以用其他药物解，可拖不得啊！”

徐仁宇闻言这才把手放松了一些，让武田真雄去瞧他怀里的伤员。此时陆东植已经说不出话，陷入了昏迷状态。武田拨开他眼皮一瞧发现瞳孔呈针尖样失去了对光反应，也是吓得心脏漏跳一拍。他二话不说开始解陆东植的衣扣一边问：“有没有纳洛酮？”

徐仁宇对医学一窍不通，单是觉得武田解东植的衣服动作刺眼，然而这个时候天大地大医生最大，门外汉只能靠边站，但他还是忍不住问“干嘛要解他衣服？”

“把领口松开，吗啡中毒会引起呼吸麻痹。东植君原本就伤在肺部，肺功能不行，很容易引起窒息，得保证他呼吸通畅。”武田解释完又问了一遍，“有没有纳洛酮？”

司机朴武锡答话了：“刚才发现他的时候边上有个药箱，我给一起带出来了，放在副驾驶座上，你看有没有你要的东西吧。”

武田一听赶紧探身把前座上的药箱抓了过来，一通翻找还真给他找到一瓶吗啡拮抗剂，他赶紧给陆东植注射这才心下稍安。

“得把人送到医院去，不接呼吸器还是有危险。”

徐仁宇不假思索就让朴武锡导航把车开到了最近的一家私人诊所。大半夜突然闯进四个身份可疑的男人，其中两个还浑身是血一人昏迷，血滴滴答答地往下淌。把值班的护士小姐吓得花容失色几乎要晕过去，还好干过刑警的朴武锡相对镇静，跟护士简单解释了一下，还亮出了伪造的警官证，护士小姐才没立刻报警。

“可医生都下班了啊。”小姑娘吓得眼泪都快出来了。

武田真雄及时站出来用一口有点硬的韩语介绍说自己就是医生，请护士准备好他要的器械和药品就好。护士一听这里头有医生立马就有了主心骨，唯武田真雄之命是从。

面色铁青一身血的徐仁宇怀里抱着昏迷不醒的陆东植，两个人的脸色谁也不比谁好点，搞得护士小姐一度还以为他也是伤者。

等他把陆东植抱上了手术台，朴武锡都看不下去提醒他先去洗把脸换身衣服，这一身的血污太扎眼，被人瞧见说都说不清。

目光呆滞的徐仁宇被推出病房，他都不知道自己怎么走到洗手间的，看着镜子里那个陌生的狼狈的男人，还是意气奋发俾倪天下的捕食者吗？徐仁宇终于有点回过神来了，打开水龙头赶紧抹了几把脸，等停下来才发现双手竟抖得厉害。他每天健身卧推225毫无压力，就陆东植那个小身板还真不至于压得他手抖。不可抗拒的是心理上的恐惧。

哪怕假想一下失去这个男人都令他恐惧得心脏麻痹。徐仁宇知道自己这回是彻底栽了，就算陆东植捡到了自己的日记本，就算他知道了自己的真实身份，就算他正暗中谋划要给自己布陷阱，都不能消退徐仁宇心底那股义无反顾的该死的感情。

这种蠢事怎么会发生在他徐仁宇身上，他本应当是沉着冷静，永远不会被感情左右的高等捕食者！可现在他完全不能分心去想自己今晚闯的祸有多大，这烂摊子该怎么收场。他可能会因此坐牢，可能会被调查，如果警察搜查到他的密室，他连环杀人魔的身份都可能曝光。这些生死攸关的要紧事此刻却连在他脑子里占一席的余地都没有。他满心满脑子都是陆东植惨白的脸庞和胸口不断洇出的鲜血。

他曾经觉得血色与东植必然极配，哪怕后者没有沾血他也得想法子让他沐血。可当对方真的浑身是血瘫软在自己怀中时，徐仁宇发现自己完全错了，错得离谱。他不但不想他死，连看他受伤都受不了。

tbc.


	19. Chapter 19

条件不允许，徐仁宇只能把脸和手洗干净了，衣服也没得换。亏得是黑衣服，洇透了血也不会很明显，然而一走近就能闻到很大一股冲鼻的血腥味。一想到这衣服上很多血是陆东植身上洇过来的，徐仁宇就觉得喉咙里像噎着什么，气不顺梗痛得厉害。

坐在走廊长椅上刚歇了没三分钟的朴武锡看到整个人都散发出不祥气息的徐仁宇从走廊那头走过来，吓得刚泡的咖啡都不敢喝了。

“人怎么样了？”徐仁宇问朴武锡，声音粗糙得跟砂纸一样。

“武田在给他手术，应该问题不大，你别太担心了。”朴武锡也是有点怕今晚的小老板，尽量拣着好话说。

徐仁宇想推门进手术室瞧瞧情况，手刚伸出去又缩了回来。要他亲眼看着陆东植缝针，他怕自己会先受不了。量力而行的徐仁宇只好跟朴武锡边上一起坐下来等。

～

墙上的时钟跑了一圈半，武田真雄一边扯着橡胶手套一边推门走了出来。徐仁宇看他手套上犹有血痕，心头又是一紧。武田倒是爽快，没等他们问就开口说问题不大，就是伤口炸线有点难搞。

“撕裂得太厉害，创口放大了。我也就毕业实习的时候参与过手术，现在很多年过去了手生得很，这么大的伤口处理起来很头疼啊，很可惜恐怕以后要留疤。”

“男人身上有个疤怎么了挺帅的不是……”朴武锡话没说完就看徐仁宇目光阴骘地瞥着自己，顿时恨不得抽自己俩嘴巴。

“这次的事不管怎么说都是因我而起，我很感谢徐先生和东植君能拔刀相助。请放心，我会尽我所能帮忙善后的。”

武田真雄诚恳地朝徐仁宇鞠了90度的躬。放在过去，能让四方财团的未来当家给自己行如此大礼，徐仁宇一定尾巴翘到天上去。可此刻，一想到还躺在病床上插着呼吸管的陆东植，徐仁宇什么好胜心都散了。

白利贤陷入了一个漫长的梦境，梦里一切又回到了旧时代，有欢喜有哀愁有愤怒有绝望，纷繁缭绕让他睡都睡不安稳。一会儿是父亲拉着自己的手说“我家利贤以后是要作宰相的，我呢就是宰相的爹”；一会儿又翻篇翻到了牛禁坡底下的死人堆里，头上开了洞的南伯拉着他的衣摆叫着“少爷别哭了，我背你回家吧”；一转眼又回到了小时候，两班的孩子把墨汁倒在了他书包里。还用石头砸他喊着“衙前吏的儿子也配跟两班坐一起读书吗？”；然后少年模样的利刚就出现了，拿着根木棍把两班的兔崽子们打得屁滚尿流；可一转身，少年的白利刚又变成了成年的模样，怒吼着“我没你这种弟弟！”把刀子捅进了自己的心脏……

利贤吓得直接从一通乱梦中惊醒，一睁眼看到的不是古朴的朝鲜旧式房梁而是雪白的天花顶。他花了好一会儿才回过神来，想起自己已经身在百年之后的韩国，而白利刚早已在历史的尘灰中飘散无形。

想到这点，利贤就不禁难过，胸口疼得慌……不对，好像不单是因为难过而疼痛。然后他才想起自己好像是中了一枪，然后缝了线，再然后又给自己搞炸线了，再再然后自己因为怕疼打了一整瓶吗啡……接下去的事他就一概不记得了。怎么回事呢？自己是脱险了吗？咦，靠在自己病床边上打瞌睡的家伙是哪个？不行，不好了，肚子好涨好想上洗手间……

人有三急，白利贤亦不能免俗，在病床上躺了一天一夜，他醒来第一件事就想上洗手间。可他这一动，靠床打瞌睡的那个就醒了。徐仁宇睡眼朦胧抬起头来，跟白利贤大眼瞪小眼对视了五秒。

“醒了啊，醒了就好。”徐仁宇装出镇定自若的样子拍了拍陆东植的腿，他徐仁宇是谁？PK发型不乱的捕食者是也，怎么可以让陆东植看出自己担心得一天两夜没合眼。

“徐理事。”

“啊？”

“你黑眼圈好重。”

“……”

白利贤看徐仁宇一脸不豫的尴尬模样，只好小心翼翼地问：“是您把我救出来的吗？”

没等徐仁宇回话，有人推开特护室房门风风火火走进来了，武田真雄捧着个大花篮，一进门就欢呼道：“东植君你终于醒了！看你睡了那么久，我可真是要担心死了。”

“武田君也脱险了啊？”白利贤看到武田整张脸都亮起来了，他是发自真心地高兴，武田得救了的话日本人质危机就算解决了，祖国的警报解除！

徐仁宇看着白利贤对着武田真雄这么亲热却十分不是滋味，可他又不能图一时之快把武田真雄给宰了。

这次擦屁股全靠了小鬼子，原本徐仁宇以为自己肯定要暴露身份。结果武田真雄满口承诺会包善后竟不是吹牛。这家伙连夜打了无数个电话，叽叽呱呱了一晚上，第二天竟然从检察院到警察局到反恐打黑特勤组都悄咪咪地撤了。

这其中的奥妙说起来也不复杂，倒不是说武田真雄真的有那么大法道。原来韩部长为了把谋杀四方会长的锅栽赃给北韩，提前放出了北韩间谍活动的风声。不想徐仁宇不按牌理出牌，在警察还在走流程等搜查令的时候突袭了白馆把人质救了，留下了一地狼藉给迟到的官方擦屁股，搞得晚到一步的警察们十分丢脸。

又因为案发地点的产业属于高检韩部长，可警察没有任何证据指明韩强殖跟领导层已经被杀光的野狗帮众有关系。韩强殖只要咬死自己这套常年空置的房子只是凑巧被歹徒利用了，反黑组依然抓不到他的小辫子。当然韩部长也绝非赢家，看空四方的钱一分没赚到还赔进去不少。北韩间谍的风又是他放出去的，现在也不好收回来，只能将计就计，这段时间低调做人免得又被牵扯到金应修。

外务省那边就更尴尬了，日本人在韩国领土被绑架也就算了，还被日本人自己找路子抢在韩国警察前面救了，勘称一桩国耻，这事儿传到媒体耳朵里从外务部长还要不要做人？再加上警方在案发现场找到了残缺不全的北韩间谍资料，没头没脑地就给北韩间谍论增加了一道可信度。不管是日本还是朝鲜，对于韩国都是非常微妙棘手的对象，这几天外务部长只能每天躲在厕所哭自己怎么这么倒霉。

就目前为止官方手里得到的信息总结下来就成了这副面目全非的说法：北朝鲜间谍在韩国土地上绑架了日本财阀企图挑起日韩矛盾，韩国警察又没能赶在四方集团私下请的保安公司出手前救出人质。怎么听对韩国朝野都是奇耻大辱级的案子，青瓦台深觉颜面扫地直接压下来让全线风紧，大事化小小事化了以免媒体嗅到味儿引起更大麻烦。而四方这边为了避免不必要的股市波动也同意低调处理此事。一拍两合，日韩两家勾兑好了，至于疑似嫌疑的北韩还丈二和尚摸不着头脑更别提争辩，于是竟再没人继续往下查这桩来得意外去得蹊跷的日本人质案。

徐仁宇忐忑不安了两天没等到逮捕令，新闻上都是鸡零狗碎，白馆血腥的屠杀案居然被压得一丝腥味儿都没漏出来。武田在因缘巧合下把善后处里得那么干净，让徐仁宇都有点意外。

不过虽然这家伙帮了不小的忙，可等风头一过看着日本人在陆东植边上转来转去还是让徐仁宇有说不出的不爽，手痒痒哪天忍不住就想把武田这厮的脑袋砍下来当球踢。

白利贤看到一个全须全羽活蹦乱跳的武田当然是很高兴的，不过他现在憋着一肚子尿难受得很，跟武田寒暄了两句就只想把这些闲杂人等都赶走好方便自己去上厕所。

武田看他面色隐忍不大对劲就更加关切地优势摸额头又是看仪表的，还以为东植君的身体又哪里出了问题。白利贤被他搞烦了，只好直说想上洗手间。

谁想武田却把刚想起身的伤者又压回了病床上笑道：“不用那么麻烦，手术的时候就已经帮东植君带了尿袋了。”

推进手术室时陆东植已经陷入昏迷，插尿管是正常操作，可医学知识水平还停留在甲午战争时期的白利贤和对医学一窍不通的某台醋缸不知道。

一时间这俩人一起惊叫起来“啥？”！

武田看这两个门外汉都跟五雷轰顶似的反应，就解释说，“东植君的伤需要静养，之前被绑架的时候是没有条件。现在条件设施齐备，当然是插尿管比较方便静养。”

白利贤连忙掀起被子，去看自己的下体，发现果然裤子都没穿小脑袋上还连着跟管子，他被惊得目瞪口呆不知道该直接昏倒还是吐口老血以示抗议，而徐仁宇这边已经快杀人了。

武田还想不知死活地去帮忙开尿管阀门，被徐仁宇直接丢大袋垃圾一样丢出了病房。

白利贤哪儿见过导尿管这种新时代的医疗装置，单是觉得在失去知觉时被人人随意摆布有辱斯文，不过现世奇奇怪怪的东西太多他也无暇一个个惊诧过来。所以对于被插了尿管的事也就是一时的血压升高，很快就平复了。

徐仁宇则是生着另一股心思，自然比当事人更不是滋味。老子的人老子自己都还没开苞，居然被个日本龟孙看光了。看光不说还摸遍了！气死了，真要气死了！

徐大少自顾自生闷气，没注意那边的病人已经憋得吃不消。白利贤自然是不懂这尿管阀门怎么个开法，可阀门不开就不能排尿，这可是要了卿命了。他实在涨的受不住了只好老着脸向房间里唯一的另一人求助。

徐仁宇看他一脸痛苦，忙迎上前去，就听陆东植苦叫“这东西怎么弄？我怎么解不出来”。

徐仁宇这才意识到陆东植的三急还没解决呢，不禁又心疼又好笑。他凑过身去帮他打开阀门。然而没用过这玩意儿的白利贤对通过尿管小解很不适应，排得并不通畅。明明有洁癖的徐仁宇竟完全不觉得他脏，反而把手伸到被子里帮忙按着陆东植的肚子，声音轻柔地让他别着急慢慢来。

方便起见，护士并没有给插着尿管的陆东植穿裤子，徐仁宇的手在陆东植柔软的小肚子上按了好一会儿才注意到这一点，耳边同时传来对方隐忍的闷哼。突然一些奇怪的念头不可遏止地涌入了徐仁宇本来还算清醒的脑子。他心猿意马地按着按着就把手开始往下移，却在半途被一把抓了个正着。与陆东植近距离相觑，徐仁宇在对方的眼里读到了羞怯和惶恐。

他突然心一横想着要不趁热打铁把生米煮成熟饭得了，却听陆东植瑟缩地问道：“徐理事你没事吧？鼻血流得好夸张！”

tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

按理说说男性在产生性冲动时血液是往下集中的，为什么老子的血液会从鼻子里飙出来？霸王硬上弓未遂也就算了，还是因为这么逊的理由，捕食者徐仁宇对自己的人生罕有地产生了怀疑。他回想着陆东植那小肚子柔软的手感，因受惊而大睁的眼睛，受伤后中气不足的气音，阿西，光想想就硬得不行。

可饭都送到自己嘴边了，居然因为流鼻血吐了出来。这理由让人欲哭无泪。徐仁宇陷入了深深的自我厌恶，好一会儿才注意到自己的手机在振动。一看来显，他更郁闷了。

“父亲。”

“你现在在哪里？”

“有点事，在外面……您有事吗？”

“晚上过来一趟。”

这几天脱轨的生活让徐仁宇快忘了现实中自己一直要面对的种种烦恼，可惜烦恼不会忘了他。他这几天都忙着医院这边的事，不管是公司还是老爹家里都没去。故而也无从得知，他的废物弟弟已经绘声绘色拿着大韩证券当红绯闻在徐会长跟前参了他一本。

父亲的电话让徐仁宇心情阴郁脸色极差，原本快走到他跟前的朴武锡一看小老板一个鼻孔里塞着个棉球，浑身的杀气腾腾慌得直接一个180度转身就想装没看到，还是被徐仁宇一把抓住后领拽了回来。

“让你查的事怎么样了？”小老板口气不佳。

朴武锡赶紧竹筒倒豆子把该说的都说了：“我反复查过了，连他小学都去查了。真没有什么不正常的地方，走到哪儿大家都是一样的说辞，陆东植从小到大一直都是个软蛋受气包。我真不知道您要查他背景干嘛。”

“不可能，跟本人完全对不上！”徐仁宇不耐烦地把朴武锡递到他眼皮子底下的陆东植资料推到一边。按朴武锡的调查结果，跟现在病房里那个男人完全是两个人。

朴武锡看徐仁宇完全拒绝现实的样子也是头疼不已：“我的业务能力您是知道的，我没必要在这种地方自己砸招牌。这个陆东植是一个再普通不过的上班族，这点不会有错的。而且他也没去过日本，更没在庆应念过书。也不知道这家伙怎么这么能编，明明是庆北商科毕业的，居然能胡吹说是庆应，虽然都是庆字辈也差太大了吧。”

“庆北商科毕业的为什么会讲一口日本人都分辨不出来的关西话？”

“这……”朴武锡也犯了难，他的调查资料跟被调查人本人不符似乎也是现实，突然他想到还有件事忘了汇报：“对了，我从过去的同事那里打听到最近系统内部正劳师动众查北韩间谍，说是可能与日本人质案有牵连。”

徐仁宇听得莫名其妙，“绑架犯不是野狗帮么，怎么又跟北韩间谍扯上了？”

“这个不清楚，不过听内部消息言之凿凿，好像这回挺有把握。如果这事背后真牵扯到北韩，您就完全可以高枕无忧了。”

“为什么这么说？”

“北韩过来的有那么好查的话，朝鲜半岛早就统一咯。”

朴武锡完全是从一个警察老油子的角度作出了这样的判断，查不到底的案子最终都会变成死案。大不了被情报院再挖出几个没深埋的暗桩，再劳师动众还能怎样？现在是警察系统和情报部门因为被日本人抢了功都拉不下脸，所以不计血本要找间谍，这种心血来潮的调查是坚持不久的。

这边徐朴二人正说着话，忽然从走廊口转出一大帮子人，为首的一个中年妇女正拉着护士打听。

“护士小姐，请问陆东植在哪间病房呀？”

徐仁宇想起今天早些时候有打电话通知陆东植家里，估计这一大帮子男女老少就是陆家人了。

他赶忙大步迎上前去，摆出徐理事专用业务笑容：“伯父伯母好，各位是陆东植的家人吧？”

“您是？”

“我是大韩证券的理事徐仁宇，”他边说边掏出名片双手递给陆家大家长陆忠哲老先生，“这次东植是跟我一起出差时受的伤，实在非常抱歉。大韩证券会以工伤看待，报销此次的所有医疗费用的。”

陆老头眯着眼睛一看名片，哟～还是儿子单位的大领导，难怪穿着打扮这么气派，人也英俊得跟电影明星似的，又听对方态度诚恳地许诺会报销医疗费，立马一点脾气没有了。

“您真是太客气了，东植这孩子让您费心了。他从小就笨手笨脚的，会从山上摔下来估计也是他自己不小心。”

在一边全程装木头人旁听的朴武锡心里直吐槽，从山上摔下来这种蹩脚借口都能编出来，有人能从山上摔下来把前胸摔个贯通伤吗？

不过现在陆东植已经转入了徐仁宇专门安排的医院，从医生到护士都是他的人，自然病历单上可以编得叫外行人看不出毛病。

全体出动的陆家人一拥而入把陆东植宽敞的特护室都塞得有些逼仄。陆老头虽然在徐仁宇跟前数落儿子的不是，可真见着面了到底是自己的骨肉自己疼。看陆东植胳膊上几根吊针，还戴着氧气面罩，眼泪立马就下来了。

姐姐也跟着淌眼抹泪，嘴里还在埋怨，我家东植到底最近是走了什么华盖运隔三差五就进医院，还一次比一次严重。

陆东灿拉着哥哥的手，嘴上虽然不说话眼圈也红红的。

陆家人烤肉般炙热的家庭温暖让白利贤一半是感动一半是吃不消，他还没跟徐仁宇通过气，不知道他是怎么跟陆家人瞎编的，只好一边尴尬地接受慰问，一边给杵在边上装男模的徐理事狂递眼色。

“怎么爬个山都能摔成这样哦！你这孩子能不能让人省省心啊，不过为什么你们出差还要去爬山呢？”陆忠哲突然问出了一个合情合理的疑问。

徐仁宇看陆东植张口结舌的样子，赶紧越俎代庖回道：“都怪我，是我想先去踩点。”

“踩点？”

“我们公司的周年祭就要到了，各部门都会组织活动。本来今年想带东植他们部门去道峰山游玩的，为了提前作准备出差之于我就提出先去爬山踩点看一下，没想到出了这样的意外。”

不愧是你徐理事，编谎话信手拈来一套一套的，利贤在心中暗暗给仁宇点了个赞。

乐天的陆家人果然立马接受了这个理由，还发挥起了肉共和国的跑题特长，就韩国去哪儿爬山好玩开展了深入讨论。

“不非要限制在首尔周边的话去济州岛爬汉拿山吧，风景可比道峰山好多了。”

“那还不如去爬釜山晚上还能逛南浦洞，那儿的物价可比首尔良心得多。”

“爸你怎么只想着买东西太俗了啦！”

热烈的陆家讨论会，徐仁宇完全插不进去嘴只能在边上当陪衬。倒是已经习惯了白利贤，看他们叽叽喳喳说得起劲，忍不住也掺和进去道：“如果要我说，单论风景还是金刚山比较好啊。”

他话一出口，众人都噤了声，统一用一种很奇怪的目光看着他。半晌，陆老头才敲了下他脑壳笑起来：“这家伙真是摔傻了，说得好像你去过金刚山似的，哈哈。”

陆忠哲一笑，气氛又恢复如常，陆家人又热热闹闹地聊了好一会儿，才被医生以病人需要静养为由赶出了病房。陆家人前脚刚走，朴武锡就忍不住跟徐仁宇咬耳朵：“刚才他说的是那个金刚山吧？”

这次徐仁宇没有回答，他的脑子里有许多破碎的拼图，之前怎么拼都不合理，突然好像关键的那片拼图被找到了，但拼出来的结果实在让他不知说什么好！

白利贤自己还没觉得哪里有问题，这几天他老在睡，吸氧吸得昏昏沉沉的，脑子也跟着迟钝了，压根儿没去想，当年他爬过的金刚山现如今可不在南韩境内而在三八线的那一头！

tbc.


	21. Chapter 21

如果说这世上有谁的约徐仁宇不敢推，那就是他爹徐会长。千不情愿万不情愿，父亲的召唤徐仁宇不敢不从。然而这顿晚饭吃得比想象中还压抑，姐姐和姐夫全程都在说些含沙射影的话。连废柴徐志勋都参与了讨论，话题一直围绕着异常性癖的精神矫正展开。

这话题令徐仁宇感觉十分不适，可他又不能叫这些名义上的家人闭嘴。徐会长一直没说话，但也没阻止这诡异的话题。吃完饭，打发走了女儿女婿。徐会长单独把徐仁宇叫进了书房，看似随意地问了几个关于公司近况的话题。徐仁宇按照这两天赵宥真的汇报敷衍了两句。

“这些情况是底下人汇报给你的吗？”

“啊？”

“因为听说这几天你根本没去上班啊。”其实徐会长在开口问之前早做过调查。

徐仁宇看纸包不住火只能老实承认，推说是身体不适。

“你身体一向不错啊，居然要连请两天的假，是得了什么重病吗？”

“问题不大，是我不小心吃了含花生的东西，过敏了。”

“呵，你这坚果过敏越来越严重了嘛，”徐会长故作惊讶地说，“不过我倒是听说了不同的说法呢。”

“嗯?”

“今天跟新星的社长打高尔夫的时候，对方都跑过来向我表示慰问了。你觉得我该怎么回答他们呢？”

“什么？”徐仁宇没听明白。

“在你看来我这个父亲是不是很不讲理呢？”

“这是从何说起呢。”

“就算是被我知道你玩男人，觉得我就会暴跳如雷吗？”

“……”

“喜欢跟女人玩还是跟男人玩，你是成年人了我管不到那么宽。可闹的满城风雨影响公司声誉了，这一点是不可原谅的，知道吗？”

“不知道您听到了怎样奇怪的传闻，但我可以向您保证……”

“我听的保证还少吗？”徐会长彻底收起了虚伪的笑容，冷漠地瞥着自己庶出的儿子，“志勋跟我保证过不下三次不会再嗑药，每次只要拖去血检就立马露陷。”

“在您看来我跟他一样吗？”

徐会长上下打量了下长子，冷笑道：“不一样吗？”

徐仁宇被噎得说不出话来，被归为同徐志勋一类于他是比直接吃耳光还难以忍受的耻辱。

“你以为我看不出来你从小就讨厌志勋，觉得自己比他高一等？小孩子再会装也只能骗骗自己，你自我感觉太良好了。想要击败弟弟争夺家产光靠脑补和自以为是是不够的，你虽然性格上比志勋更像我，但你没吃过苦，容易把事情想得太简单。你以为别人对你阿谀奉承是因为你聪明过人吗？别人看的不是你，而是你背后的公司。现在你跟男人胡闹搞得满城风雨，整个首尔金融圈都在戳你的脊梁骨，你以为只丢你一个人的脸吗？”

“非常抱歉。”

“跟我说抱歉没用，你自己先考虑下怎么处理绯闻的问题吧。大韩证券不可能让一个同性恋来继承。”

徐仁宇不吱声，羞耻和愤怒裹挟着磅礴的杀意席卷着他的内心，他得废老大劲压制自己不去抓起书桌上的烟灰缸砸暴亲生父亲的头。

“喂，我说你。就那么喜欢那个男人吗？”徐会长爬行动物一般的眼睛盯着儿子。

徐仁宇整理了一下情绪，尽力保持镇定的口吻回答：“没有的事。”

看着极度阴郁的长子，徐会长似乎也感觉到不适，决定提前终止这场不愉快的谈话。他让他先离开，自己在书房抽起雪茄烟。对于庶长子，徐会长的感情很淡漠，一夜寻欢作乐的副产品而已。徐仁宇长相酷肖其风流的母亲，性格上却更接近冷酷无情的自己。可越是这样就越让人喜欢不起来，相比之下一身毛病的徐志勋反而更招人疼。因为徐志勋再不成器还是像个普通孩子，身上有人味儿。徐仁宇这家伙，在自己跟前太会装了，装得太完美就很假。这恰恰成为徐会长最厌恶的一点，让人挑不出毛病的家伙得随时提防。敌人也就罢了，家人谁受得了。

这么道貌岸然无懈可击的徐仁宇在搞男人，这花边传到徐会长耳朵里时造成的冲击无疑是巨大的。那种家伙也会有感情吗？徐会长带着嫌恶的好奇调来了儿子绯闻对象的资料。寸照上的青年有着绵软蓬松的卷发，笑容羞怯带着股呆气。虽然长相还算秀气，可这种人……徐会长深知儿子完整继承了自己眼高于顶的傲慢，很难相信一个这么平凡的小职员能叫徐仁宇魂牵神萦乃至荒废事业。他决定亲眼见见这个叫陆东植的雇员，瞧瞧这是何方神圣。

白利贤在医院躺了快一个礼拜，靠美食立家的陆家人鸡汤鱼汤不断地调养，恢复得很快。虽然陆家人从老的到小的都叽叽呱呱大嘴巴，但心眼都很好，对待长男可以说是无微不至。这样的家庭，又是这么好的时代居然会培育出陆东植这种扭曲的变态杀人狂，白利贤越发感到不可理解。

他这几天吃饱喝足没事干就整天抱着书啃，正经书都是让张七星搞来的，至于漫画都是陆东灿自作主张送过来给兄长解(xi)闷(nao)的。白利贤杂七杂八什么都看，抛开那道擦着肺叶差点要了他命的枪伤，其余时候就像回到了无忧无虑泡图书馆的大学时代。

不过，这一天白利贤决定把书搁一下，申请洗个澡。实在一周多了没洗头没洗澡，身上太难受，都有味儿了。白利贤的卫生标准远没有徐仁宇那么苛刻，但不代表他就是个邋遢汉。

于是武田真雄进门时就正好撞上利贤坐在病床边擦身。

“哎呀你怎么下床了？”

利贤没想到这么不巧，果然刚才该锁门的。他本来就只套了件病服，为了擦身病服也脱了，整个人都是光的。他赶紧扯了被子盖住下体，但转念一想又觉得别扭，武田真雄跟自己都是男人，自己有的对方也有，为什么要害臊呢？在新时代待久了自己都变得忸怩了。

“实在脏得受不了了，所以想擦一擦。”

“那叫护士小姐过来帮忙吧，你也太逞强了。”

“护士小姐已经帮我洗过头了。但擦身的话……她们都是女的，不太……”

“东植君你怎么那么害羞啊，你现在是病人，行动不便吃喝拉撒需要医护人员帮忙不是很正常的事吗？”医生出身的武田真雄当然跟百年前孔孟礼教培养出来的白利贤有极大的认知代沟。

“没有那么严重，我觉得恢复得挺快的。”

不到一周时间就坚持拔了尿管和呼吸器，不知该夸陆东植体质经得起折腾还是白利贤意志力惊人。

“别逞强，再炸线就得植皮了！”武田吓唬他，毫不客气地把毛巾夺了过去，开始替他擦拭身体。武田似乎完全是凭着医者父母心在行动，利贤再拒绝就未免矫情，只好由着他摆布。让抬胳膊抬胳膊让抬腿抬腿。

“没什么不好意思的，你昏迷那会儿尿管都是我插的，跟医护人员不要搞这一套，要对自己的身体负责。”

准医生说得振振有词，真伤患只好唯唯诺诺。

“其实今天过来是为了跟东植君道别。”

“武田先生要回日本了吗？”

“再不回去就要翻天啦，纸里包不住火。绑架案虽然没捅到媒体，公司高层都知道了。恐怕友商和竞争对手也已经嗅到了味儿。父亲要我回去也是为了稳定人心。”

“辛苦了。”

“辛苦什么呀，这次多亏了东植君和徐理事的鼎力相助，救命之恩没齿难忘！”

说曹操曹操到，徐仁宇好死不死就在武田真雄帮白利贤擦大腿的时候闯了进来。利贤心中再次哀叹，为什么刚才没锁门。

tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

徐仁宇一进特护病房就看到这样的情景，陆东植浑身不着寸缕，就欲盖弥彰遮了点被子，大剌剌抬着一条白到刺眼的大腿。而武田真雄正姿势暧昧地抓着他脚踝。得亏徐仁宇没有金应修随身带枪的习惯，不然武田当场就得直送太平间。

“你、们、他、妈、的、在、干、嘛？”

徐仁宇头上青筋都凸了出来，武田却像是没感受到他阴郁的狂怒，笑眯眯地举起手中的毛巾。

“这么巧徐先生也来啦？刚还谈到你呢。东植君躺了很多天得搞一下清洁工作，不然要长褥疮了。”

徐仁宇杀气腾腾：“这种事不是该让护士来做么？”

白利贤看他颜色不对怕他又哪根筋搭错，连忙解围道，“是我让武田君帮忙，护士小姐都是女孩子我怕不方便。”

女人不方便男人就方便了？徐大少爷扭头把愤怒的视线聚焦到不知廉耻的伤患这边，心里已是翻江倒海，你就这么给你男人戴帽子？！

“武田君本来是过来道别的，我就顺便让他替我擦一下。”

“这种事跟我说一声就好了。”

徐仁宇走上前，一把夺过武田手里的毛巾，粗鲁地把床沿上换洗的病号服扔到陆东植光不溜湫的身上，眼睛却死死盯着武田真雄，恨不能用目光把日本人戳出个洞。

“这两天武田会长很忙碌吧，四方的股票不太稳啊。”

“是有点……所以这次我是专门来向东植君告辞的，必须得回去一趟。”

徐仁宇一听武田要走，立马打蛇随棍上：“那可不能耽误了，是今天的航班吗？”

“是的，不过要晚上八点才……”

“首尔下班高峰时间堵死人的，现在安检那么严格，国际航班还是提早去机场比较妥当吧。”

“可现在才……”

“相信我，误了航班就不好了。”

手无缚鸡之力的武田真雄被凶恶的徐仁宇连推带搡赶出了病房。白利贤心想这老友后人的脾气是真的好，要换做他就得跟无礼的徐仁宇开练。不过等徐仁宇锁上门面如锅底地转过身来，白利贤想要揍他一顿的豪气不知怎的就泄了个精光。他在徐仁宇凶恶的目光中笨拙地穿着干净的病号服，然而伤口扯得很痛他抬不起胳膊来。

徐仁宇闷声不响站着看了半天最后没硬下心肠，叹了口气走过来帮他把袖子套上。这病服从背后系带，徐仁宇对着陆东植老大一片白花花的背，头一低就能望到埋在被子里幽深的股臀曲线。要不是昨天在父亲那儿受了一肚子气，徐仁宇大概率会想法子调戏一下陆东植。然而此刻家族的烦恼像乌云一样压在他脑门上，让他完全无法轻松起来。

感受到了徐仁宇的沉闷，白利贤问“出了什么事吗？”

“没什么。”

“这次欠了您这么大一个人情，如果需要我帮忙的话说一声就好。”

徐仁宇看着陆东植诚恳的双眼，心想这事儿确实是由他而起，可他能怎么帮自己解忧呢？这家伙身上被打了个透明窟窿却还是这么没心没肺的。想到他的伤，徐仁宇心头浮起了一个早先就想问的问题。

“喂，那晚在断桥上，你帮我挡了子弹吧？”

“啊？”徐仁宇不提，白利贤快忘了这茬儿。可他没法直接告诉徐仁宇，自己挡子弹是因为有过半把握能避开要害，要让那子弹直接打理事您身上，今天您已经在过二七了。“没你说得那么夸张啦。”利贤避重就轻地笑，反正那也不是他头一回吃枪子儿。

“我们没熟到可以互相挡子弹的地步吧？”徐仁宇却毫不放松步步紧逼。

“不管怎么说都是我把理事牵扯进来的，当然不能让您为了这种事出意外。”

只是如此而已吗？

徐仁宇失落地怒都怒不起来了，如果不是他徐仁宇，恁凭其他阿猫阿狗，陆东植也会舍生忘死地去挡枪吗？自己怎么会喜欢上了这样的蠢货呢？他想着想着就带着怨恨，恨铁不成钢地用手指去戳陆东植的额头，直戳得对方叫起来。

“您干嘛啊？”

“你该休息了。”

“整天睡觉我都快长苔藓了。”白利贤气鼓鼓地抱怨，就算受了伤他也是闲不住的人。

“我怎么没看出来？哪里有没擦干净的苔藓，我帮你擦掉它。”

徐仁宇玩笑性质地去挠他痒，利贤从小就特别怕痒，吓得整个人都缩到被子里去了。

看他反应那么大，徐仁宇有点尴尬的，只好找借口说：“服役的时候在部队里不经常开这种玩笑吗？你不至于吧。”

白利贤是进过军队，可旧式乡兵队里他只碰到过战友的打劫，哪有如此“活泼”的互动。现在的部队里都这样的？利贤很想跟仁宇说，我没服过当代兵役徐理事你不要忽悠我！其实退一步说，当代社会同性好友间摸来摸去开开玩笑也很正常，可白利贤就是不想同徐仁宇玩这种游戏。

徐仁宇看着被营养汤调养得面色粉中带红的家伙，一头刚洗过的蓬松短发，柔软的发丝自然垂落到眼睑上，衬得他的狐狸眼格外大，收收你的大惊小怪吧小子欸，都快从狐狸变成兔子了喂！

此前徐仁宇看到的此人都是狂拽酷霸屌炸天的形象，乍见着对方这样孩子气的一面，竟是又觉好笑又觉可爱。父亲说自己是同性恋，可仁宇对其他男人根本没有感觉。应酬场合里再漂亮的男孩子也碰到过，他从来都是万花丛中过片叶不沾身。只是眼前这个家伙正好是个男人罢了，如果陆东植是个女人他照样也会喜欢她，这一点毋庸置疑。

徐仁宇忍不住上前弯下腰，凑近了陆东植强制对方与自己对视。他可以在对方急促的呼吸和警惕的眼神中感受到紧张与惊慌。如果这个时候吻下去的话，这家伙就算伤口三度炸线也会跟自己老拳相向吧。徐仁宇想想就苦笑起来，他伸手揉了揉陆东植蓬松的头发。来日方长，来日方长。

徐会长的敲打让徐仁宇接下去几天都减少了去医院探病的次数，他每天阴云密布地坐在办公室里制造低气压，搞得连亲信赵侑真都不大乐意去他办公室。徐志勋看到讨厌的大哥这副样子，心里是说不出的畅快。可他胆儿还没肥到去徐仁宇面前得瑟。虽然在私底下嘲笑过许多次，可真老远见着那朵移动的低压云，灵活的徐常务即刻就望风而遁。

公司里的其他八卦爱好者则纷纷怨念徐理事的绯闻男友并没有同他双宿双飞双双归，大大减少了同寮间茶余饭后的谈资，说来这陆东植也是恃宠逞骄，一个病假请得跟产假一样长。

不就是仗着有鬼迷心窍的徐仁宇撑腰子嘛！像什么样子，这还上个鸟班，直接发钱得了，日常不务正业的徐常务愤愤不平地站在公司角度批评大哥和他的相好，完全没想过论迟到早退无故旷工，在大韩证券他徐志勋才是当之无愧的No.1。

徐仁宇在公司里板着张脸按时上下班，虽不情愿却还是努力扮演着父亲要求他扮演的优秀少东的角色。暗地里他每天掐着日子算陆东植出院的时间，准时早晚九点一个视频电话查岗。二人距离虽然远了，东植的态度却更放松随意，不复面对面时挥之不去的紧张感。

和恭恭敬敬的属下，傲慢冷漠的父亲不同，与陆东植通话时徐仁宇可以感到由衷的放松。东植会一边吃饭一边看电视一边跟自己聊电话，讲的内容又没营养又无聊，还时不时冒出一股不合时代的北韩式（误）傻气。可在徐仁宇看来这些都成了可爱的点，是他从小到大没有感受过的，本应从家人和朋友处感受到的惬意与亲切感。有科学研究说，养猫的人如果被感染了弓形虫会变成猫奴，如果按这种逻辑徐仁宇想自己大概也是脑子里进了虫吧——一种只能看到陆东植优点的虫。

终于熬到了东植出院的那天，徐仁宇特地安排他周六上午出院，他想得挺美觉得这样二人就能相处一整个周末。此前已经接触过的陆家人对徐理事的印象也相当好，早就盛情邀请过让徐理事去烤肉店吃饭。如果能跟出院的东植一起去肉共和国参与陆家周末聚餐，四舍五入他也算见过对方家长了不是？

徐仁宇计划周全，甚至提前准备好了礼物——在人质事件善后中找回并特地寄往日本请刀匠修复过的八云纹脇差。他想陆东植的中刀使得那么好，一定无法拒绝这礼物。

结果他满心欢喜来到医院，却被告知陆东植已经提前一步出院。

“他出院为什么不通知我？”徐仁宇愕然。

医生却一脸委屈：“来接人的就是您徐家的车啊。”

“？”

“替陆东植办理出院手续的人是那位总跟在您父亲身边的李室长，这事儿您不知道吗？”

tbc.


	23. Chapter 23

徐会长吩咐办的事自然没必要让徐理事知道。徐仁宇装乖卖巧收了多日的尾巴，自以为赢得了父亲的欢心就能把陆东植的那茬儿给撂了。可他爹哪是那么好打发的？徐冲宪不声不响就抢在儿子前面把人提走，他要领教一下这个拐跑自己儿子的男人是何方神圣。

白利贤被左右两个大汉夹着坐了一个多小时的车，又钻隧道又绕山，最后在一座别墅样的建筑前下了地。徐会长这保镖开道一路延请的排场叫白利贤挺无语。至于么？

然而主人方的徐会长却认为很必要，就是要把声势搞足一点，先入为主给予勾引儿子走邪路的臭小子精神上的震慑。

结果宾主双方一碰面，徐会长发现下马威的效果并不显著。叫陆东植的小雇员压根儿没有正常他这个年龄层级的人面对长辈威压时该有的唯唯诺诺。

这是觉得把徐仁宇迷得七荤八素就在自己面前有了底气吗？徐冲宪生气地想，但表面上还得装出会长大人，徐氏家长的风度，开门先寒暄性质地问了一下陆东植的伤势。白利贤也不傻，就把徐仁宇编的那套爬山摔跤的说辞拿出来搪塞。

装腔作势的愣头青徐会长一不是没见过，但眼前的青年给他的感觉不太一样。可人来之前他是看过对方简历的，毫无特色乏善可陈的人生经历让他找不出对方一点值得标榜得瑟的地方。仅管不知道儿子到底看中了此人哪一点，不过徐会长并没有那个耐心细究。交换过了客套话，他就单刀直入地提出了要求——拿钱走人。

徐仁宇一路闯红灯飙车去了市区父亲家却扑了个空，后妈本打算说垃圾话拖住碍眼的庶子。然而停车的时候徐仁宇已经看到车库里老爸的宾利没在，他就怀疑父亲根本不在这个家。懒得跟后妈废话，陆东植的电话又一直关机，他就直接打给李室长。

李室长虽然是徐会长身边的人，可大少爷的电话不能不接吧。当然实话是不能说的，不管徐仁宇怎么问，反正推说会长要求保密就完事儿了。可徐仁宇耳尖，在电话背景音里已经听到了在热闹的首尔城区听不到的流水和鸟鸣，他心里大致有了判断。往年 每次徐会长打猎都会带着两个儿子去山间别墅小住，徐仁宇对那个地方很熟悉。

确定了目的地，他超速驱车赶往打猎的别墅。不过急归急，徐仁宇粗中带细，快接近别墅时，他提前把车泊在了离别墅有一段距离的岔道上，带上原本准备给陆东植当礼物的脇差，剩下的距离徒步潜行上山。果然在行车坡道上看到停着几辆款式统一的黑色雪佛兰越野车。

徐仁宇认出那几辆都是父亲保镖的车，既然保镖在此，徐会长必然也在此。徐仁宇看着游荡在房子附近荷枪实弹的保镖们，收起了用刀去刚枪的念头。他前不久才在CICI POISON和白馆大开杀戒，嗜血的欲望得到很大的释放。即便徐会长这招暗渡陈仓的截胡让他很窝火，不过此刻还犯不着同自己亲爹撕破脸皮。打猎别墅徐仁宇小时候就经常来玩，对地形非常熟悉，连花园里的狗窦和哪扇地下室的窗栓有问题都知道得一清二楚。

趁着保镖不注意，他就绕到屋后从地下室窗户摸进了屋。这房子的地下室的出口就在楼梯口，本来平时屋里还有个女佣负责收拾清洁工作，但今天徐会长为了避免家丑外扬，跟陆东植谈话时故意把女佣赶去置办生活用品。这倒是便利了徐仁宇的潜入，他脱了鞋一出地下室就直接上了楼。本以为父亲会在书房，到了二楼才发现谈话声是从下头传上来的。

“您可能是产生了什么误会，我同徐理事只是普通朋友。”

首当其冲听到的是陆东植的声音，这一句就给了徐仁宇当头一棒，仅管知道陆东植对着会长肯定不会承认，不过当真听到自己这么斩钉截铁地被friend zoned了，徐仁宇还是小伤心。

“你不用急着否认，我也没有一定要你承认什么。听说你是个聪明人，跟聪明人说话有一点好，不用说得很明白也能沟通。”

徐会长说罢从茶台下抽出一个箱子推给陆东植。“手续都帮你办好了，去欧洲还是北美随你挑。资金方面不用担心，除了这笔以外，公司会以外派的名义继续给你发放今后五年的生活费。”

姜还是老的辣，徐仁宇惊奇父亲是什么时候在自己完全不知道的情况下做好了这些安排的。

陆东植却对一箱子的钱不客气地笑出了声。

“我在电视剧里看到过这种桥段，真没想到自己能碰上。比起我们那会儿，家长看不顺眼就直接用棒子打出去，大韩民国果然文明多了呀。”

徐会长不是没料到如果对方是个狠角色可能会拒绝，可这种可疑的发言让他大感困惑：“你什么意思？”

“啊，对不起，是我没忍住失言了。”

楼上听壁角的徐仁宇想起陆东植那北韩间谍的身份，不禁咂舌朝鲜民风竟如此彪悍。

其实白利贤这头呢，表面在笑，心里是气坏了。接二连三被强认作是同性的相好，就是吃斋念佛的和尚都能有火。更不用提徐会长还用电视剧里恶公婆打发不待见的儿媳的方式打发自己，简直是巴掌照脸扇，羞辱到家。

他白利贤是什么人，好歹接受着传统士大夫礼教长大，当过兵杀过人，作过使道作过鬼，沙场官场纵横来去，全朝鲜有几个见了他不怵不低头的。徐会长的架子摆再大能大过太上大院君吗？要不是他现在的身份囿于陆东植一介平凡上班族的设定，他都不想坐在这儿跟徐会长唠这些有的没的。只是考虑到眼前这装逼老头是徐仁宇的爹，白利贤才算压下些脾气留三分薄面，同他语重心长。

“自己的儿子是怎样的，当父亲的能不清楚吗？与其大老远把我叫到这里来，为什么不开诚布公跟徐理事好好谈谈呢？”

徐会长也冤啊，就这问题他不是没找儿子谈，可徐仁宇那小子，一涉及继承问题他就整个缩到道貌岸然的壳里跟他老子装孝子，油盐不进。可这种事能跟陆东植一介外人说吗？

徐会长是视面子大过天的人，没法跟陆东植讲自己已经快压不住儿子的现实。反而在他看来，徐仁宇最近越来越无法无天，很可能是受了陆东植这狂妄小子的教唆。这种误解让徐会长对缺乏后辈应有谦逊的陆东植观感愈发不佳。

“陆代理好像还没有孩子吧，可能你们年轻人不清楚。子女到了特定年龄，当父母的就很难节制。有的人在成长过程中交了狐朋狗党，受了周遭不好的影响，产生了狂妄的自信，觉得自己无所不能从此不回头就走上了邪路。”

徐会长的话咄咄逼人意有所指，更加重了白利贤的不满情绪。

“论语有云，躬自厚而薄责于人,则远怨矣。会长大人何必总把问题归为他人影响？”怎么说自己也是被当作宰相去定向培养的，难道还能把你老徐家儿子带坏了不成？

“那陆代理的意思是，徐仁宇是我这个当父亲的教坏了？”

“我比较好奇的是您对‘坏’的定义。”

“亲子之间的是非好坏当然不能以外界标准衡判，一味用时髦的观念对父辈求全责备，只怕最后能得到的只有一口米柜。*（注1）”

徐会长锋芒毕露的威胁令白利贤胸中一口恶气越压越盛。

“原来会长把自己带入了英祖啊。”

“等陆代理自己当了家长，就会明白个中滋味。”

这话似曾相识，白利贤想起了很多年前，在亲爹卧室门口听到他爹教唆庶出的大哥白利刚去杀人。当时他还不经世事身无权柄，只能凭着父母对自己的溺爱包容朝父亲大发脾气。老爹打发他的说辞就是太幼稚不懂事，等他以后长大了就会理解。在社会染缸里泡黑了的老头儿们为自己开脱的说辞都如出一辙，真是毫无新意叫人哑然失笑。

“看来不管过了多久。在朝鲜这块土地上当爹的永远正确这一条法则是颠簸不破了。”

“什么？”

既然决定撕破脸皮，白利贤干脆连敬语都不说了。

“其实我也听说了，徐理事是您的庶子吧？我认识一家人跟您家的情况有点类似，作父亲的偏爱嫡子，却把庶子当作了干脏活的扫把。对嫡子的寄翼比天还高，宠得一个巴掌都不舍得打，对庶子却呼来喝去当猪狗，安排了完全不同的低贱人生。这位父亲为了嫡子的前途甚至可以去牺牲庶子。我就一直想不明白，同样都是儿子，为什么区别会那么大呢？对嫡子而言，这位父亲无疑是个求之不得的好爹，可站在庶子的立场上看，摊上这种爹是不是前世不修呢？”

徐会长是有头有脸的人物哪里容得个小辈在自己跟前这么放肆，顿时拍着桌子暴跳起来：“年轻人，我劝你说话有点分寸！”

“要后辈有分寸，作长辈的总得摆出点榜样的架子来吧？既然觉得庶子碍眼，当初不该管好自己的裤裆别到处播种吗？！”

“你放肆！”

徐会长很后悔为了保护隐私，把保镖都留在了屋外，可白利贤并没有给他这个机会喊人，他不客气地一把按住了徐会长的肩膀，让他重新坐下去。徐冲宪吃惊地发现，这个他起初以为只是徐仁宇瞎搞找的对象，在气势上竟有着一股难以名状的威压感。

“会长大人别激动，先喝杯茶消消气。”

白利贤倒不是真要跟徐会长动粗，好歹这也算陆东植的终极大老板。不管还要不要在大韩证券混下去，总得好聚好散。不过他既然把话说开了，也不会在意徐会长听着乐不乐意，刺不刺耳。他一手阖上桌上皮箱，推到徐冲宪面前。

“好意我心领了，这回我就当你是紧张儿子急不得法。徐会长身份尊贵日理万机，想用钱打发问题我也能理解。可要打发问题请先调查问题，拿钱抽别人脸的时候麻烦先问一声别人乐不乐意。我有个朋友作生意作得很好，可有的生意利润明明很丰厚，哪怕刀架在脖子上她说不作就不肯作。搞得我善后都很不方便，你也是生意人，这么简单的道理都不懂吗？我是外人，徐理事是你儿子，你不跟理事谈妥却绕过来跟我谈，不觉得是舍本逐末吗？”

徐会长当老太爷当了那么多年，破题儿头一遭儿有人敢这么跟自己说话，不但全程平语，满口歪理邪说，态度都跟长辈训小辈似的。徐仁宇背着自己干的那些破事已经够无法无天，突然石头里蹦出个狂气冲天的小子比徐仁宇还飙，徐会长的人生观遭遇重挫。

好半天，老头儿才回过味来，颤颤巍巍道：“我看出来了，徐仁宇就是被你给带坏……”

“阿西，又是这种废话，”臭老头子怎么就说不通呢？这回白利贤干脆忍不住爆了粗，“人是那么容易能带坏的吗？人要变坏都是环境逼的好吗？花盆太小花就长不大，没有阳光连野草都会枯萎。想要好孩子，你得给他好的成长环境，不患贫患不均的道理总知道吧？这个世界上存在着吃喝玩乐什么好事都不用做靠着投胎投到了正确的肚皮就能一世无忧的人，也有很多人不管怎么努力哪怕拼得快死掉了也出不了头。为什么有后面这种倒霉蛋知道吗？因为有前面这种王八蛋压着他们出不了头啊！徐志勋是你儿子，徐仁宇难道就不是你儿子吗？能教出这样两个别如云泥的儿子，你自己觉得一碗水端平了吗？”

“什么叫云泥之别？我哪儿亏待徐仁宇了？告诉你这家伙没你想得那么好，他弟也没你贬得那么烂。”

“呵，会长也太高看了你那小儿子，他配跟他哥比吗？”

徐会长听着对方一直隔空开怼心爱的次子也是气糊涂了，一时口不择言：“说得好像你很熟悉志勋似的，难道连徐志勋的床你也爬过了？”

“徐志勋？切，两害相权那我宁可死在徐仁宇床上。”

火上了头谁也管不住自己的嘴。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1： 米柜（뒤주），英祖杀死亲生儿子庄献世子李愃的典故，世子被关入米柜八天活活饿死。此处徐会长用思悼世子的典故有威胁用意。


	24. Chapter 24

徐仁宇窝在二楼全程旁听了陆东植跟父亲的大吵，从起初的不安，到后来的惊奇，再往后越听越痛快，恨不能拍着大腿跳起来。这许多年来作为庶子，仁宇在徐家受的委屈始终被蓄积被压制，令他只能另辟蹊径通过杀戮不相干的人来发泄。他从来没想过，连想都不敢去想，通过这样酣畅淋漓的驳斥为自己鸣不平。自己没有胆量作到的事，陆东植却作到了。从小徐仁宇都被认为应当懂事和忍让，面对家族内部的羞辱应逆来顺受，使得施害者在大放阙词时如此理所当然。

从来不会有人替自己说话，表现得再优秀不会得到夸奖，受了委屈只能憋着。身边的人都急于在他身上挖毛病，以讨好后妈和嫡子，没有任何人可以信任，唯一可以倾诉的对象只有无机质的日记本。他不得不把自己真实而自卑的内核像琥珀一样一层层包裹起来以保护自己不被险恶的周遭打垮。

而楼下那小子，明明跟自己接触才没多久，明明平时跟自己连亲密都谈不上，连问都不问一声。直接像头莽撞的野猪一头冲进了折磨了自己那么多年的荆棘丛，把那些随时可以刺穿皮肉的险恶踩在蹄子底下，不讲道理地踩个稀巴烂。什么嘛，这狗崽子，一点都不优雅，一点都不附和自己的审美，一点都……可为什么却眼眶发热鼻子发酸呢？仁宇蹲在楼梯拐角，把脸埋进了胳膊里，无声地大笑着流出了眼泪。

其实徐仁宇犯了一个很多身在山中不见山的人都犯的错误。徐冲宪虽然贵为大韩证券总会长，归根到底也是个靠两条腿走路一张嘴吃饭的人，一个可以与之对质的人。只是徐会长高高在上的身份让他人心生畏惧，主动放弃了同他对质的权力。越来越多的人都低下头装乖顺，以期博得垂怜享获一餐半食。正是因为一直这样被谄媚和恭敬供奉，所以徐会长才越来越傲慢越来越不近人情。父亲在徐仁宇心目中始终是可怖与可敬的混合体，是心门上迈不过去的坎。一直被他视为强者代名词的徐会长，却被一个横空出世的陆东植怼得气急败坏张口结舌，这场景徐仁宇到死都忘不了。

徐会长打了如意算盘，想用钱打发掉勾引长子的家伙。但事情发展完全不如他所想，对方不但拒绝了接受赠金出国的建议，还狗胆包天用平语把自己训斥了一通，态度倨傲地仿佛他才是长辈。被托在云端捧惯了的徐冲宪哪里受过这种屈辱。双方不欢而散后，他立马叫来了李室长，让其“安排”一下那狂妄的小子。徐仁宇深知自己父亲不是盏省油的灯，特种兵出身的李室长在徐冲宪身边担任着一个心知肚明不说破的角色，职业清道夫。仁宇心想要坏事，连忙悄无声息又从地下室溜了出去。出了保镖的视野范围就不顾形象一路小跑，抄近道跑回了自己停在岔道的车。

白利贤因为同徐会长谈得很不投机，双方剑拔弩张也就不好意思再坐人家的车回去。兀自一人插着口袋去了最近的公交车站。他还在对着公交车牌计算怎么转车才能回到首尔市区的家，徐仁宇的凯迪拉克恰到时机地停在了公交站前。

望着摇下的车窗里徐仁宇探出的脑袋，利贤怀疑和不解并存：“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

“他们没告诉我，我猜的。”仁宇没有正面回答，只带着笑意给了他一个wink。

利贤没有继续追问下去，不被父亲青眼在家里饱受挤兑的庶兄，他自己家里就有一个。虽然论性格，阴沉内敛的徐仁宇同暴戾直率的白利刚完全是两个不同的款。但利贤与仁宇相处时总会不自觉想起自己的兄长。他在白家是被奉为掌上明珠的嫡子，他并没有什么立场去叱责家人对哥哥的歧视和恶待。但对兄长的愧疚感始终盘踞在他心中，如果自己不出生的话哥哥完全可以作为白家独子过着幸福丰足的生活。这种对庶兄的愧疚感在不知不觉中被他带到了新时代，映射在徐仁宇身上产生了微妙的化学变化。

徐仁宇一定做梦都想不到，正是他一直为之自卑的出生让白利贤产生了亲切感。他曾在徐志勋被绑架的那晚听陆东植跟徐志勋争论庶嫡兄弟的问题，但后来朴武锡递上来的调查报告显示陆东植是陆家长子，在他上面并不存在一个庶出的哥哥。越来越多的迹象表明，眼前这个陆东植和资料上显示的那个小职员陆东植并非同一人。朴武锡对他身份的大胆推测，乍看离谱仔细回味却更贴近事实。可即便眼前的男人并非陆东植本人，真的是个北韩间谍又怎样呢？亲眼目睹了他在当着徐冲宪的面为自己仗义执言后，徐仁宇已完全不在意他的真实身份。

可陆东植总有本事让他上一秒心情明媚下一秒暴跳如雷。

“徐理事，以后我们还是少见面吧。”

“啥？”

“人言可畏，虽然我是无所谓，可你……”

“你无所谓的话我也无所谓。”

“可这样你不觉得很冤吗？”

“不觉得。”徐仁宇回答得斩钉截铁。

白利贤看着直视前方驾着车的徐仁宇，眯起眼睛表达着不解。徐仁宇用余光扫了他一眼，心想这人一定不知道，他眯起眼睛的样子让他看上去愈发像只小狐狸。

面对着小狐狸一样的东植，仁宇终究没忍住，脱口而出：“因为不冤枉啊，我确实喜欢你。”

对方眯起的眼睛突然瞪大了，从狐狸瞬间变成了狸猫吗？仁宇简直要笑出声。

这算表白吗？白利贤脑子开始短路，明明只是很平常地开着车很随便的聊天，为什么突然好像被表白了？一个月内第二次被同性表白，白利贤的三观都出现了裂缝。可比起认真用心地拉着自己的手求交往的武田君，徐仁宇的表白怎么听都随便得让人认真不起来啊。是开玩笑的吧，肯定是，就装作没听到吧。

白利贤的表情在迷惑的狐狸和吃惊的猫之间频繁来回切换，最后愣是生硬地挤出一句，“看样子好像要下雨了”来转移话题。

果然这家伙在感情方面逊毙了，刚才还不是在老爹面前信誓旦旦要死在我床上么？怎么一扭头又变得这么不开窍，北韩的间谍教育这方面不教的吗？徐仁宇心中的失望和好笑各掺其半。不过他并不急于一时非要让对方马上接受自己，都等了那么久了，再等等也还行吧。拔苗助长帮这家伙开窍的话，搞不好会适得其反。对待感情问题向来只留钱不留情，直奔主题就上床的徐大少，头一次产生了文火慢烹好好谈场恋爱的耐心。

“后座上那个是给你的出院礼。”他主动另开话题帮还僵着的陆东植解了围。

“啊，这个就是……上次那把？”

“后来在现场找到，通过内部关系回收了。不过有点卷刃，所以寄到日本让师傅修了一下。”

“这也太麻烦了。”

“我看你好像很喜欢，就送给你吧。”

利贤一听这刀回归过程如此曲折更不敢收，“君子不夺人之美。本来就是贵重物品，又费了那么大劲才回收，我不能收。”

“我用不习惯东洋刀，你要是一直推辞，只好丢掉了。”

说罢仁宇就把车停到路旁的垃圾桶旁退下了车窗。

“你这个人怎么……”

对这种无赖伎俩白利贤很没辙。

“我这个人就这样，所以不要试图拒绝我了。”

徐仁宇单手支着方向盘，歪着脑袋用玩世不恭的语气说话，此刻他不再是写字楼里西装笔挺发型不乱的徐理事。他周末不打领带，衬衫是年轻的浅蓝条纹。平时一丝不苟的大背头，可能因为休息天没必要打那么多定型水，几根刘海倔强地脱离大部队掉落到了光洁的额前。这副模样的徐仁宇，对女性的杀伤力一定是核弹级。可惜白利贤内心连个文艺青年都不算纯粹一糙老爷们儿，徐大少的魅力释放只能算是牛嚼牡丹媚眼抛给了瞎子看。

然而爱美之心，人皆有之，即便是（自认）性向笔直如松竹的白利贤，面对朝自己疯狂倾倒男性魅力的徐仁宇也有些动摇。

“好了好了，我收下总行了吧。”他尴尬地转过头去假装看窗外，红彤彤的耳尖却把他出卖了。望着白利贤空荡荡的红耳朵，徐仁宇突然想到，该去补一套耳钉了。

话分两头，李室长领了徐会长的命令要“安排”一下陆东植，这对于他实在算是桩举手之劳的小事。身经百战的李室长在徐会长手底下脏活没少干，要叫区区一个小职员消失在他看来不过杀只草鸡。要不是在别墅附近动手容易引起嫌疑，当天他就能让这个让徐会长超级不爽的兔崽子加入常年失踪者名单。

返回首尔后，李室长按图索骥找到了陆东植的小公寓。在附近探查过地形以后，李室长决定择日不如撞日，周日晚上就动手。

tbc.


	25. Chapter 25

据调查陆东植每个周末都会去父亲的烤肉店吃家庭聚餐，回家的必经途中有座立交桥。桥底没有监控，路灯也坏了一半，无疑是最理想的清扫场所。

在李室长踩点预备清扫现场时，白利贤则烤肉店里惊吓陆家人。

“辞职？”陆忠哲往嘴里塞烤肉的动作停止了，“好好的干嘛要辞职啊？！”

“你们公司待遇那么好，徐理事对你恩重如山你怎么还想着辞职啊？”

“山上摔下来摔傻了吧？”后妈还担心地摸起了继子的头。

白利贤很头疼，果然一跟陆家人说辞职的事就会有这种反应。在不明真相的外人看来他是实在没理由从大韩证券主动离职，可总不能老实跟家人说自己图一时之快把大韩证券会长大人当孙子喷了一通吧。

“自己辞职的话连赔偿金都拿不到，你别傻了。”陆老爹一票否决了提议。

但白利贤去意已决，证券分析师的工作他就是想干都干不了。同事们总喜欢在背后戳他脊梁骨，哪怕他神经再粗也能感觉到。不管是信口说出“喜欢你”的徐理事还是横眉冷对的徐会长，哪个都让他坐入针毡。白利贤崇尚快刀斩乱麻，与其抱着纠结去返工，不如直接递上一纸辞呈。

陆家人劝诫从他左耳朵进右耳朵出，表面上虚心听取，实际上死不悔改。坐在回家地铁上，他连辞职信的腹稿都打好了。下了车到所住公寓还有一段路程，他正挖空心思想着如何收尾，不知不觉间已走到光线昏暗的立交桥下。桥洞中段的两个灯都坏了，正是最暗的地方。

他刚迈进那段黑暗，忽觉侧面一阵阴风，下意识就旋步侧身一让。黑影差之毫厘地扑了个空，然而看来对方并未放弃，凶狠地回身一扫。电光石火间，白利贤瞥到一道金属反光，好家伙，这还带了凶器来的！

此刻白利贤手无寸铁只提了袋烤肉，这情势就有点不利了。三十六计走为上，他把本来就腻味的烤肉往黑影头上一砸，一猫腰返身就往回跑。然而这桥左右都是沿河公园，这么晚了也没什么人。利贤深知以目前陆东植的体力肯定跑不长，他只能朝着最近的建筑——一个公厕跑。

李室长被烤肉砸头落后了两步，然而体格良好的他追击速度极快，眼看就要撵上陆东植。却见这小子慌不择路一头钻进了公厕，这可就瓮中捉鳖手到擒来了。李室长在心底对走投无路的弱鸡发出蔑视的嘲笑，就这水平还敢在徐会长面前跳，真是不知死活。

他本以为陆东植肯定会找个隔间躲起来，进门之后他却发现这小子不但没躲起来，还左手一个马桶搋子，右手一支长杆拖把，摆出了迎战的架势。李室长简直要笑出声，这小子肯定不知道自己服役时进可是UDT*（注1）。什么草鸡也敢在他面前耍花枪，真是班门弄斧！

李室长抱着必胜战意主动发动了进攻，然而一交手才发现这个不知天高地厚的草鸡选手，居然把厕所清洁工具耍出了双刀流的风范。慢着，资料上没说陆东植会剑道啊？李室长大感困惑，他手里虽然有把锋利的爪刀，可俗话说一寸长一寸强一寸短一寸险。倘使对方不通刀法胡打，就算是四十米大刀也能轻松缴下。可陆东植这厮竟把个马桶搋子舞出了小太刀的味道，还他妈是带着清洁剂和粪味的！马桶搋子这玩意儿物理打击虽然远不如真刀，可自带debuff附魔呀。

几次三番被马桶搋子糊脸的李室长阵脚有点乱了，不过战意倒是跟着怒气一起水涨船高，恨不能把陆东植的脑袋割下来塞进马桶！

在交手中李室长凭力道压制，硬生生把陆东植手里的长柄拖把用爪刀的勾弧缴了下来。只剩下一根马桶搋子的陆东植却不但不慌，反而越战越勇。他也不硬跟对手正面牴力，却使出了借力打力的法子。几度让李室长被反作用力磕得腿痛手麻，几乎爪刀脱手。在最后一次被假动作骗得失衡后，李室长绝望地发现自己竟被对方用一招漂亮的袈裟固压在了地上动弹不得。剑术之后是柔道吗？

阿西巴，资料骗人！明明是个精英怪，不标注让人怎么玩儿？！可怜的李室长出师不利就这么直接在公共厕所肮脏的地板上被草鸡选手陆东植用马桶搋子加寝技直接勒晕了过去。

第二天，还是打扫厕所的大妈把李室长从厕所地板上叫醒的。在大妈鄙夷的碎碎念中，徐会长的心腹爱将垂头丧气地赔偿了弄坏的拖把和割破的马桶搋子。可，为什么陆东植没报警呢？李室长怎么也没想明白。

其实原因很简单，白利贤看过了陆东植的红色日记本以后就产生了一种警惕心理，如非必要还是离警察远点好。就算是同已经成为朋友的沈宝景，白利贤也仅仅保持泛泛之交，能不接触尽量不接触。这种倾向在武田人质事件中已可见端倪。万一让条子轧出苗头，发现了陆东植杀人魔的旧黄历就不好办了。秉持着多一事不如少一事的精神，心中有鬼的白利贤就没把袭击事件报上派出所。

李室长顶着一身的恶臭和满脑子的问号稀里糊涂回了家。为什么陆东植一个小小的上班族会精通武道？为什么陆东植不报警？接下去怎么办？李室长困惑而忧郁地洗了个澡换了身衣。看着一身的青紫印子，心有馀悸地想到还好昨晚对方拿的是个马桶搋子，要是正儿八经的刀具，自己这尸体恐怕作遗体捐赠都没医院收。

不过UDT出身的李室长是个百折不挠的清道夫，一次失败不会让他气馁。兵法有云骄兵必败，第一次是自己太大意轻视了敌人，再战就用智取吧！

结果周一在公司蹲守了一上午没等到人，李室长发现周一本该回公司返工上班的陆东植翘班了。是发现自己被盯上了吗？真是机警的家伙呀！不过被我盯上的人是逃不掉的——意识到陆东植很可能在躲避自己的李室长稍稍恢复了信心。别以为不来上班就没事了，躲在家里那就死在家里吧。

再次前往陆东植的公寓，在找停车位时却发现这小子正大大咧咧坐在附近的饭店吃饭……不是，陆东植不应该躲在自以为安全的地方瑟瑟发抖吗？被追杀的时候能不能带点紧迫感，完全不给杀手面子的吗？感觉到受到了轻视的李室长憋着一口恶气潜行到饭馆附近。

正寻思怎么下手，却见陆东植皱着眉头跑出饭馆去接电话了。他心中暗呼天助我也，趁机一步跨进了只容得下三张桌子的小饭馆。

店长还以为又来了客人主动打招呼：“您好，要吃饭还是吃面啊？”

“冬阴功汤有吗？”李室长不动声色地靠近陆东植还没吃完的饭桌边，一边假意给店长出起了难题。

“客人，那是泰餐馆才有的东西呀。”

“那请问附近有泰餐馆吗？”

店长表示不知道，扭头去问后厨。李室长趁此机会，赶紧把一小瓶透明液体倒进了桌上貌似还没动筷子的鱼汤里。

“往西走两条街那边有一家，你去那儿找吧。”

“谢谢。”

李室长噙着恶毒的笑意快步走出了饭店，在投毒时他已经观察过，这家小店里里外外都没有监控，完美。

另一头，白利贤快被烦死了。

“为什么我辞职要先告诉理事您啊？您又不主管人事。”

“没有，不是您想得那样，没人给我穿小鞋，请不要迁怒不相干的人好吗？”

“怎么会，我对您当然没意见。您挺好的，是我自己的问题。”

“我不是要躲开您，我是真的……反正我不在公司了对大家都有好处。”

“您是在摔东西吗？请不要耍小孩子脾气，您是个成年人了……”

“好了，好了，是我错了行吧？”

“哪有，我没有敷衍您。我很诚恳的好吧。”

“是是是！”

“对对对！”

“您说的都对！”

“对不起，对不起，啊……这里好像信号不大好……听不清楚您在说什么……就这样吧，拜拜。”

强行挂了电话，白利贤忍不住大发腹诽，徐仁宇好歹也三十好几的人了，看着人模狗样的，怎么蛮不讲理起来跟吃不到糖就耍赖的小孩一样。跟徐仁宇越熟，利贤是越发现此人的表里不一，性格乖离。八点档肥皂剧里哭天抢地的女主角们都没此人戏多。为什么自己明明还没有女友却要应付这种烦恼啊？

白利贤越想越烦，摇着头回到饭店继续吃中饭。今天还专门点了喜欢的鱼汤，胃口都被败坏了。

然而他一捞起鱼块就皱了眉头。

“老板娘，这不是凤尾鱼吧？”

“啊，这个是白彩，中国来的淡水鱼哦，很好吃的。”

“哎呀，阿姨你是上当了才买了这种鱼吧，鱼骨超多的。”利贤皱着眉头把鱼扔回了汤里。

“哎哟～小伙子你没看新闻吗，现在海鲜都检测出来病毒呢，我是为了客人们的安全，绝对不是因为便宜才买这种鱼的！”店家狡辩着。

虽然好鱼如命，可只要鱼骨一多白利贤就只能望盘兴叹束手无策，这都是他母亲溺爱的后遗症。面对白彩这种刺多如毛的家伙，没有人帮忙出刺，他完全无从下口。加上刚才给无理取闹的徐仁宇顺毛本就折损了胃口，被加了料的白彩鱼汤竟阴差阳错惨遭嫌弃，一筷未动。

吃完饭意兴阑珊地走出饭店，下午白利贤也没不打算去单位跟八卦的同事们大眼瞪小眼，于是决定堕落一下，大白天回家睡觉。快到家时还接到了朴才浩的电话，询问了他辞职的事是否确实。刚进门孔组长也打了电话过来了，问他什么时候去单位收拾东西，大家伙也好给他开个欢送会。白利贤心想这帮人也是怪，自己在单位的时候明明同事关系都淡漠得很，怎么到自己要离职了一个接一个地来向自己抒发同事爱？

不过他还没有无情到拒绝晚上孔组长请的散伙饭。虽然这段时间里跟同事们的相处不算很愉快，但也没人（胆敢）给他使绊子，表面功夫还是得做一下的。

枕着没营养的肥皂剧睡了一下午，到傍晚时分白利贤才懒懒爬起来，换了身轻松的运动服出门去坐地铁赶去公司附近跟孔组长他们碰头。

一直辛苦在他家楼下蹲点的李室长本以为陆东植吃下毒鱼必然神仙难救，只等晚上去收尸。傍晚却看到这小子跟没事儿人一样下了楼活蹦乱跳又出门了。这什么BOSS？还带毒抗的？？？24小时内两度遇挫的清道专家李室长感到非常心累。

跟踪陆东植进了地铁站后，会长询问的短信过来了，这让李室长愈发烦躁。索性让这家伙死于最简单粗暴的交通事故得了！趁着车子快进站把人从站台上推下去，谅他再命硬，脑袋总不至于是金刚钻吧！

站台广播开始播报进站预告，周一晚上出门的人少，站台上只有稀稀拉拉几个人，陆东植一身杏色色运动服看着特别醒目。李室长把棒球帽的鸭舌压低了一些，作了个深呼吸开始冲着陆东植的背影走去。

正在这个当口，突然有人叫喊起来，把李室长吓了一跳，仔细一听喊声原来是有人企图卧轨自杀。

不是吧，这都能撞上？什么狗屎运啊？这副本难度让人没法玩了好吗？！望着朝声音源头涌去的人群中一马当先的那抹杏色，李室长的内心是崩溃的。

白利贤到了新时代第一次撞见有人自杀，又是新奇又是好奇，麻溜跑在前头。卧轨的自杀者是个高中生模样的女孩，虽然不知道对方到底为何轻生。不过看着即将进站的电车耀眼的车头灯，白利贤行动快于思考地直接跳下了站台。开始他试图去拉那女生，但对方死志坚决很不配合。眼看车子越来越近，利贤直接把女高中生扛大米似的扛到了站台边。可站台和轨道的落差扛着个人实在不好爬。情急之下他随便指了看热闹的人群中一个身材强壮的男人。

“喂，你，搭把手。对，别看别人了，就你！赶紧的。”

李室长左顾右盼发现左右都是手无缚鸡之力的老弱妇孺，陆东植明显是点了自己的名。在旁人炽烈的目光中，本来是来杀人的李室长不得不向冷漠的现实低头，接过了陆东植递上来的女学生。

等女生被捞上来，电车距离陆东植已只有十米不到距离。此刻他已经来不及爬上站台，他往后一跃，一眨眼人就消失在众人视野中。

一时间人们的尖叫声，站台工作人员的鸣哨声，站台警报的呼啸声响作一团。众人都以为穿杏色运动衫的青年没能逃过一劫，连李室长都被陆东植的见义勇为震撼到失语。

白利贤夹在地铁车皮和隧道壁的狭窄缝隙间艰难蟹行。他努力让自己贴着隧道壁，万一电车动起来勾到了他衣服，瞬间可以把他卷成个墨西哥卷饼。还好今天出门没带背包，他庆幸地想，一边听着站台那边激动的人声，白利贤花五秒钟权衡了一下陆东植背着的一堆案底，决定还是别这个时候出去招人眼目，低调做人为好。于是竟这样偷偷从另一头溜走，赶往下一站去坐车了。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：UDT-大韩民国海军特战战团，海军辖下的特种部队，类似美国的海豹。


	26. Chapter 26

陆东植穿着一身泥滚迷彩的运动服，灰头土脸出现在散伙宴上，让同事们都倍感困惑。朴才浩关心意味地问了一下怎么会搞成这样？白利贤随口扯谎用摔了一跤糊弄过去了。鉴于此人自车祸以来一直表现怪异神神叨叨且马上就要走人，包括孔组长在内的同事们都没再多说什么。

饭吃到一半，接到孔组长短信的徐理事借着关心下属的名义赶了过来。公司里关于徐理事跟陆代理的绯闻早就是人尽皆知，大家见怪不怪，反而好奇这俩人到底为了什么闹到陆东植要辞职。

徐仁宇对陆东植的去意早有查觉，跟徐冲宪那么对吼过，以这家伙的性格肯定不会赖着等公司来开掉自己而会先发制人炒掉雇主。不过上午切实得到人事部通知陆东植周日晚已通过电子邮件递交了离职函还是叫他窝火。这家伙辞职居然不提前知会自己，实在自由散漫太欠管。

不过徐仁宇的大部分的火气已经通过午休时的那通电话倾泻掉了。白利贤全程连哄带骗，跟个葱油芋球一般滑溜得让他抓不着地方下筷。他也没法一直对着棉花打太极，左右徐仁宇有把握就算陆东植不在公司了，也逃不出自己的五指山。

“东植这么坚决地离职，是已经找好了下家吗？”孔组长代替徐仁宇问了个大家都挺关心的问题。

“最近跟朋友聊过这个，我经常去的那个健身会所为了扩大规模要增加剑道俱乐部，正好缺人手。”

“啊，是那个黑道健身会所吗？”吴美珠对那个到处是纹身不良壮汉的地方印象很深刻，不由脱口而出。

“美珠也去过吗？”

“什么黑道健身会所？”

“东植你什么时候学了剑道了？”

白利贤只好解释那是个正常合法经营的普通健身会所，没有美珠形容得那么夸张，自己的剑道也只是三脚猫功夫，骗骗外行混口饭吃的水准。

不过徐仁宇关心的却是其他：“真要作这个的话，你的伤没事了吗？”

“早没事了，您介绍的医院条件优渥，倒是把我养胖了好几斤。”

“胖了吗？我没看出来。”

徐仁宇的话音透露着暧昧，一条胳膊舒伸在东植的椅背上仿佛在当众宣示主权。一起吃饭的三组同事都尴尬地感觉到了狗眼的刺痛，可陆东植本人却似乎完全不接频。

“我本来就有肚腩，每天喝大补汤之前的锻炼算是全白费了，再这么胖下去下腰都会有困难的。”

“我不介意。”

三组全体低头看碗。

“理事您当然没有这方面的烦恼，你体格多好啊。”白利贤酸溜溜地埋怨，要陆东植有你那体能，我也不至于长跑都累成狗。

这二人鸡同鸭讲的对话在旁人听来根本就是互扔闪光弹，脸皮薄如吴美珠的早就红到了耳根。

孔组长怕再发展下去谈话内容会越来越18禁，大庭广众下实在不合适，就肘击朴才浩暗示他赶紧想法子转移话题。正巧饭馆的电视开始播报新闻，朴才浩眼睛一亮，指着电视嚷嚷起来。

“欸诶诶？这不是经常跟在会长身边的李室长吗？”

众人的目光都顺着他指的方向望向电视。新闻速报的镜头里面容严肃的李室长因为在地铁站见义勇为正在不情不愿地接受记者采访。一桌人里除了白利贤，其他人都认出来了，纷纷欣喜地夸赞着李室长，仿佛能与见义勇为者共事令大家都有荣与焉。

徐仁宇有点莫名其妙，他看看电视里嘴角下耷的父亲心腹，再看看衣服脏污的陆东植，总觉得事情并不单纯，然而关于陆东植无法解释的东西太多了。饭桌上他也不方便问。

白利贤则深感庆幸，还好溜掉了，要是留在现场被逮个正着，这会儿上新闻可就是自己了。那多危险！

三组同仁在欢乐的气氛下吃完了这顿缺少伤感的散伙饭，分手的时候大家相约就算不共事了以后也要保持联系。把职场上的客套话说了个遍，心中却清楚即便大家都还在一个城市，以后再见面的机会非常渺茫。

结果到最后最伤心的人倒不是离职者本人，而是暗恋着东植的吴美珠。几杯黄汤下肚，小姑娘在离别时控制不住就大哭了起来。考虑其他人第二天还要上班，白利贤就自告奋勇护送美珠回家。徐仁宇提出自己可以开车相送，但美珠平时就对心仪对象的绯闻男友难有好感。此刻喝醉了酒就更难以压制这种敌意，斩钉截铁地拒绝徐理事屈尊相送。这么多人都看着，徐仁宇也不方便露骨地再插一脚，只好同孔组长他们一起先行离去。

白利贤扶着人想叫车，吴美珠却在大家都离开后提出要跟陆代理单独再喝一轮。缺少这方面经验的利贤完全无法应付吴美珠小姐的热情相邀，只能又找了家店去喝第二摊。他本意是想彻底把吴美珠喝趴下，对付一个醉死过去的人总比对付一个半醉有行动能力的人简单吧。

可白利贤把问题想得太简单，不管是他低估了吴美珠的上限还是高估了陆东植的下限，反正到最后吴美珠是趴下了，可他自己也变成了走路画龙的状况。于是只好打了电话给小兄弟张七星，让他过来帮忙收拾残局。

张七星倒是来的飞快，三分钟不到就把车停到了两个醉鬼跟前。白利贤还在奇怪怎么每次自己要叫车这家伙都在附近晃呢？可不管自己怎么问，张七星都臭着一张脸不搭理他。这小子什么时候学会摆架子了？

黑色的凯迪拉克直接开到了附近的雷迪森，在门童的帮助拖着两个醉鬼check in的徐仁宇开了两间房。前台拿着他的黑色VIP卡恭恭敬敬问要什么房，得到的答复是两间大床房。领路的门童心领神会，一路帮着掺着醉鬼们把客人引上楼。

此时白利贤喝的后劲儿已经上来了，不但走路画龙而且神志开始不清，口中开始大呼小叫。一会儿喊着“朝鲜万岁！”一会儿喊“打倒日本侵略军！”，节目效果特别好，一路上引来不少围观。徐仁宇面无表情八风不动地搀着这名疑似北韩间谍，对所有胆敢好奇地把脑袋探向这边的围观者发动死亡凝视。

好不容易来到了房间门口，刷开了第一间房，门童帮忙把男醉鬼往床上一扔。然后麻溜退出来，准备把那位清醒的男客人跟女客引去另一间。不想那位衣冠楚楚贵气逼人的先生金刀大马地赖在了男醉鬼的房间，还满不在意地打发他把女客单独引去另一间。

搞半天自己会意了吗？这年头不走水路走旱路的爷真多啊，门童咂着舌感叹。

白利贤倒是没醉死过去，但眼睛已经睁不开了。好在他醉态不算太糟，心有块垒的时候也不过吼几句嗓子就去睡觉。旧时代他喝得最不像话的一次是在自己的使道就职庆典上，当时眼见国家存亡之际人们却依旧没心没肺马照跑舞照跳。他憋闷得不行，干脆在庆典上用日语高呼天皇万岁，引得众人侧目都当新官使道的脑子不正常。

在新时代他远没有过去那么多烦恼，如今又离开了大韩证券，可谓无事一身轻，然而心底还是思念留在旧时代的故人们。尤其思念母亲和兄长，翻在床上一会儿叫妈一会儿叫哥，听得徐仁宇哭笑不得。资料里的陆东植母亲早就没了，上面也没有哥哥。这家伙到底是谁，到底在喊谁呢？徐仁宇好奇地俯身细看这个谜一样的男人，没准备好被冲鼻的酒气熏得倒退一步。这是喝了多少啊？！

白利贤本来竖着还行，如今一横躺下，胃里一阵阵翻涌。还好他尚存一点理智，知道不能吐床上，跌跌撞撞爬起来，顺着光还真给他误打误撞摸进了洗手间，抱着马桶就是一通狂吐。

徐仁宇有洁癖，光看到这场景就吃不消，只能打开换气扇退出来，还好这间是吸烟房有换气窗。他急着去支棱换气窗给自己缓一缓，等回过头来发现洗手间已经没动静了。捏着鼻子走过去一看，得，那位已经抱着马桶睡着了。

徐仁宇翻了个白眼，心里很矛盾，感情上他不想让陆东植抱着马桶睡到天亮，但洁癖又阻止他走进呕吐过的醉汉方圆一米范围内。他天人交战原地乱转了好一会儿，终于感情压倒洁癖，把手帕对折充当口罩掩住口鼻冲进了洗手间。

徐仁宇设想过很多种自己与陆东植共度春宵的可能，但绝不包括这种倒胃口的方式。光是把陆东植的手从紧紧拥抱着的马桶上扒下来就费了九牛二虎之力。醉鬼本人还死不肯松手，一边凄惨地叫着“哥对不起”“哥你别不理我”“哥我错了”。徐仁宇越听越窝火，你哥是什么贵物，是个马桶吗？

好不容易把人从马桶上弄了下来，让他坐在马桶盖上，给他脱衣服——这倒挺配合的，让伸手伸手让抬胳膊抬胳膊，好像给伺候惯了一样。你们北朝鲜的教育有问题啊，徐仁宇皱着眉头腹诽。好歹是把人从头到脚剥干净了，要是平时他此刻一定性趣盎然。然而跟醉汉的搏斗是杀灭性趣的法宝，给光不溜秋的陆东植洗澡时，徐仁宇的心态已经跟宠物美发师给哈士奇洗毛一样老佛入定。

好在喝醉酒的陆东植精力没有哈士奇旺盛，洗着洗着就睡着了。徐仁宇看着死狗一样瘫在自己胳膊上的陆东植一度产生了要不还是让这二货在浴缸里淹死算了的冲动。徐仁宇打小就只有别人伺候自己，就没有他伺候人的先例。在陆东植这儿破题儿头一遭的事已经太多了。

可即便这样，对方对自己还是若即若离，连辞职都不跟自己提前打招呼。养不熟的东西！徐仁宇越想越窝火，气头一上来就撂开手，只把浴缸里的水放了，懒得把已经咂着嘴睡到打呼的陆东植捞出浴缸。随他自生自灭吧！

tbc.


	27. Chapter 27

光着身子的白利贤在浴缸里被冻醒已是下半夜，虽然酒店房间是恒温的，但毕竟之前洗完一身水也没擦就这么晾着，再热体的人也难免着凉。他头痛欲裂地爬出浴缸，有点搞不清楚东南西北。嘴里又腻又苦还有股难闻的味道，纵然白利贤的卫生标准不像徐仁宇那么苛刻，也是受不了去刷了牙。

等他漱洗完毕，出来找了一圈楞没找着换洗衣服。徐仁宇早把他那身酒气冲天还带泥巴迷彩的脏衣服剥下来第一时间就塞进洗衣袋叫人取走了。浴衣挂在衣柜里也看不到，对当代酒店形制还不熟悉的利贤宿醉未醒，哪还有功夫去找。直接就大大咧咧地光着身子去钻了被窝，躺下去时甚至都没注意床上已经躺了个人。

徐仁宇睡觉很轻，洗手间里开始有响动他就已经醒了，只是懒得起来去照顾那醉汉就在被子里闭眼装睡。不想酩酊的陆东植竟毫不客气地摸上了床，还把他当成了个大型抱枕，毫不客气就架上了一条胳膊一条腿。

“喂，你……”仁宇厌烦地刚想去推开那条架在自己腰上的腿，一摸光不溜秋的，把他惊了个一激灵，扭头一看，陆东植啥都没穿跟只无尾熊一样挂在自个儿背上。这到底是这伙计太豪迈了呢还是太不把自己当回事儿了呢？徐仁宇的心情很复杂，怎么说他自命堂堂一介捕食者，肉到嘴边没趁人之危把人办了已经可算当代柳下惠。看现在这姿势，这家伙简直狗胆包天要反受为攻爬到自己头上来了？？？

徐大少在爬起来把这浑蛋好好揍一顿和好好操一顿之间激烈摇摆。自己怎么会喜欢上这种傻逼臭直男，仁宇的内心是崩溃的。听他那些男女通吃的狐朋狗党说，可爱的小倌儿们都是比女人还要娇媚的存在。为什么自己看上的家伙空长了张能看的脸，其他哪有一毛钱跟可爱娇媚挂钩？这家伙给他贴个络腮胡直接可以去演水浒传吧。

“哥啊，我的头好痛啊。”忽然东植撒娇一般的低喃摩挲在仁宇耳后。

清醒的时候不是挺狂么，谁曾想到这家伙还有这样一面？这巨大的反差让仁宇顿时就泄了想揍他一顿的火气。

“不能喝就别喝那么多，你以为自己千杯不倒么。”

“哥你好烦啊！”

“我哪儿说错了吗？”

“不要一直碎碎念啦，明明小时候不管作什么你都帮我的，长大了怎么横竖看我都不顺眼！”利贤嘴上醉话愤愤喃喃，手脚却把怀里的抱抱熊箍得更紧了。

原来不是在喊我哥吗？被勒得难受的仁宇心里的憋闷却似更甚。一晚上他几乎是彻夜未眠，一方面是因为晚餐没注意吃了孔组长他们点的带花生酱的点心出现了过敏症状，另一方面则是因为有个家伙像条八爪章鱼一样把自己当成了替身抱抱熊。

心情悲痛眼神死，徐仁宇直到天蒙蒙亮才勉强合了会子眼皮。等他再度醒来，就看到陆东植不可置信的脸占据了自己的全部视线。俩人几乎同时尖叫起来。

徐仁宇只是被睁眼一张大脸临时吓了一跳，嚎过一嗓子又把那脸推开以后就元神归了位。

白利贤就不一样了，他一醒过来就发现自己浑身精光连条内裤都没穿，身边还躺着个眉头紧锁的徐仁宇。

这什么情况？！

“你你你……为什么……我我我……怎么会……”陆东植扯着被子抱着胸的良家妇女模样跟昨晚豪迈的无尾熊形成了鲜明反差，看着就让被勒得一夜没睡好且起床气很大的徐仁宇上火。

“昨晚发生了什么你自己不知道吗？”

有电话来了，有工作狂倾向的徐仁宇狠狠剐了身边的裸男一眼，决定还是先下床去接电话。跟陆东植不一样，仁宇可有穿着衣服睡觉。坚果过敏，没睡好，加上昨晚忙了大半夜清洗醉鬼，体质优越如徐仁宇也不免有些吃不消，他一边接电话一边忍不住揉起了自己的老腰。

白利贤坐在被子里呆呆地望着徐仁宇只穿着衬衫的背影。看他很疲惫地揉着腰，从脖根到大腿布满了可疑的（过敏）红斑。他费尽全力回想昨晚发生了什么，可记忆却只到跟吴美珠拼酒拼趴下就断片了。

倘使是在自己的身体中，利贤也不至于那么没把握。可这肉胎毕竟是陆东植的，在一个不原装属于自己的身体里，白利贤早就发现某些行为并不受自己控制，比如很容易就掉眼泪。对于陆东植其人的本性，因为没有太深入的了解，白利贤只在杀人笔记本中得出了陆东植内心是个变态杀人狂这样直观的结论。一个杀人狂道德水准肯定高不到哪里去，恃酒施暴也不是完全没有可能了。

更不用提就当下这情景，陆东植的小老二还隔着一层被子对着徐仁宇的背影敬礼。仅管白利贤一世聪明，可面对种种冲击性的蛛丝马迹，他的脑子已经乱成了一锅粥，根本没去考虑男人早上会出现某些生理状况也是正常现象。

原本在经过了日本人质事件以后，白利贤对徐仁宇的观感也是越来越佳。虽然对其总的评判还是停留在喜怒无常的怪胚，但在利贤看来徐仁宇本质上是个好人。自打来到新时代后利贤可以说是举目无亲形影相吊，虽然包括陆家人在内的大家对自己都很照顾，但真正让利贤产生了亲切之感的只有徐仁宇一人。

在古代一旦接受他人拜托，就会带上武器跟求助人一起舍生忘死并肩作战的人，被尊称为侠义之士。而在功利主义横行的现世代则基本是见不到的，正是这种可以征服男性的侠义情怀让真雄对利贤倾心，也让利贤对仁宇产生了类似的情绪。更不用提徐仁宇的文火慢烹式攻略虽然一时半会儿成效并不显著，但时间一久潜移默化的效果确实比心急火燎的霸王硬上弓效果好。即使白利贤目前表面上还没查觉，心底对待徐仁宇的态度却已悄无声息地产生变化。而这种不自知的心态变化也加重了他对当下情况的误判。

所以等徐仁宇转过身来，惊得差点把手机掉地上——把白被单围的像个罗马人的陆东植正跪在床上朝着自己跪拜行着大礼。

“真的非常抱歉！徐理事，昨晚是我酒后失态。”

“你也知道自己昨晚多不像话啊？”徐仁宇皱着眉头还在想陆东植这个道歉方式是不是有点过于隆重。

“我对您……作了什么不应该作的事吗？”白利贤问得忐忑。

“居然还不记得，真是要被你气疯了。我这辈子就没见过你这种不穿衣服还死抱着人不放的家伙。你知道自己有多少重吗？就那样压在我身上……”想起这只无尾熊把腿挂在自己背上拿大腿压着自己的腰徐仁宇就直冒火。

白利贤听在耳朵里心情可是拔凉拔凉的，可怕的猜想坐实了。

“十分抱歉！我罪该万死，对理事您居然作了那么不可挽回的事。我会对您负责到底的！”

“？”

徐仁宇此刻心理变化如同过山车，从开始的疑问——再到惊讶：陆东植的脑洞居然大到以为他有能力强暴自己——继而升腾出攻君尊严受损的暴怒——到逐渐冷静从而计上心头。五秒钟时间里能屈能伸的大丈夫徐仁宇作出了一个重要的决定。

“嘴上说说都简单，说说你打算怎么负责呗？先说好，我不缺钱，经济补偿什么的就免了。”

徐仁宇好笑地看着陆东植绞尽脑汁，发现此人虽然某些地方很聪明可脑子一短路真是傻到冒泡，而他竟反常地觉得这种傻气很可爱。正常人怎么看都会认为东植你才是被睡的那个吧，为什么这家伙上来就敢判定是自己睡了他徐仁宇呢？这伙计得多思路清奇，自信爆棚啊？

“要不我卸条胳膊给您吧。”白利贤心一横，想着反正是陆东植的老二闯祸，砍他的胳膊很合理吧。

徐仁宇闻言差点把手机砸这满脑子黑道思想的憨皮头壳上。

“老子要你条胳膊有毛用啊？！”

可徐仁宇能缺啥呢？白利贤实在想不出来赔偿方案。徐仁宇救过他的命，无偿帮过自己大忙，利贤原本就对他有好感。一想到自己趁醉把救命恩人猥亵了，他真是恨不得从雷迪森顶楼往下跳。

徐仁宇端了一会儿看他实在羞惭得快哭出来了方道：“我现在也想不出来，但这亏吃得不能就这么算了。你小子别想干了坏事就玩人间蒸发。”

“我白……陆东植不是那种人！”利贤一急差点把真名都报出去了，吓得他差点咬舌头。果然宿醉还没醒透，不能再多说话了，说多错多，老实听徐理事发落吧。他认了命，整个人都羞愧地低下头去，把脑袋埋在手臂里。

徐仁宇看他像个鸵鸟一样埋着脑袋，却把屁股翘得老高，这模样实在可乐。虽然裹在被单里，不过这样一看这家伙有个很不错的屁股嘛，昨晚洗这条哈士奇的时候怎么没注意？他一边想着这些有的没的，一边说出了自己的要求。

“赔偿等我想到了再告诉你，现在先欠着吧。不过你不在大韩证券了我也制约不了你，为了避免你跑路，把这个戴上。”

一个眼熟的小黑盒被扔到了床上，白利贤忐忑不安地打开一看有点傻眼。

“这个不是通话用的吗？”

“上面有开关，关闭的话就只是个追踪器而已。你就把它当个轻便版的电子脚镣好了。”

白利贤看过电视知道电子脚镣，好像在当代韩国为了防范性犯罪者再犯都会勒令其戴上电子脚镣。但他把不准拿耳钉代替脚镣算不算违规操作。可他宿醉未醒，又突然被自己猥亵了徐理事这桩从天而降的罪行砸得思路紊乱，哪里找得到借口拒绝呢。他只好愁眉苦脸地取出盒子内的红心耳钉，在“受害人”目光炯炯的监督下老老实实戴上左耳。

徐仁宇看他那悔恨欲绝的小模样，心里快笑裂开，不过他还不忘补了个很过分的要求。

“以后每个周末都要来我家里来作清扫，就当是社区服务吧。”

白利贤有点傻眼，虽然他不是很懂当代人的许多观念，不过把猥亵犯当清洁工使是不是太反常理了？

“你不乐意？”

“不……不是……”

“如果现在把你扭送派出所，法院判决下来也会添加社区服务这一项的。我不想那么麻烦，大家朋友一场，直接跳过了中间环节也是为了给你留点面子。”

徐仁宇的强词夺理对有正常当代法制观念的人可能不管用，但他赌的是如果这个家伙如果真是北韩间谍，很可能对此没概念——歪打正着的，大部分法律观念还停留在一个世纪前的白利贤还真给唬住了。

大韩证券的大太子爷可是个体面男人，又不是职业给人玩屁股的。男人被男人睡了放过去都是极丢脸的丑闻。按徐仁宇这样的身份地位，搁旧时代少说也是个两班，爱面子不想闹大也情有可原吧。白利贤这样一想愈发同情起受害人，觉得自己罪大恶极，竟逆来顺受地接受了徐仁宇提出的全部荒唐要求。

这个如意算盘仁宇可是打得噼啪响，辞职以后的陆东植与自己的见面机会肯定会大大减少。虽然他已经确定了对付陆东植得春风化雨去攻略的战略，可就算是春风化雨也需要大量的生活交织来创造机会推动感情进度吧。

虽然被对象误以为自己是个受这种事对捕食者仁宇实乃奇耻大辱，可小不忍则乱大谋。就让这家伙以为对自己作了不可挽回的事，让他背负无法摆脱的歉疚感，从而牵制并制造更多的交往机会。

另一方面讲，徐仁宇也是个实用主义者。以前为了保密，就算叫钟点工过来打扫也不能让他们清扫到密室去。每次都是徐仁宇自己动手带上头巾穿上围裙去密室里擦桌子拖地，这实在与他捕食者的形象不大相符。陆东植去过他的房子也进过密室，就无需对此人保密，以后密室的清洁工作假手于人也不用仁宇自己动手了，多一举两得！

白利贤对当代法律知识和道德观念的盲区，完美地帮助徐仁宇成就了自己的如意算盘。

tbc.


	28. Chapter 28

徐会长给李室长打了个电话，他不是很明白为什么会在晚间新闻里看到本该去收拾陆东植的手下在接受见义勇为表彰。李室长本以为老板会光火都做好准备挨骂了，却峰回路转地发现徐会长貌似还挺满意这样的结果。

员工见义勇为可以提升企业形象，对于大韩证券等于是打了则免费广告。另一方面，陆东植识相地主动辞职也让徐会长降了不少火气。在徐冲宪看来这是对方示弱的表现，尤其是看过陆东植的离职函后，徐会长就打消了处理掉这个怪胎的想法。接受了传统经书教育，以八股取仕为目标的白利贤写出来的离职函引经据典，文采骈俪，让热衷传统文化的徐会长都起了爱才之心。这年头还能有年轻人写出这样的好文章来，实在难能可贵，想想自己那两个儿子怕是连日记都写不好，人比人气死人。

只要别跟徐仁宇纠缠不清，徐会长并没有非要弄死陆东植的理由。现在这两人分开了，难听的绯闻也该消散了吧。徐会长的一念之仁，让至今还蒙在鼓里的陆东植得以逃出生天。

几个月后——

讨厌的周末又到了，白利贤按惯例起了个早，很不情愿地去附近的地铁站坐车准备去徐仁宇的公寓。一下楼恰巧碰上刚吃完早饭回来的张七星。

“大哥早，大哥又去办事啊。”

现在连张七星都知道大哥周末总要起早跑出去当钟点工，大哥真是太拼了！明明在会所当剑道师父那么受欢迎还需要如此努力地赚外快吗？张七星嘴上不说，脑内已经补完了好几套难言之隐的不幸方案往陆东植身上硬搬。

“大哥早饭还没吃吧？”热心的张七星硬要把打包好的早饭塞给陆东植，“本来就是帮大哥带的，拿着路上吃吧。”

白利贤没什么胃口地推拒：“我吃过了。”

“您吃没吃我怎么会看不出来，哎呀，不吃早饭可不是个好习惯。一日之计在于晨，每天最重要的一顿就是早饭呢。”别看张七星长得凶神恶煞，照顾起人来比老妈子还嘴碎，真叫人招架不住。

“又不能在电车上吃，总不能叫我边走边吃吧！”

“您这话说的，这不是有我吗？”

张七星胸脯一拍就把大哥弄到了自己车上，这样大哥就可以在车上过早。白利贤知道他是一片好心，就不好再拒绝。

两人一路闲聊，主要是张七星说得起劲，白利贤负责哼哼应承两声。张七星没去过徐仁宇住的高级公寓楼，一边导航一边认路不知不觉就走绕了道。在一个红绿灯前等候时，原本还在为绕路道歉的张七星，突然透过车窗好像看到了什么，连拍了陆东植好几下。

“大哥，大哥你看，那个是沈警官吧？”

跟陆东植混多了，同沈宝景也见过几面的张七星对那位漂亮的女警也是印象很深刻。大哥也三十好几的人了，孤身一人老跟一堆纹龙绣虎的老爷们儿混一起也不是个事，张七星就产生了找个好女人给大哥撮合一下的想法。可张七星的社交圈子能遇到什么正经好女人，同大哥一直很友好的女警员沈宝景就成了张七星心目中未来大嫂的目标人选。黑道大哥与美丽女警的虐恋情深——一听就像电影题材似的，多带感啊！

故而看到沈宝景跟别的男人一起喝早茶令一头热的张七星大吃一惊，产生了大哥被人戴绿帽了这样荒诞无稽的想法。

白利贤倒是早就知道沈宝景家里开了个叫无聊之日的咖啡屋，他还来过这家店，甚至时不时要帮沈宝景的父母遛狗。可他同沈宝景是仅止于朋友的关系，就算宝景跟其他男人在一起跟自己又有什么关系呢？

然而当他顺着张七星指的方向望去，看到那个捧着一大束玫瑰，正低头带着无限温柔同沈宝景说话的男人时，他差点把早餐牛奶喷到车窗上。整天对着自己不阴不阳的徐仁宇竟然有这样温柔亲善的一面！简直像看到了猫头鹰一直藏在羽毛下的大长腿。

徐理事在追求沈警官吗？带着这样的疑惑，白利贤心不在焉地到达了徐仁宇的公寓。按门铃的时候果然家里没人，徐理事是大忙人，周末有事也是很经常。利贤并不是每次过来都会碰到徐仁宇。

打头一个月过后，就出现过几次仁宇不在家的情况。徐仁宇大约是真的对他完全信任，连门卡都给他配了张备用的。他在徐仁宇的公寓可以随意进出，不过利贤对在约定时间以外给徐大少爷当清洁工没兴趣，所以除了周末过来，平时根本不来光顾。

这二人是什么时候好上的呢？白利贤深觉意外。他因为平时在黑道出没的健身会所工作，有不少机会接触游走在法律边缘的人。沈警官偶尔也会拜托他帮忙打听消息，所以他同沈宝景在Line上常有通信往来。从没听宝景提起过徐仁宇在追求她这回事啊。

徐仁宇这边也是，虽然二人平时交流不能算多，但徐仁宇应该知道自己跟宝景是好朋友。徐仁宇会认识沈宝景都是自己搭的桥，如果那二人交往没必要瞒着自己吧？

利贤一边走神一边打扫书架，没注意就踏了个空从梯子上摔了下来。好死不死，书架上的书被碰掉了几本，他一时躲闪不及直接被一本精装硬皮书砸到头，当场就肿了一个大包。这窘态恰好被刚喝完早茶回到家的徐仁宇一进门撞个正着。

“怎么搞的，就不能小心点吗？”徐仁宇嘴上训斥着陆东植毛手毛脚，不耽误他迅速地去取了急救箱来。

白利贤任由他把自己拖到沙发上仰着脑袋抹药膏，听仁宇絮絮叨叨数落自己不小心，没来由就心情烦躁憋闷得很。

徐仁宇倒是挺敏锐地感觉到了对方的不耐烦，就问他“是不是遇到了不开心的事？”

白利贤看着徐仁宇貌似关切的脸，心里一股无名之火烧得更旺了。他都不明白自己为什么那么火大。难道是因为发现自己两个好友背着自己搞对象吗？这也太不像他自己了。怎么说也是穿越了一百多年大时代历经沧桑的灵魂，怎会至于那么小肚鸡肠。所以自己到底在生什么气啊？

白利贤不理徐仁宇，装起了闷葫芦赌着一股子气继续去打扫。徐仁宇望着他忙前忙后的身影也是纳闷不已，心想总不至于是自己得罪了这小子，也不知道在生哪骨子邪气。不过这个早上，徐仁宇的心情还是很不错的。

最近一个月来，他借着追求沈宝景的由头，变着法子接近了对连环杀人案执念甚深的女警官。并成功地通过旁敲侧击明示暗示给予了宝景大量误导，使得后者的连环杀人案查得很不顺利几乎钻进了死胡同。在这方面毫无道德压力的徐仁宇对自己手段卑劣的所作所为很满意。

而陆东植，虽然不知道这家伙又在发什么神经，还板着张臭脸老拿屁股对着自己。不过光看背影，戴着三角巾穿着白围裙的东植，只要闭上他那张吐不出象牙的嘴还是挺养眼的。徐仁宇满意地注意到陆东植勒着围裙的腰看上去比以前更细了一些。应该是坚持健身的成果吧？在保养方面颇有造诣的徐仁宇摸过全裸的陆东植，很有把握这家伙哪怕吃蛋白粉都到不了施瓦辛格那体型。不出岔子的话，只要这家伙坚持锻炼，成品应该是狼背蜂腰款的，真把那小肚子减掉了不知道摸上去手感怎样。

徐仁宇想着想着就馋起来，一双爪子痒得厉害只想把思想付诸行动。他假装检查陆东植擦橱柜擦得干不干净，胳膊鬼使神差就挽上了对方的腰间。平时他也总是东植打扫时毛手毛脚，只要不做得太过分，就可以用开玩笑打发过去。

白利贤不是女性，跟徐仁宇也不存在性别大防，只当这人生性就不拘小节手上没什么分寸。自己现在怎么说也是个剑道师父了，还能被揩油吗？

白利贤过分自信，徐仁宇步步为营，于是变成了一方揩油被揩多了也习以为常，平时被搂一把摸一下不会大惊小怪跳起来的地步。然而这次奇了怪了，徐仁宇胳膊刚一环上去，侧腹就挨了一记不轻的肘击。

“不要在这里碍手碍脚。”白利贤皱着眉头朝他飞了记白眼。

徐仁宇也是鬼迷了心窍，竟觉着那白眼都是很勾魂的。可对方的拒绝又那么斩钉截铁，好像憋着很大一股子气，表情近乎悲愤。

“吃错药了？”仁宇还不死心地一只爪子抓着陆东植的围裙。

“理事你都多大的人了，怎么还这么幼稚？”

“啊？”

追了快半年连二垒都还没上过，现在还动不动跟自己拿乔，真是给他脸了。徐仁宇又产生了把这养不熟的狗崽子揍一顿的冲动，然而理智告诉他，真交手自己未必能赢。瞧，对男人而言，对象太能打也不见得是什么好事，郁闷！

为了给自己找个台阶下仁宇只好悻悻地扯谎说是东植你的围裙带子松了，自己只是想帮忙系一下。

利贤一听就脸红了，内心埋怨起自己实在敏感过头近似无理取闹。他沉默着转过身去让徐仁宇帮自己系围裙。

睚眦必报的徐仁宇当然不会放过这样的机会，故意狠狠勒了一把带子，把东植勒得浑身一耸却不好抱怨。他心里有种幼稚的痛快，小样儿，让你跟老子拿乔，我还治不了你？！徐仁宇一边恨恨地想，一边在陆东植背后打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

tbc.

**DATA**

♠️ Seo Inwoo ♠️

ATK（攻击）：S  
DEF（防御）：A  
STR（力量）：S  
AGI（敏捷）：A  
INT（智力）：A  
EXP（经验）：A  
CHR（魅力）：S  
LUK（幸运）：A

♥️ Baek Yihyun ♥️

ATK（攻击）：SS  
DEF（防御）：D  
STR（力量）：B  
AGI（敏捷）：S  
INT（智力）：A  
EXP（经验）：SS+  
CHR（魅力）：C  
LUK（幸运）：E

♣️ Yook Dongsik ♣️

ATK（攻击）：F  
DEF（防御）：B  
STR（力量）：B  
AGI（敏捷）：C  
INT（智力）：B  
EXP（经验）：B  
CHR（魅力） : A  
LUK（幸运）：S

The attributes I listed here are based on my understanding to the original works. Yi-Hyun has higher ATK because he has been turned into carnage mode serveral times in 녹두꽃 which led him became a Yangban (the old Joseon aristocracy) slaughter in actural. Meanwhile he was quite bad at defence, thus he was easily got shot. In-Woo is more cautious and prudent compare to Yi-Hyun. If it's a RPG, I'd select In-Woo as my character, he's more likely to survive in a battle. LOL  
Dong-Sik is not showing himself in my story, but I'd list his data as well for comparison. He's never going to be a DPS in a game, but can be a good healer.

While writing this story I was like programming. Set up the attributes of characters, put them into the different environments, then the storyline runs automatically. That why I'm also feel frustrated while seeing In-Woo and Yi-Hyun missed each other again and again. The opportunities have been offered, so it's not on me. 💁🏻


	29. Chapter 29

清扫完毕白利贤想直接跑路，自打知道徐理事现在在同宝景谈恋爱，他发现自己很难忍受同仁宇长时间单独待着。可他刚收拾背包准备走人，却被仁宇叫住。

“干嘛那么着急，喝杯茶再走。”虽然是邀请，口气却像命令一般让人无法推辞。

“我晚上还有课。”

“那是晚上吧，现在不才上午吗？朋友送了我些中国的名茶，一起品品吧。”

“可……”

利贤的申诉被电话打断了。相识久了，他已发现徐仁宇有点工作狂倾向，虽然全球的股市周末都休市，但生意场上风云瞬变，跟吊儿郎当游手好闲的徐志勋不一样，徐仁宇即便在周末也经常会陷到工作中去。

看到徐仁宇话说一半又去讲电话了，白利贤也不好直接没礼貌地不打招呼就走掉。等了一会儿看那边一时半会电话讲不完，他只能长叹一口气重新坐下。仁宇已经把茶桌和茶具都布好了。利贤虽然没有仔细研究过茶道，不过对基本的烹茶还是没问题的。上次让他悔青了肠子的“酒后乱性”后，他就再没沾过酒精饮品。他原对喝茶的兴趣远胜于咖啡，徐仁宇拿出手的东西一般不会太差，他因而也不免嘴馋。

然而水都煮到第二壶了，徐仁宇依然在书房嘀嘀咕咕不出来。利贤就开始不耐烦，想去跟他打个招呼告辞。走到书房门口，却看仁宇坐在开着两横一竖的三屏电脑前，注意力集中地在同人商讨工作的事。他没法开口打扰他，集中注意力工作的徐理事似乎有种难以言说的魅力。白利贤在门口呆站了好一会儿才回过神来，自己正用一种欣赏以上爱慕未满的目光注视徐仁宇，这可实在太奇怪了。利贤赶紧抹了把脸，退回到客厅。自己怎么好像越来越不正常了？他独坐在茶台前发起愁来，下意识就去打开了电视。

至今对电脑和手机这些现代智能产品用得不是很熟练的白利贤，在现世代最喜欢的还是电视。这种老年人一样的爱好也是沾了陆东植的大量影视收藏的光。只要打开就能看，也不用怎么动脑子，要是当年给古埠的父母搞台电视打发时间，白家人也不用整天聚在一起大呼小叫地打花牌。利贤始终不理解花牌有什么好打的，在他看来赌博是最没意义最浪费时间的事。

虽然鄙视打花牌浪费时间，对于看电视浪费时间他却一点芥蒂没有。等徐仁宇终于忙完出了书房，就看到陆东植缩在沙发上抱着个抱枕，神情紧张地盯着电视机。

徐仁宇自己是极少看电视的，这电视买来他自己打开的次数一只手数不满。故而有点小惊讶，陆东植看上去这么酷的家伙居然有着老头一样的爱好。因为从来不看电视，他也认不出陆东植在看什么片子，也没多想走上去就拍了东植的肩膀。直接把这小子拍得尖叫着跳了起来。

“你干嘛啊？”本来没事的徐仁宇愣是被陆东植给吓了一跳。

“哎哟，你怎么走路没声音的？差点被你吓死，非赶在这要紧关头……哎哟……”

“你喜欢看恐怖片啊？”

“这不是恐怖片，是灵异片！”白利贤狡辩着。

徐仁宇纳闷这不一回事儿么？不过看这家伙平时狗胆包天的，居然看个恐怖片能给吓得面如金纸化身男高音，这对于徐仁宇就是个可乐的点。他忍不住咧了嘴，长手长脚在陆东植边上坐下来，把自己瘫成个大字型，一边努力蚕食侵占进对方的近身空间，一边同猎物闲聊引开其注意力。

“这什么片子？”

“名字不写上面了？”

“客？好怪的名字，现在的片子都喜欢这么神神叨叨的吗？讲什么的？”

“鬼，鬼附身。”东植说起鬼的时候瞪大了眼睛，自以为高深莫测的神情在仁宇看来活像是准备用树叶代替钱币糊弄人的狸猫。

“你信这？”徐仁宇哭笑不得。

“你不信吗？”

“我不信我没见过的东西。”仁宇是个坚定的唯物论者，“你怕鬼？”

白利贤连忙否认：“怎么可能，我打娘胎里出来就没怕过……”

“可你刚才看上去吓坏了。”仁宇毫不留情地戳破他虚张声势的牛皮。

“那是你的错觉！”利贤坚决否认。

“听着实在强词夺理。”仁宇步步紧逼。

可当白利贤发现徐仁宇已经把自己逼到沙发角落里时，他突然发了慌，使出一股蛮劲儿把对方顶了开去，他站起了身子挺直了背，高声道：“我自己就是叫人闻风丧胆的妖怪sama用得着怕鬼？”

“啥？”

一时情急失言的白利贤同丈二和尚摸不着头脑的徐仁宇一高一低互相凝视了五秒。

“我那个……只是绰号……别人给取得……昵称……我不是真的……”

“我明白。”

坐上了回家的电车，白利贤还是无法忘怀徐理事像看白痴一样瞧着自己的神情。为什么偏偏是在这家伙跟前露口风啊？！利贤简直要自我厌恶了。

可等他忍住不去想徐仁宇了，脑子里又冒出另一个奇怪的念头，这个世界上真的有鬼吗？自己到底能不能算只鬼？长期以来他故意无视的一个现实在浮上心头：穿越到现世夺取了陆东植身体的自己，从技术角度讲跟猛鬼附身好像并没有多大区别。虽然现在心安理得地待在这个身体里，可未来呢？自己能霸据陆东植的肉身霸一辈子吗？陆东植本体的灵魂去了哪里？这些问题他一直以来回避着不去考虑，不代表它们就不存在。说到底自己毕竟不是属于这个世界的东西，不是吗？

白利贤陷入了笛卡尔的思考，一整个下午连电视都不想看了。躲在小公寓里盖着被子，闷着头却怎么也睡不着。一直到傍晚，因为晚上有剑道课，才不得不起床去面对这原不属于自己的人生。

好在白利贤并不讨厌现在的工作，虽然教启蒙课挺无聊的。不过会到这个会所来的人绝大多数都是道上混的家伙，多少有基本功，有不少人还有散打和柔道的底子，对练的时候也不用格外收着力。比起整天对着电脑接受光污染，满头大汗地挥舞木刀更让他酣畅淋漓，还可以排出杂念。

会所这边本来只是因业务需求增加一些偏门的兴趣班，并非指着去抢专业道馆的生意。张七星与会所老板有旧，就竭力向老板推荐了自己的大哥，从大韩证券辞职的陆东植。虽然推荐人把这位剑道师父吹得天上有地下无，但会所老板并没打算向道馆发展所以也没特别上心。

出乎意料的是，剑道班开班以后反响出奇得好，不但内部会员积极报名，连原本不是会员的外人都慕名而来。说是这里的师父不但剑术高超而且是位低调的美男子，加上费用不贵，在业余爱好者学员群体中就非常吸引力。甚至抢走了个别正宗道馆的学员，引起了专业道馆的不满。

这些事只负责授课的白利贤并不知晓，所以当被抢生意的那家找上门时，他半天没闹清楚状况。

当代道馆早已没有旧时代那么夸张的踢馆抢生意的作法，不过还是可以以切磋的名义过来探访。可能是由于跳槽的学员临走前牛皮吹得太大，惹怒了其他道馆的师父。专业人士最恨被非专业人士蹬鼻子上脸，就产生了要过来教训一下这些好龙叶公的家伙的想法。当然专业武道馆的人是过来了，表面上还是很客气，也没被这个遍地混混的会所氛围吓倒，单刀直入就要求同这里的指导师父友好切磋。

简而言之，也算是一种文明的踢馆。

道馆向健身会所踢馆其实挺不伦不类的，可现在人家气势汹汹来了，可见是有自信也有把握的，兴许还存了些轻视的意味。

白利贤当了一上午的清洁工，又胡思乱想了一下午自己到底是不是鬼附身，晚上还要遇踢馆，心情是十分得日狗。可会所里的其他人很兴奋，踢馆什么的可比稽古*(注1)有意思多了。小陆师父看着年轻，却被张七星那帮人吹上了天。实战水平大家都没见过，平时对打也都是业余对专业做不得准。这回终于可以通过专业武师看看成色。看客们都迫不及待地起了哄。

对手找上门来，看客们也塞得满满堂堂，白利贤就是想避战都没得避。不过以他的性格也不会惧战，他还没在当代跟专业剑士交过手，心里也不免好奇。这几个月来，他早晚练习，体质早非半年前可比。小肚腩也消失了，虽然离巧克力腹肌还有不小距离，体力却已长进不少。这是一个很好的机会来检查自己的锻炼成果。

然而交锋不久，利贤就发现是自己太高看了对手，来自专业武道馆的剑士虽然气势十足，但在对打时对方的竹刀根本近不了他的身。两分钟内就被拿下一本直接KO出场，让人怀疑对方是不是真的剑道师。

然而会员们的欢呼声还没落下，一直跟在打头的剑道师后头，不声不响看完了整场对战的年轻人站了出来，态度诚恳地要求再赛一场。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1 稽古：剑道的基本练习。


	30. Chapter 30

围观者大多不满，认为车轮战不公平，而且挑战方有通过第一轮看招的嫌疑。不过小陆师父似乎无所谓，只说“剑道如果能通过看招就参破的话就不能称之为道了”。

结果第二轮与年轻人的交手，他发现确实比第一轮要困难些。虽然还是取得了完胜，但对方的对自己造成的威胁明显比第一位增加。比东灿大不了多少的年纪却能有这般身手，不仅天赋过人应该师承名家吧。

连续遭遇了两轮失败的挑战方对这样的结果完全出乎意料，踢馆踢失败丢人可丢大发了。可比武不是请客吃饭，就是这样不讲情面，敢来挑战就得承担失败的风险。道馆的人垂头丧气走了，会所这边却是一片沸腾。张七星的牛皮居然没吹破，能跟随这么厉害的师父，连一起练习的混混们都觉得有荣与焉。

好半天看热闹的人才渐渐散去，小陆师父终于注意到有位不速之客也到了现场。

徐仁宇很少到陆东植的工作地点，混混扎堆的会所实在与他的身份格格不入。不过今天他正好晚上有空，一时心血来潮就破例过来瞅一眼。于是正巧围观了东植接连全取两位专业剑士挑战者。跟其他人不一样，徐仁宇在夜店曾亲眼见过此人的实战场景，故而没有很大吃一惊。

然而他是头一次看到陆东植一身剑道服的模样。简单朴素的道服穿在这家伙身上，竟看着十分得清爽干练。白天没注意，东植最近可能刚理过头发，短短的发茬仅及耳根，玉白的脖颈被深色道服映衬得格外修长。仁宇注意到他的左侧耳垂贴着白色纱布，想是因为被自己禁止摘下耳钉的缘故。* （注1）想到这家伙当真老老实实戴着自己给的那枚恶趣味的小红桃，徐仁宇心中就跳跃着贼忒忒的欣喜，忍不住咧嘴朝着陆东植笑。

“你怎么过来了？”

白利贤脱下护具走到徐仁宇跟前，一边拿着毛巾擦汗，看似并不激烈的剑道比武，实际上却非常消耗心神。虽然已是初冬，两轮打完利贤还是出了一身汗。徐仁宇看他脸上红扑扑的，刚喝过水的嘴唇对着自己一张一合，实在诱人得紧，忍不住就伸手去捏了把对方的脸。平时他毛手毛脚惯了，也没见东植当回事。这回这家伙却整个人触了电一样往后一缩，仁宇就有些不快——今天白天也是这样。

“你今天怎么了，吃错药了？”

耍咸猪手还能这么理直气壮的，徐仁宇也是独一份。

“理事你也是有女朋友的人了，别老跟别人开这种玩笑。”

？？徐仁宇瞪着陆东植，瞪得对方都受不了了想开溜。可仁宇没那么容易让这家伙跑掉，一把把人揪了回来要把话问个明白。

“你什么意思？”

利贤不明白为什么这种这话题里，他反而成了更尴尬的那一个。

“难道理事跟宝景谈恋爱也要对我保密吗？”

这下轮到徐仁宇张口结舌了，这家伙是怎么知道自己在追沈宝景的？而且他也没瞒着他呀，只是没主动坦白而已。在徐仁宇看来真没必要，他追沈宝景是为了掌握查案进度，顺便误导女警官，又不是来真的。可这话不能直接告诉跟沈宝景关系挺不错的陆东植啊。不是，敢情这家伙在生这个气吗？为什么？为沈宝景打抱不平吗？还是……吃醋了？面对榆木脑袋的陆东植，徐仁宇已经不大敢作这种自信猜想。可眼前红着脸凶巴巴盯着自己的这家伙怎么看都……

“小陆师父，有您的国际快递。”前台小哥脑袋探在门口，适时打破了这厢的僵局。

白利贤趁机一把甩脱徐仁宇的钳制往外跑，徐仁宇亦步亦趋跟在他后面，二人之间弥漫着一股不可名状的诡异气氛。白利贤走到前台，给候在那儿的DHL送货员签了单，接了个不小的箱子。前台小哥热心地递过剪刀，一边扫视着箱单。

“哇，又是从日本送过来的呢。”

又？徐仁宇脑门上又增加了一个问号，他跟着凑上前去瞧究竟。

因为箱子太大不方便搬运，收件人不得不就地开箱，打开一看，里头却是一整套剑道用品，从护具到服装一应俱全。

还没等徐仁宇发问，陆东植的手机skype响了。

“东植君东西收到了吗？”武田真雄的大头出现在视频电话中，笑容灿烂看得徐仁宇当即想砍人。“请放心使用，道服是正统的武州蓝染。东植君穿上一定帅爆了！记得要拍照给我呀！”

“很贵吧，我不能收。”利贤婉拒着。

“哪里贵了，没事的，就当是祝礼好了，就请不要拒绝啦！”

白利贤为难地皱着眉头，这不是真雄第一次给自己寄“小礼物”了，这家伙总是这样他也颇觉为难。

边上的徐仁宇却已是快火山喷发的状态。本以为回了日本就不会再做妖的武田，居然在他放松警惕时一直在暗渡陈仓。此刻他只想把日本人寄来的一箱子东西全部放火烧掉。

然而武田真雄在视频背景里看到了徐仁宇的身影，还主动打起了招呼。

“东植君边上是徐理事吗？”

“他……”利贤刚想解释徐仁宇只是刚巧过来，话说到一半真雄的头像突然消失了。他目瞪口呆地看着徐仁宇不由分说替他按了挂机键。

“你……？”

“你给我出来。”

徐仁宇抢了陆东植的手机丢给前台，发挥了十二分的忍耐力才没直接砸了。

白利贤莫名其妙被徐仁宇一路拖出会所，拖进电梯。徐仁宇一脸山雨欲来的怒色，直接按了B2的停车场。在电梯中，仁宇就提出了令利贤听不懂的奇怪问题。

“为什么还在跟日本人来往，他是你的任务对象吗？”

“什么？”

“行，还装蒜是吧？”

出了电梯，徐仁宇一路拽着白利贤走得大步流星，后者刚从道场出来脚上只穿了拖鞋，被拉着跑得鞋都掉了。

“等……等等，我鞋……”

徐仁宇却好像中了邪，压根儿听不进去，直接拽着光了一只脚的陆东植把他塞上了Escalade的后座。

“你干嘛啊？我还有课……”

“没事，就随便聊聊。”

“要聊在上面不能聊吗？”

“你不怕丢人我无所谓。”

“我为什么要怕丢人？”白利贤发觉今天的徐仁宇很不对劲。

“其实我早想跟你说了，有的事你不用瞒我。”二人的关系久无进展，现在还多了顶日本进口绿帽子，原本耐心就快用尽的徐仁宇决定摊牌。

还搞不清楚状况的白利贤却倍感迷惑：“我瞒你什么了？”

“你的真实身份。”

白利贤心下漏跳一拍，“……在说什么呢，别开玩笑了好吗？”

“你根本不是陆东植吧？”

利贤哑口无言，他不知道徐仁宇是怎么知道自己不是陆东植的，但看对方话说得十拿九稳的样子并不像在唬人。他原本心里有鬼就难免心虚，脸上一阵红一阵白，眼睛也不敢直视对方了。

“我……我不知道你……你什么意思。”

徐仁宇看他这鬼头鬼脑的样子锁实了之前的猜测，摇头苦笑道：“虽然刚发现的时候我也很惊讶，可不管你信不信，你是不是真正的陆东植于我是完全无所谓的。对我来说，你就是你。我不关心你背后那些事，也不在乎你做过什么，但我在意你将去作什么，准备做什么！”

“……”

“放手吧，别让我再看到你跟日本人纠缠不清，我的忍耐也是有限度的。”

白利贤还在震惊，自己附身陆东植这事陆家人都没发现，居然在徐仁宇面前暴露了。眼前咬牙切齿要求自己同日本人划清界限的徐仁宇，与久远的记忆中恨铁不成钢的白利刚重合了起来。他忍不住争辩道：“这次不一样，真雄不是阳介……”

徐仁宇一听怎么一个真雄还不够，居然还有个阳介？这家伙到底跟多少日本人有关系？

“你就那么喜欢小日本？”

“有必要把话说得这么难听吗？”

“嫌别人说话难听，自己就别作那些丢人现眼的事啊！”

回顾过往利贤确实感到难堪，“我承认过去的我是太年轻了，很多问题都没看透，但现在一切不……”

“年轻可真是个失足的好借口啊。”急火攻心的徐仁宇却已懒得听他狡辩，一想到自己一直把这小子当个宝左右舍不得下嘴，他却早就“太年轻”过。自己简直跟个傻逼一样。

“可我已经付出代价了啊！还要怎样？！”连利刚哥都说过人死债销，难道要自己再死一次用陆东植的身体切腹谢罪吗？

“你付出了什么代价？被自己的国家抛弃了吗？再也见不到父母家人了吗？还是连日本人都把你甩了？”

这三句话全歪打正着问在了白利贤痛脚上，加上徐仁宇咄咄逼人的态度也点燃了利贤的怒火。恼羞成怒的白利贤企图用手肘推挡开越压越近的男人，可手上无刀的情况下，单论体术他在体格占优的仁宇面前处于明显劣势。

心慌意乱的利贤口不择言骂道：“我的事还轮不到你来管！”

还轮不到我管？老子的人老子管不得？！不过是条被北韩抛弃的丧家犬，都给日本人玩过了，怎么还有脸在自己面前装清高呢？日本人玩得我玩不得？徐仁宇越想越火大，他本性并非善种，眼前的狗崽子已经浪费了他太多耐心，利贤赌气的话直接绷断了他脑子里最后那根弦。

就算是条狼也该养熟了吧，这人的心是冰做得么？他心中发恨，手上也不再留劲，泄愤似得狠很往对方腹部揍了两拳。

白利贤没料到徐仁宇当真下这么重的手，硬捱了两下半天没缓过气来。徐仁宇趁他蜷着身子，趁机发力用擅长的小擒拿手一折一反就把利贤的手臂给扳到背后用扯下的领带给反绑了起来，一把将对方反压在座椅上。

敬酒不吃吃罚酒，既然养不熟，那就直接杀了吃肉吧。徐仁宇快气疯了。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：有对抗类动作的运动员不摘除耳钉时为了避免金属伤人会用胶布把耳垂贴起来。


	31. Chapter 31

白利贤不是没想过，身份一旦暴露难免要吃苦头。可他着实没想到徐仁宇跟自己来这一手，本来体格上就不占优，不留神还反绑了起来，接下去是不是该给自己贴黄纸了？打架斗殴挨枪子儿都没眨一下眼，可一想到会被从现世驱逐，白利贤是真的怂了。

“理事님，不……请不要……”咦？徐……徐仁宇你手往哪儿摸呢？？！

原本因恐惧紧闭双眼的白利贤突然感觉哪里不对，徐仁宇侵略性极强的上下其手完全不像是要镇魔，反而像……这是在耍流氓吗？！！

白利贤石化了，这什么情况？？不是发现了自己是附身吗？不是自己才是猥亵犯吗？？徐仁宇是怎么回事，知道是鬼附身还来劲儿了？？？

“听说剑道服底下都是不穿的，看来是真的嘛。”仁宇恶劣的嘲讽，把利贤过度受惊的神志稍稍拉回一寸。

“你他妈……”连鬼都上？利贤这话没说完，因为仁宇的手已从他大敞的道服领口伸了进去，势如破竹地一路向下就势要直捣黄龙，把他吓得整个人拼命往后一缩，满满撞在了徐仁宇怀里。

“等等等等！”双臂背缚眼看打是没法反杀，遭遇前后夹击的白利贤决定以德服人同这个阴阳不忌的徐仁宇文明讲和，“理事님，请冷静一下。虽然向您隐瞒了真实身份是我的不对，可我打心底里一直把你当作真正的朋友。”

都到如斯地步了，这混球还在给自己发朋友卡，徐仁宇怒极反笑。

“想跟我作朋友的人挺多的，不缺你一个。”

利贤闻言不由心中一痛，“行，你可以不原谅我，可作这种事你对得起宝景吗？”

徐仁宇的动作果然暂停，白利贤还以为劝说奏效，连忙继续道：“你父亲也一直希望你能早点成家，请珍惜当下跟宝景好好过吧。别赌一时之气作傻事！”

他话音刚落，就听按住自己的徐仁宇突然发出狂笑。

“都会用我爹来压我了？”

“不是……呀——”

徐仁宇竟单手插进了他袴里。

“原来下面也不穿的啊。”仁宇自言自语地念叨着，一手死死揿住陆东植后颈让他动弹不得，一手抓住了他萎靡不振的那根东西狠狠地捏弄起来。

“徐仁宇……你有病啊！”敏感部位被攥住了的白利贤，被震惊和羞愤所笼罩，一时全身力气竟似卸尽动弹不得。

身后的男人手劲凶狠简直要把他废掉一般，白利贤又慌又急又痛眼泪应声而落，通过陆东植发达的泪腺立马哭成了梨花带雨。

徐仁宇看他一哭，不但毫无罪恶感，反而施虐欲陡增，老二也跟着倔强抬头，硬邦邦地戳着东植瘫软的腿根。

然而剑道服腰部的绑法远比普通服装复杂，角带加上袴的前后系带，各种结扣重重叠叠，一时心急要扒还真扒不下来。就在徐仁宇准备暴力拆解时，突然外头有人砰砰敲响了车门。

原来贴心小弟张七星非常关心大哥的安危，听说有个高个儿男人蛮横地把大哥拽出了会所，还以为是踢馆失败的家伙们来打击报复，连忙带着棒球棍追了出来。可他上下求索好不容易搜到B2停车场，只看到车道上一只孤零零的拖鞋。

忠心耿耿的七星提着大哥的拖鞋心急如焚，拎了球棍一路找，终于在不远处瞧见一辆颠得很厉害的凯迪拉克。Escalade是种车型大底盘重的进口车，能把这么重的车晃成这样，可见里面动静一定不小。虽然把不准里头会不会是对野鸳鸯，救人心切的张七星还是决定莽一回。结果他一敲车门，里头的动静还真就停了。老半天车窗才摇了下来，探出了陆东植面红耳赤的脑袋。

“哎哟，大哥真是您在里头啊，我还以为找错抓到车震的了。欸，您怎么眼睛这么红，是哭了吗？”

“我……我同徐理事商量点事儿。”白利贤故意侧过身子，报复性地把里面正在整理衣领的徐仁宇暴露到目击者视野中。

张七星立马想到早上跟大哥一起在等红灯时看到了徐仁宇给沈宝景送花的场景。得，大哥肯定是因为被姓徐的横刀夺爱气不愤跟这富二代打架了！这样一想张七星对徐仁宇也没了好脸色。然而大哥似乎跟姓徐的还没交涉完，不但拒绝下车还打发七星走人。

“我一会儿就上去，十分钟内我还没回来你就打电话报警。”

“大哥我们是黑社会，也要报警吗？”

“黑社会怎么了？混混就不是合法公民吗？文明国家就是鬼也该受法律保护！”

白利贤当时心情羞愤交加，要不是被徐仁宇弄得衣衫凌乱，怕人瞧出端倪日后戳脊梁骨，他恨不能立马跳车。徐仁宇不要脸他还要脸呢。这世道谁能想得到人对着鬼耍流氓！自己当初猥亵徐仁宇也不过酒后乱性。今天徐仁宇喝酒了吗？他清醒得很，他还能干出这种事来！

好容易支走了愣头愣脑的张七星，白利贤警惕地回头盯住徐仁宇，这家伙刚才那股疯劲儿像是平息下去了大半，可态度还是十分倨傲，丝毫没有悔悟的迹象。白利贤不指望这家伙道歉了，只能咽下一口恶气忍着下身的疼痛闷声整理衣袴。

徐仁宇的怒气并没有平复，但被张七星一打岔，怒火上头的脑子就清醒了大半。不然也不会给白利贤把绑缚的胳膊解开。这家伙虽然很强，但只要手里没武器，徐仁宇还是有把握凭借一把蛮力把他放倒就地办了。可他打心底还是没有放弃那个执念——不想把二人的关系降格成单方面的强要，一个顶级捕食者应当诱惑猎物自投罗网而不是简单粗暴地硬上，这关乎原则问题，徐仁宇是一个有强迫症的变态，对原则的坚持制约了狂躁引发的肆意妄为。

就差临门一脚，这感觉真是糟透了。眼看那惹人上火的浑蛋拾掇齐整了推门下车，徐仁宇一把抓住对方的手。

“喂，你还没说呢。”

“说什么？”白利贤一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳，被他一抓，浑身的毛都要竖起来了。

“你名字啊，真名。”

这都没调查出来吗，所以徐仁宇到底知道了多少自己的秘密呢？利贤本可以编个假名搪塞过去，然而话到嘴边却不自觉说了真话。

望着那一瘸一拐的身影消失在电梯口，徐仁宇轻声念起刚才得到的答案。

“白利贤吗？”你给我等着！

半勃的老二不上不下地还在裤裆里向自己抗议，徐仁宇苦笑起来，自控力太强有时候也不见得是什么好事，看来今晚要额外追加一场临时捕猎才能平复掉这股无处发泄的火气。

自打与白利贤相识，他发现自己捕猎的口味也在渐渐改变。过去猎杀的目标都锁定在最弱小的社会边缘人群，可现在这些蚂蚁一样弱小的人已经完全提不起他的兴趣。只想捕杀强大的对手，征服的对手越强得到的成就和满足感就越强，自己也会变得更强大。在自然界只有最强的王者才配拥有强大的配偶，只有成为了王者，那家伙才会心甘情愿向自己臣服。他徐仁宇，要白利贤主动爬上自己的床，请求被征服被享用被……

砰——

满脑子黄色废料畅想美好未来的捕食者先生边跑神边同前车追了尾。

被撞的是辆黑色宝马，车门一开立马下来了俩不似善茬的哥们儿。

“臭小子，怎么开车的你？！知道这是谁的车吗？”

面对送上门来的消火药，憋闷了一晚上的徐仁宇露出了阴戾的笑容。

会所中，忧心忡忡的张七星终于把陆东植给盼回来了。

“大哥您总算上来了，我刚想给沈警官打电话呢。”

原本被徐仁宇的突袭搞得精疲力竭的白利贤一听此言，立马精神一凛：“你打给宝景做什么？”

“不是您让我报警的吗？沈宝景不是警察啊？”

“今天的事绝对不许告诉沈警官！”

大哥这是怕沈警官知道自己为了她争风吃醋呢，张七星八卦地脑补着，瞅着衣服都给扯得皱巴巴的大哥，他又不禁替他难过。好不容易碰到个好女人，还给个富二代抢了，大哥真是命苦。仔细瞧瞧咱大哥，要脸蛋有脸蛋，要身段有身段，性格稳重，打架一把罩，自己要是女人一定哭着喊着要嫁给他。这么好的男人，怎么就沦落到打光棍呢？真是老天不开眼呀。

白利贤完全没意识到这边厢自己的混混小弟还在替自己打抱不平，恨不能变个性以身相许。今天一天下来他只觉得心力憔悴。徐仁宇的突然发难让他措手不及，可还有更严重的一件事让他心烦意乱。刚才徐仁宇压着自己要来硬的，他居然浑身乏力一点力气都使不上来。要知道在白馆的那晚，就算伤口爆线他都能顶着剧痛和失血跟金应修打个你来我往。怎么刚才一点劲儿都没有了呢？刚才在车库里要不是半路杀出个张七星，哪怕徐仁宇作到最后他怕是也只能任人鱼肉。

这种情况，绝对不可能也不应该发生在他白利贤身上！所以真正失灵的是陆东植的身体吗？因为用的是陆东植的身体，所以变成了无能为力只能躺着流泪的状况。这个认知让利贤浑身发寒，在洗手间里，对着镜中与本体的自己别无二致的脸，白利贤产生了不可抑制的恐慌，他觉得自己正在丧失这具身体的控制权。

tbc.


	32. Chapter 32

白利贤"北韩间谍"的身份一直是徐仁宇心头挥之不去的隐忧，然而让朴武锡盯了几个月也没发现此人与可疑人员有来往渐渐让仁宇放松了警惕，产生了自我安慰意味浓郁的侥幸想法：或许陆东植——现在该说是白利贤已经失去了与北边的联系，变成了一名脱北者。这种假想还并非全无可能，北韩捉衿见肘的经济能力摆在那里，穷到派出去的间谍断粮也是经常事。与挥金如土的资本主义占士邦不同，北韩的间谍活动经费极有限，清苦的间谍们在这种情况下往往光靠主义的洗脑是坚持不下去的。留在北韩的家人才是绑住他们不叛变的主要凭依。

倘真白利贤能脱北，对于徐仁宇无疑是求之不得的好事。可当他发现利贤依然与武田保持着暧昧关系，这种虚无缥缈纯脑补的自我安慰就如朝露遇到阳光瞬间蒸发了。

这倒不能怪徐仁宇，不管从什么角度哪方立场来看，都会认定日本人质事件是桩政治操作。白利贤营救武田绝不可能是出于庆应校友情，更何况当初他找到自己请求帮忙时也是以国家大义作为借口。与武田藕断丝连就代表白利贤很可能依然没有脱离间谍的身份，这个猜测比日本进口绿帽子更令徐仁宇不安。

这种不确定感，甚至让最喜欢的捕猎活动都变得索然无味。他魂不守舍了两三天，在支付朴武锡费用时，把支票都开错了。老江湖朴武锡看小老板为了个北韩间谍竟落到食不知味夜不能寐的样子，就看在钱的面子上多了句嘴。

“脱北也不是想脱就能脱。那些北韩人也不是从石头里蹦出来的不是？上次在白馆您也看到了，那家伙昏迷时一直在喊母亲和哥哥。据说北韩向我国派遣间谍时都会把间谍家属扣为人质以防叛变，我看他也不会例外。您真想让这家伙彻底脱北不如帮他把留在三八线那一头的家人偷渡过来。”

朴武锡的话如醍醐灌顶顿时让徐仁宇豁然开朗。经朴武锡的牵线，仁宇与脱北者互助协会成功对线。该协会由逃到南韩的脱北者在民间自发组织，专门帮助与他们有类似经历的南逃人士解决脱北后遇到的常见难题，包括但不限于介绍工作，互助交友，人道援助，及很多只身脱北者都关心的原生家庭问题。按照朴武锡的资料显示，这个互助组织通过与北韩民间的地下联络，安排了不少北韩家属南逃，而且成功率还不低。由于其公益性质浓厚，与不少本地宗教慈善团体也发生了关系，其成员有不少干脆皈依成了宗教人士。要不是为了帮某“北韩间谍”彻底脱北，徐仁宇这辈子都不会想到要同这种成分复杂的团体扯上关系。

在承诺支付一笔可观费用后，该协会接受了徐仁宇的委托，当然向脱北者本人了解其家庭情况是必不可少的一步。

于是隔日晚上，徐仁宇就以为前几天车库中自己的越距行为赔罪请吃饭为借口，把白利贤约了出来。虽然前几日晚无故挨揍，还差点菊花不保，不过既然徐仁宇主动道歉示好，自己也没掉快肉，以白利贤的胸襟不至于去记这隔夜仇。

他坐着徐仁宇的车来到了一处带小院子的仿古复式小楼，一进门就能看到院中像过节般挂着红红绿绿的彩带。可最近并没有什么节日，白利贤因而感到奇怪。等跟着徐仁宇进了屋，他才意识到外面那些东西并不是为庆祝节日张罗。从外室挂到内室的符咒，满墙缤纷的神佛绘，摆满左右的法器和内厅巨大的神龛，无不昭示着这是个巫祝之家。

为什么要带自己来这种地方，白利贤看到此情此景就大大恐慌起来，二话不说扭头就要走，却徐仁宇拽住逃脱不得。

“跑什么？大家都已经到齐，就缺你了。”

什么人到齐了？巫师神婆吗？徐仁宇识破他是只附身鬼所以要请人驱魔吗？白利贤悲愤地瞪着把自己拐骗到此地的徐仁宇，胸中满溢着遭到背叛的震惊和凄楚。

“为什么要这么对我？”他忍不住质问，就算是附身又怎样？自己又没害人！

“就是为了帮你才来这里的！”徐仁宇没好气地说，“你以为换个其他人我会吃饱了撑的管这种闲事？”

“帮我？”

“我特地联系了这些人帮忙，他们都是专业的，”徐仁宇硬拽着白利贤进到里间，沿着一张长桌坐了一圈人，从萨满巫祝到天主教神父到僧侣和尚各种宗教人士一应俱全就个大阿訇了。成分复杂和睦相处的宗教人士们目光和善地齐刷刷望向门口的白利贤。

徐仁宇得意地指着这帮人对利贤拍胸脯：“相信我，靠这些专业人士保证能让你重新见到日思夜想的家人！”

“啥？”

此前在车库那晚徐仁宇说已经知道了自己的真实身份，在白利贤的理解就是对方已经参破自己附身于陆东植这件事。现在这家伙把自己拽到了一堆法师面前，说什么要让他重新见到家人，这不是驱魔还能是降福吗？请了这么多横贯中西的驱魔人，难为你了呀徐理事，白利贤见势不妙哪里还肯同席坐下，强行挣开就要溜。

注意到求助人企图逃跑，身为互助小组长的神父连忙出言宽慰道：“白先生不要慌，费用的话这位赞助人已经替您支付过了。”脱北者往往穷困潦倒，被高昂的费用吓跑的人比比皆是。神父以为白利贤要逃走也是因为经济原因固有此言。

白利贤却想这帮神棍要赶老子走，当然该是那姓徐的付钱了，难道还要老子买单赶自己吗？

这时和尚也说话了：“难道白先生不想同家人团聚吗？”

“家人？团聚？”利贤的脑子当了会子机，如果被赶出陆东植的身体，自己会变成孤魂野鬼吗？还是会穿越回一百多年前？他没死过，缺乏这方面经验。

然而那天杀的徐仁宇像堵墙一样挡在门口，妨碍他夺门而出。一想到如果直接穿越回去的话，自己的下场也逃不过横死的啊……“你们……一定要把我送回去吗？”

“怎么会？”神棍们异口同声地否认了猛鬼的荒谬说法，谁吃饱了撑得还出钱请人帮忙打南韩往北韩跑？

“当然是把白先生的家人接过来同您团聚。”神父笑眯眯地说。

“还有这种操作？！”利贤惊呆了，他脑内了一下古埠县第一恶霸地主全家穿越到当代南韩的场景……算了，画面太美不敢看。

“我们就是专业干这个的，包在我们身上。”经验丰富的脱北者互助协会成员们胸有成竹地作保。

“那身份怎么解决呢？”总不能随便找个现代人上身吧？

“这个我们会处理，请放心好了。我们是专业的。”连萨满法师也站出来向怀疑的委托人表达宽慰。

天了噜，你们这帮神棍不驱魔专门帮人鬼上身的吗？白利贤不管是从感情上还是理智上都无法接受这种设定，直接否决了这一屋子人的建议。

“虽然我也很想念家人们，可用这种方式让家人过来相聚，实在无法接受！”说罢，他推开徐仁宇，一猫腰就从仁宇胳膊底下钻了出去。

“喂，你到底在发什么神经？”徐仁宇一路追到院子里，他实在不能理解白利贤拒绝的理由，“到底为什么不想把家人接过来？你不是很想念他们吗？还有什么难言之隐吗？”

白利贤看着徐仁宇怒惑参半的脸，心情颇为复杂。

“正常人知道我的真实身份后不都想着怎么把我赶走吗？理事님为什么却想把我的家人接过来呢？”

“不接过来你会安心待在这里吗？”

“啊？？？”

“你很牵挂自己的家人吧？昏迷的时候也一直在叫着母亲和哥哥，抱着这样的牵挂的你……就像会随时突然消失不见一样，你就不会想想我的感受吗？！”

一时情急把心里话直说了出来，等意识到时徐仁宇整个人都陷入了羞耻中，望着哑然的白利贤，他感到深深的挫败感，第一次转身落荒而逃。即便一直以来在追求的过程中都装得游刃有余，可白利贤的迟钝和缺乏反馈无时无刻不磨损着仁宇的积极性。感情应当是双向的，可他始终没有勇气去同利贤确认这一点。只要对方不表态不拒绝，这份感情就永远是薛定谔的猫。他并不享受这种不确定的煎熬，但总好过被一锤定音地否认。

而在白利贤这一边，则完全没有想过，仁宇竟是抱着这样的想法把自己带到这里安排下这一切。如果自己突然从这个世界消失了，真的有人会注意到吗？占据了陆东植的身体后，连东植的家人也没有注意到陆东植本人的消失不是吗？可徐仁宇却说他会在意？不是说连朋友都不算吗，又为什么要那么在意。利贤的心中打翻了五味瓶。

tbc.


	33. Chapter 33

“最近你好像挺忙啊？”

父亲突如其来的关心对徐仁宇来说可不是好事。

“听说交了女朋友？”

连后妈都不阴不阳地凑过来了，不大妙啊。

“好像是女警哦。”

徐志勋你可闭嘴吧。

“你这回看上了警察吗？”父亲目光变得犀利起来了。

庶出的长子简短地回了一个“是”，加快消灭盘中剩余的羊扒。

“哥最近这几个月的涉猎挺广泛啊。”

徐志勋别以为我在老爸面前就不敢打你！

“女孩儿的父母是干什么的呀？”

连姐夫都来参与三堂会审了吗？仁宇捏着餐刀的手开始冒青筋。

“家世好也不见得就给我添个孙子嘛。”只要徐会长还坐在主位上，就轮不到女婿来过问徐家男丁的事。被岳父一敲打，姐夫就果断闭了嘴。

“能找个正经女人就好，只要能生得出儿子，家世什么的无所谓。”

感受到父亲炽烈的目光，徐仁宇压力陡增。可惜白利贤只会打架不会生娃，不然就可以堂而皇之争取到父亲的支持了，他深感惋惜。

可怜徐会长还在做着抱孙子的美梦，明明自己有两男一女三个孩子，却迟迟抱不上孙。徐会长表面上云淡风轻，心里已经很急躁了。按理说小儿子比自己年轻时候还会玩，就算不小心也该制造出意外了吧，偏偏什么地方都出纰漏的徐志勋为了多逍遥几年单身生活把避孕工作做得十分完备。

目前看来想抱孙子的宏愿还是指望有断袖嫌疑的大儿子更靠谱。因此，在得知徐仁宇近来正在追求一位女性时，徐会长心情颇有点小激动。臭小子总算改斜归把女性作为交往对象了，不过为了给徐仁宇增加点动力，徐会长决定再助推一把。

吃完饭在大儿子离开前，徐会长向他丢出重磅炸弹。

如果能早日成家生个男孩儿，就让你继承家业——这个诱饵太香了，让徐仁宇不得不正视起找个女人结婚生子的可能。前段时间他一直围着白利贤打转，快把争夺家业这件正事给忘了。

可感情归感情，事业归事业，这一点徐仁宇分得很清楚。况且在北韩榆木头面前，仁宇绊得跤也太多了，不管是来硬的还是来软的，那驴脑袋都是一副油盐不进的死样子，再大的韧性再强的毅力，碰到这种冥顽不灵的对象也得气馁。

反正跟宝景结婚算是事业需要，跟感情又不冲突。很有事业心的徐大少几乎没作什么心理斗争就做好了权衡，即日起开始全面升级了对沈宝景的攻势。早接晚送，每日鲜花，节假日紧迫盯人，此消彼长，盯沈宝景的时间多了盯白利贤的自然变少。

这让一直很紧张徐仁宇不知道又要发什么神经的利贤倒是松了一口气。可当沈宝景给他发LINE害羞地谈到最近被人求婚很烦恼时，原本应该为好友们欣喜送上祝福的利贤却不知怎的心情变得微妙起来。听宝景的话音其实她并不讨厌徐仁宇，只是担心门第悬殊的婚姻会给未来埋下隐忧。

/要是那家伙能和东植换一换就好了。/ 宝景在短信里开玩笑。

/那要不要试试换我追你？/利贤几乎不假思索就回了这么一句

/别说笑了，你又不喜欢我。/

/所以说嘛，徐理事那么喜欢你，门第什么的又有什么所谓呢？况且他也未必能继承得到家业嘛。/

/啊！东植你知道了吗？是我说漏嘴了吗？/

/早就知道了啊，为什么这种事要对我保密？/

/因为很不好意思啊，感觉你跟仁宇的关系好像很好的样子。/

/那就更应该告诉我吧，怎么说我也算月老呢。/

/真的不会生气吗？你不要笑我呀，可不知道为什么，总觉得你会生气，所以一直没敢对你坦白呢。/

为什么会生气？利贤不懂宝景是哪来的杞人忧天。可当他搁下手机，好半天才发现自己一直在看钓鱼频道的电视购物节目。

是因为好友们成功牵手了，自己却被形单影只地丢下了吗？很久以前，在目睹宋阁主对白利刚的情深意重时，他偶尔也会略带酸楚地想到自己跟明心小姐却越走越远。然而此时彼时的郁闷与此刻又是不同的。对哥哥和宋阁主，他单是羡慕并不掺杂其他情绪。可一想到徐仁宇向沈宝景求婚，他心里就翻涌着一种被背叛一般的怨懑。

无处发泄的利贤只能把这种负面情绪统统消耗在挥刀上，只有高度集中精神的体力消耗才能让他稍稍忘却仿佛万蚁噬心的恶心感。在这种状态下，他迎来了第二波职业剑道师的造访。

不同于第一次的来客，此次的挑战者显然是吸取了第一次的教训有备而来，不再抱有轻敌的麻痹大意，很恭敬地报上了自家的道场和流派。

按礼客方报了家门，礼尚往来主方也该自我介绍。可19世纪末那会儿哪有考段这种东西，这就比较尴尬了。好在武道这种东西，只要一交手就知道有没有。

来访方派出了自己的选手，一位正值盛年的七段剑道师吉村敬。在剑道界虽然八段才是传说级，然而囿于年龄限制八段大师们往往已过体力的黄金期。因而也有不少人认为实战情况下七段的演武更具备欣赏性。能在不惑之龄就荣列七段的剑士，跟第一次的来客完全不在一个水平线上。这不可能注水的实力，在真正交手后就可以明显感觉到。

吉村是位带髭须的中年男子，性子和年龄一样沉稳，无法轻易被seme*（注1）。发现对手不上当以后，利贤改变了策略，转而采取狂风骤雨般的强攻打法。对方许是从没见过在高段切磋时还有人采取这样冒险激进的打法，因而乱了阵脚被取下一本。

分出胜负后，双方礼毕，这次对方倒没有像第一次一样要求二度挑战，而是爽快地低头认输然后提出了自己的疑问。

“小陆师父习的是示现流吗？”旅韩日本剑士的韩语说得很硬且带着浓重的外国腔。

白利贤一时不知该怎么回答，当年教他剑术的男人是个在国内犯了事的浪人。在天佑侠这种鱼龙混杂的组织里本就是什么乱七八糟声名狼藉的人都敢收，因而很多成员背景都不干净，在组织内部互相也不问来历出身。心情不爽的时候一起喝几次酒就混熟了，莫名其妙就摊上了个便宜师父。浪人只教他怎么用东洋刀打架杀人，其他剑道该教的养心悟道之类精神流的内容一概不提，连流派都语焉不详。不过既然眼前的剑士看出门道来了，就模棱两可顺着他说吧。

“真的吗？”男人见小陆师父不否认，吃惊地瞪大了本来并不大的眼睛，“某虽然在日本本土也见过几次示现流的演武，可您的打法和别人都不太一样某都不敢确认了。”

“可能是我学艺不精，动作走形了。”

“非也，”日本剑道师立刻否认了白利贤谦虚的托词，“示现流作为古流剑道，因为打法不适合现代剑道比赛，所以学习的人相对偏少。真没想到在异国他乡竟能看到这样古朴实用的示现流剑道，简直让我想起小时候才见过的昭和老剑士。现在恐怕在日本本土都找不出您这样的打法来了呢，某实在好奇小陆师父师从哪位先师哪个道场？”

总不能告诉对方，自己的师父是大正年代背着案底的浪人吧。可连自家师父的名讳都保密也太奇怪了，利贤只好硬着头皮把当年的浪人大名——还很可能是个化名——告诉了兴奋又好奇的日本剑道师。

“家师出云喜兵卫，不过就我所知他并非道场武师。”

“那请问尊师现在……”

“老师已经往生多年。”这点是可以肯定的，估计喜兵卫那家伙投胎都投了几次了。

“啊……真可惜啊。”日本剑士真心觉得惋惜。

“我也经常怀念老师。”利贤假惺惺地附和。实则打从来了现世代他一根毛儿都没想过天佑侠的狐朋狗党。

“果然世外有高人，感谢陆师父的赐教，今天某大开眼界。”发现新大陆的日本剑道师坚持加了小陆师父的LINE，誓必要将这颗沧海遗珠拉入正规剑道圈。

而得到日本本土高段剑士认可的小陆师父也因此愈发得到追捧。虽然因为流派问题流失了以考段为目标的学员，然而这个会所本来就是混混乐园。对于道上混的人来说，杀伤性强而偏实用的示现流显然更对胃口。一传十十传百，小陆师父的名号竟在黑道圈里火了起来。甚至引来了金门集团的大鱼。

金门集团的李理事是个瘦削的高个子，长相文绉绉的看着根本不像个混混，倒像是徐仁宇圈子里那种人，名校出身公司高管。来拜师的时候说话的态度来也很客气，一听就是虚心好学的好学生。但张七星已经提前跟陆东植嚼过耳根，说这家伙大有来头，是金门丁董事的左膀右臂，寻常开罪不得。白利贤不想惹麻烦，就不是很乐意跟李理事这号人物牵扯上关系，故而态度婉转地拒绝了对方的私教邀请。

谁想李理事却很执着，听小陆师父不出私教，不但不放弃离开，反而感慨果然如外界传闻，小陆师父艺高人怪、寻常不两。李理事表示愿意入乡随俗，与其他学员一起学习。这下这边也没理由再推诿，利贤只好把这位重量级的黑道大佬纳入学员名册。

另外一个叫他头痛不已的新学员是徐仁宇。自打发现武田真雄这天杀的小日本隔着对马海峡还在企图与白利贤暗渡陈仓，徐仁宇就产生了危机感。对他来说，利贤就是自己碗里的糖糕，什么时候吃只是早晚问题。现在发现即便糖糕放在自己碗里，贼忒忒的日本人依然会把勺子伸过来，他不得不一改过往的放养模式。为了有借口查岗，他报了剑道部隔壁的散打班。之所以不直接报剑道班是考虑到白利贤剑道有天赋加成，打不过还要整天给对象揍成狗太伤自尊。擒拿散打徐仁宇有基础有信心，不至于上来就给按倒。搁半年前他是做梦都不会想到自己会成天跟一群混混在垫子上滚来滚去。为了追求心上人，徐大少付出了太多。

不过最近为了向沈宝景发动猛攻，徐仁宇来查白利贤岗的次数并不算多。可只要来了，他就穿上一身刺目的白色散打道服大大咧咧戳在一堆深色剑道服学员里，明目张胆地释放存在感。别人要问起，他就大言不惭地自我介绍是小陆师父的挚友，两周下来剑道部上下对这位神出鬼没的小陆师父的挚友无人不识。

而白利贤现在是看到此人出现就有气，看不到此人出现还更生气。对徐仁宇的格外在意让他感觉自己越来越不像自己。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1 seme- 日语的攻め，剑道的一种引诱对手的战术。


	34. Chapter 34

在这个让他越来越难受的时间点上，好像还嫌头疼的事儿不够多，突然有位不速之客造访。金门的丁董事明显是跟在李理事屁股后头来的，此人一进道场门就热情似火地冲过来跟小陆师父握手道久仰。

跟整天一张吊丧脸的李理事相反，这位丁董事常年挂着张玩世不恭的油腻笑脸。他嘴上只说是过来看看“我家子成”的新老师，行动和态度却处处透露着恫吓的意味。丁董事给小陆师父讲了个不怎么愉快的故事，说自己好学的属下以前为了学下棋找了个私教，结果后来发现那私教是个条子，搞得大家都很尴尬。所以听说这次他又拜了位老师，他身为大哥无论如何得亲自掌掌眼。

白利贤看这个丁董事表面上嬉皮笑脸，眼角眉梢在笑意里却藏着股狠劲儿，瞅着让人瘆得慌，他就又开始后悔当初就不该收李子成当徒弟。然而现在麻烦已经找上门。金门的集团二把手，北大门派的头把交椅是尊供不起赶不得的大佛。跟曾经的地方豪强野狗帮不一样，人家金门是已经走上洗白进程的企业化黑帮。关于金门的背景收李子成的时候，张七星就给白利贤作过介绍。故而当丁董事提出要身体力行请教一下小陆师父的手段时，利贤只能选择应战。

当天正巧徐仁宇又来串门恰撞见这场面就想插手替利贤挡驾，却被一旁的张七星赶紧拉着坐了回去。

张七星同徐仁宇咬耳朵告诉他，如今的丁董事因为竞争对手李仲久不久前被做掉了，正是春风得意马蹄疾，气焰如日中天的时候，可谓人挡杀人佛挡杀佛。既然丁青指定要来会一会小陆师父，其他闲杂人等就别拦在前面帮倒忙了。徐仁宇听张七星把一个黑道混混吹得神乎其神挺不以为然，回头一品味又觉得李仲久这个名字好像哪儿见过。前几天被自己追尾后宰了，连人带车推到河里的倒霉蛋好像就叫什么仲久来着吧。这年头怎么这么多的仲久？

徐仁宇这边还在琢磨死鬼李仲久的事，那边厢的丁青已经挑起了竹刀。主动提出要切磋的丁董事推说自己不通剑道，于是建议双方按各自顺手的方式自由对打。双方武器都以竹刀代，然而丁青不肯带护具，甚至面具都不屑一顾。于是为了气势不落下风，小陆师父也只好脱下护具应战。

一交手，白利贤就发现这个姓丁的与以往交手的职业剑士们手段大相径庭。丁青出刀狠戾快猛，大开大阖，绝对不是东洋剑道也不似朝鲜剑道，倒是有几分清国大刀的气势。白利贤对清国的了解远逊于日本，乍一碰见这么凶猛的大刀流，应对起来竟有些仓惶。如果以常规的夺点式竞技剑道对战，估计已经被这疯狗式的打法击溃阵脚。许是因为真正的黑道，丁青的刀法实战水平很高，与白利贤在战乱年代习得的古流剑术在气质上竟有几分惺惺相惜。

双方都是实战高手，又没带护具，一旦击伤搞不好要伤筋动骨进医院。白利贤不得不提起十二分精神小心应对丁董事盛气逼人的压迫式进攻，直到一声暴喝把争锋相对的双方都震得缩了脖子。

“丁青，你他妈来这儿干嘛？！”

刚从洗手间回来的李理事一进门瞧着道场里的场景就炸了毛。他三步并两步冲向已经躲到小陆师父身后的丁董事，整个人都气到发抖。

“哎呀，子成呀。我还以为今天你没来呢，”叱咤风云的丁董事缩着脑袋弓着腰从挡箭牌陆东植身后露出了他的卷毛脑壳，对着身为下属的李子成谄媚地笑着露出了十六颗牙，“我这不是来跟你新拜的师父交流交流感情嘛。”

“丁……大哥，你别以为我不知道你在想些什么。怀疑的话直截了当跟我当面说吧，不用这样绕圈子。”李理事的暴跳如雷在外人看来实在耐人寻味。

刚才还神气活现的金门老大却立马望风认怂，巴结地去拉了李理事的手一口一个BROTHER。

“兄弟你别多想呀，我怎么可能信不过你呢？我连命都可以交给你的呀！”

李子成不耐烦地企图甩开口香糖一样缠人的自家大哥，并且开始意识到在小陆师父和他朋友面前跟丁青拉拉扯扯实在丢人。可这种尴尬只属于李子成，面皮堪比城墙拐角的丁青对于在外人面前给兄弟作低伏小这件事，表演得如丝般顺滑。

“兄弟兄弟，你别生气。我真的是过来拜访你老师的，绝对不搞事。你看我连见面礼都准备好了。”丁青边说边扯着李子成边示意守在门口的手下把东西拿进来。

别说，这家伙还真有备而来，大包小包一堆。

徐仁宇好奇觑了一眼，好家伙，爱马仕普拉达阿玛尼，全是名牌！金门老大的品位跟他的外表十分合称，浮夸，热闹，暴发户。丁青把各种名牌纸袋堆了一地。李子成当场翻了个白眼，直接把小陆师父拉出去借一步说话了。

道场里只留下丁青徐仁宇张七星三个画风迥异的人面面相觑。李子成不在场的情况下丁董事又恢复了黑道大佬的威重气势，压得张七星两脚发颤。脸强混混张七星借口去帮金门老大泡咖啡拔腿就开溜，很不道义地丢下徐理事跟丁董事大眼瞪小眼。

徐仁宇生意场上再八面玲珑也不知道怎么跟丁青这号人物展开交流，总不能给对方推荐股票吧……顿时屋内陷入尴尬的沉默。

最后还是大嘴巴丁青先忍不住，朝门外努了努嘴问徐仁宇：“那姓陆的……你对象？”

就这一会儿，这都能看出来？徐仁宇对外表粗莽的丁青顿时刮目相看。

“你怎么看出来的？”

丁青嘿嘿一笑，“我又不瞎，刚要不是那谁按着你，你想替姓陆的跟我打吧？”

“你觉得我打不过么？”徐仁宇不服地抬起了下巴。

丁青用非常欠扁的眼神把徐仁宇上下一通扫描，摇了摇头：“年轻人，太嫩。难怪只能单相思。”

“什么？！”徐仁宇差点拍案而起。

“我说错了吗？”丁青鄙夷地看着徐仁宇涨红的脸，“你以为我跟你似的？别看我家子成对我爱理不理的，关起门来可热情似火。”

“？？？”这王八蛋是在炫耀吗？那得瑟的眼神是怎么回事？！这世上居然有人比白利贤还嘴欠爱讨死吗？

然而金门老大哥并不畏惧捕食者先生要杀人的眼神，反而心情很不错地拍着仁宇的肩膀道：“我是以过来人的经验告诉你，小子欸，追媳妇的时候不能端着，不然一辈子只能看不能吃。”

徐仁宇还没来得及反驳，李子成和白利贤一前一后回来了。

李子成怀疑的眼神在丁徐二人之间转了圈。丁青赶紧迎上去同他勾肩搭背，一口一个brother甜腻得令徐仁宇作呕。

熟练地拍了一通小陆师父的马屁后，唐突而来的丁董事带着他的宝贝brother又风一样跑了。徐仁宇还在回味刚才这家伙一脸老司机的教诲。白利贤开始检点子成家属的赠礼，他对名牌没什么概念，只是比较好奇那刀法凶悍的怪家伙能送什么东西。

徐仁宇从旁看了眼差点没喷出来。什么时候普拉达出过那么浮夸的浮世绘T恤了？这丁董事好歹也是个有头有脸的人物，哪儿搞来这么多山寨货还腆着个脸能送出手？！

“什么破烂，这能给人穿吗？赶紧扔了！”

“干嘛要扔，我觉得挺好的。”白利贤从直男审美角度发表了自己的看法。

个北韩土鳖！徐仁宇恨铁不成钢地看着他把一堆山寨货大包大揽。

“扔了，要衣服我给你买！”

徐仁宇这回没开空头支票，认识到对象不可救药的审美观，富二代圈的衣架子，衣冠禽兽界的标杆人物——徐仁宇决定用实际行动对北韩土鳖进行改造。可不能等到以后同居了，看这家伙穿上猪肝红秋衣秋裤满屋乱蹿再后悔。

徐理事从他繁忙的日常行程安排中，硬择了一个下午，好说歹说连哄带骗，选了个白利贤没课的晚上把他拉去了自己常去的高级成衣店。因为有提前预约，白利贤跟着徐仁宇一进商店门立马被热情的工作人员左右挟持拉去量身材。

徐仁宇则舒舒服服坐到沙发里，一边喝红酒一边看白利贤站在量体台上僵硬地被裁缝师父摆布来摆布去。对着老主顾的朋友，裁缝师傅服务得很卖力。在测量下身时甚至体贴地询问利贤平时习惯把老二放哪侧，搞得北韩土鳖面红耳赤差点当场落跑。

得意的徐仁宇就翘着二郎腿批评他大惊小怪没见过世面，同时意兴阑珊地翻检着工作人员送来的样布挑料子。

白利贤不用看账单都知道这样订做成衣肯定不便宜，真心觉得徐仁宇是在拿钱打水漂，就说：“我又不像你整天有应酬，这种衣服作了也没机会穿。”

“你怎么知道没机会穿？”跟自己在一起就绝对必要置办点像样行头，他那圈狐朋狗党哪个不是狗眼看人低的兔崽子。可徐仁宇却不耐烦跟他解释实情，就逗他说，“我结婚请你作傧相，不就有机会穿了？”

徐仁宇开玩笑的话，听到白利贤耳朵里却像打了个闷雷。这几天他努力不去想徐仁宇和沈宝景的婚事，可耐不住有人没心没肺非要把这桩烦恼当喜事拍他脸上。当然对于二位新人这确实是喜事，可利贤无论如何都提不起兴趣参与到他们的喜悦中去。结婚在旧时代的观念中那就是一诺定终生的大事，所以当年黄明心被勒婚，他会发了狂去开屠杀。在现代人看来很荒诞的原因在旧时代却可以影响人一辈子。把结婚看成一桩普通投资的徐仁宇并不理解，在白利贤的观念中姻缘是非常严肃的事，绝不可拿来开玩笑。

白利贤从镜中看着徐仁宇低着脑袋挑布，还时不时抬起头来给自己丢个自以为迷死人的wink。诚恳地说，徐仁宇不管穿什么衣服都很有范儿，面孔英俊，加上身高腿长的优势让他活脱脱似小说里走出的贵公子。会被这种家伙迷惑，也不能说完全是自己的错吧，利贤内心苦笑，毕竟是对方先说的喜欢自己。可惜人家只是开玩笑，自己却不知不觉当了真。这世上最尴尬的事莫过于自作多情。虽然不知道自己是什么时候陷进去的，但他白利贤从来不是坐以待毙的性子，他要自己把自己拉出来。

说来也巧，上一天不久前因切磋而交识的日本剑士吉村发来邀请，请小陆师父赴日观摩一年一度的剑道大会。原本利贤还在犹豫，现在一听徐仁宇不但要结婚还要请他当傧相，这件事超出了他忍耐底线，不管以什么理由都不想去参加仁宇和宝景的婚礼。索性跳出这些烦恼抛下一切去日本权当散心吧。

出发的当天，在机场过安检时还被安全门拦了好几次，最后经由工作人员指出是金属耳钉引发报警。摘下红桃耳钉时，利贤自己都觉得自己可笑，不知不觉间，他为徐仁宇养成了很多不该有的小习惯，简直成了巴普洛夫的狗。而要想爬出这个无望的沼泽，他必须强制自己远离那个男人，戒除这一切。简而言之，他得让自己习惯没有徐仁宇的生活。

当年从古埠亡命逃出后，他辗转北上，走投无路时也产生过索性离开朝鲜去日本避风头的想法，当时还是阳介劝诱他留了下来。想不到百年之后再度遇到了解不开的结，自己第一时间还是要往逃向日本，这大概也算一种宿命吧。

白利贤和日本牵扯不清的宿命未必一两句话道得明。一百多年前，他东渡赴日求学，文明开化的日本被利贤视作自己的第二故乡。但也是这个他视作第二故乡的国家，屠杀他的同胞，蹂躏他的祖国，毁坏他的名节。利贤对日本的感情相当复杂。他以为自己会对这个东瀛岛国心存怨恨，然而在百年之后重新踏上东京的土地，他发现自己的心中满满的只剩下对自己遥远的青春时代的怀念。

tbc.


	35. Chapter 35

白利贤在剑道大会只看了两天，发现当代剑道即便在日本本土也早已从杀伐之术转向竞技体育，从一开始就没有好好修心的他从根子上就同真正的剑道格格不入。他大失所望，干脆提前结束了观摩。

无事可做的白利贤被毛遂自荐特地赶到东京来当地陪的武田真雄拉着去参加了三田学院祭*（注1）。大学时代跟着阳介前辈也算玩遍了东京都，如今这个熟悉的城市却早已面目全非，一切都变得陌生。

对于穿越了一百多年来到现世的白利贤，这种落差体验自然无法与人言说。然而站在参加学院祭的人群中，听着身边的日本年轻人欢笑和歌唱，他竟产生了自己也回到了学生时代的错觉。身边的真雄变成了阳介，仿佛后来那些可怕的事从未发生过，而自己还是那个天真单纯的少年。

武田真雄看出几天下来这位韩国友人变得兴致高昂，一扫接机时初见面的抑郁颓靡，便趁热打铁鼓动他去自己老家关西游玩。白利贤早些时候同家里人facetime，还听陆家人念叨说这两天徐理事来找过自己，他恐怕徐仁宇那厮又要来找自己去当傧相，连国内的卡都没敢往手机里插。

现在他光是想到徐仁宇就烦到不行，好不容易在日本游玩可以暂时忘却那家伙。短期内他还真不打算回去了，于是从善如流地就跟着武田去了关西老家。

四方财团的总部虽然在大阪，然而武田祖老家其实在和歌山的乡下。真雄没有带着利贤去熙熙攘攘的城市，而选择直接驱车前往古沢的乡下祖宅。

建在古沢村深处的武田祖宅是座传统日式庭院建筑，因为面积大庭院也豪迈地采用了回游式而非常见的枯山水。第一次见到这么气派的和式私家庭院让白利贤颇为吃惊。据真雄介绍，古沢祖宅在其曾曾祖晚年动工修建，设计方案完全按照先祖的个人喜好而定，连中庭的玉扇松都是先祖武田阳介亲手种下。利贤印象中当年的阳介前辈可是跟自己一样，非常沉迷于西方文明。怎么想都觉得以阳介的喜好也该造洋楼，相比想不到这人一老，尽想着返璞归真。

宅子的外观虽然是旧式的，住进去就会发现内部该有的现代化设施一应俱全，只是从形制上坚持着传统。真雄告诉利贤，家人平时并不经常回祖宅，除了父亲其他家人都喜欢住在便捷的城市中。不过武田老会长最近去了美国，所以正好方便真雄安排友人住进来。

这几天武田真雄是格外高兴，好像回到了愣头青的年代，浑身上下使不完的劲儿。每天带着白利贤去附近瞎逛，完全把公司的事务抛诸脑后。现代的日本由于老龄化严重，像在古沢这种僻静的农村，放眼望去能碰到的居民大部分是走路颤颤巍巍的老年人。武田家长子带着个同龄朋友的突然出现，为静谧的村落平添了许多生气。

。

山下老太太每天上午都会坐在村口小卖部门口的凳子上等着隔壁村的好友过来串门聊天。这天早上有个年轻人比她还早地候在了村口，老太太的眼神不行，得走到很近前才发现那是张没见过的生面孔。十一月的天气已经转冷，年轻人大约是体质好，大清早只着一身绀色小袖丝毫没有畏冷的迹象，看到陌生的长辈行礼打招呼时脸上笑盈盈的，眉眼弯弯就像只小狐狸一样，可真是个俊秀的小伙子。老太太刚想问他是哪家的孩子，一旁的小商店里武田家的大少爷低着脑袋钻了出来，一手一串和菓子。

“哎呀，这不是真雄吗？”同严厉的武田老爷不一样，和气温顺的真雄在哪里都挺有人缘。古沢村地方小，村民互相之间都认识，武田家的长公子是村里的老人们看着长大的。

“山下夫人您早啊。”真雄一边同老太太打招呼一边把零食往边上的青年男子手里塞。

真雄自己就是个长相顺眼的乖乖仔，山下老太心想果然是物以类聚人以群分，这样美好的两个青年站一起真是像招贴画一样赏心悦目。

“这位小哥是你朋友吗？”

“嗯嗯，我带他过来玩儿。”真雄一边吃着东西一边口齿不清地回着老太太的话。

“你这孩子媳妇都快过门了，怎么脾气还跟小时候一点没变呀。”山下夫人笑着掩住了嘴。

因为东植君对武田家先祖表现出很大的兴趣，这天真雄答应带他去看供奉了祖上灵位的神社。两人一早出发，地方不远也没开车直接步行前往。行至半路天色变得阴沉，真雄就说可能要下雨，建议改日再去。但白利贤的兴致很高，认为就算下点小雨也没必要打道回府，到了神社自然有躲雨的地方。然而谁也没想到11月里还能下起雷阵雨，快到山门时就开始啪嗒啪嗒往下掉雨点子，等到达神乐殿时雨势已变得很大，两人都被淋成了落汤鸡。

当天为了祭拜先人，真雄和利贤都穿着和服前往，真雄畏寒外头还穿了带武田家纹的纹付羽织。自恃身强体壮火气旺的利贤就惨了，脱去了湿透的小袖，只剩一身单薄的襦袢。饶是火气再旺的人，在十一月的山间穿单衣还是有点吃不消。真雄想起神社里还住着个看庙的老头，兴许能借得到炉子。利贤却反对他冒着这么大的雨势去东跑西窜。

“等雨停了再出去不迟，雷雨不会下很久的。”有过顶风冒雨亡命天涯经历的白利贤对此很有把握。然而真雄从医者角度出发，看他脸色冻得发白恐怕他感冒，就把自己的衣服脱下要给他披上。利贤却想，真雄一个手无缚鸡之力整天出门上车进门就坐的家伙怎么可能比自己更耐冻。最后双方各退一步挤着坐一起取暖得了。

这情形让白利贤想起很久以前有一次跟着武田阳介逛浅草寺遗址，大正年间的浅草寺尚未重建，远没有如今的繁华热闹。那天正巧也下了雨，然而没这次的大，绵绵细雨就下得特别持久。始终被困在破庙里无事可做，武田阳介就坐在破败的檐廊上给自己的朝鲜朋友讲离他们还不远的幕末明初，从樱田门事变讲到西南战争。

在白利贤的印象中阳介前辈一直都是那么野心勃勃不安于现状，而当年那个满腔雄心壮志的武田阳介，如今就葬在这个小小的名不见经传的神社里。每天只能听虫鸣，大概会很无聊吧。这样思念着故人往事不自觉就心头酸暖，利贤不自禁挽住了身边的胳膊，蹭着真雄温暖的体温才有了几分活着的真实感。

白利贤因思念故往而显露出脆弱的一面，却叫真雄心中有如鼓擂。自打早上在村口被山下夫人偶然捅破了自己已订婚的窗户纸，他就一直忐忑不安觉得东植君肯定要生气了。可似乎自己快要成婚的消息对陆东植的打击远没自己想得那么严重嘛。从小看着浪漫小说长大的真雄内心是个非常罗曼蒂克的人，学生年代曾为了凛子和祥一郎的爱情*（注2）而夜不能寐流下泪水的他，发现东植君即便知晓自己即将身为人夫，却反而同他愈发亲昵。这是什么情况？难道从少年时代就懵懂憧憬的不伦之恋会那么幸运地在这个浪漫的雨天掉在自己头上吗？

心中涌动对不伦的渴望让真雄把平日里的谨慎细心都抛诸到脑后，他告诉自己此时要是不抱住这个男人，那就要留下一辈子的遗憾了！

刚还在想念阳介前辈的白利贤莫名其妙被一把按倒在潮湿的木质地板上，他压根儿没反应过来这是什么情况，就看到武田真雄酷似阳介前辈的脸占据了自己所有的视线。

公道地说，真雄是个很温柔的情人，和动辄龇牙咧嘴的徐仁宇完全不同，真雄的亲吻就像鸟雀的轻啄，绵密而轻盈简直令人昏昏欲睡。可被一个男人按着从脖子一路亲吻到小腹，怎么着都不是个事儿吧！白利贤下意识就想把压在自己身上的真雄一脚踢开，可当他想使力时却惊恐地发现自己又陷入了四肢绵软无法行动的状态。这次比跟徐仁宇在一起那次还糟，他连话都说不出来了，整个人就像被打了肌肉松弛剂一样。他第一反应是武田真雄给自己下了药，顿时心中暴怒杀人的心都有了。

可真雄那家伙似乎完全不察觉他蒸腾的怒气，反而因东植君的顺从而欣喜不已，深深地沉迷进了情欲之中。躺在自己身下的青年有着如画一般的眉眼，矫健的躯体如今却温顺如盛放的花朵一样向自己敞开。白茶色的襦袢滑落下去露出雪馒头一样的肩，因锻炼而精瘦的窄腰简直比女人的还细。真雄把手伸进襦袢下方往上抚摸，南韩青年并没有绝大部分日本男子的旺盛体毛，从单薄的衣物下被剥露出来的腿部笔直而修长仿佛一对玉箸。这是多么美丽的一副身体啊，武田真雄发自真心地感慨着抬起了陆东植的一条腿，带着膜拜的心情一寸一寸往上亲吻。

利贤心中大骇，心想老子爬山出了汗没洗，你还真亲得下嘴。可他此刻一根手指都动不了，连声带都无法控制，眼看着真雄的脑袋随着亲吻越爬越上，他心里直犯恶心。居然给老子下药，你他妈等着，等老子起来不弄死你老子就不叫白利贤！

可就在他这么赌咒发誓时，真雄双目盈泪的面孔从自己下身抬了起来。

他听他真心诚意地说：“在下一直以为东植君没有接受我，万没想到今日东植你愿意这样委身于我。我真是……太感动了！谢谢你，东植君！”

啥？不是，你等等！喂！！！

利贤还在琢磨武田真雄这话，突然感觉下体一热，小脑袋被裹进了温暖的怀抱。他勉力想抬头，使出了吃奶的劲儿却只能转动眼球。武田真雄伏在他腿间含着他老二的情景如晴天霹雳旱地拔雷，惊得他灵魂都出了窍。说是灵魂出窍一点不夸张，因为这一惊过后利贤发现，他真的感觉不到任何东西了。刚才还清晰分明的感觉突然全没了，冬雨带来的寒意，潮湿的木地板散发出的陈旧气味，雨打松叶沁出的湿木香，乃至武田真雄火热的体温……一切的感觉突然都离开了他。虽然可以听到也可以看到，但没有了感觉，这对利贤是从未有过的体验，吓得他直接从地板上连滚带爬地站了起来。可等他站到一边发现一个更大的问题摆在了面前。陆东植的身体还躺在那里与武田真雄缠绵悱恻。

利贤终于意识到自己在穿越现世后，头一次彻底地脱出了陆东植的肉身。这对他的打击无疑是沉重的，可眼前武田真雄跟陆东植活色生香的表演给他的打击更可怕。不管陆东植本人是怎样一个人，在外貌上他跟白利贤宛如双生是一个不争的事实。看着武田真雄当着自己的面侵犯陆东植，对于白利贤已经不是个能不能忍的问题，而是根本无法接受。

可这会儿灵魂出窍的他能怎么样呢？魂体状态下，他连张纸都拿不起来。他想朝着武田真雄狠踢，连自己的脚都看不到。眼看着武田真雄剥掉了陆东植的裤子，抬起他两条腿……白利贤看不下去了，只想逃离现场。突然他听到一声抽噎，虽然很轻，但肯定没听错——是陆东植？！

“请……请不要……”  
白利贤猛得回头，吃惊地看到泪流满面的陆东植正说着韩语推拒着武田真雄。

“很疼，真的很疼……”东植的哭泣像小猫一样绵软无力。伏在他身上的武田却好像诱奸犯一样哄骗着他“怎么会疼，我会很温柔的”“会让东植君舒服”“请不要拒绝我”。

白利贤简直气昏了头，以前怎么没发现这小王八蛋这么坏？可现在处于魂体状态下的他实在束手无策了。忽然他记起武田真雄之前说过这神社里还住着个老头，他急忙往神社深处奔去。

管神社的老头倒不难找，可怎么让他注意到自己从而跑到神乐殿去就是个大难题了。站在大雨中的利贤丝毫感觉不到冬雨的水汽和寒意，心里急得快冒烟。他试图靠近老头居住的小屋，却接近就被一股无形的力量弹了开来。然后他无奈地注意到这屋子外头挂着注连绳，也许自己是被那东西挡了出来？这样一想，自己可不一铁板钉钉的孤魂野鬼，利贤感到无比的沮丧和气馁。

叮——

突如其来的铃声，清脆地穿破了雨幕，这次不仅利贤听到了，连屋里耳背的老头也听到了。耳背跟人说话得用吼的竹内老头对自己居然能听到雨中的铃绪也是非常惊诧。白利贤看老头撑着伞跑了出来，就尝试着往神乐殿的方向挪，这一挪又有一个铃响了一下。很快白利贤确定了拴在树上的铃绪确实是跟着自己的移动在逐个作响。他灵机一动，连忙奔向神乐殿后头，那里也有拴着铃的树木。被奇怪的铃响指引着的竹内老头，终于蹒跚走到了神乐殿。

白利贤站在后门口都能听到内里传来的叫人眼红心跳的呻吟。他实在不想走过去亲眼看到那尴尬的场面了，可竹内已经走了进去。

接着就听老头在里头发出一声怪叫。

“哎呀，真雄少爷你怎么能在这里干这事啊……”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1： 三田学院祭-庆应的学园祭，日本大学的学园祭很多都集中在十月、十一月。
> 
> *注2：凛子和祥一郎：渡边淳一小说《失乐园》的主角，在婚外恋出轨中相爱的恋人最后殉情而死。


	36. Chapter 36

白利贤没忍住跟过去瞅了一眼，就这一眼差点没背过气去。  
武田真雄尴尬地压在陆东植身上一手搂着他一条腿，下身嵌在他腿间还在一拱一拱。下面的陆东植已经哭得乱七八糟，整个人都散发着浓郁的色气。  
“真雄少爷这里可是神社呀，你爷爷你太爷爷都还在里面呐。”竹内心痛地跺着脚。  
武田真雄虽然尴尬，无奈下半身还插在陆东植体内，正是不上不下的时候。恁是平时修养再好，被人撞见这种场面也难免恼羞成怒，真雄黑了脸朝着竹内吼“知道了！快走开，我马上就好。”  
竹内只是个看守神社的孤老，武田家这样的大户寻常人可开罪不起，真雄又是嫡长，必然的未来家主。胳膊拧不过大腿还能咋的，竹内只能摇着头退出了神乐殿。不过被他这么一闹，武田真雄也没了兴致，草草肏了几下，按着抽泣着的陆东植，直接在他体内交了精。  
在旁边除了干瞪眼看其他啥都帮不上忙的白利贤气得整个鬼魂都不好了。不敬鬼神的武田真雄却还意犹未尽地亲着陆东植的颈项款款说情话：“抱歉，该找个更合适的地方的。晚上我会将功补过。”  
补你个祖宗，老子现在就替你祖宗教训你个不孝子孙！暴跳如雷的白利贤还没想好到底该怎么收拾这东瀛登徒子，已经逐渐开始能动的陆东植在武田真雄的帮助下抽抽噎噎穿好了衣服。真雄喜笑颜开地扶着他的腰趁着雨势渐缓就准备下山，这货已迫不及待回家舒舒服服躺倒榻榻米上跟不伦的情人再续缠绵。  
白利贤怒气冲天跟上这二人，却发现自己跟到鸟居就像被绳子拴住了再无法前进一步。似乎以人的形态可以随意进出的神社大门，对于鬼魂却成了不可逾越的鸿沟。一想到自己可能会一直被困在这荒僻的神社中，利贤的内心如坠冰窖。

在荒山野岭过夜于他倒不是头一遭，在牛禁坡咫尺之外就是死人堆他都睡得下去。可那时不管怎么说都是自己还是能跑能跳的大活人吧。当个无凭无依的孤魂野鬼那就是全新体验了。按理作了鬼就不该再怕鬼，可他自从脱离了陆东植的肉身，心里就虚得慌，总害怕自己随时能灰飞烟灭。  
不是一直附身得好好的吗？怎么会突然就……他百思不得其解，然而又出不了神社的范围，只能百无聊赖地在神社里转来转去。引得神社里到处铃响，看庙看了四十多年的竹内老头从没碰到过这么诡异的事，还以为是白天武田家的大少爷在神社里干那档子事惹怒了山神。老头儿给吓得觉都不敢睡了，躲在屋子里抱着佛像念大藏经。

白利贤在神社内外一通乱蹿，既没见着神仙也没见着鬼。他到现在还是没搞清楚到底是个什么状况，单是知道自己被困在此地出不去了。到底是为什么被困住了，什么时候才能出去，则是一概不知。以前看小说上讲的地缚灵莫非就是这样的？他一路胡思乱想，不知不觉就转进了神社的后头。这是块五亩左右的平地，后面倚靠着留下山泉的巨大山石，倒是个幽静的好地方——作为坟地。倘使是活人晚上转到这个地方来可能要吓到尿裤子。可眼下白利贤自己都不是人了，倒不觉得陵园能有多阴森恐怖。他想起白天武田真雄原本是要带自己来参拜先人的，也就是说武田阳介就埋骨此处。被灵魂出窍的变故一搅合差点都忘了这茬儿。这会子反正也无处可去，利贤索性一个碑一个碑地找起了自己功德圆满寿终正寝的老同学。

武田阳介的墓碑一点不难找的，最大最气派的那个就是。跟别人朴素的直碑相比武田家一代家主连墓碑都是一览众坟小，不但比周遭都高，边上插了不少板塔婆*（注1）。子孙兴旺就是这点好，死后也是尽享哀荣。白利贤围着武田阳介的墓碑转了两圈除了有种说不清的怀念和依恋，其他啥都没发现。果然就算在这偌大的墓园子里都只有自己一只鬼，正常人死后都该进入轮回转世投胎了吧。他想起最后一次见到白利刚时，哥哥对自己说的话。如果自己真的入了轮回，黄泉路上碰到老哥怕不是又要给打一顿。  
活着的时候作鬼，死了以后还要继续当野鬼，自己落到这步境地也算是活该吧，他叹了口长气，在旁边蹲了下来。这视线一矮方才发现，在威风八面的高大墓碑背后咫尺距离居然藏着一个小小的刻着佛陀的圆碑，说是墓碑吧又小了点，然而肯定不是卒塔婆。个头矮小的圆碑几乎被周遭林立的板塔婆挡得看不见。然而最奇怪的是，武田阳介的墓占地比旁人都大，周遭还围了石头围栏，而这个不明所以的圆碑竟是圈在围栏里的。  
利贤正想凑近了瞧瞧这个奇怪的圆碑，却听得一阵奇怪的声响，好像有人踩着树枝树叶走在林子里……这大半夜的谁他妈会来陵园看坟？！白利贤被吓了一跳，都忘了自己现在不是人，赶紧往武田阳介的大墓碑后面躲藏。他一霎不眨盯着发出响动的树林的方向，要是现在有心脏估计快从喉咙里跳出来了。  
片刻之后一颗熟悉的脑袋从灌木丛里钻了出来，此刻正月色如练，利贤看得再清楚没有了——陆东植来这儿干嘛？！魂体的白利贤眼看大活人陆东植拿着个手电朝着墓园一通扫，好像在找什么东西。突然他倒吸一口冷气，跟白利贤对上了眼。经过了白天的事，利贤知道活人是看不到自己的，他就以为陆东植瞧见了其他不干净的玩意儿。赶紧左顾右盼，然而啥也没瞧见，那陆东植……  
“喂……那个……谁……”陆东植对着这边低声发出呼唤，听声音已经吓得打颤仿佛下一分钟就能拔腿落跑，然而他竟强撑着没逃跑，反而越走越近，“你……你是白利贤吧？”  
“？！？！”这下轮到白利贤懵逼了。

这是个月圆之夜，这么好的月色又在这么优美静谧的神社里，原本应当是种风雅的体验。可同陆东植进行过跨阴阳交流后，别提风雅，白利贤感受到的只有惊吓。  
首先陆东植居然能看到魂体的自己，这头一件就叫他异常迷惑。而陆东植接下去跟他讲的事，更叫他越听越心惊越惊越窘迫。按陆东植的说法，他不但能看到白利贤的魂体，甚至在过去几个月里，当利贤霸占自己的躯壳时，一举一动他都知道——而且字面意义上地感·同·身·受！然而在白利贤占据他躯体意识时，身为正主的陆东植本人却只能感受无法表达也拿不到任何身体的主动权。  
“简直像被困在了名为身体的牢笼里一样。”陆东植发出苦笑，“既不能控制自己的四肢也无法说话，只能像个第三方观众一样看着你操控我的身体。”  
“你居然……一直都在？”白利贤感到不可思议。  
“我就是一直都在啊！”陆东植哭笑不得，“就好像隔着扇玻璃门一样。”  
“那我挨打你会疼吗？”  
“可疼死啦，挨枪子儿的时候真的以为自己要死掉了呢，现在想起来都后怕。”  
“这……这样的吗？”居然是在正主的全程注视下拿着别人的身体冒生命危险……这已经不能被称之为抓包了，要不是魂体状态白利贤准保尴尬到汗如浆出，“抱歉……我……我不知道……”  
“我知道。”  
“啊？”  
“我说我知道你的想法，”陆东植坦率地望着魂体的白利贤，连他自己都觉得这场景荒诞不经，“从头到尾，我都能读到你的每一个念头每一个想法，就好像……就好像我在你的脑子里，从生物学角度来讲我们共用着一个大脑，所以这不算不正常吧？”  
所以等于被附身的原主全程围观了自己怎么欺骗他家人、同事，还把他工作弄没了……醉酒后全裸在街上跳恰恰都不会比这更丢人，白利贤很想就地灰飞烟灭。  
“其实刚开始我也很害怕很生气，怎么有你这样的，理所当然就把我的身体当成你自己的用得那么顺手。”  
“对不起，我以为你不在……”  
“闯空门就不算盗窃吗？”  
这……算了，反正理亏的是自己，白利贤只能跪直了任罚。可陆东植虽然把他指成了闯空门的贼，却看上去并不生气。  
“可你怎么也不打声招呼就跑出来了呀？”  
“啊？”  
“你不是一直把我压得完全动不了吗？怎么突然就脱离了？”  
这话怎么听怎么怪，敢情您还上赶着指望我附回去怎的？白利贤不懂陆东植到底在计较个啥。  
“你知道你突然这么跑了，我很久没肢体的自主权一下子适应不了动不来的好吗？”陆东植一脸嗔怪瞅着白利贤，他今天可算遭了大罪，就因为这只平时很能打的附身鬼临时落跑，害得他被武田真雄按着作了全套，就算是现代人也没听说过有谁随便到能毫无芥蒂地给陌生男人走后门的吧。当了三十多年的在室男，虽然没指望能有河智苑那样的美人大姐姐来投怀送抱，可陆东植做梦都没想过第一次性经验居然交代在同性手里，还是被压在了下头。关键对方还是个自己根本不熟的日本佬！陆东植是真觉着自己冤，冤得想哭。可他能找谁说理去呢？除了眼前这个臊眉耷眼不是人的家伙。  
白利贤看陆东植用张跟自己一模一样的脸哀怨地同自己两两相望，要不是魂体状态肯定寒毛都竖起来。这也太诡异了，跟照镜子似的。他忍不住问陆东植：“你就……不怕我吗？”他总觉着这陆东植本人看上去有点呆，压根儿不像是什么变态杀人魔。  
“开始我也怕，”软柿子老老实实地回答，“可都被你附身了那么久……怕着怕着就麻木了。”  
原来白利贤在陆东植这壳里待太久了，都产生了主人翁意识。而正主陆东植呢，一直看戏看了几个月，开始虽说恐慌了一阵，后来却渐渐发现被白利贤夺取主动权后，不用自己辛苦上班通勤赚钱，也不用再看上司同事脸色，特别是利贤黑化成妖怪sama时一出马就大杀四方，什么窝囊气都不用受了。软柿子陆东植这辈子哪时候那么扬眉吐气过，跟着利贤狐假虎威都觉着痛快。他寻思这不就跟开着外挂练级一样吗，于是对白利贤出面主导适应得挺好。直接结果就变成现在这一人一鬼对面对说话，更觉惶恐的反而是魂体一方。  
“怎么突然就回不来了呢？”陆东植还在琢磨为什么白利贤无法继续上身的问题。  
白利贤万没想到陆东植不但毫不抵制被鬼上身，竟还有把他弄回去的意思，这人的神经是怎么长的？陆东植看着白利贤从头到尾都一脸震惊的模样，问了个关键问题：“你要是回不来的话，岂不是一直要留在这神社里了？”  
白利贤一寻思，这确实是目前自己最大的危机。眼下能听得到自己说话，并看得到自己的只有陆东植，看来也只有这个被自己附体压得动弹不得几个月的软柿子能帮自己的忙了，于是他诚恳地告诉了东植目前自己面临的困境。“不知道为什么，我怎么也走不出神社范围，最远就到鸟居再出不去。”  
“……难道……是因为神社有结界？”

“什么人？”突然一个苍老的声音打断了陆东植和白利贤的对话。利贤看到竹内老头提着个手电抖抖索索往墓园里照，立马做贼心虚地往武田阳介的墓碑后一钻躲了起来。等他躲好了才想起来，自己现在好像只有陆东植能看到，躲个屁啊？然而他一俯首发现自己这一躲正巧凑近了那个被板塔婆挡住的奇怪小圆碑。  
竹内每晚睡觉前要在神社内例行夜巡，走到陵园附近正巧听到有人说话，他是吓得半死硬着头皮跑过来的。乍一看到披着身白堇色羽织的陆东植一个人凄凄清清背身坐在墓园旁的石栏上，竹内半条老命都吓飞了。不过等他惊魂未定地定睛一看，就认出这男的不是白天被武田大少爷压在神乐殿上行淫的那位么？因为是个美男子所以格外印象很深刻，一眼就认出来了。然而老头还是害怕，总觉得这男人虽然长相秀美，眉眼却瞧着像只狐狸。在日本传统观念中有一种认识——过美则妖。这男人把向来安分乖巧的武田家长男勾得在神社内行苟且，保不齐还真不是人类。  
竹内越想越害怕，踩着小碎步就往后退着走。这时白利贤赶紧朝还僵在那里不知道该怎么办的陆东植叫道：“别让他走了，你快替我问他几句话！”  
“啥？可我不会日语啊！”陆东植小声叫着苦，白利贤这不是为难他么。  
“没事，你跟着我念，我说一句你跟一句。”说话间，利贤就凑到了东植耳边。这情形要竹内真能瞧见准保当场给吓到猝死。好在他看不到陆东植身后那悬浮的白色身影，不过单是“狐妖”把他叫住已经吓得他两腿一抖坐地上了。  
“你是人是妖？”  
“我是人，人类啊！”  
“那大半夜的 ，你跑这人家墓园里干啥来了？”竹内还是不很相信，只恨腿脚已吓软，一时半会儿爬不起来逃跑。  
“我……我来祭拜一位朋友。”陆东植磕磕巴巴跟着白利贤说着自己听不懂的日语，不确定自己有没有拷贝不走样。  
“朋友？哪位朋友？”  
“那个……我啊……我是武田先生的远亲。”  
“远亲？”竹内认真上下打量了一遍面前古怪的青年，面色大不以为然起来。他心想武田家未来的家主可真不讲究，搞对象都搞到同族身上去了，不单好男色还搞乱伦，实在人不可貌相。  
“那个……我……有个问题……想请教一下您呐。”  
“什么问题？”  
“就……这……武田阳介先生的墓碑后面……那个圆碑是什么来头呀？”  
“你大半夜跑墓地就为了问这？”竹内活这么大岁数碰到的荒唐事里这算是最离奇的一桩了，不过眼看这位武田家的远亲，态度很客气，而且不知怎的越看越透出股老实人的呆憨气。竹内心中对妖怪的恐惧就慢慢消减，他拍拍身上的土，从地上拾起了吓掉的手电筒，朝着武田阳介的墓碑走过来。  
“这个很早就埋在那里了，”竹内拿着手电给陆东植照着笼在板塔婆里的小圆碑，努力回忆起小时候听长辈说过的故事。  
“这是武田家第一代家主，就是这位武田阳介老先生带回来的。阳介先生当年可是位在远东大陆叱咤风云的显赫人物，这个小圆碑底下据说埋的是他从朝鲜带回来的一坛骨殖。阳介先生那位朋友好像是殁在了战乱中，家中绝了户，你要知道那年代在远东大陆这种情况很常见嘛。后来朝鲜连年兵燹，阳介先生怕故人遗骨散落，所以干脆带回了古沢老家落土为安。你看看，武田家的一代家主是位多么重情义的人呀！”  
武田阳介能如此重情义完全出乎白利贤的意料，虽然两人关系从学生时代就很好，可白利贤总是膈应他日本人的身份。即便是自己在天佑侠当头子的时期，这层复杂的国仇之隔在他心中也从未泯去。后来自己向阳介请辞去朝廷当官，好友大手一挥直接让他自己挑想去哪个地界当使道，态度随便得好像朝鲜的太上皇不是大院君而是他武田阳介一样。可回过头来想想，这样权势熏天的武田阳介确实未曾为难过自己，无论是投奔还是离开，都是任由来去。仅管当时事务缠身的阳介很不希望他走，一直念叨着“放你回去只是散散心”“玩几个月就收心记得要回来”“等择空就去古埠瞧瞧你干得怎么样了”……  
结果自己都没活着熬到阳介去古埠，想必那家伙听说自己的死讯时也吓了一跳吧。白利贤有自知之明，像他这样的背景，家庭出身不过普通中人，不比黄锡柱那样的名门根底。虽然自己一度贵为实势使道，可只要自己一倒，白家就算是完了。通日卖国，本就人人得而诛之，又赶上家门破落，被开棺戮尸都算是正常操作。他都没指望自己的遗骨还能被保留下来，谁曾想居然被武田阳介漂洋过海带到了日本！  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：板塔婆-卒塔婆的一种，木质。日本特有的佛教供具，用于祭祖、祭亡、布施饿鬼或庄严道场之用。


	37. Chapter 37

白利贤恍然大悟难怪自己每每凑近这个坟堙，莫名就生出一股依恋感，简直不想离开这片陵园。他心情复杂地把情况转述告诉了陆东植，后者也被惊得半天合不拢嘴，但随后陆东植从全新的角度提出了一个白利贤不曾想到的可能——兴许让白利贤灵魂出窍还困在神社里的，不是这间神社本身，而是他被安葬在此处的骨殖。

“在鬼片里不是有类似的故事吗？再厉害的鬼也离不开自己的遗骨，倘使骨殖被毁，厉鬼就会失去根基从而灰飞烟灭。在鬼片里要驱魔，就得请得道高僧为怨灵的遗骨超度，使之能进入轮回重新投胎。”

“你平时都看了点啥？”只看犯罪片和动作片的白利贤对生冷不忌啥都看的电影爱好者陆东植表达了感情复杂的钦佩。陆东植似乎对自己的猜想很有把握，还进一步提出实践出真知——不试试看怎么知道呢？

按说以陆东植的胆子叫他半夜去陵园挖坟是万万不能够的，可似乎被白利贤上身以后陆东植的胆气也跟着水涨船高。在挖还是不挖这个问题上，白利贤的发言权比想象中有限——反正维持现状他也跑不出神社的一亩三分地去，以不变应万变那是有选择余地者的奢侈，此刻被困住的孤魂野鬼可没得选。更何况，也就陆东植还肯帮忙，其他人别说看不到他，就是看得到，谁乐意为一个野鬼去挖坟开墓？

白利贤虽然挺感激陆东植能为自己作到这一步，却还是奇怪姓陆的干嘛对自己一个附在他身上鹊巢鸠占几个月毫无压力的猛鬼那么善心。陆东植对此的回答是“很亲切，总觉得利贤不像是外人”。

这算什么回答？陆东植到底是烂好人到了什么地步才会觉得自己亲切？倘使两人地位互换，白利贤估计早就找了跳大神的把胆敢附到自己身上的怨灵封到永世不得翻身。不过话说回来，真的有鬼敢附身到他妖怪sama身上吗？白利贤边自嘲边袖手旁观陆东植拿着竹片挖坟。

刚才用“想静静跟故人说会儿话”为由打发走了竹内，可保不齐老头儿什么时候又心血来潮跑过来。就算不怕死鬼，活人总该怕的吧。连利贤都觉得东植鲁莽，可陆东植此人似乎一旦认了死理就能一条路走到黑，不撞南墙绝不回头。看别人挖自己的坟，这种体验古往今来也没几人能体验吧，希望隔壁的武田阳介别受叨扰。白利贤在心中双手合十。

于是当时诡异的场景就变成了：大活人陆东植化身土行孙在墓碑背后努力掘坟，孤魂野鬼白利贤飘在大墓碑的正面对着拜拜。

也不知道挖了多久，突然听到陆东植开心地喊了一声“有了”。白利贤忙凑过去看，一个白乎乎的玩意从土坑里露了个头。东植再接再厉，围着那东西又挖了一会儿，终于从土里刨出了一个白底儿描花的小瓷罐。利贤松了口气，庆幸还好是坛骨灰，这要是口棺材可怎么搬？

“是这个了吧？”陆东植还傻乎乎地把骨灰坛子抱给白利贤现宝，“可别弄错了。”

白利贤连忙阻止这憨皮哥们儿一激动直接去开了自己的骨灰坛，“应该没错，我感觉特别强烈。”

“什么感觉？”陆东植是个好奇宝宝。

这他妈怎么形容？要不您也死一次我挖您坟试试？白利贤对陆东植的无语程度分分秒秒在递增。

“赶紧把土填回去吧，给人发觉就不好了。”

还好陆东植憨归憨，听话还挺听话，光速将土回填，又把拔起来的几根板塔婆重新插了回去，还煞有介事地给墓主阳介鞠了好几个躬道得罪。完了，东植转过身贼忒兮兮地觑着利贤，问“那就试试看？”

都挖出来了，当然要试试看。白利贤如影随形地跟着鬼鬼祟祟的陆东植午夜穿过小树林走下山，然而这一人一魂跑半天愣是没看到鸟居。白利贤还以为遇到了鬼打墙，一问才知道陆东植走的是后山小路。利贤大奇陆东植怎么会认识小路？陆东植却指着路边的导向牌道“这不是有双语路标么？”

行吧，不是你憨是我憨。

由于后山的路不用过鸟居，下到了平坦的马路，白利贤才迟迟发现自己这次居然真没被神社的结界挡住。

“我就说是骨殖的问题吧！”陆东植得意满满地朝白利贤眨眼睛。

这情景要第三者看了估计得吓尿——空荡荡的乡间马路，昏黄的路灯下一个穿着和服的青年对着空气露出诡异的微笑。

然而白利贤看着向自己邀功的陆东植却心头暖暖的，他在陆东植身上时可是一点没感觉这位正主的存在。想不到，陆东植不但不介怀自己附体他好几个月，还主动帮自己脱困。这什么老好人能作到这个地步，在利贤的眼中东植的背后仿佛闪现万丈佛光。一想到自己还害东植白天被武田真雄爆了菊，白利贤顿时愧疚得不知如何是好。

蒙受大恩当知恩图报，白利贤其他没什么主意，第一件能想到的就是帮陆东植找回场子，好好教训一顿武田真雄。不能因为是男人这种事就罚酒三杯算了，男人的贞节难道就一文不值吗？

利贤跟东植说了去揍一顿武田出气的想法，不想东植却摇头说算了，不想多生是非。毕竟对方是名门大户又是地头蛇，真闹起来武田家要以势压人未必讨得着好。白利贤完全不能理解陆东植怎么能对这种事都忍气吞声，一人一鬼一路争论不休回了武田祖宅。

白利贤一看陆东植还回武田祖宅还以为他回心转意要挺起胸膛当一回男子汉去暴揍武田真雄。结果陆东植却说只是回来睡觉，大半夜的再去找旅馆也不方便，而且行礼都还扔在这里呢。飞扬跋扈惯了的白利贤真是鼻子都要被这软柿子陆东植气歪了。

话说陆东植一回到武田家，人还没走过中庭就撞见了焦急不安的武田真雄，“东植君，你去哪儿了？这么晚才回来，也不事先通知我一声，知道我有多着急吗？！”自以为跟陆东植成功建立了爱侣关系的武田真雄连说话的语调都变得亲密而甜腻，爪子十分自然地搭上了陆东植的腰。看得跟在东植身后的白利贤鬼眼珠子都要瞪出来。现在白利贤是很能理解那些眼看闺女被不知哪儿来的小王八蛋拐了的老父亲的心态了。

偏生陆东植还是个三个闷棍打不出个屁的棒槌，被吃了豆腐也就臊红个脸不知道一巴掌把这日本佬给扇飞了。武田看到这样害羞的东植，就越发来劲，爪子越摸越下……

白利贤吼不了武田还吼不了陆东植吗？

“你他妈倒是扇他呀！”

“啊！”陆东植被某个鬼魂突然的暴叫吓得差点把怀里抱的骨灰坛子都扔地上。

这一下倒是让真雄注意到了东植怀里那坛货真价实的白利贤本尊，还好这骨灰坛子年代久远又是朝鲜制品，现代人一时半会儿认不出来是装骨灰用的。真雄还好奇地问“这是什么？”

陆东植虽然听不懂日语，但大约已经猜到武田在问什么，就赶紧说是一坛泡菜。

“泡菜？”武田真雄本来就会说韩语，以为东植君跟自己突然换了母语说话是怕佣人们听到他们的体己话不好意思，也没多想顺遂地跟着爱人调到了韩语频道，“这么晚了你抱着坛泡菜干嘛？”

陆东植就怕他问东问西自己要露马脚，难得先声夺人抢白道：“出来久了，我思乡病犯了想念祖国，弄点泡菜吃你也要管？”

真雄赶紧把脑袋摇成拨浪鼓：“怎么会，东植想吃什么跟我说就好了，何苦大半夜自己跑出去。这荒山野岭的你又是外乡人，知道我有多担心吗？”

陆东植实在吃不消武田这腻歪劲儿，硬生生把武田真雄顶开了一臂距离，逃也似的逃出了武田真雄爱的抱抱。白利贤很气无法亲自胖揍一顿这日产咸猪手，一方面又实在觉着陆东植太怂太不争气。可他现在这个状态，空有一肚子怒气发泄不出来呀。小说里电视上不是都说厉鬼的怨气很厉害吗？都是骗人的！自己这猛鬼当得毫无存在感一点意思都没有！他气呼呼地朝着武田真雄竖了根中指，就悻悻跟着陆东植回了客房。

东植回屋头一件事就是把白利贤的骨灰坛子藏起来，他很怕武田真雄又搞什么幺蛾子，要大半夜过来跟他讨泡菜吃可不好办。白利贤无聊地挂在房梁上看他拿着自己的骨灰坛子东躲西藏感觉很滑稽，还指手画脚让陆东植拿黑色垃圾袋包一下直接装旅行背包里得了。东植刚想说利贤你也太不讲究怎么说也是你的遗骨，一扭头看半透明没有脚的白利贤就那么挂在房梁上吓得差点发心脏病。

“你就不能正常点坐地上吗？”

“没有脚坐着也没感觉呢。”

“大哥，你这样挂上面我晚上还敢睡？明天还要起早的好吧！”

“干嘛要起早？”白利贤不明所以。

“当然是跑路啦！再待下去可真要跟武田搞不伦啦。”

你已经跟他搞了好吧，白利贤在心里吐槽，不过这事儿自己罪孽比较大他就没嘴贱把实话说出来。

陆东植在电子手表上定了凌晨五点钟的闹钟，这会子睡下去还能睡四个钟头。他抓紧时间拉灯补眠，留下白利贤在黑暗里。庭院里的惊鹿一会儿一啪嗒，静夜里听还真有股禅意。白利贤皱着眉头看陆东植睡得四仰八叉，心想老子睡姿肯定比这家伙优雅吧……应该……

他枯坐了一会儿，听着外面又开始淅淅沥沥下起小雨。希望明早是个好天气，让陆东植逃跑得顺利一点，他一边祈祷一边侧耳听着惊鹿和雨声，竟也产生了迷迷糊糊的睡意……怎么，难道鬼也会睡觉吗？

。

再度醒来时，白利贤第一感觉是热，热得烘起来，然后就是重，好像被什么东西压住了的感觉。他一睁眼，天还没亮，屋子里黑灯瞎火，等眼睛好不容易适应了黑暗才注意到自己是真的被个黑色的家伙压住了。利贤顿时寒毛倒竖，鬼被鬼压床这种事都有？！但他很快发觉哪里不对……不管是重量还是热力，这些都是鬼魂状态下不可能感觉到的——也就是说，自己又上陆东植的身了？

他还没来得开心，就感觉自己的大腿被人用手抓住了，胸口也袒露在了空气中，被另一只手色情地抚弄着，有条高热而湿润的东西在腹股沟处逡巡。压在自己身上的黑影发出了咕啾咕啾的奇怪声响。他还在骇异这他妈什么版本的鬼压床，怎么气氛如此诡异，突然就觉着后庭被人捅进了一根手指。

钢铁直男白利贤宛如第一次被测肛温的猫，一个鲤鱼打挺从榻榻米上暴跳起来。一时摸不到电灯开关，他直接去拉开了纸门，借着庭中微光，一眼瞧见那武田真雄衣衫大敞，正捂着鼻子朝自己摆手，下面的小脑袋还鞠躬似的朝着自己一点一点。

“东植君，你干嘛呀这么大反应呀？”

你他妈还有脸问？！白利贤总算回过神来了，这才感觉到浑身上下的酸软，后庭更是火辣辣的不爽利。一想到这就是白天武田真雄欺负陆东植留下的杰作，他就火气冲天化身素盏鸣尊誓要砍了眼前这条色胆包天的八歧大蛇。

还敢耍流氓？还敢搞夜袭？小王八蛋认得老子是哪个么？今晚上老子就要替武田阳介教教你为什么花儿这样红！

tbc.


	38. Chapter 38

白利贤雄心壮志要给武田真雄一顿终生难忘的物理层面教育，然而拳头挥了没两下就明显感觉肢体不受控制地出现了痉挛。他怀疑是没出息的陆东植那部分意识在阻碍自己但没有证据。最后只好虎头蛇尾一屁股坐在了武田身上，把自己当成座镇王八的石碑。武田真雄虽然色胆包天，但毕竟也不过一介凡人。被个一百多斤的大男人毫不留力地压在身上压久了，难免吃不消。他还捂着被打肿的脸纳闷，怎么白天千依百顺娇柔可口的东植君到了半夜突然就暴走了。难道是因为被搅了睡梦在发起床气？

于是他还自以为体贴地说：“你这会子要是想睡觉没兴致的话，咱们改天哈，”边说边意味深长地捏了捏陆东植的大腿。

白利贤抬手就是一巴掌拍得真雄脑袋都歪去一边：“都跟你说了不要，是我日语不标准还是你聋？”

真雄面色哀怨，大概是一时无法理解自己做错了什么会被陆东植拔菊无情。

“到底发生了什么？为什么，为什么东植君你突然像变了个人一样？”

白利贤心想老子就是之前看在阳介前辈的面子上对你小子太客气让你趁机蹬鼻子上脸。

“什么变了个人，没听见我白天就说了不要吗？”

“可这种事情上头欲拒还迎不是情趣吗？”武田真雄表示不解。

白利贤不知道这家伙是有怎样奇怪的成长经历才养成了这种观念，怒骂道：“别人说了不要你还继续干下去那就算妥妥的强奸！能不能懂点法？”

天地良心，为什么还要让一个百年前的人来给一个现代人普法？

武田真雄一听陆东植连强奸控诉都抬出来了，不禁吓出一身冷汗。他总以为这是两情相悦的事，想不到这哥们翻脸比翻书还快，可他尝了甜头总不肯死心，“难道东植君对我一点感觉都没有吗？”

白利贤看着武田真雄近乎悲切的脸，叹了口气：“你救过我的命，这点我铭记在心。但我真就一直把你当朋友，一点没有别的想法。”他没直说因为隔着武田阳介这层关系，他看真雄完全就是看小辈的心态。韩国人本就看重辈分，生于旧朝鲜时代的白利贤就愈加讲究这个，跟小辈搞七捻三而产生的辈分的错乱感比单纯的乱伦还让他别扭。

然而深受打击的真雄此刻却钻研出另一个原因。

“是因为徐仁宇吗？”

“啥？”利贤诧异了，这跟徐仁宇有什么关系？

“因为东植君内心始终爱的都是徐仁宇所以不能接受我吗？”

白利贤被武田真雄天马行空的脑洞惊得目瞪口呆，虽说自己还算不上虎背熊腰，可怎么看都是个堂堂男子汉吧，这家伙怎么就认准了自己必须喜欢男人呢？

“徐仁宇都要结婚了你别拉人下水了。”

“他要结婚了？”武田真雄的反应大得不正常，“跟谁？”

“跟个女的，怎么了，跟你有什么关系吗？”

“既然他也是快结婚的人为什么你对他就……”真雄脱口而出的埋怨只说了一半。

“我对他怎么了？”不知为什么，听武田真雄非要把八竿子打不着的徐仁宇牵扯进来讨论，他就心烦意乱怒火中烧，“你自己问题都没交代清楚非要把别人拉进来干嘛？”

“我不服……”

“不服恁娘呢，”白利贤不客气地把光脚丫子都抻到真雄脸上去了，“你倒还记得自己是已经订了婚的人呢，还敢在外面跟其他人胡搞？”

被踩着脑袋的武田真雄心中是说不出的委屈，可爱的东植君突然变身成为凶恶的极道份子，这落差实在大得让他难以接受。本来这些天来与东植君东奔西走朝夕相处让他几乎忘记了现实的所有烦恼，简直像回到一切皆有可能的十八岁。真雄打心底里是个罗曼蒂克多愁善感的人。少年时代看爱情小说能为主角们哭泣的他，怎么也没想到自己的真爱在而立之年才姗姗来迟，结局还失败得如此离奇。

“我的未婚妻，是位名门闺秀，可我们之间根本没有感情。婚事也是父亲全权安排的，我同未来的妻子虽然订了婚，统共只见过两面。一次相亲，一次订婚，这样的婚姻根本不可能产生爱情……”

“过去结婚都这样的好吧，父母之命媒妁之言，哪儿那么矫情。”成长于封建时代的白利贤对真雄的苦楚完全不能产生同理心。

“父亲从未问过我的感受！”

“你不喜欢那女的吗？”

“怎么可能喜欢，我爱的人只有东植君你啊！”仅管脸上被抵着一只脚，真雄的眼神却依旧不受影响得深情款款。看得白利贤起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“那就去跟你爹直说啊，跟我嚼个锤子？去告诉你爹你喜欢男人，家业什么的就不继承了，你舍得下吗？！”

真雄愣愣看着他，一时不知该怎么回答。白利贤一脸厌恶地站起来走向门口，只着单薄襦袢的身体像细韧的柳条一样斜倚在格栅上，在意乱情迷的真雄眼里他就算在发怒也带着说不出的风情。可这样风情万种的东植君，嘴里说出的话却十分冷酷无情。

“别老吃着碗里看着锅里，你这号人我见得多了。没有那个勇气放弃荣华富贵的话，就老老实实接受你父亲的安排吧，”他抱着胳膊把目光转向庭院，语气同时也和缓下来，“生活就是鱼和熊掌挑一个，别贪。”

屋外的夜雨转大，沙沙的雨声像砂纸摩擦在真雄的心上，十一月的雨真是讨厌啊。

。

雨过天青的早上，田间的泥土散发出带着寒气的芬芳。山下老太太照例去了村口，上一天的帅小伙又坐在了那里，不过今天没穿和服，朝气蓬勃地套了件杏黄色运动衫，看着愈发年轻跟个学生仔似的。然而他脸色跟轻快的穿着风格相去甚远，苦大仇深地抱着个精致的小瓷坛子，整个人仿佛霜打茄子，连行礼的时候都蔫蔫的。

老太太挺喜欢这有礼貌的年轻人，可又不方便直接向个陌生人问东问西，只能含笑在青年身边坐下来。这次武田家的大公子再没出现，青年似乎也跟她一样在等一天早晚两班联通城乡的巴士。

昨天明明看着真雄挺在意这位朋友呀，怎么今天让人独自来坐巴士呢？老太太实在很好奇，就忍不住问了句“真雄少爷今天没来吗？”

青年苦着脸回答说武田真雄昨天淋了雨，回来就病了。

“平时看着挺健康一孩子，怎么突然体质这么弱呀？”

山下也就这么随口一说，却见青年一脸紧张地顾盼左右，然后神秘兮兮地说：“好像是触到了不干净的东西。”

“不是吧？！”乡下老年妇女迷信神经顿时兴奋了起来，“这是怎么说呀？”

“都怪我，昨天非要去人迹罕至的山上玩……”青年看上去相当内疚，“回来之后真雄就像变了个人，大半夜不睡觉还到处乱蹿。”

“哎哟哟这可怎么好，别是鬼上身了吧？”山下太太一脸的又怕又八卦。

“您没瞧见，他发作时候那样子可怕极啦，可我是个外乡人都不知道该去哪里请人作法。”青年的担忧看上去特别真诚。

山下太太心想这小伙子多好啊，普通人听到触秽跑得脚都不见，这孩子竟还想着要帮真雄找法师。南无地藏王菩萨。她感动地拉住青年的袖子道：“孩子呀，这种事可不能随便找个江湖骗子，现在的世道变啦，那些假借名头跳大神的都不靠谱。”

“您有什么好的建议吗？”

“去熊野三山*（注1）朝圣吧。我老姐么儿前几年犯讳诸事不顺，连老头子都着狐狸精跑了。在熊野朝圣回来以后，腰不酸了腿不疼了，老色鬼也马上风见阎王了。现在我那老姐么儿拿着老色鬼的遗产移民夏威夷，还找了个比她年轻十岁的外国男友，日子别提过得多舒坦。熊野权现是真的灵！”

山下夫人毫不藏私的倾囊相授让一筹莫展的青年醍醐灌顶，随后他千恩万谢地登上了去城里的巴士。

这几天的徐仁宇是忙得不可开交。近一周来平壤方面又是炸楼又是中止对话，南韩股市受政局动荡影响，大盘坐上了过山车。仁宇在工作忙碌之余还不禁庆幸，幸好“前北韩间谍”这段敏感时期正好不在朝鲜半岛，避免了许多不确定因素。可白利贤不搞事，徐会长却不肯放过他，一心想催督大儿子赶紧结婚好让自己抱孙的徐冲宪自打知道大儿子结婚在望就天天做梦抱孙。为了让儿子早下决心骑虎难下，徐会长借口组织慈善活动发帖摆宴，强令仁宇携女友前往参加。席间徐会长到处向有头有脸的大人物们兜售徐仁宇跟他未来的媳妇，向整个首尔上流社交圈开了通全场广播。

当代南韩的富二代一个个都很爱玩，他们的老子们凑在一起经常只能长吁短叹人心不古，要抱个孙子比娶n房姨太太难多了。徐冲宪可高兴自己终于即将从长吁短叹的老来愁队伍里毕业了。

徐会长对抱孙子满怀憧憬，地位不保的徐家二少可就没那么好心情。再不长脑子他也能猜到，真让庶兄先结了婚诞下长孙，老爹内心的天平肯定会一边倒。自己在争夺家产的战争中难免一败涂地。等到王八蛋徐仁宇父凭子贵当上会长，那自己在徐家还能有立锥之地？只能去江南夜店里卖屁股了吧！是也找个女人闪婚结束美好的单身生涯，还是搅黄徐仁宇的好事，这道选择题对徐志勋是毫无悬念的。要说服徐仁宇不结婚他自认没本事，可不是还能跟未来的嫂子告状么？

徐家二少是个思想单纯的小混蛋，他能想到的最可行的挑拨方法就是把徐仁宇喜欢男人的秘密捅给沈宝景。对此计划徐志勋信心满满，徐仁宇跟陆东植的办公室恋情可是曾经在大韩证券八卦榜蝉联了一个多月的榜首，通过同行八卦的口口相传，南韩金融圈里人尽皆知。要不是陆东植在绯闻最热阶段突然辞职导致该话题夭折，这桩桃色新闻的影响还能更大些。

可惜沈宝景是个公务员，跟金融圈八杆子打不着干系，不过只要她有心去打听下，立马就能验证徐志勋的说法。徐家二少一点面子没给老哥留下，斩钉截铁就告诉沈宝景，徐仁宇不但是个基佬，而且还是个〇。一说到一本正经道貌岸然的庶兄表面上狂拽酷霸，跟陆东植在一起时却是个下面那个……徐志勋光靠脑补小鸟依人的徐仁宇就能笑得生活不能自理。

从未来的小叔子处得知了关于徐仁宇不为人知的一面，沈宝景却没有想象中吃惊。宝景是个第六感特别强的女子，跟徐仁宇虽然已经交往了几个月，她心里总感觉这个完美男友哪里不对劲。可身边认识的人都极力促成这段看似天上掉馅饼一样的好姻缘，警局里同事们甚至给她取了灰姑娘的绰号。于是就算总有股挥之不去的别扭，沈宝景还是跟徐仁宇保持了恋爱关系。

现在经由徐志勋一点破，沈宝景突然柳暗花明豁然开朗，就说徐仁宇这家伙有问题呢！可徐志勋揭露他哥的对象是陆东植，这就让宝景惊掉了下巴。她想到自己还好几次跟东植毫无保留地讨论自己跟徐仁宇的恋情，为什么东植不提醒自己呢？这样追溯起来，自己会跟徐仁宇结识还是靠东植牵线搭桥。然而她却极少看到陆徐二人同框，唯一一次还是在医院，当时也没多想现在回想起来，那天在病房徐仁宇看着陆东植的眼神却是不太对劲。原来是这样的吗？

陆东植到底是出于怎样一种心态看待自己和徐仁宇的关系呢？沈宝景不是幼稚的小姑娘，在媒体上也看到过关于被同性恋骗婚的女子的悲惨处境。如果真的是徐志勋说的那样，难道自己是被这对狗男男算计了？

无法不多想的沈宝景再度见到徐仁宇时眼神都不一样了。机敏的女警官看着徐仁宇利落的腰臀曲线越看越可疑，以前完全不会去多想，现在结合徐志勋的爆料，徐仁宇是个〇……是说这样看看这家伙臀部确实比普通东亚男人来得翘。

捕食者先生还完全没感觉自己已经在包括女友在内的大众心目中已经沦落为骗婚的渣受，故而当沈宝景跟自己摊牌提分手时他的惊诧可想而知。双方都算见过了父母再悔婚对于他那个阶层的人是很丢人的事，更不用提悔婚的还是门不当户不对的女方，这事儿是决计不可能跟父亲交代得通的。

“是有什么不满吗？跟我直说就好，我的错我一定改。”形势所迫，他不得不对沈宝景低声下气。

可宝景的回答却叫他大跌眼镜，“我知道在绝大部分人看来仁宇你都是个很棒的结婚对象，但我希望你明白一点，不管给我多少钱都别想让我当同妻。”

“同……同妻？”

“我不知道这事你是跟陆东植商量好了的还是单是你自己的主意。”

“什么？这关陆……”

“对我而言结婚的前提是相爱。仁宇你摸着良心告诉我，你爱我吗？”

徐仁宇脱口而出就说爱，然而他回答得如此顺溜如此快反而招致宝景一声嘲讽般的嗤笑。

“那我跟陆东植站一起，你会选谁？”

“当然是选你。”撒谎对于仁宇根本小事一桩，这种简答题他对答如流。

可沈宝景却冷笑起来：“正常人回答这样的问题时，应该会问为什么要把我跟陆东植一个男的放在一起作选择吧。”

这下徐仁宇哑了炮，沈宝景也不傻，他被摆了一道。

“你认识东植比认识我更早，你们的关系从一开始就有了吧？”

“不是你想的那样，那时我们一个公司，互相认识也很正常啊？”徐仁宇打算死不认账，他不知道跟他对话时对方最恨的就是他这副油盐不进的死相。徐冲宪如是，沈宝景亦如是。

几个月的恋爱关系，沈宝景对徐仁宇不可能完全无情，可面对这样死扛的顽固分子，她心中的愤怒渐占上风。

“就是在一个公司所以才可以发展大韩证券的禁断之恋吧？我原本并不反对同性恋，如果仁宇你跟我坦白说真话我肯定会祝福你跟东植，可为什么要骗我把我拖下水？”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1* 熊野三山：熊野本宫大社、熊野速玉大社、熊野那智大社三座神社的总称。


	39. Chapter 39

宝景的眼中盈满了泪水，她原打算如果徐仁宇道歉并发誓不再与陆东植私相授受的话，这事儿打落牙往肚里吞抹抹就算过去了。可某人的一味狡辩太伤她的心。

“到底是哪个跟你说我是同性恋的啊？”快到嘴的鸭子突然飞了，还是以这种方式，徐仁宇真是日了狗了。跟沈宝景结婚对于徐仁宇就是一桩买卖，跟拿下个客户、谈成笔合同区别不大，毕竟终极目的只是为了生个儿子夺下徐家的继承权。

可徐仁宇不比吊儿郎当的徐志勋，他是个很有事业心的人，进度九十九眼看就差摆酒拿证的婚事却因为不明原因突然吹了，这种挫败感还不如一开始就被发好人卡。明明一路顺风顺水，自己的计划也勘称完美，到底是在哪儿翻的车呢？

沈宝景看平时在自己面前装温柔好男人的徐仁宇突然凶相毕露，心中又吃惊又苍凉，就算感情还没深到海枯石烂无怨无悔，好歹也装一下吧。既没有道歉也没有安慰，徐仁宇关心的根本不是身为女友的她，他只在意谁在背后捅了窗户纸给他使了绊！宝景失望透顶，因怨生恨，心中恶念骤起，既然狗男男合起伙来骗自己，她也要反将一军。

“要不是东植告诉我，你是不是打算一直瞒我瞒下去？”

一听这话徐仁宇果然脸色就变了，“是陆东植跟你说的？”

沈宝景感觉他简直像下一秒钟要杀人，她开始有点后悔撒谎把祸水东引给了陆东植。可说出去的话就像泼出去的水，收是收不回来的。宝景告诉自己这件事儿上头始终帮忙隐瞒的陆东植无辜不到哪里去，一不做，二不休就让这俩自己去撕吧。

“你该去问陆东植别来问我！”栽赃完毕丢下这样一句模棱两可的话，沈宝景就拿起手包气冲冲走了。

徐仁宇没有追上去，他满脑子都被竟然是被白利贤搅了自己的好事给弄懵了。为什么北韩佬要这么干？如果他反对自己和沈宝景结婚的话，干嘛不直接来跟自己开诚布公地讲？凭良心讲如果白利贤真的起初就明确表示反对，他完全不介意从开始就放弃追求沈宝景。单是要误导女警官的话，方法有很多种。赔上自己的婚姻只是可有可无的顺带行为。因为父亲丢下了香饵，同宝景结婚就成了低付出高回报的一桩好买卖。徐仁宇是个生意人，对一本万利的买卖当然能取则取，怎么节省成本怎么来。

对此白利贤从头到尾都没有表达过反对，这在徐仁宇看来就等同默认。现在谈婚论嫁见父母了，突然来个釜底抽薪让他前面卖力的表演全部打了水漂。徐会长在社交圈里风都放出去了，这性质就变了，好比订了筵席再悔婚，事情本身性质太恶劣，徐仁宇的愤怒也算是人之常情。

更何况他心里还有个疙瘩在。白利贤破坏自己跟沈宝景婚姻的动机是什么？政治任务应该没可能。个人好恶？白利贤会在沈宝景和自己之间有什么样的好恶选择？徐仁宇犹豫了。放在过去，自信爆棚的仁宇定然毫不犹豫会认定白利贤对自己有意思。可他在这木头身上碰钉子碰了太多，自信已严重折损。白利贤看上去太直了，划上刻度直接可以去当尺子。他很早就认识沈宝景，跟宝景的互动一直就没断过。就算是在宝景与自己确定恋爱关系后，两人的联络依旧频繁——这些在沈宝景的手机木马报告中一目了然。白利贤甚至在与沈宝景的LINE对话中提出过要追求她的建议……还有比这更露骨的证据吗？得亏他徐仁宇跟沈宝景本来就没感情基础，不然光为了这顶薛定谔的绿帽子他就该把白利贤剁了。

自己对沈宝景没意思，对他白利贤可是很有意思，仁宇心想感情这东西果然是蒙蔽人心智，就算是高等捕食者也不能免俗，对利贤的迷恋让他甚至没算到如果利贤迷恋宝景的话会对自己造成天然威胁。徐仁宇从来不是甘于忍气吞声的主儿，对白利贤他是头一次掏心掏肺，却换得背后一刀，这事儿绝不能就此善了。

这一周来，徐仁宇一直无法联系上白利贤，后者是坐上了飞机才给他发了个短信简单两句交代了去日本观摩剑道比赛，也没提归期，单是说周末不能来打扫了。

原本沈宝景随口撒的谎，打个电话对质一下就能解开也不算什么难事。然而白利贤因为极度回避徐仁宇的婚事，自打去了日本就彻底断绝了与之的一切联系。电话打不通，网络社媒更是被无情拉黑。在仁宇看来这无疑都是心虚的表现。现在想来，这家伙老早就做好准备要跑路吧。以为逃到了日本就天高皇帝远能逃避被追究么？天真！

比起怎么向父亲交代，徐仁宇更急于找到北韩二五仔。复仇也好，摊牌也好，本来他的耐心也快消耗殆尽，某些人还敬酒不吃吃罚酒。一段柏拉图之恋谈十年想都别想。

白利贤可以躲着自己但不会躲着家人朋友，权衡了一下废话超多又爱打听的烤肉共和国全家団跟弱鸡混混张七星，徐仁宇直接去找了更好对付的那个。张七星对大哥的忠诚是没得说的，可也分场合。面对发了飙的徐仁宇，他没坚持超过五分钟就把大哥卖了。不过卖的时候他使了个小心眼，没直说陆东植现在在哪儿。只说给陆东植安排酒店的是他的徒弟——金门的李理事。张七星粗中有细这个脑筋动得很机灵，比起无依无靠的普通混混，金门老大的相好可不是他一个商界二世祖随随便便能威胁的。

可张七星没想到徐仁宇拿人心切，不假思索就直角转弯去了金门集团的总部大楼。赶早不如赶巧，他车还没进地下车库就在马路对过看到穿着身卡其色风衣的李子成正走出一楼玻璃门。徐仁宇直接街边违停，就势下车横穿马路去拦截李子成。

跟着李理事的小弟们哪里见过这么不要命的程咬金，竟直接杀到总部来堵人，一时都没反应过来。还好有人打开车门，把来势汹汹的徐仁宇撞了个趔趄，这才把态度极差的不速之客跟皱着眉头的李子成用扇车门隔了开来。

随即，吊儿郎当的丁董事踩着双尖头渐变色鳄鱼纹皮鞋，骚气横溢地从雷克萨斯里钻了出来。他一看到被撞到膝盖正疼得瘸腿跳的徐仁宇，脸色就由阴转晴，摆了个非常欠扁的大笑脸，用夸张的语调叫道：“哎呀，这不是那谁吗，今天怎么有空来我家串门呀？”

徐仁宇可不怵李子成，但对上笑面虎丁青就没了底气。他还没想好怎么打发丁青，金门老大哥的胳膊就箍上了他的肩，摆出一个很亲密的姿势，笑嘻嘻地低声对他说：“今天我家子成生日，你小子别找不痛快。”

丁青到底是教父级的混混，满脸堆笑放出的狠话，恁是徐仁宇也听出了一身白毛汗。可他又不甘心就此打道回府，硬着头皮同丁青说他必须知道李子成把陆东植弄哪儿去了。丁老大一听这话就不痛快，合着跟李子成背着自己藏汉似的。

他就反问徐仁宇，“怎么到现在还没搞定陆东植，你小子到底行不行？”

仁宇有苦说不出，他倒是也想跟丁青说得那么顺利呀，客观情况不允许怎么办？

“看你长得人模狗样，怎么搞个对象跟便秘一样？感情这玩意儿就是作出来的，你把他办舒服他就跟你了，多大点事。”丁青鄙视地对着徐仁宇直摇头。哑巴吃黄连的徐仁宇只能在心里咬牙切齿，果然丁青比白利贤还欠揍，这人能活到今天估计是真的很能打。徐仁宇在心里暗暗估量了一下丁青的武力值，还是决定保守慎重点行事。

“我要把姓陆的办了也得知道人在哪儿吧，这得问你家那口子。”

丁青伤脑筋地瞅了瞅跟个超模似的戳在一边朝这头冷眼旁观的李子成，并不是很想去干预这件事。可对于徐仁宇这个不成器的后辈，丁老大难得有些同情心。可能因为这小子的情形跟他略类似，也是个多情种，也找了个不好相与的同性作对象，可又不比他有着得天独厚的厚脸皮。

姓徐的小子追起对象是完全不得其法，看得丁前辈都替他急。算了，帮人帮到底，送佛送到西。早点把徐仁宇跟小陆师父送作堆，他也不用担心自己后院起火不是？虽然丁青对自己的魅力还是很有自信，可李子成跟他的小陆师父太聊得来了，害得他吃干醋。

有丁青帮忙斡旋，事情就顺利了许多。虽然李子成对徐仁宇寻人的动机还是挺怀疑，耐不住他男人一口一句“破坏他人姻缘会被驴踢”“宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚”，搞得好像自己不告诉徐仁宇陆东植哪儿去了，就罪孽深重一样。

李子成不情不愿地把陆东植最新的酒店信息给了徐仁宇，随后就被丁青心急火燎地推着屁股塞进了雷克萨斯。丁青临上车还用唇语对徐仁宇无声叮嘱“把他办了”。徐仁宇无语地看着这大活宝香车美人绝尘而去，感觉面对丁青这号人物什么形容词都很苍白。要是有这老流氓说得那么简单，自己还用得着干耗了快半年还要被心上人背后插刀？

低头审视了一下李子成留下的地址，徐仁宇直接一个电话打给了赵侑真让她马上给自己订机票和租车。

～

在関西国际机场一下飞机，徐仁宇就打开了跟踪定位。坐在前往和歌山的快速列车上，他心情沉郁地看着一直都没挪动分毫的追踪信号，他并不指望白利贤还能继续带着自己强加给他的耳钉。仔细想想，他确实没有什么可以限制这个男人。仅管时不时会出现超级不接地气的短路操作，但归根结底白利贤只是有点怪绝对不蠢。如果他想跟自己撕破脸，应该有本事消失得自己找不到。

明明是个脱北者，却过得比自己还洒脱。比起又要担心事业，又要为家族头疼的自己，八九不着调的白利贤却过得异常自由随心。望着窗外浮光掠影的美景，原本山雨欲来恶念丛生的仁宇心中竟渐渐平静下来。

此刻白利贤到底在什么地方在干什么，是在吃午饭，还是跟自己一样在坐车，亦或在跋山涉水？十一月里天气转冷，早上出门有没有添衣？旅途中有没有遇到新朋友？会不会在休息的间隙偶尔想起自己？

所谓的恋爱脑大约就是如此吧，时时刻刻都会不可自控地想到那个人。徐仁宇觉得自己病了，可他到现在还没想好该怎么处理这个病根。在过去的三十多年人生里，优越的外型条件和家世背景让他从未在找对象的问题上绊过跤。这些都使得他第一次面临如此不确定的局面时无措得不比个初恋愣头青强多少。

到底该快刀斩乱麻把养不熟的白利贤赶出自己的生活，还是同他摊牌霸王硬上弓？徐仁宇内心的天平一会儿倒向这边一会儿倒向那边。然后他又想起老流氓丁青对自己作的那个口型，如果能像丁青搞定李子成那样简单粗暴直截了当就好了。他没发觉自己居然对一个黑道分子心生羡慕。

抱着千头万绪，徐仁宇一路轨道交通转公路交通，愣是靠着英文GPS导航在晚饭时分，驱车赶到了李子成告知的酒店。可到前台一查却发现用陆东植名字订下的房间已经在上午退掉了。幸好前台小姐对这位样貌瞩目的青年房客印象颇深，在退房时与之攀谈得知其接下去要徒步熊野古道遍访三山的计划。她把这信息告诉了看上去很焦急的“陆桑的朋友”。可这时天色已晚，熊野三山覆盖面那么大，白利贤到底走了哪条线路又在哪里对付一晚，根本无从判断。徐仁宇没得选，只能先在酒店住一晚翌日再去上山找人。

tbc.


	40. Chapter 40

入住之后徐仁宇才发现这酒店氛围不大对劲。住客中面相凶狠，嗓门响亮的极道分子比例大得不正常。他肯定想不到正努力向着洗白之路前进的金门集团，跨国业务做得风生水起。主管中国区块的丁青向着远东大陆发展，而东瀛日本的业务开发则被交给了陆东植的好徒弟李子成——混混的朋友圈就算跨了国也是混混。李子成引荐的酒店也是他的日本同行们青睐的旅行出差首选。

徐仁宇虽然很不乐意同极道份子们同一屋檐下。可既来之则安之，就住一晚上也没那么讲究。于是就算在餐厅吃晚饭时，隔壁几桌吃着吃着打了起来，他也是眼观鼻鼻观心，事不关己高高挂起。

另一桌没见过这种场面的西方游客则受惊不浅，大呼小叫引得餐厅经理都跑了过来。

“Why don't you stop them, it's terrified!”黄头发高鼻子的洋人夫妻吓得抱成了一团。

餐厅经理可能也是见惯了大风大浪，不但不宽慰这些脆弱的白人，还用英语告诉他们没什么值得大惊小怪的，只是两个关西社团最近在火并，请外国观光客把此类事件也当作本地风情景观看待就好。徐仁宇旁听着这强词夺理，心想如果白利贤在这里估计很能赞同这番谬论。

简单吃了晚饭，坐电梯上楼时还遇到了几个咋咋呼呼相谈甚欢的极道份子。心事重重的徐仁宇站在电梯角落里听几个混混叽叽呱呱，只觉得这些人实在聒噪得很。不过他的日语实在不咋地，也听不懂这些人在聊什么聊那么热闹，只偶尔听懂几个耳熟的词，“等不及了”、“武士”、“歌川廣重”……不过是堆混混居然还在聊歌川吗？

连环杀人魔阁下很瞧不上这些脑子里也只有肌肉的暴力分子，可一想到白利贤现在整天跟这种社会不良分子混在一起，他就深感头疼。还不如让那家伙跟着自己在金融圈尸位素餐。要是白利贤实在不想坐班，以自己的经济实力包养他也绰绰有余，可惜落花有意流水无情。这次就算真把人逮住了也不见得他就会乖乖跟着自己回首尔，真是越想越烦。要不还是干脆打断腿，找个地方关起来得了。

翌日一早七点半徐仁宇就退了房，虽然天气很好景色很美，接下去一天要跑遍熊野三山的任务依然沉重得人打不起精神。即便是游山玩水，一天之内把三个大社都跑一圈也够呛，寻人的话时间就更紧张了。

自己放下身段去跑腿，徐仁宇才发现朴武锡的可贵。可惜朴侦探只在南韩范围内活动不接跨国业务。在举目无亲的日本，很多事都需要徐仁宇去亲力亲为。

早上他从熊野市出发，按顺时针路线，先拜访速玉大社，然后沿熊野街道继续南下去了那智大社，等从那智出来已经是午后三点。

其间连中饭都没赶上吃，拿着预先打印出来的陆东植照片，饿着肚皮的徐仁宇像寻找走失儿童的家长一路问人。日本人民对待国际友人的态度很友好。然而这些神社都是热门景点客流量大，工作人员每天阅人无数根本记不起来有没有见过照片中的韩国青年。

越找越气馁的徐仁宇在开车前往本宫大社的路上，一直忍不住想如果还是找不到白利贤该怎么办，还得回韩国去干等吗？万一家伙从此销声匿迹了呢？他等这个男人等太久了，已经耗尽了耐性。

十一月不算很适合旅游的季节，处于内陆山区的本宫大社相对其他两座神社游客明显较少，朴素的鸟居也不是醒目的朱色。大门侧前方高悬一面硕大的八咫乌旗，另一侧的名碑上书熊野本宫大社——前缀一行小字“日本第一灵验所”。往里走去，长长的石道通向略陡的上山阶梯，阶梯两侧密密麻麻插满了熊野大权现的指物。哪怕是无神论者身临其境还是不免肃然起敬。

然而徐仁宇犯狐疑，北韩人不都信奉共产主义么？怎么包括白利贤在内很多脱北者入籍南韩后反而报复式得迷信宗教。韩国人要拜佛去奉恩寺不就好了，干嘛要千里迢迢专门跑到日本的旮旯里来拜东洋权现？这北韩佬真崇洋媚外。

不以为然归不以为然，人还得继续找。他见着非游客人员就逮住让人认照片，上至神官巫女下到贩夫走卒。功夫不负有心人，终于在他快绝望时，有人说见过照片中的青年。

“昨天来的，虽然是独自一人却买了两块绘马。找零的时候我算错找多了钱，人还专程回来把多找的钱还给了我，是个很有礼貌的青年。”

因为时间才过了一天，印象又比较深，商家很确定自己没有认错人。徐仁宇赶紧谎称该青年是自己的弟弟，因为跟家里闹脾气在离家出走，让对方再回忆回忆有什么进一步的线索。商家挠了挠头，回答这个真不知道。不过说看到那青年买了签，让他去抽签的地方问问。

在寻找抽签处的途中，徐仁宇看到了悬挂绘马的架子，突然升起一股好奇，白利贤干嘛要买两块绘马？这家伙会许什么愿呢，家人平安？抱着随便找找看的心态，他在排排绘马前来回扫视，很快找到了才被挂上去不久的韩文绘马。

果然许愿内容一如所想得无出新意：祝家人幸福……烤肉店生意兴隆？没看出来这家伙还对陆家人挺上心的，连落款都是육동식，很融入角色嘛。徐仁宇摇了摇头刚想转身离开，眼角却好像刮到了什么不同寻常的东西。

他定睛一看，在陆东植的绘马边上悬挂着另一块用娟秀小楷书写的全汉文绘马，因为是不熟悉的文字刚才直接当作是中国游客留下的被看漏了。跟大多数普通当代韩国人一样，徐仁宇并不通汉文，但对于自己名字的汉文还是认得的。为什么这上头会有自己的名字？署名区还被纸片遮罩了，显然是不想让其他游客看到自己的名讳。

仁宇无视日本传统礼仪，毫无公德地直接上手去撕了别人绘马上的遮纸，纸片后“白利贤”三字以行草写就，飞扬洒脱字如其人。与陆东植童体般的韩文完全呈两种截然不同的风格。仁宇用手机翻译软件把该绘马上的文字拍下来，却得到了奇怪的翻译结果：希望能彻底忘掉徐仁宇，顺利得到超度极乐往生……

？

同卖绘马的商户一样，抽签处的小姐也对“操着大阪口音很有礼貌的小帅哥”印象深刻，听说是个韩国人还大吃一惊，“完全听不出来是外国人呢，哎呀，早知道他是韩国人就跟他说韩语啦，我可是韩裔呢，真是大乌龙！不过这位小哥虽然说话的口气老气横秋，可人真的很好很有礼貌，长得也很可爱呢。”

可爱？徐仁宇在心里翻白眼，这家伙同可爱的距离大概跟华尔街买办同善良的距离差不多远。他现在心里对白利贤又气又恨，只想把人逮住了狠狠揍……或者办一顿。当然这种虎狼之言是没法开诚布公往外说的。

小姑娘继续回忆说记得这位客人运气不好抽到凶签，但完全不生气，也没有把签挂起来*（注1）。“他还跟我说什么福兮祸所伏，祸兮福所倚，真是帅呆了。”许是白利贤那相貌对小姑娘还是挺有杀伤力的，让她光靠回忆就陷入了花痴。徐仁宇强行打断她的兴奋，让她再回忆一下那人有没有说接下去会去哪儿。

女孩儿歪着脑袋想了想，道：“这个倒没说，不过白桑问了很多关于筱原神官的问题，似乎是很感兴趣的样子。”

“这位筱原神官是？”

“是本地非常有名的心灵大师哦，不定期会来本社静修。很多人从大阪甚至东京都跑过来专程拜访他呢。大家都说筱原大师是真正的灵媒，据说大师他真的可以看到鬼呢！”

果然在神社工作的人就特别迷信，唯物主义者徐仁宇听着这些玄乎其玄的神棍吹就战术后仰。可转念一想，管这个筱原是不是江湖骗子，白利贤好像挺信这个的，指不定就自投罗网撞上门去了。

“有什么办法能拜访一下这位筱原大师吗？”

“如果要走正规渠道的话，要提前报备还得排队，估计你也等不起。”小姑娘调皮地朝仁宇眨了眨眼睛，“大师平时经常会去一个叫鹤见的茶屋同那里的老板下将棋，运气好的话说不定能在鹤见堵到人哦。要真的逮到大师可别说是我说的呀～”

鹤见茶屋在电子地图上并无标注，徐仁宇只能一路问路才在日落前找到了位置相当偏僻毫不起眼的和式茶屋。把店开在这种冷僻的乡下角落里，真让人怀疑老板是不是真心想做生意。引客招待的还是位有着深刻法令纹的欧巴桑，这样的店要是在首尔怕是分分钟就关门大吉了吧。在繁华大都会待惯了的徐仁宇真心不适应这种节奏缓慢的避世风格。

由欧巴桑引领着往里屋走，在狭窄的走道上对面对还撞见了其他客人，因为走道狭窄，对方又是长辈，不得不侧身让路让那人先过。那是个穿着雀茶色浴衣的小老头，个子矮小得像个冻柿子。徐仁宇个高腿长一八三，小老头从他跟前过时脑袋才到他胸口。

“祥子夫人真有魅力呀，从哪儿找来这么帅的年轻人哟。”老头儿走到近前还跟欧巴桑开起了玩笑。

引路的祥子夫人掩着口嗔怪：“您怎么又当着陌生客人的面拿我寻开心哟。”

随即她想起来什么似的，扭头不安地用生硬的日式英语问徐仁宇：“您会日语吗？”

徐仁宇还以为她英语不好要同自己讲日语赶紧说：“完全听不懂，您还是说英语吧。”

“还好还好。”祥子夫人庆幸语言障碍避免了尴尬，避重就轻地解释道，“刚才那位老先生是我们这里的常客，别看他老爱开玩笑，可是位了不起的神官哦。”

“神官？莫非是筱原大师？”

“啊，您也听说过他的大名呀？”祥子夫人还在诧异筱原大师的名号居然漂洋过海传播到南韩去了吗？却听身后咚咚咚一阵跑步声，刚才还跟在自己身后的外宾连招呼都没打一个就跑了。

冻柿子一样的筱原神官，虽然腿挺短，赶路速度却惊人得快，仿佛有缩地之功。仅仅错开了一会儿功夫，追了徐仁宇两条街道半亩田才追上。

他似乎毫不惊讶徐仁宇会追过来，全程带着奇怪的微笑听完了追赶者气喘吁吁寻人的解释。徐仁宇看他只听不答一度还以为此人听不懂英语，还在头疼这会子到哪里临时去找个同翻呢？

半晌却听小个子神官对自己伸出手说：“Shall we have a walk? Don't be surprised, in modern Japan, even the Jingi-kans have to learn English. We are also adapting Globalization as other professions.”

此时日头已快要落山，十一月里天黑得早，这种时刻身为神官不是该回神社了吗？还要walk，walk到哪里去？徐仁宇满怀狐疑地跟上了与时俱进的老神官。

“在日本，这个时间段叫‘逢魔时刻’，是最容易见到鬼也是最容易见到神的时间。”

为什么不直接回答自己的诉求要对自己说这些，徐仁宇感到摸不着头脑。

“在这种鬼神出没的时候，作为活人还是不要撒谎为好哦。”

仁宇闻言一楞，不知道筱原意为何指。

“您要找的人跟您根本没有亲缘关系吧？”老神官笑眯眯的脸孔在渐进黯淡的夕阳中有种说不出的高深莫测。

徐仁宇不知道对方是凭什么一下子就揭穿了自己的谎言，不过他现在更关心白利贤的去向完全没有被戳穿的尴尬，坚持追问道：“所以您见过照片中的青年吧？”

筱原却没有立刻回答这个问题，又走了一段距离才重新开口道：“现在我们所在的地方叫大斋原，以前的本宫大社是建在这个位置的。”他向着不远处空旷的田野比划着，“明治22年遭了水灾旧神宫被冲毁了。之后人们为了避免再度遭遇这样的灾祸就把神社移到了山上，也就是现在的位置。在这里只留下了大鸟居，很宏伟吧！”

这怪家伙干嘛突然当起了导游？仁宇被弄糊涂了，他顺着筱原指的方向望去，这才发现在不远处平野兀起一座规模宏大的鸟居，大得完全不符合正常规格令人叹为观止。

“很了不起吧，这是全日本最大的鸟居哦。”筱原颇为得意，好像这巨大的鸟居是他家的一样，“昨天也是差不多这个时间，我就是在那鸟居底下遇到的陆桑和白桑。”

这看似普通的一句话把徐仁宇的世界观都颠覆了——陆东植和白利贤不但是独立存在的两个人，还互相认识，还在一起旅行？他感觉自己需要好好静静，把这事儿捋一捋。一时间脑子里的问题太多了，都不知道该从哪个问起，最后他只憋出一句：“您……有看到陆东植长什么样吗？”

筱原有点奇怪地看着徐仁宇：“他俩长得当然是完全一样的，虽然各有不同但只有在一起时他们才是一个整体。（besides the discrepancies from specific aspects, together they're an entirety.）”

神官的话不管从什么角度去理解都太令人费解，徐仁宇疑惑地注视着大鸟居下的小老头。夜色已悄然降临，西天只剩下一抹血色残阳，老头的面容在夜色中显得朦胧不清。

筱原大师用怜悯的眼神瞥了眼南韩人，转过身走进鸟居，把他留在了另一头。

“白桑的情况比较罕见，但并非孤例。”筱原转过身在鸟居拉长的阴影下继续说道，“上世纪90年代在印度也出现过类似的案子。不同地区不同宗教不同时代对此都有不同的解释，基督教的三位一体(The father, The Spirit,The son)，弗洛伊德的真我本我超我(Id, ego, super-ego)，而我比较倾向于中国道家的三魂七魄，因为那样更直观。当然不是说真的就分那么详细，但大体意思就是这样，就像我们的肉身由骨血肉组成，我们的精神（soul）也不是完整一块，听说过21克实验吗？*（注2）……啊，您的表情看上去像是个无神论者呢。或许我不该同您说这些，失礼了。”

可能是徐仁宇过于浓烈的怀疑眼神严重冒犯了老神官，筱原大师突然说翻脸就翻脸，不等人辩解转身就走进了大鸟居后的小树林。

“等等，你还没告诉我他去了哪儿？”徐仁宇赶紧想追上这神棍，忽然一阵怪风从鸟居深处刮来，一时吹得落叶缤纷迷人眼。等风过后再抬头一看，哪里还有老头儿的踪影。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：在日本神社里抽签抽到凶签一般会挂在神社内指定的地方有祛灾意。
> 
> *注2：21克实验(21 grams experiment)-1907年来自马萨诸塞州黑弗里尔的医生邓肯·麦克杜格尔所作的著名实验。麦克杜格尔认为人的灵魂有重量，并通过测试临终前后死者的体重差得出了人的灵魂重量约为21克的结论。事实上这个实验因其取样范围小过程不科学受到科学界的广泛质疑，甚至连宗教界也不支持此结论，但21克灵魂说依然在全世界范围内传播开来。


	41. Chapter 41

现实世界怎么可能一眨眼的功夫就平地大变活人消失得无影无踪？徐仁宇都快怀疑自己是在梦中，狠狠揪了一把胳膊却被疼得跳起来。可他在大鸟居里里外外找了个遍愣是找不见那颗满嘴玄学的冻柿子了，最后只能垂头丧气往回走，要不明天再去鹤见碰碰运气看看能不能再见一次筱原？

他一路盘算着该怎么去套筱原的话，一路走回本宫大社正门——他把车停在了那附近。走到离大门还有几百米的距离，忽听得有人兴奋地朝自己喊着서さん 여기 여기！这夹生夹熟的喊法算是怎么回事？

徐仁宇抬头向着声音来源定睛一看，白天在神社里指点自己去找筱原神官的那位活泼小姐，正站在八咫乌旗下向着自己元气满满地兴奋挥手。

他走到近前，不确定地问年轻的姑娘：“你……找我？”

“人家在这里等你半天啦！”

难道是魅力太大在日本也能被一见钟情？面对白利贤以外的对象，徐仁宇又秒速作出了自信猜想，不过今天他完全没有猎艳的冲动：“很抱歉，改天吧。我现在没心情……”

“您在说什么呐，是筱原神官让我把这个交给你，”女孩说着从包包里抽出一个白色信封递给徐仁宇，“他说待会儿徐桑一定会从这里过所以让我在大旗下头等你的。好啦，大师拜托的事我办好了，可以回家啦！拜拜～”

女孩在夜色中踩着轻快的步伐蹦蹦跳跳跑走了。徐仁宇顾不上震惊，直接在路灯下拆开了信封。里面有一张照片和大小两页纸。照片是一个超级可爱的年轻女生，即便是完全不关心偶像产业的徐仁宇也能认出这女孩是人气偶像斋藤飞鸟。

他一头雾水，赶紧看那两张纸，厚的那张是信笺，上面是一个大阪的地址，下面用粗头油性笔豪迈地写着“做人要知恩图报，记得给我要来飞鸟的签名！”

？？？徐仁宇发现自丁青之后自己又碰到了语言难以形容的人物了。

他再看薄的那张小纸片，这个倒好认，一看就知道是神社里的签券，签像半吉，下面四句签诗：陰靉未能通，求名亦未逢，幸然須有変，一箭中双鴻。

艰涩的签文全是汉文，徐仁宇哪里看得懂？会解签的小姐刚才已经蹦达走了，什么意思嘛？先不管了，就当是神棍故弄玄虚吧。

看在筱原把地址交出来的份上，就不找他麻烦了。仁宇把照片和运签重新塞回信封随手揣进兜里，大步流星走向停车场。

出发时已将近晚上七点，中饭就没有吃，又跑了一整天就是铁人也要吃不消。草草在附近便利店买了几个饭团带着上路，徐仁宇很少那么狼狈而匆忙。其实他原不用那么争分夺秒，可一种不可名状的迫切感压在他心头驱使他要尽快找到神秘的白利贤和凭空出现的陆东植。

他心中有太多疑惑亟待解答。神官的话只说了一半，而且听上去全是胡说八道，可那番胡言在他心中确实掀起了波澜。哪怕表面上可以强装平静，底下的暗流触发的恐慌骗不了自己。

在这种恐慌驱使下，他的车速早超过了日本国道限速。在南韩时从未为超速烦恼过，在日本嘛……以后再说吧，只要今晚不被抓就好。

可惜愿望是美好的，现实却不如人愿。一路风驰电骋驾驶陆地飞机的南韩游客徐仁宇在五條八幡神社附近被日本警方的路卡拦截。警察们估计也是没少见这些仗着老子是外国人就目无法纪的游客，简单作了一下酒精测试，查了驾驶证就皱着眉头去开票。

本来违章驾驶员只要领了票乖乖认罚回去交钱就可以pass了，不想票开到一半警员却被一阵喧哗吸引跑了开去。急着要赶路的徐仁宇驾驶证还在警察手里，急得忙下车去追警员。

追过去才发现原来是有人打架斗殴，几个混混模样的家伙正试图把个上班族模样的青年从车里拉下来。

“怎么回事，怎么回事？”警察们赶紧上前阻止，然而这几个估计都是交警不是刑警，见了黑道也发怵，说话口气相应变软，“你们怎么能当街打人？”

混混们欺负这几个都是食物链底层的交警，完全没在怕的，反而嚣张地叫：“咱处理内部事务，您几位就歇着吧。”

说话间，倒霉的上班族已经被从车上揪了下来，眼看要挨打他大叫起来，“几位大哥你们真的认错人啦！”

“是不是扒了不就知道？”

带头混混一声号令，几个喽喽立马上手开扒，可怜的上班族叫得仿佛惨遭非礼。

交警看不过去了，怒喝道：“你们怎么能这样！”

“大哥，没有纹身。”

“居然真的搞错了吗？”带头的混混伤脑筋地摸着光头，扭头就骂，“还愣着干嘛，赶紧把人扶起来呀，你们这帮傻逼什么破眼神，刚还跟我说肯定没错……”他喷完自己的小弟们，转过来秒变笑脸，对着目瞪口呆的交警道歉道，“实在不好意思，天色太黑了，他们都是近视眼认错了人。多包含，多包含。”

“包含什么嘛，你们这样不行的，这属于扰民懂不懂？”

“知道了知道了，下个月我们组又要组织慈善义工服务了，通融一下又怎么样嘛！”混混说着态度又开始强硬起来。

交警们显然还是怕他，但又不敢拿这些职业混混怎么样，只能嘟嘟囔囔地小声抱怨城田组真是越来越不像话了。

全程在旁边围观了软蛋警察和职业混混的叽叽呱呱，却因为语言不通完全状况外的徐仁宇不禁感慨，比起动辄飞踢伺候的南韩警察，日本警察真是文明得过了头啊。不过这些日本的黑帮也是骚，上一分钟像要杀人火并下一分钟就赔起了笑脸，翻脸比翻书还快，不去当演员可惜了。然而他现在急着赶路，并没有多的时间等这伙人处理善后。他直接去找给自己开票的警察要回驾照，往自己车走回时耳朵里又飘进混混们吆五喝六的呱呱乱叫。似乎又听到了“歌川国芳”……他回想起昨晚在酒店电梯里的遭遇，为什么最近遇到的混混们都在聊这位浮世绘大师？算了，反正不关自己的事。

这个小插曲和超速罚单并没有阻止徐仁宇开出交警们的视线后继续把速度提上了100+。把国道当作高速开这种缺乏公德的驾驶行为在快过葛城时终于因为汽油告罄不得不中场暂停。此时肚子已经饿到咕咕叫的仁宇趁着加油的空挡，想去加油站便利店买盒便当垫垫饥。等微波炉的时候，还接到了父亲的越洋电话。他直接烦躁地把电话掐了把父亲的号码临时拉入了黑名单，他现在可没心思去应付老爹。一切先等找到那个男人再说。

这样想来，坐在便利店里吃速食对于仁宇并不是头一次呢。同白利贤第一次去健身会所时，原本订好米其林饭店的烛光晚宴，结果不得不提前取消被那家伙拉去了便利店吃桶面。能害他徐仁宇再度经历这种凄惨的就餐方式也就白利贤独一个，真不知道该掀桌还是苦笑。

他对着便利店的落地窗满嘴塞着乏味的微波炉食品，就看见几个混混模样的不良青年鬼鬼祟祟地拿着棒球棍从不远处的临时停车区走过。日本的治安有这么差吗？怎么走哪里都能撞到暴力分子？仁宇加速把便当扒拉完，打算再上个洗手间继续上路。混混们看到他从便利店走出来，立刻不约而同地对他发动了死亡凝视。不过很快他们又集体失去了对他的兴趣——显然他的体型规格目测就不接近他们要找的对象。

徐仁宇不想惹事上身，自顾自去上厕所。寂静的公厕里看似空无一人，可解手解到一半，突然从里面某个隔间传出一阵手机铃音。徐仁宇一听这铃声就脑子里叭就断了根弦，这铃声他可太熟悉了，陆东灿当初恶作剧用Red Velvet的Psycho给陆东植手机设了来电铃声，生活态度粗糙如白利贤一直毫无芥蒂地使用至今。过去成天在白利贤身边出没的徐仁宇也连带受害听这歌听到耳朵长茧。

可怎么能这么巧？仅管铃声很快被按掉了，徐仁宇确信自己刚才没出现幻听，开始一个隔间一个隔间找人，一边找一边阴恻恻地叫着白利贤的名字。找到最后两间时，突然厕所门口传来了城田组混混们的说话声。徐仁宇听着声音刚转过头去看，不提防竟被人从背后捂着口鼻一把拉进了最后一个隔间。

并不明亮的厕所灯光照着白利贤紧张的面孔，徐仁宇被他一手捂着嘴一手反抱住腰，本想一见面必然要大大发作的怒火，突然被这暧昧的姿势勒得烟消云散。他靠得太近了，仁宇都能闻到他身上廉价洗发水的香味，实在叫他心旌动摇。

虽然徐仁宇是很享受被摆利贤紧紧搂抱啦，不过就这么突然以这种方式出现在自己面前是不是太奇怪了点。徐仁宇刚想开问，却见白利贤眉眼紧闭好像怕得要死，还努力跟自己作了个收声的手势。

咋回事？这家伙看上去好像在躲外面那帮混混？徐仁宇正这么猜想，厕所门吱呀一声被打开了，听脚步声起码进来了三个人。叽里呱啦说着听不懂的日语，开始一间一间查找。

徐仁宇还没想明白白利贤是怎么跟日本黑道又杠上的，就感觉身后抱着自己的胳膊因为紧张越搂越紧，白利贤整个人好像都在……发抖？

这可奇了怪了，是怎样厉害的混混能让这天不怕地不怕的家伙吓到筛糠？徐仁宇感到身后的小子把脑袋都埋进了自己的背脊心。这感觉就两个字——贼妙！

是时候展现真正的实力了！让你看看你男人的战斗力！

眼看混混的鞋影出现在他们所在这道隔间门口，南韩捕食者先生在厕所门打开的一瞬干脆利落一个侧踢，直接把门口的倒霉蛋踢得飞到了对面隔间的马桶座上磕掉了两颗牙。

其他混混一看这家伙这么嚣张立马大叫着冲了上来。以徐仁宇的身手当然不怵这帮社会不良分子，一会儿功夫三个混混都趴地上了。

暂时解决完眼前的危机，他故作潇洒地一拨头发，学电影男主角帅气转身给了还抱着脑袋躲在隔间里的白利贤一个wink。

欸，怎么还抱着头？媚眼白抛了，徐仁宇嗐了一声，上前把隔间里那家伙揪出来。等他战战兢兢站直了仁宇才发现。他的衣服都被撕坏了。乍一眼看去跟遭遇了强暴的少女似的……香肩半露……不是那什么？

他错愕地上前把白利贤抱胸的手臂拉开，顿时露出一副花花绿绿的胸背来……这么大片的纹身什么时候纹的？

处于完全震惊中的徐仁宇不顾对方反抗，粗暴上手唰一下把他的领口再扯大一点，一副惊人的全身武士浮世绘顿时曝露在他面前，看浮世绘的风格该是歌川国芳的原样没跑了。

结合一路上的见闻，徐仁宇突然有点明白了为什么那些混混们不断提及歌川国芳的名号，才不是什么艺术鉴赏，应该是在讲这极有代表性的武士绘纹身吧！

“你什么时候……”徐仁宇痛心疾首地看着白利贤一身好肉变成了正宗大混混风格的画布，这么大面积的纹身洗都很难洗，这家伙是脑子坏了吗？

可当下的情境容不得他跟白利贤大眼瞪小眼，厕所内的打斗声很快把外面其他的混混也吸引了过来。听到外面乱哄哄的叫嚷和脚步声，徐仁宇三步并作两步拉着还犹抱琵琶半遮面的白利贤往外跑。

大半夜的在加油站附近就出现了这样的奇景，一个风衣大氅衣冠楚楚的男人拉着一个衣衫凌乱的纹身男没命地跑在前，后面跟着一串手持棒球棍的混混。混混们一边追还一边打电话叫人，人生地不熟的徐仁宇被一通狂追跑进了死胡同。

面对杀气腾腾的日本黑帮他不禁想起几个月前也是这样一个夜晚，在断桥上也是他和白利贤被韩国黑帮追得走投无路。这剧情我玩过！

但这次他不会再让利贤帮自己挡枪了。徐仁宇不自觉就把吓得直发抖的男人藏到了自己身后。他现在可真想念自己的武器库，可惜那些玩意儿过不了机场安检没能带来日本。以赤手空拳对战钢棍，还是以一打多，不管怎么看都是凶多吉少的买卖。可他没法后退，再退就得把白利贤交出去了。

咫尺之外的日本黑帮众还在吆五喝六说着他听不懂的话，“他们到底在说什么？”他半侧过头问身后的白利贤。

这人的回答叫他吐血：“我也听不懂，他们说得是日语啊。”

你白利贤不是日语溜得都能泡日本仔了么？可这时候争论这些没有意义，目前的阵仗看来此时绝不能善了。虽然这并不是自己的主场，可捕食者先生骨子里的亡命冲动已经悄然压倒了生意人的避险本能。多说无益，拳头才是寰宇皆懂的语言。

tbc


	42. Chapter 42

陆东植眼巴巴看着徐仁宇赤手空拳就冲进了穷凶极恶的人堆顿觉不好。虽然徐仁宇是很能打啦，可毕竟手无寸铁，双拳难敌四手，这又不是拍热血高校。想通过文明对话让双方住手吧，东植根本不懂日语连英语都说得磕磕巴巴，打手语人也看不懂。刀棍无眼，现在是徐仁宇一个人又当T又当DPS，还要带个躺尸老板，孤身一人刷团战副本，就算是神装也经不起这么玩啊！

陆东植急得大冬天汗都出来了，他在心中一遍遍默念白利贤你可出来救救场吧。可自打被筱原神官压制后，白利贤就像进入了冬眠一样，喊都喊不出来，害得语言沟通都有障碍的他这两天可吃了不少苦头。早知道就该回韩国以后再找本土灵媒处理的。可现在当事后诸葛亮没用了，在陆东植殷切召唤白利贤时，徐仁宇已经在群殴之下开始挂彩。

不过极道众也好不到哪里去，被掀翻了一片。可毕竟他们人多势众，好汉难敌群狼。眼看仁宇被人从背后偷袭打倒在地，陆东植也不知道哪儿来的勇气，往前一冲就是个狗熊抱树。老母鸡护崽一般把徐仁宇被开了瓢的脑瓜死死抱在怀里，任凭混混们的棍子雨点般落到他自己身上。他给自个儿催眠不会痛没事的，以前白利贤用他的身体被不良少年们群殴揍成狗也就卖相难看一点。自己的肉身一定是皮糙肉厚肯定不会有事……一个闷棍打到头，把陆东植凭想象产生的英雄气概同意识一起敲得血肉模糊。

即便如此他依然不肯松手，在失去意识前陆东植还在想可不能让徐仁宇为了自己给人打死了，至于为什么拼了命也要保护这个男人，他已经没有清醒意识去进一步思考。

再度醒来时，陆东植发现自己已经躺在了医院的病床上，到了日本都要被打到进医院也是够了。他稍一动弹，就觉着脑袋疼得要命，对了自己不是给敲到脑袋晕过去了么？怎么……慢着，徐仁宇呢？陆东植一想到这茬儿立马垂死病中惊坐起。把边上正在换药剂的护士吓了一跳。

“这位病人你的颅脑伤虽然不严重可还是需要静养呀，快躺回去吧。”小护士叽叽呱呱说的日语，陆东植一个字儿没听懂。他只能反复向护士重复徐仁宇的名字。

一帘之隔的隔壁病床上徐仁宇听不下去了，哗啦把挡着的帘子扯了开去：“吵死了，这里是医院能不能有点伤员的自觉啊你？”

虽然徐仁宇现在包得跟个木乃伊似的看上去没比自己惨多了，不过只要还能张嘴骂人就说明问题不大，单纯的东植顿时感动得眼泪都要下来了，“理事님！你没死啊～”

徐仁宇只恨自己现在身上腿上都绑着石膏行动不便，不然真想给那乌鸦嘴来一嘴巴。

“还以为这次死定了，”陆东植回想着午夜街头见血见肉的凶残武斗依然后怕，“理事你真厉害，一个打这么多都能脱险……”

徐仁宇还没来得及回答，突然从大病房那头涌来五六个混混模样的人。清一色黑西装黑领带黑墨镜，除了带头的一个吹着夸张的亮橘色飞机头，穿着骚粉色衬衫，一看就是个头目。

陆东植一看到这帮混混模样的人顿时吓得话都说不顺畅了“你……你……你们……”

然而这帮人似乎不是来打架更像是……探病？骚粉衬衫还让俩跟班喽喽送了点慰问品搁在病床旁的小桌上。然后就开始叽里呱啦同两个卧病在床的伤兵讲日语。陆东植虽然对日语一窍不通，可“ごめんなさい”这么简单的道谦词还是听得懂的。这到底算怎么回事？

边上徐仁宇日语水平只比陆东植高那么一点点，当然听半天也是鸡同鸭讲，他还问陆东植：“这帮小日本讲啥呢？”

陆东植心里苦啊，只能操起自己多年不用的英语。“We, Korea, Japanese not understand.” 然而真的交流起来就会发现，他的烂英语虽然支离破碎，却简单易懂。立刻就与文化水平不高的混混们达成了迅速沟通。

骚粉色衬衫还怕自己英语太差在外国人面前给城田组丢了份，特地从身后挑选了个会说英语的跟班让他来代为沟通。然后徐仁宇就眼神已死地旁观了陆东植和日本黑道分子用中学英语进行了一番双方都很满意的高效交流。

“他们说这是一场误会，他们因为浮世绘纹身把我当成敌对帮派雇佣的杀手了。”陆东植对徐仁宇露出了傻气直冒的笑颜。让后者很想吐槽，你们那小学英语我听得懂免劳复述。而且就算是场误会被打成这样也没什么值得开心的吧！

不过此刻仁宇有更大的一个疑问，这家伙什么时候从哪儿搞得这么大片的浮世绘纹身？

陆东植主动解开谜底：“主要是那天白天下了雨。”

“什么？”这能跟下雨有什么关系？

“白天我在步行爬山嘛，本来爬得很热，后来突然下了阵雨。当时我外套脱了只穿着T恤——就是丁董事送的那件普拉达嘛，上头有浮世绘的那件。”陆东植委屈地说，“谁想到那衣服脱色好严重啊都印我身上了。”

“……”

徐仁宇拉起被子蒙住了头，再听这家伙多说一分钟话他都嫌降智。

城田组的虽然也有数人被打到住院，不过因为纠纷起因本来就是他们自己认错人理亏，所以也不敢蛮不讲理地来报仇。再加上帮派争斗还在进行时，无暇细究此事。按管理层要求只要能跟被乌龙的韩国人达成私下和解，以免引起不必要的法律纠纷和舆论压力，就算赔礼道歉也认了。陆东植本来就是个好说话的人，徐仁宇又被气得不想说话。于是三下五除二双方就握手言和，城田组的留下了医疗金和一大堆包装得很气派，带着城田组徽印的土特产慰问品就算圆满完成任务跑了。

东植拿着日本黑道送的一个礼盒，忍不住向徐仁宇夸赞日本人就是讲究，连混黑道都搞得跟品牌公司一样。可徐仁宇压根儿不搭理他。

这两天他为了找人饭也没吃好，觉也没睡好。本来想好一旦找到这冤家，光为了他在沈宝景背后黑自己，也得狠狠揍一顿出气。可现在真的找到了，知道那家伙躺在隔壁床，仁宇心底平白就升起一股久违的安逸，怨气如晨露消散剩下只有倦淡困意。那些已经摞成山的糟心疑问，等睡完这一觉再说吧。

陆东植看徐仁宇蒙着脑袋好长时间无声无息，跟他说话也不答应，就担心起来。“理事님，您还好嘛？听得到我说话吗？是哪儿不舒服吗？我帮您叫医生吧！”

“你闭嘴，别烦我睡觉！”徐仁宇忍无可忍地从被子里答复他。以前白利贤也时不时会脑子短路，可他那是一根筋就没这么婆婆妈妈过，怎么来了趟日本整个人都变了似的。想到这一点他就难免回忆起冻柿子在大斋原上同自己讲过，陆东植最近跟白利贤在一起。

为此在重逢时他故意借扒衣服看纹身的当口，顺带查验了对方右侧胸口，确实有上次日本人质事件留下的枪伤疤痕。那么陆东植哪儿去了？为什么白利贤突然性格大变，连日语都不会说了？冻柿子说的话是真的吗？如果是真的，白陆二人同行这几天一定发生了自己不知道的事。可惜现在徐仁宇身上带伤，行动不便，万一问急了这小子又来次说走就走的脱走就不好追了。他劝诫自己要有耐心不能急于一时，等手脚利索点以后，再把北韩佬吊起来审不迟。

陆东植完全想不到包得跟粽子一样的徐仁宇脑子里尽是这样的坏点子。他还挺满意徐仁宇虽然看似伤势不轻，却能吃能睡能骂人，说明问题不大。现在看来，问题更多的还是在自己身上。一想到这点他就想叹长气，通过刚才跟骚粉衬衫的朴素版国际交流他已经确信昨晚自己被敲晕后发生了什么——白利贤又出现了。混混们虽然被打得恨惨，却对他的剑道水平赞不绝口。其实就算他们不说，同一个躯壳里的陆东植即便在昏迷中多少还是能感知到部分白利贤的行为。

“我的人你们也敢打？”——昨晚说出这句话的利贤真是帅呆了！要是自己也能像利贤一样猛，一定要天天装逼。不过他说“我的人”是指他陆东植呢，还是徐理事呢？虽然自己和利贤明明是一个整体，可差异实在太大了，这么长时间相处下来，陆东植不可避免地对白利贤的那部分产生了依赖和眷恋感——这也是为什么自打白利贤在神社脱出肉身后，他作为被附身者反而十分卖力地帮助这只强占自己肉身的猛鬼——当然现在看来他们当初的猜想依然是错误的。

陆东植叹了口气再度回想起那天逢魔之时在鸟居下与筱原大师的神奇际遇。

——

老神官很有耐心地听完了陆东植的破烂英语，几乎不假思索地就否认了求助人是被附身的说法。

“您这种情况肯定不是鬼附身。”

“为什么那么确定？”

“这个所谓的鬼，本体跟您长一模一样你知道吗？”

“这个不是因为附体久了的关系吗？”陆东植开始不确定，但附身说并不是他杜撰的，甚至白利贤自己都确信自己是鬼附身。

“凡人看不到鬼，无需障眼法，在魂体状态下显露出来的都是原型。障眼法在这个位面是种无用功。”筱原法师尽量采用更浅显的说法同陆东植解释。

“你背后的这个鬼严格意义上说根本不是鬼。现代人喜欢把所有灵体一股脑儿都称之为鬼，这是不对的。就像鲤鱼是一种鱼，但不是所有的鱼都是鲤鱼。灵体也分很多型式，你背后这个——你称之为白利贤的鬼，就我所见并不是只鬼，而是魂魄的一部分。”

“什么叫魂魄的一部分，其余部分呢？”

“简而言之，他是您的其余部分。您先别急着惊讶，这种情况并不少见，灵魂作为一种结合能量体在转生过程中不可避免地有概率出现损耗、损伤甚至碎裂，就像快递。它们不经常出问题，但运气不好的话，你懂的。至于是什么外因导致这种意外，那就不是我所能知道的了。你可以从我这里问结果，但原因恕我无能为力。  
您不是也能看到它是吗？哦，它还能同您交流，我刚看到它咬您耳朵了。其实我们灵媒只能模糊看到碎魂的轮廓，并不能听到它们的声音。但您看它很清楚是吧，就像高清hologram一样？那是因为你们的适配是完美的，您可以把这称为灵魂的DNA。只有同一个灵魂才具有那种无与伦比的适配性。如果换成是鬼，那是另一种变异能量体。只要鬼乐意且其灵能足够强大，它可以让通感能力强的人都看到、听到、感知到它。但灵魂碎片不能，再强大的碎片也只有魂体自身能与之对话。  
另一个佐证是，您说它已经附在您身上好几个月。被不适配的能量体附身对世俗的肉身是有物理影响的，这就是为什么被恶灵附身的人如果不进行祓除往往活不长。躯壳和灵魂不原装就反自然，这原理类似器官移植，不匹配的话就会出现排异反应。您能跟这个附身和谐相处至今，可不是因为它人畜无害。而是因为它跟您一样，所以您的肉身才会不作抗阻就接受附体。”

神官得出的结论不仅让陆东植大吃一惊，连白利贤都瞠目结舌。不管从哪个角度看都南辕北辙的二人怎么会是一个灵魂共同体？

“这同差异性无关，人的灵魂本身是非常复杂的，就像一首协作曲。不同层次的音轨，其音调和节拍都不必相同，但编织到一起就很完美。破碎分裂的灵魂乍看之下似乎没什么问题，但只要与完整结合的灵魂一比较就会发现其中缺憾。”

然而这里依然有个无法解释的问题——“利贤是一百多年前的人啊。”

对于这个问题，筱原也犯了难：“这种情况确实罕见，我也无法解释。但我们假设，在灵魂位面的时间线在极少数情况下会出现折叠。当折叠发生时，同一灵魂的不同转世体如果正巧同时触发了某种关键时间点，前世的灵魂有小概率会映射到其他一世。这种重叠映射是基于自然还是偶然就不得而知了。我们所处的世俗总是一会儿过度迷信一会儿过度不信，人类对灵魂能量的研究太有限了。”

“所以您是说我是白利贤的转世？”陆东植一脸的不可置信。

“这点应该是毫无疑问的，”筱原笑眯眯地说，“所以我的建议是您和他和睦相处再度合二为一。”

“这还能合回去的？！”

“为什么不能，你们是同一种性征的能量体，各方面都相同当然能融合。需要的只是时间，难道您没有发觉你们二者正互相受到对方影响发生了悄无声息的改变？”

经筱原这样一提，陆东植才恍然大悟地发现，确实被白利贤附身后他勇气渐涨，仅管还是软弱可欺，但放在过去让他半夜为了别人去墓园挖坟这种事是决计没可能的。而另一方面，白利贤也发现了，在东学革命时代杀伐决断雷厉风行的自己，如今却变得更通融隐忍，性格也变得无私乐善——看到在地铁中卧轨的素不相识的少女，甚至会根本不考虑自己的生命安危就会跳下站台救人。这种行为事后回想起来还是觉得很不像自己会做的事。

“看，其实你们已经发生了融合，但这需要一个过程，以及——配合。这里我说的配合，”筱原大师掠过陆东植肩膀对其背后那个模糊的白色轮廓直接说道，“就是你，最好控制一下自己，这一世陆桑才是主体，你喧宾夺主了。如果一直如此，你们将难以融合。而作为破碎那部分的你，如果不能乖乖融进本体，最坏的情况你会魂飞魄散彻底消失。”

tbc.


	43. Chapter 43

筱原神官提出了最简单粗暴的方式对过于强烈的灵能进行镇压——仅管他自己都不确定用镇怨魂邪灵的方法，在处理白利贤这种案例时能不能奏效，但不试试又怎么知道呢？本着实践出真知的精神，筱原神官指导陆东植在白利贤本尊的围观下，把他的遗骨坛子深埋到了大斋原鸟居的附近。  
筱原认为再猛的恶鬼用日本第一灵验所+日本第一大鸟居镇压也够了。覆土前法师还再上了道保险，又贴了张符咒封印在坛子盖上，单是这符咒就让利贤萎了一半。等坛子整个埋进土，陆东植回头已经找不见那百年前的恶鬼。

自那以后陆东植就重新占据了主体意识，白利贤则安静得让陆东植都怀疑他是否还同自己在一起。魂飞魄散的威胁加上灵能镇压式，让他无法不消停。不过跟陆东植的地位互换对他也算是种全新体验。这回轮到他挂机了。虽然笨手笨脚的陆东植总是麻烦不断，但似乎这个憨厚的青年总有运气化险为夷，所以也不劳他出面——按神官的话来讲——主动夺取意识的行为会让融合进程前功尽弃。白利贤才不傻，他还想好好享受便利舒适的当代生活。所以就算陆东植喊破喉咙也绝不出面。  
可他做梦没想到会这样跟徐仁宇重逢。看到仁宇被打伤时他几乎按捺不住要返正的冲动。幸好陆东植抢先一步冲了出去当人肉盾牌给打昏了，不然真说不好他会不会破忌。  
由是在危机解除后，白利贤再度装起了鸵鸟，恁凭陆东植怎么求爷爷告奶奶再不肯出面。就把烦人的家伙留给软柿子吧。反正本质上讲，陆东植跟他就是同一人，东植出面四舍五入等同他自己出面。

可就苦了陆东植，在医院里每天跟隔壁床斗智斗勇。陆东植受的伤倒不算重，只是有点轻微脑震荡，比起徐仁宇的骨裂明显伤势偏轻。不过连续几天被虎视眈眈紧迫盯人，饶是陆东植再好脾气也吃不消。吃饭要一起也能理解了，为什么上厕所都要跟自己同去？徐理事是没自觉他现在行动都要坐轮椅吗？在马桶上蹲大号都能从门缝底下看到正对着自己隔间的轮椅。陆东植都觉得自己快被吓到便秘了。以前白利贤出面那会儿也没见徐理事这样啊？陆东植在心里唉声叹气。  
徐仁宇这边呢，连续盯了几天越盯越觉得这“白利贤”像个仿货。可从身体特征来看又确实是本人没错。连右耳上那个被自己亲手打的耳洞都真真的如假包换。可这性格……皱着眉头看陆东植用手语同护士小小姐开心交流的场景，简直像在XO酒瓶里灌了可乐。  
而且最让徐仁宇不快的是，以前的白利贤虽然沉迷暴力整天只同纹身壮汉们来往，却也因此劝退了不少狂蜂浪蝶莺莺燕燕。日本重逢后，这人整个智商锐意走低，亲和力却陡线走高。这家伙本就面相偏嫩，形象讨巧，现在加上了呆萌好说话的属性，在女性群体中的人气值一下暴涨，突破了语言障碍，飙升到令仁宇担心的地步。  
此刻南韩富二代圈的颜值代表只恨自己被包成了粽子，绷带严重阻碍了他释放他钻石王老五的魅力，无法替白利贤分担一下异性注意力。他只能每天怨毒地旁观这家伙混充万人迷——在南韩时也没见白利贤这么吸引异性嘛。日本女人看男人的审美有问题！酸葡萄先生最后只能得出这样的结论。

  
风口浪尖上的陆东植本人似乎对自己的处境还一无所知。对于因自己而负伤的徐仁宇他始终心怀愧疚，仅管白利贤现在看到徐仁宇就跟避瘟神一样跑得飞快。陆东植对这位邻床伤员却有种过剩的同情心。在国内时总觉得高高在上离自己很远的徐理事，孤身一人在外时并不比自己强多少。跟白利贤不一样，陆东植面对徐仁宇是有自卑心理的。白利贤有过风光过往，曾经沧海自然目下无物，看什么都宠辱不惊狷介清高。可陆东植只是一个普普通通的当代韩国青年，当代南韩的门阀就跟过去朝鲜的两班一样，跟普通中产阶级之间是有道无形的鸿沟的。  
幸好白利贤对现世南韩社会的了解更多来自于冠冕堂皇的书籍，并不清楚徐仁宇那家世背景代表了什么。不然按白利贤对两班的刻骨仇恨，光凭周末清洁日收到的那些咸猪手，徐大少爷的坟上草已经三尺长了。  
放过去陆东植做梦都不会想到自己能跟大韩证券的太子爷作朋友，更别提让对方为自己两肋插刀负伤住院，借他十个胆都不敢这么编。可自打一身是胆的白利贤出现后，太多不可能的事变成了现实？过去只能远观的徐理事，连给他端茶倒水都轮不上三组小透明陆东植。  
现在倒好，整天哼哼唧唧躺病床上，吃东西都要自己喂，还要嫌东嫌西……是说为什么有护工不用啊，我也是伤员好吗？——可软柿子就是任人捏的，纵有千般不乐意真伺候起徐大少爷来，陆东植比护工可卖力多了。也难怪徐仁宇要拿着他当牛做马地使唤。  
要说徐仁宇也是个吃打不记打的主儿，吃了白利贤那么多闭门羹愣是没把他一身大少爷的臭毛病治好。见缝插针地故态复萌。得亏陆东植主意识归了位才这么乖顺言听计从，要搁某只猛鬼还在，他这么熟练地蹬鼻子上脸，就算被扔进淀川喂鱼都有可能。徐仁宇虽然总觉得这个“白利贤”哪儿不对劲，可又挺享受被这样逆来顺受的小贤妻当老太爷似的伺候。  
就像这会子陆东植乖乖坐在床前给徐仁宇削香梨。陆东植削一个徐仁宇吃一个，一边吃还一边咂巴嘴，目不转睛地瞧着低眉顺眼的东植，心里意淫这可是自己流血流汗赚回来的小媳妇，可得盯紧些不能让这小子再跑了。  
陆东植看徐仁宇带着脖套都啃得那么来劲儿，就随口问了句，“好吃吗？”  
“还行，哪儿买的？”  
“不是我买的，是护士小姐姐送的。”  
“难怪那么难吃，人家就是因为难吃才送你的。”  
“哦……”  
陆东植是真的老实，这种情况搁白利贤早一巴掌过去了。可他就任凭徐仁宇胡说八道埋汰自己，低下头依旧乖乖削梨。徐仁宇也大言不惭地继续吃，不耽误，他可不会委屈自己。  
“徐理事啊……”  
“都跟你说了多少次别特么再理事理事地叫我，又不是在公司，我有名字。”有名字的徐理事绑着石膏的胳膊握着半个梨愤怒地挥舞着，样子很不具有威信。可威吓区区一个陆东植已足够。  
“仁宇씨，那个我有件事跟您说啊，”陆东植眼睛紧盯着梨子皮都不敢正眼瞧自己的说话对象，“今天不周末嘛，我跟一位护士姐姐约好了晚些时候蹭她的车回大阪，我已经委托过医护人员接下去几天让他们格外照顾您。其实您英语比我好吧，您跟他们就用英语跟他们沟通好了，肯定没问题的。日本人的英语只是口音比较奇怪，水平还是很高的……欸？”  
不知什么时候已经停止啃梨子的徐仁宇用还完好的那条胳膊一把揪住了一脸错愕的陆东植。  
“你要丢下我去大阪？”  
“不是，我……”  
“你还有没有良心，我到底是为什么会这样进医院的？”虽然用恩惠来要挟人不是什么体面行为，不过只要能奏效，当下行动不便的徐仁宇就勇于采纳。他深知白利贤是个有恩必返的家伙，只要咬住这个弱点，对方对自己就硬不起来。  
陆东植虽然不是白利贤，可比白利贤还拿这招没办法，只能苦着脸央求他：“对于您的伤势我真的非常抱歉，可明天我有无论如何都要到大阪才能办的事务呀。”  
徐仁宇一听就产生了怀疑，一个韩国人跑日本有什么必办之事？  
“到底是什么事，给我先交代清楚了。”  
陆东植临时也编不出像样的借口只能实话实说，“有人让我去大阪办个事儿。”  
“什么事情？什么人？”  
“说了您也不懂。”陆东植自暴自弃地小声嘀咕了一句。  
徐仁宇只是被打骨裂了，耳朵可一点毛病没有，听着这话顿时翻脸。  
“那你好好说说呗，也让我懂一懂？正巧我还有一堆事儿要请教你呢。”  
这就叫牛不撞人人撞牛，徐仁宇本来还想再等几天好利索些了再来兴师问罪。这下好了，陆东植亲自送上门来，择日不如撞日。徐仁宇抱着大不了坐着轮椅追人的打算，也别费劲憋着自己再跟这家伙打哑谜——他需要向他解释的事情可太多了。  
“改天有空了再跟您解释哈，您先接电话吧。”这时候甭管电话是谁打来的，都算是陆东植的救命稻草。不等徐仁宇阻止，他主动帮徐仁宇按了接听，巴巴儿送到对方眼皮子底下。

“喂喂，徐仁宇，原来你没死啊？那爸打你电话你也敢挂？”不知死活的徐志勋得瑟的声线飘扬跨海从听筒里传了过来，仗着他哥不在跟前得瑟得没边，气得徐仁宇石膏都要开裂，他刚想扔手机，父亲徐冲宪的声音代替了作死的二弟。  
“仁宇你是不是把我号拉黑了？”  
“没有的事，应该是信号问题。”  
“那怎么我用志勋的电话打你就打得通？”  
“徐志勋用的是苹果，您支持国产用三星当然效果不一样。”  
陆东植坐在病床边上一条胳膊还被徐仁宇铁钳似的抓着，近距离旁听大韩证券大太子爷糊弄大韩证券老会长，那是听得一愣一愣的，不愧是生意人世家，瞎话张口就来。  
对当代科技不甚通晓的徐会长竟被徐仁宇荒唐的糊诹给糊弄到了似的，不再继续追问电话打不通的问题。不过他接下去提出的问题更叫他大儿子头痛。  
“你跑哪里去了？怎么都不说一声就出国？是不是跟宝景闹别扭了？我给你订婚筵席都订好了，你这不说一声就跑得没踪影，让我的脸往哪儿搁？”  
徐仁宇一听也急了，“我还没跟沈宝景求婚您干嘛要安排订婚宴？”  
“你动作怎么那么慢？我看你平时做事挺利索的，这事干嘛要拖拖拉拉？还是你真的跟沈宝景吹了？”  
“谁跟您说我跟她吹了？”  
“你别管谁说的？我就告诉你，真的吹了你也给我把人弄回来，这消息我都放出去了，你别让我丢脸。”  
“您放心，您的面子我会出面保全。这事儿我自己有数。”  
“我面子你能保全，我孙子你能保全吗？”  
“什么孙子，您是不是规划得太远了点？”徐仁宇真觉得老爹越来越不可理喻，想孙子想疯了这是，那么想要孙子拉着他的宝贝小儿子去配种啊，非要来盯着自己干嘛？此刻他已经忘记他爹会盯着他密集轰炸施压，就是因为他自作聪明去追求沈宝景给了他爹莫须有的希望。  
“什么叫规划得远了点？难道你结了婚还想搞丁克吗？不生孩子你结什么婚？”  
徐仁宇觉得自己几乎已听到那头背景音中徐志勋的喷笑，给他气得电话屏都恨不能捏碎了。可又不敢通信中直接摔断父亲的电话。  
“具体情况我回来再跟您解释……”  
“今天就给我回来，坐时间最近一个航班。不然永远别回来了！”  
徐会长的最后通牒已下，说完就气势如虹地挂了线。留下徐仁宇对着手机满腔怒火无处发泄，看来这次他父亲是真的气极了。以父亲对自己的凉薄劲儿，徐仁宇觉得这威胁还真不是吓唬他来的。  
“仁宇씨，要不您拍个照先跟会长大人解释一下您现在这样不方便坐飞机？”  
徐仁宇看到看着陆东植小心翼翼地样子就来气，“谁让你接我电话了？！不接通也就躲开了，这下好了！”  
“对不起，对不起。”受到迁怒的陆东植明明没有错，却因为挨了骂就习惯性开始道歉。殊不知他越道歉某些人越来劲。  
“沈宝景那里也是你去嚼舌头的吧？我到底怎么你了，要这么害我？”  
陆东植这飞来横锅接得懵了。  
“您说的我怎么听不懂？”  
气头上的徐仁宇认定了他就是装蒜，加上刚挨了父亲一顿骂，一时间新仇旧怨扎堆涌上心头，就口不择言。  
“你是不是暗恋沈宝景？”  
“啊？”这是从何说起？陆东植愈发得懵。  
“不然干嘛要阻挠我跟沈宝景结婚？”  
“我没有！”陆东植手里攥着削梨的水果刀，试图在咄咄逼人的徐仁宇面前自卫，气头上的徐仁宇却会错了意。  
“怎么，还要趁我这副样子想同我动手吗？你就那么恨我？”  
“没有的事！”陆东植赶紧把刀扔到地上。  
“所以说到底为什么不直接了当告诉我你喜欢沈宝景啊？怕我去举报把你遣返北韩吗？”  
“您到底在说什么啊？！”陆东植被徐仁宇投过来的一个又一个懵逼弹打得毫无还手之力，思维都紊乱了。这时候如果是白利贤兴许还能强行稳住局面慢慢从头梳理这一大堆的误解。可陆东植的承压能力和心理防线已经超限。  
“为了这样恨我的你，还特地追到日本来，还被人打成这副德性，我都不知道自己为什么这么蠢。”徐仁宇扶着额头，越说越寥落。他深深怨恨即便落到如此进退两难的难堪境地居然还不想放手的自己。  
看到徐仁宇这样，陆东植心里说不出的难受，他的脑子被焦急和混乱搅成了一锅八宝粥，一时嘴上没闩脱口而出：“请相信我从来没有恨过仁宇씨因为我喜欢你啊！”  
tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally he said it, I'm exhausting!


	44. Chapter 44

话一出口双方都愣住了，陆东植不敢相信自己真把藏在心里的话说出了口，徐仁宇则是以为自己出现了幻听。  
“你……刚才……”  
“理事您听错了。”  
“把刚才说的话再说一遍。”  
“我什么都没说。”  
“我都听到了！”本来还不确定，结果对方此地无银三百两的否认反而佐证了他刚才确实说漏了嘴。这下徐仁宇可是真乐了，买错了注却反而中了个特等奖，“其实你不说我也明白的。”此前丢失的自信一下子回涌，连带因父亲威胁带来的不快都被暂时抛之脑后。就是说嘛，怎么可能有人能抗拒自己的魅力！也不知道之前在瞎担心个啥。一下子心里郁结已久的疙瘩突然解开，这心情一下子就舒畅了，刚才还吹胡子瞪眼的徐仁宇立刻变得慈眉善目。  
陆东植则是傻了，此刻他非常想就此昏死过去，让白利贤来收拾局面。当然这种幻想是决计不可能得逞的，既没人好心来打昏他，白利贤也绝不来给他擦屁股。  
“真不是……我您……您听我解释 。”  
徐仁宇怎么可能听他狡辩，还自顾自地说：“就算是暗恋别人也不能随随便便就破坏别人的婚事嘛。你早点过来跟我告白，我可能根本就不会同别人交往了，藏着掖着干嘛呢？你平时不挺坦荡的嘛，怎么涉及个人感情问题就婆婆妈妈了？”  
“我不是我没有……”  
“虽然乍看是有点癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉啦，可俗话说得好啊，千金难买我乐意不是？我都跟你说过我很中意你，你又何必仍然自卑呢？脱北者什么的，我徐仁宇可没有那么势利眼，不会介意的。”仁宇笑盈盈地捏着东植的耳垂，温柔地说，“我喜欢的是你白利贤，跟身份背景什么的没有关系。”  
被徐仁宇摸得脸都烧起来的陆东植心一横决定还是豁出去实话实说得了，“可我是陆东植不是白利贤！”  
徐仁宇的手停了，眼神开始变得犀利，然而并不说话，让人摸不透他到底在想些什么。  
陆东植没有得到想象中的反应，心里又开始忐忑，可既然话已经说出口了，不如就趁着余勇彻底摊牌得了。于是他干脆来了个竹筒倒豆子，把自己是怎么被附身，白利贤是什么来路，他们又是怎么借筱原神官的帮助对其进行了灵能镇压，让他陆东植重新夺回了身体的主导权的来龙去脉，一五一十对着徐仁宇全部交代了。  
“所以我根本不是理事您中意的那个人。”说出这样的结论竟让东植感到了痛苦，为什么会那么难受呢？在只能作壁上观的日子里，徐仁宇与白利贤频繁交往对妖怪sama有没有产生什么感情上的影响不好说，可东植却发现自己不可自控地对徐仁宇萌生了好感。

就算是白利贤也得承认，徐仁宇确实是个各方面条件都非常优秀的男人。从小到大都被当成好欺负的软柿子随意拿捏的陆东植，如果说对独当一面的大鬼白利贤产生的是对父兄般的崇拜。对自己曾经的顶头上司的好感则严重跨越了友情的界限。仅管努力藏着这种暗恋一样的情感，却还是因为意识的不自觉对身体都产生了影响。  
然而强烈的自卑心理让东植始终无法正视自己的真心，谨小慎微的他本打算将这份格格不入的情感封存到心底深处，甚至连白利贤都没能感知。可再卑微的人也有自尊心也会难过会嫉妒，仅管筱原大师说利贤和他本就是一人，可他还是不能接受被当成白利贤的替身被徐仁宇接纳。  
这种强烈的抗拒心并没有在和武田真雄相处时出现，却在面对徐仁宇时爆发了出来。恰恰是由于东植对真雄并没有其他越距的想法，而对徐仁宇则情况完全不同，就算被弃如敝履也好过李代桃僵。

陆东植鼓起全部勇气的据实以告，徐仁宇听完了却只觉得荒唐。白利贤穿越自一百多年前的旧朝鲜，甚至不是个活人？这家伙是电视机看太多脑子瓦特了么？怎么指望自己相信这些？徐仁宇太相信科学，带着理科男特有的唯物主义傲慢。他又露出把筱原大师气跑的那副大不以为然的表情来，语带讥讽道：“那按你的说法，现在白利贤还附在你身上？”  
肠子不拐弯的陆东植还以为他真信了，连忙鸡啄米似的拼命点头。  
“你把他喊出来我对质下试试？”  
徐仁宇纯粹是逗他，陆东植却当了真，愁眉苦脸道：“这个真喊不出来，他哪儿会听我的呀。”  
“那要怎么才能把他弄出来？”  
“就……”说道这里陆东植总算留了个心眼，没直说您把我敲晕了那一位指不定就粉墨登场了——按徐仁宇那狗脾气为了达到目的指不定能干出什么事来。陆东植呆归呆，脑子并不是真那么不好使，只能说灵光的不是地方，“这个不好说，得看利贤心情。”  
“你不是说你俩原本是一个人么？也就是说得看你心情咯？”  
“我俩是一人只是筱原大师从理论上得出的结论，实际情况还得实际分析的。”  
“所以你现在是陆东植不是白利贤？”  
“是。”  
“你没法跟白利贤自由切换？”  
“是。”  
“你喜欢我很久了吧？”  
“是……啊？！”  
这是鬼撞墙么怎么又绕回来了？陆东植既说服不了徐仁宇，也玩不过他。就算是交代了实情也是个完败，徐仁宇也压根儿不信，这下他真是没辙了。  
徐仁宇虽然对神鬼灵魂之类说法嗤之以鼻，可并不卯足了劲儿要驳得陆东植体无完肤。他还觉着挺好笑，这么荒诞的理由也难为这人编的出来。他就配合他，看他能演到什么时候。  
陆东植要去大阪他也坚持着要跟着去，气得陆东植直跺脚，有这本事瘸着条腿打着石膏去大阪，怎么不听徐会长的话坐飞机回南韩呢？徐仁宇潇洒表示老头子爱跳脚就让他去跳好了。对他来说现在的第一要务是先追媳妇，追到再说。本来都快死心了，被陆东植一句失言突然打通任督二脉，徐仁宇现在目标明确，胜券在握，这大阪是不去也得去的。

因为要带徐仁宇就要带上轮椅，陆东植原先约好的车也蹭不成了。徐仁宇就让他去把自己租的迈巴赫开过来，那车空间绝对够。  
陆东植虽然有驾照，但平时很少开都是坐车上班，差不多就是个本本族，突然被赶鸭子上架去开迈巴赫，还要在行使规则跟韩国反着来*（注）的日本国道线上跑夜车，搞得他精神十分紧张，驾驶得老太太去买菜似的，都不敢开到50往上。  
虽说徐仁宇也不赶时间，可还是忍不住腹诽这车也开得太慢了，被后车一辆辆按着喇叭超车，不觉着丢脸吗？可一扭头看陆东植完全没有耻辱感似的，依旧双手把紧方向盘开得小心翼翼，他就纳闷以前也不是没见过白利贤开车，那次绑架徐志勋，这小子开卡宴可是一路飙出去的。怎么现在这副新手上路的德行？  
“你敢不敢开快点儿？这限速80！”  
“别跟我说话，我开车呢！”  
迈巴赫刮掉块漆都够自己赔出血，陆东植还想埋怨徐仁宇怎么出门租个车都要租大奔，害他驾驶起来压力山大。  
“快点！”徐仁宇又催。  
“为什么要开那么快啊？”  
“我要上洗手间。”  
这理由够充分，让人无法拒绝。

陆东植找了个加油站暂停，搬下折叠轮椅，小太监扶老佛爷似的把徐仁宇搀下了车，矜矜业业推着他去了厕所，把人推进了无障碍隔间，他才缓下口气来。好长时间没有这么累了，整天要应付这许多的事真还不如让白利贤出面自己进去挂机呢。  
陆东植去流理台上洗了把脸，稍作整顿，抬起头时看着镜中的自己，他忍不住小声诉苦：“利贤你真就撂开手不帮忙了吗？”  
“我没本事帮。”镜子里的自己突然开了口。  
“你在啊！”陆东植没想到能在这种情况下再次看到白利贤，他又惊又喜恨不能给镜子来个大大的拥抱，“拜托接下去就由你来出面吧，我真的快撑不下去了。我语言又不通又应付不来徐理事，现在整天神经紧绷，晚上睡觉都睡不好了。”  
“不会，你晚上睡得挺好的，还能踢被子。”白利贤如实陈述。  
“呃……你能看到吗？”  
“废话，我在你潜意识里。”  
“那为什么不在我说话的时候帮忙把把关啊？”想起自己白天说漏嘴对徐仁宇真情告白，陆东植就很想死。  
“你以为我是什么？这种事我能管的话，你从一开始就不会喜欢上那臭小子。”提起这白利贤有一肚子气，“之前我都不知道，你居然对姓徐的有意思。难怪那晚在车库，我同他动手的时候突然浑身无力动都动弹不了，原来是你这个吃里扒外的在潜意识里作祟。”  
“不是……你怎么凭空污人清白……”陆东植被白利贤连珠炮似的一通谴责，舌头都打结了。  
正当他对着镜子面红耳赤，一个冷冷的声音从背后传来。  
“你在同谁说话？”徐仁宇坐着轮椅背后灵一般幽幽地盯着陆东植，盯得后者汗都出来了。  
“您解决完了？解决完了咱们继续赶路吧。”陆东植强行转移话题想去帮他推轮椅，却被仁宇一把紧紧抓住了手腕，吓得他几乎叫出来。  
然而徐仁宇只是冷淡地说：“我还没洗手。”  
没洗手你拽我拽这么紧，拿我当擦手布吗？

重新上路的陆东植打开了收音机，随便转了个放歌的电台，想让音乐中和尴尬的气氛。徐仁宇并没有继续追问什么，坐在副驾驶座上脸朝车窗也不知是在看风景还是在闭目养神。陆东植勉强松了口气，以为再度蒙混了过去。收音机里一曲欢快的舞曲完毕，下一个打进电话的听众点播的是演歌。  
当代韩国青年谁听得进去这玩意儿，可陆东植不知怎么的，就觉着这种中老年日本歌曲很有味道比时髦的KPOP来得对胃口，不对啊，自己读书时候还是SES的粉丝呢。他很疑心这是同白利贤融合带来的副作用，但又不敢找身边最近的徐仁宇诉苦。这阴晴不定的家伙好像压根儿不信自己跟他说的事儿，说了也白说，指不定还要被嘲笑两句。  
而徐仁宇这边，虽然白天斩钉截铁地否定了陆东植的坦白，可等冷静下来回过味想想，似乎这通无稽之谈还颇有点榫卯合对。可他又决计是不能去相信什么灵魂说，刚才在加油站洗手间里他亲眼看到自称为陆东植的白利贤对着镜子自说自话，花这么大力气只是为了逃避追责的可能性权衡下来并不大。那从科学的角度分析……难道是脱北后心理压力太大精神分裂了？徐仁宇打定主意，回国后一定得找个顶尖精神科大夫给这人好好瞧瞧。  
陆东植哪里知道自己已经被徐仁宇看作了精神分裂，他一路50码开到半夜才进了大阪市区。徐仁宇怕他开了那么久，疲劳驾驶一头撞电线柱上去，提出立马去找个酒店先睡一觉再说。  
这回陆东植倒是有备而来，已提前订好了酒店。徐仁宇心下不宁问他哪儿订的，果然又是金门内务总管的安排。他可不想再住黑道力推的旅馆了，刚想在手机上滑找个正常点的雷迪森希尔顿之流。就听陆东植有点苦恼地说，“只是我事先没想到理事您也跟了来，只订了一间房，不知道临时能不能追加一间。”  
徐仁宇麻溜掐灭了手机，就黑道酒店俩人一间住着吧，也没啥不好。

由于最近关西地区的两大黑道活动频繁，混混热推的酒店出现了反季节的客满状态。这客满到什么状态呢，就是酒店前台甚至没法把陆东植预订的大床房改成双床房。  
“非常抱歉，最近我们酒店客流量太大，要改预约房型需要提前24小时通知。现在我们只能给您加张折叠床。”前台小姐很抱歉地鞠躬。  
酒店方这么有礼貌，又是自己临时要求加床，陆东植自觉理亏想着只能自己委屈一下睡小床，把舒适的kingsize大床留给伤者吧。可他刚想答应加折叠床，却被徐仁宇一秒挤到一边，抢了门卡。  
“No need, it’s fine. One bed is enough for both of us.”他愉快地朝着前台小姐wink，仗着提前出院时已经强行拆掉一圈绷带，他自认为无往不利的魅力值又恢复了不少。前台小姐笑得脸都红了，一边递卡一边眼睛在徐陆二人之间逡巡，临别还露出高深莫测的微笑对着徐仁宇笑道：“He’s cute, good luck then.”

到了房间里陆东植都还在想前台跟徐仁宇说的那句good luck是啥意思。徐仁宇则吸取了经验，这次可不会再搞得像上次一样乌龙。不用伺候醉汉真是太好了！遗憾的是自己一条胳膊还绑着石膏，脖子上带着脖套，腿上打着绷带，真是行动不便，待会儿得让这家伙坐上来自己动。  
满脑子黄色臆想的徐仁宇让陆东植先去洗，他则坐在沙发上一件件把妨碍自己行动的、能拆下了来的都拆了。等东植漱洗完毕走出来，看到徐仁宇正试图把石膏脱出来 ，吓得赶紧上前阻止。他苦口婆心左一句“伤筋动骨一百天，骨裂都还没愈合怎么能拆石膏呢？”，右一句“万一落下后遗症怎么办。”  
“带着洗不方便。”徐仁宇强词夺理，“还是你来帮我洗？”  
“那……那不方便。”陆东植立马怂了。徐仁宇看他脸红就当他是纯情害了羞，他根本想不到人家不乐意伺候他洗澡更多的是担心自己会有反应，谁耍谁的流氓还不一定呢！  
到嘴的鸭子飞一次就够稀罕了，彗星撞地球也没那概率让鸭子飞两次。囊中之物何必急在一时？徐仁宇心猿意马自顾自去清洗。可等他穿着睡袍一瘸一拐走出来却没见该躺在床上的那一位的人影。总不能又……他刚要气炸，眼角一扫却见靠窗的躺椅上面朝窗户，背朝自己可不就睡着个人。  
累了一天的陆东植，早就撑不住睡意，虽然把大床让给了别人自己只能睡躺椅，可这会子他已经困到就算是条长凳也能睡得下去的地步。徐仁宇一条胳膊还套在石膏里，一条腿又瘸着，走路都踉跄，当然没本事像电影里的霸道男主角那样一把把人抱起来去扔床上。只能对着睡得跟条死猪一样的陆东植干瞪眼，他朝他喊了几嗓子想把那家伙叫醒，可陆东植却以鼾声作为回应。  
在仁宇心中，追了这么久的对象，双方的第一次应该是在美好氛围下，有仪式感地发生，眼下这情形却宛如一盆冰冷的洗脚水，当头浇下浇灭了他刚刚燃起的欲念。  
他气闷地独自一人躺去了床上，看来今晚让那家伙上来自己动的梦想又破灭了。他郁闷极了，连带着骨伤未愈的胳膊也开始疼。最后徐仁宇决定还是吃颗止疼片老实去睡觉得了。

日产的止疼片很快就生效了，止住了疼痛后徐仁宇也很快进入梦乡。可这一觉并没有如愿以偿睡到天亮。半夜里突然有什么东西影响了他的睡眠，把他从睡梦中惊醒。  
开始他还以为是自己作了噩梦，床头的夜光电子钟显示是子夜两点半，本来应该是最好眠的时刻。难道是止疼药的副作用引起了失眠？他正在瞎猜，忽然发现房间里有点亮过头，睡觉前明明把夜灯都关了的，为什么光线还是那么强？他看向左边的落地窗，发现遮光窗帘被拉开了1/3，原本睡在躺椅上的陆东植，大半夜不睡觉正如一枝箭竹笔直站在窗前，俯瞰着大阪夜景。  
徐仁宇揉着眼睛颇为不满地从床上坐起身——有光他就睡不着。他刚想叫陆东植别发神经，把窗帘拉上去睡觉。  
窗口的男人似乎也发觉他醒了，略转过身瞧着他。那熟悉的五官半面映着窗外大阪城璀璨陆离的霓虹灯光，半面藏在幽深黑暗的夜色中，然后他露出一个狐狸般的笑颜对徐仁宇道：“不好意思，吵醒你了。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：日本同英国一样实行左行，与大陆国家相反。


	45. Chapter 45

只是简单的一句话，一个微笑，说完他就转过身去坐在了躺椅上，好像什么事都没发生，就司空寻常地起夜而已。可徐仁宇的第六感却让他的心脏如鼓擂般疯狂勃动起来，肯定有哪里不对劲，事情绝不像表面上看着那么平平无奇，他下意识就喊出了那个名字。  
“白利贤，是你吗？”  
对方的背影明显僵了一下，然而很快他都没转身就回答：“白天不都跟你说了我是陆东植，老是把别人认错未免太失礼了。”  
不知什么时候已爬下床潜行到躺椅边上的徐仁宇一把揪住了坐着那人的胳膊：“我说你要装也装像点，这像是陆东植会说的话吗？”  
白利贤恶狠狠的目光在背光的阴暗面发出并不友好的威胁，徐仁宇有点紧张，看上去他似乎在犹豫要不要给自己来个袈裟固一招放倒。如果真的是白利贤，这小子可绝对做得出来。可徐仁宇也不是吃素的，能在现代社会手里捏着多条人命还逍遥法外的家伙，心理素质不比常人。这事儿要搁正常人，不管是半夜撞到鬼还是撞到精神分裂，都得吓个半死，可徐仁宇此刻却只急于确认，现在在自己面前的是不是那个与自己同生共死过的男人。  
白利贤最终还是放弃了殴打伤员的打算，他虽然不是什么好人，也懂得趁人之危胜之不武，于是只能不耐烦地甩开徐仁宇的钳制，扭过头去望着窗外道：“是你没搞清楚，陆东植就是我，我就是陆东植。”  
“可你告诉我你叫白利贤，你有名字！”  
“那时我自己也没搞清楚状况好吗？”利贤感到头痛，他本就不该向徐仁宇承认自己的存在，装陆东植装到底的，“如果你因此觉得受到了欺骗那我很抱歉。”  
仁宇冷笑起来：“说得倒轻松，这种事一句抱歉就完事了么？你是律政新闻看多了吧，以为只要装精神病就能拍拍屁股一句sorry万事大吉？”  
“什么精神分裂？”白利贤也火了，姓徐的一如既往主观为王，完全不听人说话，“跟你说了这么多都是对牛弹琴吗？”  
“行啊，你不是说你不是人么，表现点超能力我看看啊？”  
白利贤对徐仁宇一旦钻入牛角尖就变得不可理喻这一点快习以为常，懒得同他争执自暴自弃道：“你要不信就当我是精神分裂好了。”  
“那到底是你分裂出了陆东植还是，陆东植分裂出了你呢？”徐仁宇逼近白利贤，眼睛一霎不眨地盯着他，“你我看是不指望实话实说了，不如等陆东植在的时候我来问问他，毕竟他比你可老实多了。”  
徐仁宇话音中隐藏的恶意让白利贤齿冷，这种对人好的时候能掏心挖肺两肋插刀，然而翻了脸能干出什么事来还真不好说。他亲哥就是一个前例，看似无所畏惧的白利贤，在有生之年的最后日子里每天都在提心吊胆白利刚从死人堆里爬回来找他讨债，越是羁绊深潜在的伤害越是可怕。白利贤自诩不怵徐仁宇，可暗恋仁宇的陆东植在这疯子面前可是完全不设防的。

“徐仁宇，如果我们之间哪怕还有一点点情分在，你就不该去动陆东植，他就是我，我就是他。我不想告诉你我曾经经历过什么，但我可以告诉你的是我在我那边已经受够了。在这个时代我过得很好，我喜欢你们的时代，喜欢你们的祖国，也喜欢陆东植身边的大家，是的也包括你。你根本不知道，你们这个时代的韩国人生下来就唾手可得的一切，对我曾是穷此一生肝脑涂地都难以实现的梦想。所以如果你胆敢伤害东植，就算化作孤魂野鬼，注定魂飞魄散不入轮回我也不会放过你。别以为我在夸口，我手里的血债够在修罗道里轮回几辈子了，很多人还在下面等着收拾我呢。你以为我会让你把我送回地狱去？”  
逐渐凶相毕露，白利贤咄咄紧逼，直揪着徐仁宇的领口居高临下把他按在躺椅上。如果此刻徐仁宇再不识相敢拿陆东植逞口舌之快，万千东学义兵眼中的恶鬼并不介意就此再在自己的罪行录上追加一桩血案。威吓立场全开的利贤是危险的，气势凌人的，也是致命吸引人的——起码对捕食者先生来说，再没有比这样的爱人更美味。  
白利贤做梦都想不到他杀气腾腾的一通威胁，竟让原本已经乖乖蛰伏的徐仁宇的小老二一下子精神了。感觉大腿上蹭到了杆又硬又热的玩意儿，他刚还在纳闷，一走神就被徐仁宇压着后脑勺亲了个满嘴。仁宇霸道地把舌头整个探进他的口腔，灵活而强硬地缠绕着他的舌头压榨吸吮，让他几乎透不过气。徐仁宇可是有能用舌头把樱桃梗打结的本事，只是长久以来他一直没碰上配得上让他使用这绝招的人。  
虽然杀人斗殴的本事风头无俩，白利贤在风月场上却生涩得可怜。即便在可以横行霸道的旧时代，他的精力也被工作占得满满当当。人人都觉得天佑侠头子必然生活糜烂没人敢管，事实却是就算是那些低声下气排队上门求他行方便的两班们在风雨飘摇的朝鲜王朝末年照旧日子过得比他舒坦。声色犬马是闲人的特权，武田阳介宁可陪他关起门来喝闷酒，也从不带他去应酬场所泡温柔乡，用他的话来讲“因为那会腐蚀人的精神”。这种不和称的生涩让白利贤面对徐仁宇压倒性的侵犯时，其表现并不能比在室男陆东植强多少。  
其实他本可以凭借蛮勇一拳把徐仁宇抡到地上去，一条胳膊还打着石膏的徐仁宇现在肯定不是他的对手。可恰恰是考虑到对方身上还有伤，利贤竟有些打不下手。万一这家伙飞出去脑袋磕到桌子怎么办？本来只是扭伤的腿被踹断了怎么办？颈部扭伤未愈却不要命地把脖套都摘了，现代人这么身娇体贵这要碰一下落下残疾从此变成个歪脖子怎么办？  
——这些婆婆妈妈的担忧不都是陆东植才会考虑的问题吗？思想上的掣肘让白利贤迟迟无法行动以摆脱目前的困境，他困惑而气恼又被法式热吻亲得快透不过气来，和陆东植的融合已经严重左右了他的行为模式。

白利贤的犹豫助长了徐仁宇的气焰，他仗着对方没有作出剧烈反抗，得寸进尺一翻身变被动为主动，把利贤压到了下方，侵略意味爆表直取下三路。利贤惊慌失措地推开把手直接摸向自己腹股沟的徐仁宇，他完全忘了自己本可以一脚踹断徐仁宇的胫骨然后全身而退。潜意识影响他无法忍受让徐仁宇伤上加伤，于是他只能落荒而逃。却被徐仁宇用他那只还不利索的他没舍得踹断的伤脚一记勾腿绊倒，正面朝下扑在了床沿上。这回他再没爬起来，徐仁宇把整个人的重量都压到了他背上。白利贤明显可以感觉到大腿根贴着徐仁宇那根东西，烫得他从脸颊烧到耳根。  
徐仁宇恃伤行凶，一手箍在他胸口，一手卡在他腰间，整个人同他严丝合缝地紧贴着，隔着薄薄的睡衣散发着惊人的高热。  
“我怎么舍得把你送去地狱，”他同他耳鬓厮磨，“我要带你上天堂。”说罢，徐仁宇一口咬住了眼前薄到半透明的耳廓，像舔波板糖一样吮吸起那片柔韧的皮肉。  
此前白利贤从未知道自己的敏感带在耳朵，第一次被这样直接舔弄耳朵让他顿时腰腿发软。徐仁宇两只手也没闲着，一只手捻弄他右胸乳珠，另一只手干脆摸进内裤替他打起了手枪。白利贤的性经验还没陆东植丰富，哪儿尝过这等手段，顿时被治得腿脚发软，腰都快抬不起来，然而他虽然身体已意乱情迷，脑内还拉着警报，他认定了这绝逼是陆东植这不争气的肉胎太不顶用，如果放作自己的原装身体，怎么也不可能被一个男人压着玩得眼泪都快出来。  
他憋了半天才结结巴巴骂了一句。“徐……徐仁宇，你他妈给我放……放开……”  
徐仁宇这时候正值高歌猛进、志在必得，傻子才住手，他语带笑意咬着白利贤的耳朵道：“我现在放开，回头你要骂我的。”  
“我保证不报复！”白利贤还抱有幻想，他努力往前挪了半步想躲开嵌在自己大腿缝里前后磨蹭的那根烦人的烧火棍。徐仁宇见机索性顺水推舟，让他上半身整个趴到了床上。这日本床偏矮，白利贤人瘦腿长，上身一趴上去，腰线就势下塌，臀部相应翘高，正摆出个任君品尝的姿势，大大便利徐仁宇把自己同他贴合得愈发熨贴。  
此刻白利贤嘴里虽然骂骂咧咧，下身却老实极了，被撸得彻底勃起，老二一跳一跳，眼看就要交货。  
“这么快？”徐仁宇嘴上惊讶手活不停，他本以为像白利贤这样的家伙就算不是风月老手也不该这么不经玩。这话落在利贤耳朵里，怎么着都嘲讽意味满点了。硬不了、射太快两件都是男人的奇耻大辱，在徐仁宇面前丢这种脸让他整个人都充斥着屈辱感。  
可事实当前怎么犟嘴？他委屈得眼泪都流了下来，一边哭着一边射在了徐仁宇的手里。白利贤终于体会到了陆东植的绝望——此时他可真想自己躲进去让陆东植出来收拾残局。  
可陆东植的意识还在沉睡，而另一方面徐仁宇好像觉得对他的羞辱还不够似的，被射了一手居然还ㅋㅋㅋ地笑了起来，让利贤恨不能找根鞋带勒死这王八蛋。  
“还挺多的，你最近都没自己弄吗？”  
白利贤正气头上，急着抢回面子就口不择言：“你以为是你需要自己撸呢？”  
徐仁宇的动作停滞了一秒，语气不善地问：“怎么还有人帮你解决么？”  
“我跟谁睡需要向你汇报？”  
徐仁宇有点急眼了，一把按住他脖子骂：“少他妈吹牛，嫩成这样一摸就软一撸就射，跟我装什么老手呢？”  
男人不比女人，性经历这码事儿上头是没有都得装成有，屁都不懂都得装经验丰富的，这个问题上白利贤也不能免俗，他打肿脸也要充胖子，“武田用的套子都比你大两个尺寸，可别拿你那蜡笔棒戳我了，刺痛刺痛的。”  
徐仁宇虽说不能算天赋异禀，怎么着也算可以傲视平均水平了，头一次被人嘲成蜡笔棒他都气乐了。不愧是货真价实如假包换的白利贤，嘴巴欠得卓然一档。不过要比嘴巴毒，徐仁宇只要乐意自认还没输过。  
他来了个礼尚往来：“你是不是搞错情况了，我操你可不用套子，待会儿别被蜡笔棒日得叫爸爸。”  
白利贤听他要无套生插气得头上冒青筋，只苦于此刻陆东植这不成器的壳子一半酸软一半酥麻实在不听使唤。可输人不输阵，他挣扎不脱却舍不得嘴上便宜，越骂越难听，都骂到徐仁宇他亲爹徐冲宪头上去了。哪曾想徐仁宇这不孝子本来就烦他爹烦的紧，还乐得听他骂，当助兴了。  
一时腾不开手去找润滑剂，徐仁宇就拿着白利贤刚射的那一发混充ky，物尽其用往他后庭里里外外地抹。光是指交就足够把白利贤惊得快魂灵出窍，他的嚣张终于在徐仁宇把真家伙抵在他后穴要破门而入时偃旗息鼓。  
这会子他是真怕了，最后时刻还幻想着靠改变战术用怀柔说服徐仁宇，“以前趁醉酒上了你是我的不对，你看我后来为这事儿给你赔了多少罪。徐仁宇你可别重蹈我的覆辙。你敢捅进来就算鱼死网破我也一定告你强奸！”  
怎么都到这份上了还在垂死挣扎，白利贤这方面的执拗堪称幼稚，惹得徐仁宇想笑，还重蹈覆辙，重蹈什么覆辙？“告诉你个事儿，那晚上你没把我怎么样。瞪我干嘛？本来就是你自己爱瞎想，可不是我主动骗你。还有别忘了你是男的，你猜猜男的被强奸警察管不管？所以啊，”他凑近利贤红透的耳朵边，声音暗哑又危险，“今晚才是咱们的洞房，我会尽量给你表现得好点。”  
说罢徐仁宇得意忘形忍不住拍了他屁股一巴掌，这会子他正把自个儿嵌在白利贤腿间，强制对方的大腿向自己张开。从上方看去，那原本水蜜桃一样的屁股已经被撑得变了形。  
“记住了，这就是你男人的蜡笔棒。”他边开着玩笑边恶狠狠地把自己那根尺寸与蜡笔棒俨然不符的东西笃进了身下那口蜜穴。  
果然跟预想得一样紧，虽然进得不容易，但徐仁宇插得很决绝，绝不肯施舍一点温柔。这是他们的初夜，在他的观念中，初夜就该让承受方疼一疼，得让这无法无天的小子彻底认识到自己已经是有主儿的人了。温柔相待可以放到以后再说，今晚他就得给他留点永不磨灭的印象。  
不该用于性交的器官被唐突插进个这么个烧火棍儿似的玩意儿，白利贤全身既肌肉都僵硬了，刚才还嘴碎得没边，真挨了操他倒是半天楞没吱声。  
徐仁宇还在想这小子够硬汉的，被这么生插也没喊一句疼，跟前戏时那怂样形成鲜明对比啊。他边想边开始抽插，用着九深一浅的法子在白利贤的屁股上打起了桩。  
操了好一会儿，突然一声啜泣打破了粗重的喘息声。徐仁宇一乐，这是终于捱不住知道哭了？下一秒，一声软糯的告饶传到了他耳朵里。  
“理事님我好疼啊，请住手！”  
一听这迥异的语调徐仁宇就心脏漏跳一拍，他停下了动作，有点尴尬地问：“陆东植？”  
“理事您先出去好吗？真的很疼，到底怎么回事啊？”睡梦里被痛醒的陆东植泣诉得又迷茫又冤枉。  
操他妈的白利贤！

徐仁宇怒火中烧，可跑的了和尚跑不了庙，他告诉自己反正白利贤跟陆东植这俩本就是一个人，操陆东植就算操了白利贤，没差！他这么一想哪里还肯退出去，心安理得地抽插得更起劲了。  
苦了陆东植，睡得好好的被活活日醒。没公德的某人惹了一屁股骚倒是躲得干净，害他出来顶包就太不是人干事儿。陆东植上周才被白利贤害到被日本人爆了一次菊，心理创伤还没好全呢，现在又被徐仁宇按着狠日，这哪儿说理去？就算他暗恋徐仁宇，也不曾想过俩人关系能发展得那么迅猛。可现在屁股里那根抽送得他脑仁涨的东西做不得假，压在自己身上气喘如牛的徐仁宇也是真真切切的。  
尽管已经意识到身下的人已经切换成了陆东植，徐仁宇却丝毫没有收手迹象，反而越操越狠。陆东植只觉着自己被按着后颈，以不雅的狗爬式被高速贯穿着。跟温柔的文艺青年武田真雄相比，徐仁宇凶悍得宛如变态杀人狂，东植单觉得屁股火辣辣得疼，菊穴又热又麻，似乎有液体沿着大腿淌了下来。他战战兢兢摸了一把，借着窗外灯光依稀看到手上搽了些深色的东西。  
“血……出血了。”他直接给吓哭了。  
tbc.


	46. Chapter 46

徐仁宇听陆东植一嚷嚷才注意到他确实把陆东植日出了血，然而洞房夜落红在他看来是喜上加喜，反而让他愈加兴致高昂。他索性单手环着陆东植的腰，就着相连地姿势把他往床头又推了几步，使他有足够距离去打开落地灯，借着灯光他好好检验了下自己的战果。激烈的性事让陆东植全身都泛着红，肛口的撕裂伤给抽插打出的白沫染上了丝缕粉红。当他往外抽时，可以看到呈艳红色的穴口被撑到了近乎半透明，裹挟着被连带着往外拽出一小段。  
陆东植体毛疏淡，后穴颜色也相应较浅，同进出他身体的那根赤红肉具形成了强烈的视觉反差。他隐忍的啜泣随着撞击有节奏得断断续续，听着就像被羽毛轻轻拍打耳鼓，可爱又可怜。对徐仁宇而言，这实在是道色香味俱全的夜宴，使他不管在生理还是心理上都得到了极大的满足。  
徐仁宇有点后悔，早该动手，就不该拖到现在才给这小子开苞，白耽误了许多风花雪月好时光。不过迟干总比不干好，一招开封把之前欠下的份都补回来好了。

  
陆东植惨兮兮地被按着脖子挨操，动都动不了。可惜他也没什么经验无从比较，不然换个会玩的一准要在背后喷徐仁宇这畜生一样的床技，除了卖力气、够凶狠其他啥都不剩。在南韩时徐大少爷的床可精贵得很，能爬上去都不是凡俗。得来不易的菜就是馊的也要咽下去，他那些个知乖识巧的床伴们哪个都不会不识眼色到据实以告——徐大少的床技要有吻技一半本事，也不至于烂成这样。做爱搞得跟配种一样，一点水平都没有。刚才前戏的时候他还做做样子帮白利贤撸了一管，这已经算是破天荒的特殊待遇。上正菜以后他就再没管承受方能有啥感觉。  
陆东植被按着日了半小时，屁股都被撞得麻了，老二却还是软的。他全程只觉着疼，一点快感没感受到。可以他软柿子的性子当然不会向徐仁宇抱怨这个，打落牙也得往肚里吞，这么一看武田真雄那头一遭儿可是真的温柔。  
  
徐仁宇这货别看平时人模狗样，一上床就有点S倾向，加上现在操的又是他看对眼的人就格外兴奋，格外卖力。洞房第一发是无论如何要内射的，他卡着陆东植脖子差点没把他扼到窒息。陆东植气短时全身肌肉紧绷，后面就夹得很紧，爽得徐仁宇眼前冒白光，他自说自话就决定了，以后就把这窒息play当作两人床事的常规玩法。  
射完他又趴陆东植身上压了半晌好像不怎么舍得拔出来，不过徐仁宇到底是个自我节制能力很强的人，不说一精十血，单陆东植头一轮就给他搞出血了，就不该马上再来一发。人在身边也不急于一时，要是一时急于寻开心落下病了就不好。他朋友圈里也有爱走旱路的，很多都因为贪玩沦为了肛肠科的熟客，徐仁宇可不想把自家媳妇这漂亮屁股露给肛肠科医生审查。所以就算射完一发很快又半勃了，他还是有原则地抽了出来。

  
陆东植一扭头就看到徐仁宇那根刚还在自己体内作威作福的东西，还死犟着不肯低头，湿漉漉地指着自己跟柄手枪一样。他吓得立马转过脸去，菊花一紧，就觉得有什么凉凉的东西又在往下淌。他以为又是血吓得赶紧一抹，这回手上摸到的都是白乎乎滑溜溜的液体。想到这东西是从自己后面流出来的，徐仁宇还站在后头笑着看呢，他就臊得一头埋进了被子里。[br]  
徐仁宇看他这鸵鸟的样子就好笑，一巴掌拍在他露在外面的屁股上，“起来，去清理一下吧，留在里面明天要闹肚子的。还是要我帮忙？”  
东植连忙抬起脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓，“我自己去，你别过来！”说完他就直起腰光着身子往洗手间跑，刚跑了两步又因为腰疼，变跑为走。徐仁宇也不帮忙，就站那儿乐呵呵地观赏他蹒跚的走路姿势，才一回合就合不拢腿，这小东西真是不禁操。

  
陆东植进了洗手间就没了声，顿觉无聊的徐仁宇突然发觉一顿床上运动下来，大半夜肚子居然有点饿，于是准备打电话给客房服务叫酒水夜宵。还算他有点良心，隔着门问了一嘴陆东植要不要吃点什么。  
“想吃什么随便点。”今晚上他心情舒畅得很，就算陆东植要点本膳料理他也会想办法满足。  
然而陆东植还没功夫感受饿不饿，他被射了一肚子精还觉着涨涨的。跟武田真雄那次他因为还没完全恢复身体自主性动弹不得，因而清洗是真雄代劳。这回让他自己搞反而不知道该怎么操作了，只能捂着肚皮坐在马桶上指望徐仁宇射进去的那些东西凭借地心引力自己流出来。  
徐仁宇等不到陆东植的确切回答，就自作主张点了怀石料理。黑道酒店的服务就是到位，寻常酒店这个时间点哪里还点得到餐，看来选择在这家住下来是对的，这是福地啊。  
终于得偿所愿的徐仁宇今晚看什么都很顺眼，甚至对李子成引荐的酒店都打出了五星好评。他想起李子成那相好老流氓丁青传授自己的经验，到底老大哥过来人阅历丰富，喜欢么办他就完事儿了。凭自己高超的床技，卓越的体能还怕那小子不自己乖乖爬上床，虽然现在哭哭啼啼以后就欲罢不能了。毫无自知之明的徐大少是越想越开心，连送夜宵的服务生都惊喜地拿到一笔可观的小费。

  
可全套怀石料理都送到门了，陆东植还关在洗手间里没出来，就个清洗工作需要搞这么久吗？仁宇就在外头拍门喊起了人，半晌东植披着浴巾打开门，整个人都被水汽蒸得红通通的，看上去尴尬得快爆炸了。  
仁宇像摸小狗一样摸了摸他脑袋，难得温柔地问了声“搞完了？”  
东植的声音小如蚊呐，扁着嘴好像快哭出来了，“弄不干净，总像有东西在里面。”  
仁宇听话就笑了，“没事，先吃东西，吃完了我帮你弄出来。”  
东植连忙回绝，“不用不用，大部分我都清理掉了。”  
仁宇也没坚持，留点自己的东西在他里面也不是什么坏事。这还是因为是陆东植，他才好心建议清理一下，要换做白利贤那个不知好歹的货，他一准把他射满了再用内裤塞上让他存一肚子货第二天闹肚子去。

  
陆东植虽说跟白利贤就是一体两面，可他跟仁宇可没什么过节。按理过去的仁宇本来是很讨厌陆东植这种性格的，然而自打知道他的就是白利贤之后就不可自控地爱屋及乌。更何况告白的事儿要不是陆东植说漏嘴，指望死鸭子嘴硬的白利贤，自己怕是到现在还蒙在鼓里一头热。于是欺负无辜的陆东植，让铁石心肠如徐仁宇都产生了些许罪恶感，不自觉就想对他态度好些。  
“先吃吧，还没天亮，吃饱了再补个回笼觉。”仁宇边说边给东植递调味牒，“回头我开车送你去你要去的地方。”  
看着一桌子精美料理虽然东植从来没在这个点儿吃过大餐，和食精美的摆盘也让他不禁食指大动，注意到仁宇递过来的味碟里只有清酱油，他就自己去捞芥末。刚伸出手去就被半路拦了。  
“这两天就别吃辛辣了。”  
徐仁宇没说原因，陆东植也立马会过意来，脸上一红心头着恼。要不是徐仁宇一上床跟疯狗似的，他也不至于搞到受伤。刚才明明看到自己流血了也没见这家伙良心发现就住了手，现在来装什么好人。吃刺身不加芥末就像吃韩餐不上泡菜，再好的料理也失去了灵魂。  
眼看徐仁宇吃得挺开心，陆东植再大的不满也只敢腹诽，他退而求其次自我安慰好歹不用接下去几天都喝稀粥，就当对方已经手下留情了吧。  
“你到底要去什么地方？地址我看看。”徐仁宇做事周全必然预先准备，既然答应要当司机就准备预先找好看好路线。  
陆东植爬起来去包里翻了半天翻出个白信封，边递给仁宇边问：“你手脚都还伤着，真的能开车？”  
“就是只用一只手一条腿我都开得比你稳。”一回想起陆东植驾驶到大阪的全程50码徐仁宇就脑壳疼。这还是路况好的国道线呢，要在闹市区坐陆东植的车他估计得吐。  
接过信封一看徐仁宇就觉着特眼熟，“这是筱原给你的？”  
陆东植大惊奇：“你怎么知道？”  
徐仁宇二话没说，打开信封一看，得，跟自己拿到的那个完全一个模式。只是照片换成了另一个他不认识的美少女偶像，而陆东植这张签也相应不同，是张大凶，签文云：  
  
 _身同意不同，月蚀暗长空_  
 _轮虽常在手，鱼水未相逢。  
_  
陆东植看徐仁宇拿着那签纸拿手机拍照，又对着手机看半天，就说明道，“这张不是我的，是利贤那天在本宫大社抽的。”  
徐仁宇一想，是了，那个韩裔女生说起过白利贤当天抽了张大凶，但没像通常做法把凶签留在神社里，却一反常态带走了。看译文，白利贤的签是真不是一般得差，再想想自己那张……经历了这许多事徐仁宇几乎要把筱原留给他的信封忘了干净。趁此机会他赶紧也去翻包把自己那个白信封翻了出来。  
看到他也有个一模一样的信封，陆东植也大吃一惊，“这……你这个难道也是？”  
徐仁宇点点头，言简意赅地说了两个字，“筱原。”  
他把自己那张半吉同白利贤的大凶并排并放在一起，对着琢磨了半天。  
  
 _阴叆未能通，求名亦未逢_  
 _幸然須有変，一箭中双鸿。  
_  
幸然须有变，是指自己能在前往大阪的途中际遇陆东植吗？单按签文的意思来看，这神棍玩意儿还真他妈玄。徐仁宇摸着下巴突然阴恻恻笑了起来。陆东植被他皮笑肉不笑的笑法搞得背后发凉毛骨悚然，有时候他是真不懂徐仁宇。可能白利贤才能理解这男人吧，毕竟他才是跟徐仁宇一个世界的人。这样一想他心里又不免有些难过。  
这时徐仁宇忽然没头没脑问了句：“东植，那天你在本宫大社写了两块绘马吧？”  
陆东植努力回忆：“不是，我只写了一块，另一款是利贤写的。当然他也是借由这个身体……”  
“你知道为什么他要那么写吗？”  
东植被突然凑近自己的仁宇逼的退到床边，一时站立不稳一屁股坐了下来，这一坐让他疼得直抽冷气，泪花都冒了出来，他带着哭腔说：“我都不知道他写了啥，我又不认识汉文！”  
徐仁宇似乎也没想到这茬儿，明显愣了一下。而后他长叹了口气态度转软，也在床沿坐了下来，伸出那支没打石膏的手臂，把东植揽了过来，几乎可以称得上温柔地帮他揉起了屁股。一边揉他一边说：“你呀，可别学那家伙。只要好好待在我身边，不会亏待你。”  
徐仁宇的语气有种说不出的无奈，还带点忧伤，让陆东植愈发觉得此人的脾气比三月里的天还善变，可这种突如其来的温柔又着实让他贪恋，忍不住如飞蛾扑火般依偎过去。  
“其实那几天利贤的心情超级差，他一度以为自己是附身鬼，自从知道了我的存在就不想继续僭居下去，跑遍了熊野三山想找法师给自己超度，”东植靠在仁宇身上谈起了白利贤，口吻却并不像在谈自己，而是在讲另一个独立的关系不错的朋友，“筱原大师说他不是鬼，而是我破碎的一断魂魄时，我觉得他应该是大大松了口气。其实我也很高兴他能留下来，利贤很强，不管作什么都很出色，胆子又大，好像除了做菜就没有他不会的。相比之下，我反而更像是僭居者……”  
“为什么要这么说自己，你不是说你和他就是一个人么？为什么说得好像你很自卑似的？”仁宇皱起了眉头，“左手会嫉妒右手更灵活吗？”  
“仁宇씨是这样认为的吗？”陆东植很意外，“你喜欢的是利贤吧，会不会觉得我很逊？”  
“啊西，你小子真是分裂得不轻啊，要不咱们再来一轮你再感受感受？”  
徐仁宇的恐吓把陆东植吓得菊花一紧赶紧喊着不要缩开三尺远。  
“赶紧吃，吃完睡个回笼觉。天亮了你不是还要去这个地址吗？”  
看着徐仁宇手里甩的那张信笺，陆东植这才记起今天来大阪的目的。  
“对对对了，你快点搜一下线路吧，今天是周末，可别堵车耽误了。”  
“到底是什么事啊，这么要紧还要赶时间？”


	47. Chapter 47

若干小时后——大阪巨蛋附近某馆——

  
长长的队伍清一色都是宅男，在一堆戴眼镜长青春痘手持应援道具的偶像宅当中，外头风衣大氅里面西装革履全角度男模范儿的徐仁宇无论从实际高度还是造型气质上都与周遭绝对得格格不入。搞得特地穿了轻快的运动装混入人堆的陆东植都不是很想与他相认。  
“你干嘛要穿得这么……正式啊？”陆东植扶额叫苦。  
接受着周遭人群异样目光的徐仁宇脸都绿了：“我他妈怎么知道搞半天你是赶到大阪来参加乃木坂46握手会？”  
“我也没办法啊，是筱原大师的委托，大师这么大年纪了让老人家自己来排队不是更不妥吗？”  
“居然还帮那个老不修辩护？你是傻瓜吗？”收回之前的评价，现在徐仁宇认为这个憨皮老好人陆东植跟混球白利贤一样欠扁，“居然还要两个签名，老色鬼连萌偶像都三心二意！”  
“斋藤飞鸟那个可能是鹤见茶屋老板要追加的。”  
“你再多说一个字信不信我现在就把你裤子扒了，当着这些死宅的面把白利贤都给揍醒过来？”  
陆东植立马闭嘴，徐仁宇已经够招眼了，他可不想再吸引更多的注意力。  
可能是因为他俩一直在用韩语对话，排在前面的日本阿宅忍不住向看上去更好说话的陆东植提问了：“Are you fans of Nogizaka too?”  
“Yes, Yes.”  
“Him as well?”阿宅有点畏惧地朝徐仁宇瞥了一眼，单是被后者杀气腾腾地瞪回来就让他腿肚打颤。为什么这种人也会来参加握手会呢？偶像宅大概是很不希望自己的小姐姐们跟凶恶的男模近距离接触。  
看着周围人怀疑的目光，陆东植都不知道该说什么好了，只能笨拙地解释说“He’s my friend”。  
他这边正说着，却被徐仁宇拉过去挽住了肩。  
“私は彼のボーイフレンドです.”（我是他男友。）

此言一出，周遭一片倒吸冷气，刚才还对徐陆二人敌视相向的阿宅们突然一个个都露出了了然的笑容，各种“斯苟以”把陆东植都弄糊涂了。  
“仁宇씨刚刚说了什么？”  
“我说你特地从韩国跑过来追星的。”  
徐仁宇的日语虽然远没有白利贤流利，糊弄完全日语文盲的陆东植还是可以的。  
可周围人异样的目光还是激起了东植的疑心，真的是这样的吗？哎呀，有语言障碍真的烦死了。  
从握手会现场出来，东植就径直去了书店。当徐仁宇发现他是去买日文教材时，整个人都要不好了。  
“你不是懂日语吗？”  
“我不懂，是白利贤懂。”  
“这有区别？”仁宇发现自己对精神分裂症还是了解太少。  
当陆东植开始努力学习日语，往日里总是沉迷工作的徐仁宇却开始游手好闲，四处游荡，仿佛突然变成了购物狂。虽然东植多次提出想回韩国了，却被仁宇以“你现在这样回去也会失业”为由强留在了日本，沦为徐大少疯狂购物的专用提提。  
几天下来迟钝如陆东植也开始觉得不对劲，徐仁宇什么都买，买服饰也就算了家具家电都买是什么个情况？关西的电器买回到去了到了韩国也得变压后才能用，还是干脆打算在日本做窝了？

这个猜想在一次视讯电话中得到了证实。当时陆东植刚好在同武田真雄视讯，后者虽然被白利贤甩得灰头土脸，却依然顽强地以朋友的身份给东植打来了Skype。  
得知陆东植目前还留在日本，真雄就盛情邀请东植来参加自己的婚礼。  
“你那天同我说的话事后我想了很久，东植君骂得一点没错。我是个懦弱的人，懦弱还不诚恳就无药可救了。所以我决定去直面自己的人生，哪怕那不是我想要的。也希望东植君能来见证这一刻，我武田真雄想蜕变成一个能让东植君认可的有担当的男人！”  
陆东植不是很能理解武田真雄的脑回路，不管怎么说都是发生过肉体关系的人，怎么作到说这些话脸不红心不跳呢？可听上去真雄是真的放开手了，自己也不好再执着于那个倒霉的雨天午后吧。他不清楚白利贤会作出怎样的选择，自打洞房那夜惹下大祸之后，白利贤就彻底神隐了，对着镜子都喊不出来。光凭好说话的陆东植自己，也就只能对着坦荡荡的武田真雄点头，把往事一笔勾销。  
  
原本武田看他答应来参加自己婚礼还挺高兴的，正好那时徐仁宇路过，一眼瞧见媳妇在同疑似给他发绿帽的人视讯。这次他竟没当场发作，反而没事人一样从背后环上了陆东植的脖子，大大方方同四方财团的少东打了个招呼。  
武田真雄显然被徐仁宇宣示主权的亲热举动搞得不怎么舒服，尴尬都快溢出了IPAD，但他还要勉强维持风度，只能保持微笑同抢走恋人的男人打招呼。  
“徐理事也在啊？”  
“嗯嗯，来了有一阵了。”  
“一直不回去没关系吗？我听周先生说首尔那边好像闹得很厉害啊。”  
“您真是消息灵通。”  
“大韩证券顺位继承人突然出走，怎么着也算是南韩金融圈的重磅新闻吧。我南韩朋友也不少多多少少有所耳闻。”  
“那你可以回报你那些朋友们一点内幕新闻，就说我暂时不打算回去了。”  
屏幕内外的东植和真雄都被徐仁宇云淡风轻地放出的这个爆炸消息惊呆了。  
“仁宇씨，别开玩笑了好吗？”陆东植焦急地抓住了徐仁宇刚拆下石膏不久的手臂，但后者似乎不为所动，只是淡定地直视着屏幕那头在不久的将来必然会继承四方财团会长的武田真雄。  
此刻焦急注视着徐仁宇的陆东植并没有注意到，明明是徐仁宇作出的抉择，脸色铁青的却是武田真雄。  
“徐理事，您这是什么意思呢？您父亲不会同意您这么作的。”  
“我怎么作是我的事，我自己的人生当然是由我来作抉择。跟武田先生一样，我也想当个有担当的男人。”  
屏幕那头的武田不露声色地沉默了半分钟，最后留下一句“希望您不只是为了跟我赌气信口开河”就挂了线。  
  
比起武田真雄的仓促挂机，陆东植更关心刚才徐仁宇要滞留日本的宣言。就算再不通人情世故，他也知道如果徐仁宇真的滞日不归，基本就等于放弃了继承权。  
“仁宇你不是认真的吧？”  
难得穿着居家服的徐仁宇看上去从内到外都十分悠闲，根本没把这事放在心上。决定长住下来后，他就让陆东植把酒店的房间退了，转向Airbnb订了间带院落的独立小别墅。虽然是有了家的感觉，不过代价是需要自己洗衣做饭。对折叠衣物这种简单家务都不甚熟悉的徐大少，一边努力把衬衫叠成豆腐块，一边漫不经心地说道：“反正是迟早的事，伸头缩头都是一刀。”  
东植看他不像在开玩笑，心下就着了慌一把上前拽住了他的衣袖：“现在回首尔去跟会长大人道歉吧，他毕竟是你父亲，只要道歉的话会长不会为难你的，为什么要……”  
“现在回去道歉，然后呢？只要我还留在家族里一天，父亲就不会放弃让我去找个女人结婚生子，我的下场就会跟刚才那窝囊废一样了，”仁宇抬起眼来平静地正视着东植，“如果我坚持头硬不结婚，大韩证券的继承权肯定不会留给我一个庶子。徐志勋喜欢女人，或早或晚总会给父亲添丁，我依然没有赢面。为了讨口饭吃，下半辈子看着徐志勋那种废物的眼色过日子，还不如死掉算了。”  
“可……那不是你为之奋斗至今的……”  
仁宇听这话直接笑了出来，他像撸小狗一样摸了摸东植开始有点变长的头发，这已经成了他最近越来越喜欢的一个动作，“我只是无聊而已。”  
“啊？”东植惊讶时瞳仁瞪得大大的，明明是同一个人同一张脸，白利贤惊讶时就给人感觉像树叶被摘下的狸猫*（注），陆东植却始终让人感觉像只不安的小兔子。一个人真的可以精神分裂到这样吗？仁宇走神地想。  
“过去是因为无聊啊，”甩开了东植的手，他继续去叠衣服，“从小到大，我的生活都很无聊。像我这样的人要想在那种家庭活下去，得有目标才行。所以呢，我就把目标定为了击败徐志勋，夺走他有的一切。很无聊是吧，可我实在也找不到其他目标，况且志勋那家伙你也打过交道的，真是烦死人了。所以，其实想拿下大韩证券也是基于这个目标。只是没有更佳目标时的权宜之计罢了。”  
“那你……现在的目标变了吗？”  
“啊西，你这家伙……真的脑子那么不好使吗？”仁宇又感觉手痒了，“人生不是只要过得开心就好了吗？我找到比击倒徐志勋更令自己愉悦的事了嘛。干嘛那么看着我？你觉得我是随便说说吗？要不是两个目标的实现途径冲突了，我还是不会放过徐志勋的。但如果二者冲突，我当然会选择对自己而言更重要的那个目标。”  
“哪个更重要的目标啊？”东植还是丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“哎呀真要疯了，你这家伙的脑袋里装的都是豆腐渣吗？”仁宇忍不住给了迟钝过头的家伙一个毛栗子，“是谁因为我要跟沈宝景结婚就哭哭啼啼逃到日本来了啊？”  
“是白利贤！”东植秒速推卸责任，并且马上补充纠正，“才没有哭哭啼啼！”  
“白利贤不就是你自己吗？你个疯子！”仁宇吓唬东植作势要扇他，果然那怂兮兮的东植就缩着脑袋逃开去了。他逃归逃，脑子终于转过了弯来，所以徐仁宇是为了自己决定不结婚，甚至放弃了徐氏家族的继承权吗？不是吧，不是吧，我何德何能……东植的心中突然像化开了名为幸福的泡腾片，彷徨和欢喜的泡沫涨满了胸口，简直要从嘴里漫溢出来。  
仁宇皱着眉头憋着笑，站在桌子这头同他两两相望：“你那什么表情，恶心死了。”  
“仁宇씨！”  
“闭嘴！”  
“仁宇……”  
“说了让你闭嘴，敢说出肉麻的话来我就打你哦。”  
“不是，我就想问问为什么是徐志勋呢？”  
“뭐？”这下轮到仁宇迷惑了。  
“为了那种家伙奋斗至今，不是太不值得了吗？你明明可以追求更开心的生活啊！”东植为仁宇感到不值得。  
后者大笑起来：“我已经在调整追求了，谁要被那种傻逼绊住一辈子啊。”  
“可还是很可惜啊，毕竟你努力了那么多年……”  
“陆东植，你也是干过金融的人了，投资行为中有一点很重要还记得吗？要及时止损。不能因为沉没成本太高就抱着泰坦尼克不放一起沉下去吧。再说了，我工作的时候也很开心，并非一无所获。”

当时徐仁宇的话陆东植只听了个一知半解，但很快随着大韩证券少东为同性恋人出走的丑闻开始快速在南韩金融圈发酵后，他渐渐领教到了，徐仁宇的决心确非心血来潮。  
原本这桩家门不幸，徐冲宪是想通过自己的能量把事情先压下来的，耐不住徐仁宇通过妒火中烧的武田真雄反向放风回国。主动把丑闻公开化之后，老脸没处搁的徐冲宪果然在不久之后就公开宣布与长子断绝关系，将徐仁宇的名字从族谱上删除，并从即日起冻结了徐仁宇的所有银行户头。

信用卡终于刷不出来那天，徐仁宇还跟陆东植开玩笑说可惜了，钱花得还不够快。陆东植傻乎乎地以为徐仁宇从此会过上一穷二白的无业游民生活，还信誓旦旦地表示不管是去便利店打工还是去和歌山乡下种田都会想办法养活自家男人，差点没给某人笑穿肚皮。  
被冻结所有账户后的第二天，徐仁宇就开着新买的凌志载着陆东植去看了一处位于半山腰、面向濑户内海的和式庭院老宅。虽然没有武田祖宅那么规模宏伟景致绮丽，这处世外桃源般的老房子也别有风味，尤其是向海的远景开阔通透，别处不可比拟。  
“一想到以后每天就能开门见海，还能吹着海风晨跑着实令人心情舒畅啊。”  
立在亟待修复的老式庭院前，看着徐仁宇对着大海伸懒腰，让这几天都在为柴米油盐帐发愁的陆东植感到迷惑不解。  
徐仁宇一转头瞧见陆东植歪着头楞楞傻傻的神情，嘴角是忍不住的笑意：“现在日本老龄化很严重知道吧，尤其在日本乡村有很多这样的老房子因为原家主绝户了，交不上税无法继续维护，就被地方政府或银行没收了。这宅子算是最近我看到的最满意的，虽然有点破旧，很多地方还需要重新修缮。不过能自己搭房子也是我从小的夙愿，小时候只能搭乐高，这个可是真家伙。”  
大大咧咧走进了空置已久的老宅子，他看上去俨然已是以屋主自居。东植还在反刍他刚才那番没头没脑的话，到现在他还没闹清楚徐仁宇干嘛要把自己带来海边看这套老房子。  
徐仁宇看他是真的一时半会儿没法反应过来了，只好进一步解释道：“接下去你也要一起劳动帮忙修缮，别整天就埋头学日语，修房子可是体力活。”  
“仁宇你找了修房子的工作吗？”  
“笨蛋，这是我替咱新找的家。”  
“可，可你钱从哪儿来啊？”  
徐仁宇得意地丢了一个wink给东植：“我像会是把所有鸡蛋放一个篮子里的人吗？”  
陆东植当然无从知道，早在虚拟货币刚兴起时徐仁宇就慧眼独具重注了比特币，现在的身家早已翻了上万倍。徐冲宪能量再大也无法被追踪加密货币，他以为冻结掉的长子的银行户头只是徐仁宇实际资产的九牛一毛。正像徐仁宇自己说的那样，他要夺取大韩证券仅仅是为了看他那废物兄弟跳脚，经济上他还真不缺分一份徐家的财产。

tbc.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：日本传说中狸猫把树叶放在头顶就可以变身。


	48. End

越是同徐仁宇相处，陆东植越是发觉此人的随心所欲，同他总是西装革履三件套的外表严重不符。自说自话就把房子买了，自说自话就滞留日本了，好像摸准了自己最终会同意他一切心血来潮的作法一样。

好吧，徐仁宇没算错，他确实无论如何都无法拒绝他。虽然只能和家人通过视讯见面几乎让东植犯思乡病，可每天能跟仁宇一起早出晚归地为了修房子累到瘫他是真心感到快乐。大概男孩子本性中都对建筑修理之类的活有特殊爱好吧。以前从未做过这类活计的陆东植竟也从繁重的体力劳动中感受到了从未有过的成就感和满足感。看着原本一片狼藉的破旧老宅在他们的劳作下慢慢有了能住人的模样，这种感觉真是棒透了。

他以前从不知道徐仁宇竟在工程方面还有研究，仁宇甚至自己画了图纸制定电路和管道的铺设方案，并购置了加工设备和物材，从设计到施工无不亲力亲为。其实光他买的那一堆进口加工机器花的钱，就完全可以雇佣工程队来代劳，但仁宇似乎把修房子当成了乐趣，根本不想假手以人。这家伙是真的很厉害，各种意义上的——东植对仁宇的钦慕似乎每天都在水涨船高。

在韩国的家中，陆家人的态度也在慢慢发生着变化。当陆东植第一次鼓起勇气像家人坦白自己在同徐仁宇交往并且可能会滞留日本一段不短的时间时，陆老头是第一个站起来反对的。儿子跟个男人跑了，就算是在开明的当代，说出去依然不是光彩门楣的事。可同样的一桩家门不幸，平民百姓的陆老头却比高高在上的徐会长更快更好地接受了下来。

不管父亲回不回信息，东植每天坚持在家族群里和社交媒体上发动态。徐仁宇因为被白利贤拉黑了所以看不到他的更新，也就无从得知他跟东植的房屋修缮过程居然是在陆东植整个朋友圈的关注下全程直播的。

以至于某天他接到来自金门老大哥的电话还莫名其妙。丁青一方面是很自豪带出了这么个会来事儿还有魄力的徒弟（虽然徐仁宇根本不认他这师父），一方面又很头疼因为陆东植在社媒上每天直播修房子看得一直有归隐之心的李子成羡慕不已，动不动就给丁老大脸子瞧。

“教出徒弟，害死师父就是说你这样的。”丁青骂归骂，不耽误要地址，并且完全无视仁宇的拒绝，表示一定会携带家属专门飞来日本登门庆贺乔迁之喜。

继丁青之后，陆陆续续有人也通过陆东植的社交网络爬向了被自己过去的社交圈全方位拉黑的徐仁宇，道喜者有之，感慨者有之，酸者亦有之。烦得徐仁宇恨不能换号码。

徐仁宇不胜其扰只能找东植商量，能不能减少社媒更新频率，好歹把他从黑名单里放出来让他监督一下这小子到底在发些啥呢。陆东植却担心白利贤会不高兴。

“他告诉你他不高兴吗？你最近跟他谈过？”徐仁宇很是不满。

而这件事也是陆东植近期来最大的烦恼——不管他怎么呼唤白利贤却始终再没出现。使他产生了利贤是不是还同自己在一起的恐慌。他把自己的担忧告诉了徐仁宇，他男人却不假思索就一口否决了这种杞人忧天。

“精神分裂能那么容易治好就怪了。再说了，你没发觉你学日语的速度根本不像正常人吗？”

徐仁宇不点破的话，陆东植是真以为是自己有语言天赋。可就算是语言天赋点满了也无法解释，陆东植突飞猛进的日语说出口时却依然带着浓浓的关西腔。

为了这事，他还特地再度联系了筱原神官问究竟。因为拿到了东植寄来的偶像签名，筱原对这个一诺千金的青年印象很好。他和颜悦色地告诉陆东植，白利贤如果不出现是属于好现象，说明融合进行得很顺利，如果他还想重新做人就得如此。

“最终你俩会完全融为一体，你会获得他所有的，而他也会获得你所有的。”

一直在边上默默旁听的徐仁宇忍不住提问道：“那白利贤的人格会最终完全消失吗？”

屏幕中的筱原大师却笑眯眯道：“您似乎还没搞清楚一点。陆东植就是白利贤，他没有消失他就在您身边，一直都在。”

“轮虽常在手，鱼水未相逢——这是白利贤的签文，这个您给解释一下吧。”

“关于这个问题，檀越心中不是早已有了答案吗？”

筱原打了个哑谜就下线了，留下仁宇同东植哑然并坐。

半晌陆东植先忐忑地开了口：“仁宇你如果想见利贤，也不是没有办法。只要把我打昏……”

“别说傻话了，没听冻柿子说吗？你就是利贤，利贤就是你，所以你只要在我身边就可以了。”徐仁宇长出一口气，表情突然变得轻松，“其他的别去多想，我会帮你物色最好的精神病专家。”

过旧正*（注1）的时候，仁宇和东植还一起偷偷摸摸瞒着自己家人回了趟韩国省亲。当然只省了陆家。陆家人虽然对着徐仁宇这个儿婿说不出的别扭，然而仰仗之前的印象太好，之后又经儿子在家族群里洗脑，也渐渐接受了现实。

小夫夫俩只待了三天，第三天饯别宴上，陆忠哲已经能拉着徐仁宇愉快地喝酒喝到大舌头。本来指望东植给自己娶个乖巧媳妇回来，结果捡了个英俊的倒插门儿婿，陆老头只能感慨人生真是奇妙。

由于宅子大，工作量也相应很大，宅邸的修缮工程比徐仁宇预想得要繁重得多。所以就算是正月里也就给自己跟陆东植放了回韩的三天假，很快又投入到紧锣密鼓的工程中去。

在修房子期间，陆东植指哪打哪很肯卖力气，休息的时候也没闲着总是捧着日语书努力学习，日语水平突飞猛进。以至于现在不管是出门采购，还是去相关机构办理手续时，他干脆都让陆东植负责张嘴交流，自己都省了很多事。

徐仁宇平生最恨就是他老弟徐志勋那样的不学无术游手好闲，自然对勤奋上进的人就格外青眼。陆东植虽然有时候反射弧很长，但处久了就会发觉其实人很聪明，同白利贤一样长于触类旁通、举一反三。无怪乎几个月同居下来，徐仁宇对陆东植的印象越来越好。一个非暴力版的白利贤，没福分的话烧高香都求不来呢。

功夫不负有心人，主屋和庭院的关键部分终于在第二年春堪堪竣工。陆东植还特地请筱原大师算了日子，定在春分日*(注2)乔迁入住。这方面徐仁宇倒不坚持，他认准了陆东植迷信得很，但他就算自己不信也由着媳妇好恶去安排——内事就该媳妇掌舵，这方面徐仁宇是完全的传统思维。

乔迁入住前，二人决定亲手对修葺过的主屋先作一次大扫除。戴上了三角巾、穿上了碎花围裙的东植扛着部梯子爬上爬下，忙得不亦乐乎。只对工程感兴趣，一遇到清扫就老想偷懒的徐仁宇就想方设法摸鱼，拣着机会就躲一边观赏自家媳妇儿干家务的英姿。清扫大屋的陆东植无法不令他想起去年一到周末就来替自己打扫公寓的白利贤。以此刻观之完完全全就是同一个人嘛！

他想着想着爪子又痒了，一巴掌拍在东植翘起的屁股上，吓得对方连忙紧紧抓住了梯子，气呼呼扭过头满脸通红瞪着自己。

“你，不要在这里碍手碍脚！”

徐仁宇不可抑止地扬起了一根眉，很久以前，自己对白利贤伸出咸猪手的时候，利贤也是这么骂他的，音容笑貌，言犹在耳，一字一句，分毫不差。

然而陆东植似乎并没有意识到自己在刚才已完全和白利贤重合了。他转过身去，继续拿着鸡毛掸子给贴边线刷灰，嘴里絮絮叨叨不停：“有时间在这里捣乱，还不如去查一下航班信息。子成他们的飞机今晚就到大阪了，七星也同他们一起过来。七星那小子现在出息了，跟着丁青混都成大混混了。”

大混混也是混混，能有什么大出息，仁宇翻了个白眼，也不嫌脏仰面朝天就在地板上躺下。看着还在碎碎念的东植，他突然就想拍大腿，媳妇盘顺屁股大，房子挺阔朝大海，自己想干嘛就干嘛，瞧瞧，这他妈才叫生活！

当晚，李子成一行的航班晚点，等客人到达新家，已经是月明星稀。徐陆二人都没想到，蹭着金门观光団来的还有两位肉共和国的代表。通过仁宇从机场打回的电话通知得知老爸跟东灿跟着黑道老大们一起来日本看自己，东植开心得差点没当场抱着手机流眼泪。

由于人多，一辆轿车根本接不下，还好李子成本就是金门集团的日本业务主管，临时安排了辆MPV才把所有人都装了下来。

徐仁宇一路开着前车当向导，一面给陆东植打蓝牙电话，老丈人和小舅子的突击来访让他不得不临时改动安排，吃穿用住都得加码。明明自己都跟家族断绝关系了，为什么还是躲不开亲朋好友的迎来送往啊。好在陆家人比自己家人可亲善多了，仁宇就算烦恼也还算心情愉快。

客人们也没空手而来，大包小包把辆mpv都塞得满满当当。仁宇对丁董事送的一大堆国际名牌很信不过，收的时候就做好了扔的打算。相形之下陆家人的礼物就实惠多了，从特产小吃到家居日用，俨然就是让小两口过日子用的。尤其是捎带的两大袋肉共和国的招牌烤肉，叫害了思乡病的东植雀跃不已。

晚餐在热烈的气氛中进行，徐仁宇本来还当自己肯定会厌恶这些应酬得捏着鼻子忍一晚，却不知怎么的就同丁青聊起了加密货币的事，聊得十分起劲。众所周知，加密货币十分适合躲避监管，横跨黑白两道，买卖本来就不干净的丁老大早对通过比特币走账有想法，只苦于找不到行家帮忙参谋操办。这下倒好，歪打正着王八对绿豆看对了眼，两个野心勃勃的事业男自顾自聊得十分热络。

其余众人则对犯罪事业没那么大兴趣，话题都围绕着修葺一新的大房子和小夫夫即将在日本开展的新生活。陆东植一再向父亲解释现在日本的移民政策宽松、环境又好，相比之下首尔的生活节奏太快、压力太大，远没这边的悠闲清静。说的本来想劝他回国的老爹都反过来想移民日本养老。东灿弟弟则干脆决定以后大学就到日本留学。可能因为刚在机场那一会会儿功夫，他就遇到了跟自己主动搭讪的樱花妹。

“日本女生个子都好小，精致又可爱。相比之下大韩民国的女生一个个都跟长颈鹿一样。”

东灿没说完就受到了包括亲爹在内的其他韩国男性的围殴。

“死孩子一点品味都没有，女人不是个子高点才好看吗？”

“国际模特就是一个比一个高，我们韩国的女人那叫有国际范儿。”

“李理事说得对啊，东灿以后你要找个日本矮子妹当老婆生下来的孩子搞不好也会萝卜腿呐！”

“韩国女人天下第一！”

“陆老先生这个有点过了。”

“不过我也喜欢大长腿……”

果然就算是男士专场，还有两对同性情侣，话题最终还是回到了男同胞们喜闻乐见的女人上头。第一次当持家主夫的东植在忙碌中哭笑不得。

吃完了饭趁着月色好，仁宇就让东植带路引着这伙南韩客人去附近走走。背靠山峦，面向大海，这居处往哪个方向走都是景，看得众人都是感叹不已。李子成更是艳羡到几次三番折回来，朝着缀在队伍后面还在跟徐仁宇大聊生意经的自家男人吹胡子瞪眼睛。

丁董事遭遇无妄之灾，被他亲爱的BROTHER连踢数脚真是有苦难言。金门一把手位高权重哪能跟徐大少似的挑子一撂就闲云野鹤散发弄舟，退隐这么奢侈的事真不是人人能为之。

丁青这号人物却如此惧内让徐仁宇忍俊不禁，以往都是俯首接受丁青教育的徐仁宇现在算是出了头，立马得瑟吹嘘自己就能把陆东植办得服服帖帖。丁青对此表示怀疑，徐仁宇就扬言只要床上功夫了得，没有不千依百顺的受。还好他恬不知耻吹牛皮的时候，陆东植走在前面没听到，不然脾气再好都要炸了毛。真是哪壶不开提哪壶，但凡徐仁宇有一点自知之明，陆东植也至于到如今还一提上床就发怵，当然这些私密体己事，外人是不得而知的。

三月的夜晚走在海滩上还是可以明显感觉到料峭春寒，东植怕父亲喝多了清酒冷风一吹第二天要头疼，遛了一会儿就提出返程。活泼的东灿却和张七星跑远了，顶着海风根本喊不回来。陆东植扶着自己爹，让徐仁宇去把人叫回来。

仁宇不情不愿地追着远处的两个顽皮家伙一路走得大步流星，带着腥咸的海风扑面而来，清爽冷冽又通透。走近了他才发现陆东灿和张七星正在同个陌生人说话。出于礼貌他没直接打断这两个英语一塌糊涂的韩国人同另一个满口蹩脚英语的日本土著的神奇交流。

原来这俩都有点喝高了，在异国他乡变得异常活泼，看到有本地人对海朝拜就觉着很新奇。那个本地人就同他们解释，他是在祭拜蹈海的故人，因为当天正好是春分日，也是日本人祭祀亡者的日子。

回来的路上，张七星还大发感喟：“多奇怪啊，明明都是东亚国家，我们过寒食节，中国人过清明节，日本人却非要过春分。”*(注3)

没少看日漫的陆东灿还同他争论：“单说祭祀扫墓的话，日本人应该更看重盂兰盆节，就是我们的中元。”

“现在还有人过中元？”

“为什么不过，七星哥你是从没去过乡下吗？”

“我可是土生土长首尔人，难道你们陆家不是吗？”

“欸，你不知道吗？我们老家可在井邑*(注4)。”

“哪个井邑，全罗北道那个吗？”

“是啊，大韩民国境内哪儿还有第二个井邑？”

“哎呀小子你得意个啥啊，不就是出了个全琒准吗？”

“就是出了个全琒准才牛逼啊！”

“怎么说得好像全琒准是你二大爷一样。”

醉醺醺的张七星跟非法饮酒的未成年人陆东灿唧唧歪歪你追我赶跑在沙滩上，步履蹒跚惹人发谑。跟在这对活宝后面的徐仁宇慢慢踱步，他远眺大海，看着满月清辉洒满漆黑水面， 脑内已经开始畅想夏天带着陆东植去下海游泳。

吵吵闹闹的一行人回到宅子已经将近十一点，一回来陆东植就跑前跑后张罗客人就寝。还好房子够大，就算加了人，客房还是绰绰有余。等他全部忙完自己漱洗完毕回房休息，已过零点时分。全程作壁上观毫不管事的徐仁宇活脱脱一副老爷架子，变相让陆东植在亲朋好友跟前把居家主内的身份坐实，属实狡诈。

忙忙碌碌了一天，东植已经累到瘫，一沾床眼睛都睁不开。还想打个时差看一会儿美股行情的徐仁宇，同他有一搭没一搭地说话，说了一小会儿就听那边没了声，一看果然已经睡过去了。仁宇知道东植今天是累坏了，就大发慈悲不去闹他，依旧老佛入定坐在檐廊上敲笔电。当初他专门选这个房间作主卧，就是因它正对庭院景色好，春看落花冬观雪。重修时，仁宇在室内全数铺下地暖，所以现在即便打开拉门让院子里的凉风吹进屋也不会觉得寒冷。他戴着耳机靠在廊柱上，无视满院初春之色，一门心思都扑在曲线图上。不知不觉间，惊鹿已敲过许多次，椿花的月影也从池边迁徙到了水面。

最后连仁宇都感觉到了困意，他刚想站起来去抱着媳妇睡大觉，一扭头却瞧见东植不知何时已站在了自己身后。

“哎哟，你别吓人好不好？大半夜的怎么突然爬起来了？”

他一边说话一边伸了个懒腰，睡意侵袭让他的感官也变得迟钝，并未察觉到有什么异样。

“今晚月色很美，我想出来看看。”

只着和服睡衣的青年边说边穿上木屐走下檐廊，他一身白裳沐浴在月光下整个人都散发着朦胧柔光，让人一时竟分不清是梦幻还是真实。徐仁宇没来由就想起源氏物语中那位光源氏的情人吟诵的古歌“朦胧春月夜，美景世无双”，用来形容此情此景该是很贴切了。然而夹杂着残梅幽香的冷风很快把他从难得文艺的绮思里吹醒。

“喂，你不冷吗？快点回屋吧，”他朝着院子里的家伙喊，“再吹下去明天得感冒了。”

“可今晚看得比较清楚。”

“明天白天看不一样吗？”

“不一样，今晚可是春分夜！”

“说什么胡话呢。”徐仁宇可不跟他客气，跳下檐廊几步上前就把人给拦腰扛了起来，“你看看你手脚都冻得冰凉了。”

“可别……”

“别什么？”仁宇直接把人扛回到温暖的榻榻米上，居高临下逆向俯视着对方放大的瞳孔，室内好歹开着壁灯呢，东植这瞳孔是不是放得有点太大了？他正在奇怪，突然看那不大对劲的眉眼一弯，笑出了股狐狸味儿。

“我让你别把东植吵醒了。”

小狐狸说完小心翼翼地在他嘴上啄了一口。

—正文完—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：旧正：韩国对春节的叫法。  
> *注2：春分日：日本传统节日，多扫墓祭祖。  
> *注3：寒食节一般都在清明节前一日两者相距很近，相比之下日本显得不合群，张七星故有一说。  
> *注4：井邑市（정읍시）-全罗北道，旧古阜郡，绿豆将军和白家人的籍贯都是古阜。
> 
> ——————————————————————————————
> 
> 终于可以打出完结字样，好感动！这坑我居然平了，自己都有点不敢相信。算是实现了自我突破吧。🤣  
> 这个结局应该算是非常HE了吧。在面朝大海的地方找个Akiya自己修好自己住可是本人的梦想啊。我把自己的梦想都让小徐去实现了欸，可见我是纯血亲妈啊！ （wink😜  
> 日本的 空き家（Akiya）不是我瞎编的哦，有兴趣的可以去油管搜播主Tokyo Llama的视频，专门记录了他是如何购置和修缮自己的Akiya，非常有意思。  
> 另外正文中还有一些没交代清楚的，会在番外里圆回来。是的，应该会写几个番外，看心情。这个就没有DL压力了，突然轻松。😌🤣  
> 这个故事从开始构思时就只是想写些欢乐的场景，因为我真的超喜欢白利贤这个人设。  
> 而仁宇则是写着写着感情浓厚了起来，因为不完美的人才可爱。  
> 真实的生活中没有人会是完美的，所以就算是YY小说我也不想写得离现实太远。所以笔下的人物会有缺点，小徐就是个缺点超多的家伙不是吗？没人给他指出的话，床戏太烂他自己不知道不是顺理成章的事吗？😂
> 
> 常年孤身浪荡在北极圈里，我还是很高兴能有人能阅读甚至喜爱这篇故事，有什么想法欢迎在AO3、豆瓣甚至老坟头（虽然我肯定不会在那边再发表任何东西）给我留言。🙆🏻♀️


End file.
